Shinigami Magus
by The King of Despair
Summary: What if when Grand fisher attacked Ichigo and his mother a certain dead apostle came and saved them. Then took Ichigo with him to make him a magus. [IchigoxScáthachXJeanne d'Arc]
1. New Magus

**_Welcome to my new story everyone I really hope that you guys enjoy it. I saw that there was not even a single crossover between these stories where Ichigo becomes a mage so I thought why don't I write one._**

 ** _So, onto the story now hope you like it._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester:_** ** _ThunderReborn and ekaterina016_**

"Characters Speaking"

 _'Characters Thinking'_

 **"Zanpakuto speaking"**

 ** _'Zanpakuto Thinking'_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: New magus_**

* * *

Rain.

It's nothing out of the ordinary, barring the unusual deviance from the lighter weather the news indicated. The streets were as busy as always, with the hustle and bustle of people, going to where they want without a care in the world with the advent of umbrellas and comfortable transportation. Around noon, the rain stopped and the clouds began to disappear, allowing the sunshine to shine through. Its warm rays blessed the people as they carried onto their everyday life, ignorant of the supernatural world around them.

Masaki Kurosaki was one of the few still-living Quincy. She married a man named Isshin Shiba, despite him being a Shinigami. Through this marriage, she gave birth to one son and two daughters: Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin. She was sitting around looking at her beloved family – the boy was sitting down, playing peek-a-boo with Yuzu, one of his little sisters, while Isshin was making silly faces with their other daughter, Karin.

Masaki Kurosaki smiled. This is what made her happy: to live a peaceful life and have a happy family. What she didn't know is those happy times were coming to an end _today_.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Ichigo and his mother were walking home from the dojo, as his practice at the dojo had ended some time ago. It was once again raining today. The sky was getting darker and the wind was blowing faster. The water from the nearby river bank had risen as well.

 _'We should go home quickly. The weather is beginning getting to get worse,'_ Masaki thought, as she continued to squint against the weather. Suddenly, the wind caught their shared umbrella, distracting Masaki. Ichigo looked over the river bank to see a little girl standing near the edge of river bank. The girl took a nonchalant step forward, her legs hanging precariously over the river's edge.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, his little feet already running towards the girl.

Masaki looked on to see Ichigo running towards the river bank.

"No, Ichigo!" Masaki yelled, but she was too late in stopping him. The hairs on the back of Masaki's head stood on edge as she saw a sinister grin forming on the girl's face. She ran after Ichigo.

Suddenly, a fur-like whip smacked him by the head, sending him flying through the air. He landed on the nearby damp grass. Masaki ran over to Ichigo and stood in front of him.

 **"Hehehehehee… to think I would encounter two delicious souls! Lucky me!** " The girl said, before a monster appeared from underneath her position. Its body looked similar to a giant hamster with red bird-like hands and feet and a red tentacle-like limb, which hung from his forehead – connected to the little girl's head by a thin thread, almost like a puppeteer's string.

"Ichigo!" Masaki said, urgently. "Run away from here!" She pulled a crossed-shaped bracelet from her pocket, before moving her hand forward, as the bracelet was covered in white light, changing its shape into a bow.

 **"What is that?"** The monster asked, as he looked at the bow curiously.

Suddenly, Masaki felt really weak. She fell on her knees, dropping to the ground, as she felt her Reiatsu was disappearing.

 _'What is happening…?!'_ Masaki thought, panicking.

Naturally, the monster didn't miss this chance and blew her away, leaving her close to her own immobile son

 _'Where is she?! Where did she go?!'_ Ichigo wondered with his dazed mind. He looked up to see her laying on the ground. "Kā-san," he tried to call her over weakly.

 **"Hehhehheee… I will enjoy eating you both!"** The monster said as it was moving towards them. Blood began flowing into the river, tainting it a crimson red, courtesy of both mother and son. Masaki was panting heavily, a large cut splayed across her chest. She stood up and made her way to her son as she laid on top of him, hugging her as she passed out.

 _'No…'_ That only thought ran through Ichigo's head. _'Please, not this...'_ Ichigo feared, as he tried to shake her. _'Please...!'_ Ichigo requested. He did not know to whom, but he prayed at least someone would help, save her. _'I beg you; I can't lose her!'_ He prayed. "SOMEONE HELP US!" Ichigo yelled.

Unbeknownst to him, someone heard his call for help. Just as the monster was about to attack them, a red ball of light with a black outline flew and hit it dead-on. Ichigo was shocked by what he saw, despite his young mind and blurry vision.

Ichigo was too confused. He was thinking he should be happy the monster went away... but the greater emotion he felt now was curiosity. _'Where did that ball of light come from?'_

The rain stopped as he was thinking that.

"That thing sure was a weakling if he died from a simple Gandr."

Ichigo heard an old man's voice speak. Ichigo turned around, in his limited position underneath Masaki's prone body, to see an old man standing there.

He looked like he was in his 50s, dressed in all black with white gloves and a cape. In his hand, he was holding a walking cane with a jewel on top of it. He had grey hair and beard with glowing red eyes.

"Are you okay, boy?" The unknown man asked.

"I am fine, but please save my Kā-san!" Ichigo asked as he stood up away from his mother.

"You don't have to worry about her. She will be fine. I killed that rat before he could devour her soul."

"But she is bleeding!"

"I might as well help her with that too," He mumbled. The old man walked towards her and put a hand on her head, which began to glow white as the cut on her chest closed. "She will be fine now," the old man confirmed.

"Thank you for saving us!" Ichigo said, bowing.

"You should be happy. Normally, I don't just help others,"

"Then why did you help us?" Ichigo asked, curious to know his reason. Surely, it's natural to want to help other people in need, right?

"Well, it was because I was bored," he said with a deadpan face.

"H-Huh?"

"And I thought that it will be interesting," He added while grinning.

"U-Um… W-Who are you?" Ichigo asked, now rather nervous of the man's odd behaviour.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking someone else's name?" The old man said, though unbeknownst to the boy, he already knew his name.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"'Strawberry Kurosaki?" The old man asked, teasing Ichigo.

"No, my name means 'he who protects'!" Ichigo yelled, pouting.

"Well, I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

Not able to pronounce that difficult and long name, Ichigo merely asked, "How did you were able to kill that monster and healed my Kā-san?"

"Simple: I did it with magic,"

"M-Magic…" Ichigo breathed out as his eyes widened.

"Well, I should be going now," Zelretch said as he turned back.

"Wait!" Ichigo said, as he ran over to him.

"What is it?" Zelretch asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Please teach me magic," Ichigo said.

"Why do you want to learn magic?"

"Because I want to protect my Kā-san!" Ichigo declared.

"Only her? What about your sisters? Or your father? Would you let _them_ get hurt like this?" He said mockingly.

"No! I would protect them! I would protect my whole family! "

"Family, eh? What about that girl, Tatsuki? She is not part of your family,"

"I would protect her as well. I would protect _everyone_!" Ichigo said, determined.

"Now, that's a large statement for a child who cries and runs to his Kā-san every time he is beaten up by someone stronger than him, no?" Zelretch said, grinning.

"I won't cry anymore!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Empty words! What then will you do when you meet someone stronger than you? You can't just hide behind Mommy if a stronger creature than this petty monster appears!" Zelretch mocked him.

"That won't happen! I will be stronger than _that_!"

"Than that small fry? Well, that's not really a great achievement. Any normal magus could have beaten him."

"Then I will be the strongest of them all!"

"Are you sure? That is a _really_ big goal," Ironically, now, there was no hint of a mockery in his voice.

"My Tō-san said my name means 'he who protects'. I _will_ protect my Kā-san and everyone! I am Kurosaki Ichigo! I _will_ be the strongest and protect the people I hold dearly!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well said, boy. I am sure I won't get bored for a long time while watching you!" Zelretch said, laughing. "You really are just like _him_ ," he whispered.

"So… will you teach me magic?" Ichigo asked, still a little nervous.

"Well, you have potential to become a magus, and maybe someday, a Magician," He said as he looked at Ichigo. "Okay, I will help you,"

"Thank you!"

"But first, you have to make a decision,"

"Decision?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Magecraft is not something you can learn in a day or two. It's not something which can be taught without proper tools and place. So, will you leave your family to become stronger?" Zelretch asked.

"I have to leave… my family?" Ichigo asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, can you?"

Ichigo kept quiet for a while, thinking hard. "If it means I will become stronger, then I will go with you,"

"Oh, and you won't miss them? It will be at least a few years before you can meet them again, you know?" Zelretch asked with a grin.

"I will miss them, but still… I will go with you to become strong,"

"Very well, then; let's go," Zelretch said, as he opened a portal. Ichigo looked back at his mother's unconscious form one last time, before he went with Zelretch inside the portal.

* * *

 **With Isshin, before Grand Fisher's attack…**

Isshin Kurosaki, formerly Shiba, was sitting on his couch at home, waiting for Masaki and Ichigo to return. After practice at the dojo, Isshin would often start to play-fight with his son; naturally, he'd never got too serious or too strong in these mock battles, since all he wanted was to try to inspire Ichigo to become stronger. His son was surprisingly calm for a member of the Shiba clan, but by the moment his child was born he knew two things.

One, he was going to try and embarrass Ichigo in front of every girl his son brought home. Two, that his son was going to become very powerful individual; however, Isshin's only goal for his son was to make sure he grew up as a good man. If Ichigo ended up becoming a Shinigami or Quincy, he would do everything to support that boy, to protect him – especially from creepy scientists who were more threatening than they physically looked, especially the one sitting in front of him.

"Come on, Isshin," the man across from him whined, "Aren't you the least bit curious about _what_ your boy could be?"

Sitting in front of him was his friend and mad scientist, Kisuke Urahara, the most brilliant man Isshin ever knew. He was banished under false charges against him by _another_ scheming madman – though instead of plotting revenge, he was content managing that candy shop and secretly catering to the spiritual beings who can find his services. He had saved Masaki's life, once, from Hollowfication after she got infected by Hollow Reiatsu when they first met.

When Ichigo was born, Urahara had explained the very same Hollow from that time now resides in their son. Ichigo's lineage was something many could only dream of: a natural hybrid of all three primary spiritual kinds, without the slightest indication of conflict. Kisuke was beyond curious to study and analyse such a being, but he had enough respect for Isshin and his family, at the very least, to not step over their boundaries.

Thus, he tried to get permission from Isshin in order to proceed. He did not intend harm Ichigo – _never_ – it's simply his natural curiosity and wanted to prepare for eventualities. Ichigo was currently a huge unknown, and Urahara _hated_ the unknown. If anything happened, he wanted to be ready. Over 1000 countermeasures were already in place for safety of the boy, which was still far too few in his opinion.

A bright flash of light suddenly shined through the house from somewhere away, shocking the two men. It didn't take long for them to notice two familiar Reiatsu seemed to have disappeared, which nearly stopped Isshin's heart.

 _'Masaki! Ichigo!'_

As Isshin's gigai had low physical abilities, compared to his previous life, Urahara grabbed Isshin and began to Shunpō over to Masaki's fading Reiatsu. This was a situation which made Isshin curse the kidō used to suppress the Hollow in Ichigo. They arrived at the reached the river bank, to see Masaki lying prone on the ground.

"Masaki!" The former Shinigami captain cried out, with Urahara following closely behind. After a quick examination of her, he was relieved to find she was still alive, just unconscious.

"This is weird… three minutes before I felt her Reiatsu completely disappear. But now… she feels completely fine, except her Reiatsu levels being low," Urahara remarked.

"Where is Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he looked around, trying to find his son.

"He _should_ be here. I felt his Reiatsu close by when we were coming here," Urahara said.

"So, where is he…?!" Isshin urged, as he was getting more worried for Ichigo.

"We will search for him later, but for now we should get Masaki to Ryūken. I think he should take a look at her, just to make sure she is alright," Urahara said.

"But I have to find Ichigo!"

"I will send Yoruichi to find Ichigo. How's that sound?"

Isshin could only grit his teeth. "Okay, then," he relented, as he carefully carried the unconscious Masaki on his back. Urahara carefully Shunpō-ed them to Karakura Hospital – the workplace of the last pure-blooded Quincy family in the city.

* * *

 **Karakura Hospital**

The room was filled with various people. Two people were occupying empty hospitals beds, asleep and unmoving. Two women – mothers and impure Quincies –were hooked to silver canisters, dripping glowing blue liquids down into their veins.

Appearance-wise, they were as different as two people could get. One had hair akin to a glowing midday sun, while the other had hair as dark as night. They were Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Katagiri, respectively, the latter the wife of the man supplying the Reishi I.V.s.

Surrounding them were several men, most notably a pair of white-haired father-and-son – Ishida Sōken and Ryūken, respectively – along with a braided, moustachioed, ponytailed tanned man. Curiously, he was wearing an apron and opaque glasses, compared to the more professional white garments both Ishidas were wearing.

And finally, there were the duo who brought them all together.

"Alright… the Reiatsu they lost has been recovered, and they are mostly fine now," Urahara reported, much to the relief of everyone in the room. After a mix of medical science and restorative kido, the two female Quincies were fine.

"They will wake up after some time, though I can't pinpoint exactly when," the large man with the thick moustache said, as they finished up the final touches.

"This is really strange... First, I sensed Kanae's Reiatsu nearly disappeared, and she was nearly dead, but then… after some time, there was another bright light, and Kanae was fine, except for the sudden Reiatsu exhaustion," Ryūken said as he got up from the bed.

"His Majesty either deeply craved her power or was disgusted with the thought of a Quincy who was infected with a Hollow," mused Sōken, a rare angered scowl laying on his normally kind features. He himself did not choose to put much stock in that old tale, instead choosing to promote coexistence between the surviving Quincies and the Shinigamis. He wholeheartedly supported the Shinigamis, despite the fact they were the ones massacred his own kind. Any atrocity committed as a Hollow could be forgiven, as those are being who have lost themselves, and Quincies destroyed them from existence with no remorse which threatened the balance of the world. This act, this 'cleansing', was utter foolishness, and he cursed the Quincy blood which binds him to that accursed parasite Yhwach, the Quincy King.

"This is just great," Isshin groaned. "Things were bad enough with whatever Aizen is scheming. Now, we need to worry about Yhwach returning as well? This could throw all the worlds into turmoil!"

"Maybe, but not yet, Isshin," Urahara placated his old friend and former captain. "Sōken did tell us the prophecy of his return,"

"The Sealed King of the Quincy. After 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. After 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. After nine years, he shall recover his power. And after nine days, he shall recover the world," Sōken recited.

"Exactly. We still have a few years to prepare for him, while still getting ready for Aizen at the same time," Urahara said, as a dark-skinned woman, with dark purple hair and golden cat-like eyes, clad in black spandex and an orange shirt appeared in front of everyone.

"Yoruichi, did you find Ichigo?" Isshin asked her. Yoruichi shook her head

"No. I searched the entire town three times over, but I wasn't able to find him. I can't even feel his Reiatsu anywhere," Yoruichi said sadly, as Isshin dropped on his knees. No one could do nothing for him. He openly wept for the disappearance of his son – a man who had lost a part of his family.

"Isshin, we are going to find Ichigo. I will do everything in my power to help you," Urahara said, as he put a hand on his shoulder. They all knew the truth, however. Although there had been no body left, and no spiritual remains of the orange haired boy, there was very little doubt he had been devoured by the Hollow. Hollows might have a hard time completely eating an adult human, but children… there was a very good reason the Quincy hated the creatures as they did. The sobbing man nodded,

"Thank you," Isshin said, from the tears. Suddenly, he heard a moaning come from the bed. They looked over there and saw Masaki was waking up.

"Masaki, are you feeling alright?" Ryūken asked.

"Yes, I feel fine… but what am I doing here?" Masaki asked as she looked around the room. She recognized everyone in the room... but then she saw Isshin on the ground, crying. Before she could ask Isshin what happened, Sōken intercepted her.

"Do you not remember? You were on the riverbank."

"I remember," Masaki said. She turned to Isshin. "Ichigo… Isshin, where is Ichigo?!"

"Masaki… Ich-" Isshin mumbled.

"Isshin. I am asking _where Ichigo is_ …!" Masaki cut him off as she tried to get out of bed.

"Masaki, you have to calm down," Sōken said.

"How can I calm down?! I want to see my son!" Masaki yelled. "That Hollow was… Isshin, please, tell me where is _my boy_?!" Masaki asked, as she too started to cry.

"Masaki-san, I hate to say this… but he is missing," Urahara said sadly.

"What?!" Masaki eyes widened.

"I searched the entire town, but I couldn't find him," Yoruichi stated.

"No… I… my son…" Masaki couldn't even say anything as she wailed.

Isshin rushed to Masaki's side and hugged her.

"We will do our best to try to find him. But there is a chance the Hollow could have devoured Ichigo," Yoruichi plainly said with a grim face.

"No, he is alive," Isshin said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Ryūken asked as he was sat down near Kanae, who was still unconscious.

"Because I still can't use my powers,"

"What do you mean by that, Isshin?" Sōken asked.

"When Ichigo was born, I couldn't feel the Hollow who was sealed in Masaki… which means the Hollow and the seal were transferred over to Ichigo. If he was dead, then the seal would have been broken, and I would start to regained my powers," Isshin said, as he was wiping Masaki's tears away.

"You are right. I still can't feel any Reiatsu from you," Urahara said.

"Well, then… at least we know he is alive," Yoruichi said.

"But if he is alive, where did he go?" Sōken asked.

"Masaki-san, can you tell us what happened?" Urahara asked.

"I remember when we were coming home, Ichigo saw a girl in the side of the river. It looked like she was about to jump into the river, so he ran over to stop her. But I felt she had Hollow Reiatsu, and it was simply trying to trick us. I tried to stop Ichigo, but it was too late. The Hollow jumped out of the river, showing that girl we saw was in fact a part of that Hollow. It has a string of some sort, which took on the girl's form."

"Wait a sec… did that Hollow looked like a rat?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, now that you mentioned it… it did look like a rat"

"Then that Hollow was 'Grand Fisher'. He is known to use humanoid lures to bait spiritually-aware victims," Urahara explained. "Please continue,"

"After that Hollow came out of the river, I pulled out my Quincy cross and tried to kill it. All of a sudden, I felt all my Reiatsu disappear. When it struck me in my moment of weakness, I crawled over to Ichigo and hugged him. After that, I blacked out,"

"That is similar to what happened to Kanae. She was fine for a moment, and then she just collapsed. I felt her powers disappear. A few minutes later. there was a white light, and she was suddenly fine," Ryūken said.

"Do you know what happened?" Masaki asked.

"It was Yhwach's doing," Isshin said.

"So… the prophecy is really true…" Masaki said.

"Yeah, it seems so," Yoruichi admitted.

"Whatever he tried to do, it seemed it didn't work on you and Kanae. Both of you are completely fine," Souken said.

"But what I want to know is Ichigo's whereabouts...! If Grand Fisher didn't devour him… then where did he go?" Isshin questioned in a low voice.

"As I said before, we _will_ find him no matter what," Urahara declared.

"Well, I suggest you two should go home and relax, as from tomorrow we all have a lot of things to do," Sōken said.

"But I-" Masaki was trying to say something but, was immediately cut off.

"Sōken-san is right. Masaki-san, you should go home and get some rest," Urahara said. "Isshin take, Masaki-san home. I will go back to my shop and try to device a new a way to search for Ichigo,"

"Yeah, let's go home, Masaki. Yuzu and Karin are still waiting," Isshin said, as he and Masaki left the hospital soon after.

Neither Isshin nor Masaki uttered a word as they slowly walked down the streets of Karakura Town. For Isshin's part, he simply didn't have the energy for his normal antics. _Something_ had happened to his son, and he'd been powerless to stop it from happening. He was Ichigo's _father_ , and it was his duty to guard his son, but when Ichigo needed him, he had been useless. He felt a growl starting to form low in his throat. Forcing it down, he made himself take his thoughts away from his failure and looked instead to Masaki.

She looked completely devastated after what had happened. Isshin had never heard such frantic screams, or such hysterical sobbing. It had terrified him to his core to see Masaki like that. Between the two of them, she was always the calm one. Heck, she didn't even utter a sound when that Hollow from all those years ago _bit her neck_!

In their silence, they didn't even notice they had reached home. When they went inside they saw Yuzu and Karin were still in the living room on the ground, happily drawing – but a thought crossed the parents' mind. What should they tell them about their big brother?

"Mommy! Daddy!" The twin sisters yelled as they went to them.

"Hey, my cute little angels," Isshin said, as he hugged the sisters.

After a while, the kids noticed something was wrong, as the man hugged them for far longer and tighter than usual. "Daddy… let us go…" Karin said, worried.

"Daddy, where is Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked as she looked at her father.

The Shinigami-Quincy duo did not have the heart to tell them their brother may not come back home, after all. Masaki was nearly brought to tears again at the thought of her son. She was constantly thinking where he was, whether he was fine and, what he was doing right now.

"We wanted to show him the drawing we made today!" Yuzu cheerfully said, picking the drawing from the ground and showed it to their parents. It was their family, drawn by crayons, where Isshin was carrying Karin and Masaki was carrying Yuzu, as Ichigo was standing between them in front of their home. When Masaki saw the drawing, she finally broke down and started to cry again, snatching the drawing and running to her and Isshin's room, leaving behind her husband and the confused and scared sisters.

"Daddy, what happened to Mommy?" Yuzu asked, as she also looked like she was about to cry, influenced by her mother's mood.

"Why was she crying?" Karin asked, too, more scared than sad.

"Well… Mommy is just a little tired and not feeling well, that's all. We were just from the hospital; she was slightly sick."

"Will she be okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, she will be fine. Don't worry," Isshin said. It took all his centuries of life experience to maintain his calm attitude right now. "Alright…! Let's get you two to bed; it's past your bedtime."

He only made his way to his bedroom after he brought his daughters into their and tucked them in, finding Masaki sitting on their bed crying quietly, as she was transfixed at the drawing Yuzu and Karin made. Isshin went to her and sat beside her as he hugged her.

"I want him back, Isshin… I want him in my arms…!" Masaki wept.

"We will find him, no matter what," Isshin echoed Urahara's pledge, as he kissed her on her forehead. That night, though, they didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

 **With Ichigo and Zelretch, after they left…**

Ichigo came out with Zelretch from the portal, and saw they were on the roadside.

"W-Where are we?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"Well, boy, we are in Fuyuki City; specifically, the northern side of Miyama Town," Zelretch said as he started to walk. Ichigo quietly followed him.

"Isn't Fuyuki City in Kyushu?" Ichigo asked as he had heard about the place.

"That is right."

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked again as he was following behind him.

"Well, we are going to meet some people for you to learn from. You will also stay with them,"

"I thought _you_ will teach me magic!" Ichigo said, shocked.

"Remember what I said: I will _help_ you. I never said I will be the one to personally teach you," he pointed out, as he smirked at Ichigo's pout. "Don't worry, they are good people. You will like them."

As they continued to walk, Ichigo was lost in thoughts. _'Will Kā-san, Tō-san, Yuzu, and Karin be alright… I'm starting to miss them…'_ Then, he remembered why he was here. _'No! I've made my mind to become stronger to protect them…'_ Ichigo realized.

Finally, Zelretch stopped walking in front of a large… well, not 'house', but more of a 'mansion'. The nameplate on the house read 'Emiya'.

"We are here. Let's go in." Zelretch went inside the main gate, with Ichigo followed behind him, before ringing the surprisingly modern-looking bell.

"Coming!"

A woman greeted them as the door opened, clad in a two-piece business suit with a red-violet necktie. She had short, magenta hair and a mole just below her left eye.

"Zelretch-sama, what are you doing here?" The red-headed woman asked surprised. "And who is this boy?"

"I will tell you when we go inside, Bazett," Zelretch answered.

"Well, then… come in!" Bazett invited them in. She led them to a dining room filled with various people sitting around a table.

"I see all of you are here," Zelretch said.

"Zelretch? What are you doing here?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked suspiciously. She was wearing a red turtleneck and a black skirt.

"I will tell you that later, but first, greet this boy," Zelretch said, as he pushed Ichigo forward. "Come on. Introduce yourself."

"M-My name is Ichigo Kurosaki! Nice to meet you all!" Ichigo greeted nervously.

"It is nice to meet you too," some of people in the room replied, not quite in unison, but good enough.

"They will be the ones taking care of you from now on," Zelretch said to Ichigo.

"What are you talking about, Zelretch?" The same black-haired girl asked. It's clear she's not too sold with this idea.

"I want you, Rin, to teach this boy Magecraft and hand-to-hand combat. Saber, I want you to teach him swordsmanship. Last but not least, Shirou, you will teach him your Projection Magecraft."

His demands were outrageous, and this group of people was precisely the ones who wouldn't get pressured by his status, unlike most in the Clock Tower. It'd made sense if they outright refused or demanded compensation, until one of them picked up the underlying statement from Zelretch's words.

"Are you saying… his Origin and Element are also [Sword]?" The golden-haired girl – _Saber_ – asked.

"That is right. Just like Shirou, his Origin and Element are [Sword], but unlike Shirou who has only 27 Magic Circuits, this boy has _172_ of them. All of high quality, with each of them handling 1056 prana units at maximum," Zelretch said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, shocked to hear the information.

"I know every major magi family, but I have never once heard of the Kurosaki family…? Especially such a hidden gem in Japan, of all places?" A small girl inquired. She had white snow-like hair, red eyes and was wearing a violet shirt and white skirt.

"That's because the Kurosaki family _isn't_ a magi family," Zelretch said, shocking them again.

"So how did he have so many Magic Circuits?" Saber asked.

"Mutation, lineage, and fate," Zelretch casually answered.

Everyone could hear the capital 'F' in 'fate', such was Zelretch's tone.

"Why do you want us to teach him, rather than take him to the Clock Tower?" Shirou asked.

"Firstly, are you even listening to yourself? Which one will you choose yourself if you have the same choice?" The old man rhetorically asked, and when he received nothing in reply, he continued, "Secondly… ask him for the reason he wants to learn Magecraft."

"So, why do you want to learn Magecraft?" Rin asked, crouching down and looking at Ichigo in the eyes.

"Because I want to have the power to protect everyone I hold precious to me!" Ichigo said, surprising everyone.

"Waah… we have another Shirou here!" Illyasviel deadpanned voice **.**

All the girls simply let out a depressed sigh, and Shirou decided it was a good time to pay attention to his shoes. Ichigo heard someone giggling, and looked to see it was another girl. She has violet hair, violet eyes and a red-pink ribbon on the left side.

"I can understand now why you would bring him here," The violet-haired girl said.

"So, will you all become his teacher?" Zelretch asked.

"Of cou-" Shirou was about to say 'yes', but was cut off by someone.

"What will we get in return? Certainly, you didn't expect I will just teach someone just like that," Rin asked – ever the magus – and stopped Shirou from doing it for free. Zelretch went over to her and said, something in her ear. After a few seconds, Rin grabbed Zelretch's hand and began to violently shake it. "Yes, we will teach him! Leave him to us!" Rin happily declared.

"He will be living here with all of you for the next few years. Shirou, are you OK with this?" Zelretch asked as he looked at him.

"Sure. We have a few spare rooms; he can stay in one of them," Shirou said.

"Well, then... I will be going now. I have some other things to do," Zelretch said, escaping through another newly-created portal.

"Well, first, I think we should introduce ourselves. I am Shirou Emiya," Shirou said.

"I am Rin Tohsaka."

"My name is Artoria Pendragon, but you can call me 'Saber'," the blond-haired girl from earlier said.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but you can call me 'Illya'," the white-haired girl said.

"I am Bazett Fraga McRemitz," the red-headed girl said.

"I am Sakura Matou," the short hair violet-headed girl who giggled earlier said.

"My name is Medusa, but you can call me 'Rider'," The woman with the long violet hair said. She was wearing a black polo neck top and blue jeans, and also wearing glasses.

"Please take care of me from now on," Ichigo said as he bowed.

"Well, I should get dinner prepared," Shirou said, as he went to the kitchen.

"I will help you, Senpai," Sakura said, following him.

"Come over here and sit down, Ichigo," Saber said, patting one of the spots beside her at the dinner table.

"So where are you from, Ichigo?" Rin asked.

"I am from Karakura Town."

"Tell us about your family," Illya half-ordered.

"My Tō-san is a doctor in our home clinic, and my Kā-san is a housewife. I have two little sisters – they are 6 years old."

"How did you meet Zelretch?" Bazett asked.

Before he answered, they noticed Ichigo was looking a little sad.

"Well, I was walking back home with my Kā-san from the dojo, when I saw a girl standing at the edge of the river, about to jump down. I… wanted to save her, but a hamster-like m-monster showed up. It… hit my Kā-san, who was protecting me, and she was h-hurt! It was going to eat us, but… after I yelled for help, Mr. Zelretch came and killed that monster, healing my Kā-san after that."

As time went on, his voice got steadier. "When I asked him how he did those things, he told me it was 'magic'. Of course, I wanted to learn that so my Kā-san won't get hurt anymore! _I'll_ be the one protecting her, and everyone else, next time!" Excited, he finished his story, "Then he brought me here."

"…Do you think it was a Phantasmal Beast?" Saber asked.

"I don't think so… Did you see if there was a hole in the monster's chest, or whether its head was covered by a white mask?" Bazzett asked.

Ichigo was surprised at the exact description she used. "Y-Yeah… it has all those traits."

Bazzett nodded.

"Do you know what it was, Bazzett?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Those monsters were called 'Hollows', and they're not Phantasmal Beasts. Rather, they are heavily-mutated human souls," Bazzett explained, shocking everyone.

"Human souls?" Illya asked, curious about it, as it pertained to her unique brand of Third Magic.

"When a human die, their souls go into the Reincarnation Cycle, or 'heaven', as its popularly known. For various reasons, if the soul is unable to enter the Reincarnation Cycle, and it remains too long in the World of the Living, they transform into Hollows, corrupt spirits with supernatural powers. They have an unending desire to eat other souls. Hunting them was a group of beings called 'Shinigamis', or 'Soul Reapers'. They are tasked with protected the unaware humans from the Hollows and purify the corrupted souls, allowing them to enter the Reincarnation Cycle," Bazzett explained.

"How do you know about all this, Bazzett?" Rider asked.

"Zelretch told me once," She said.

"Ichigo… are you sure you want to be a magus? The journey to become a magus is not an easy path. So, are you sure about it?" Saber asked.

"Yes, I want to become strong, so I can protect my family and the others!" He repeated.

"You were right, Illya... We do have another Shirou here," Rin said.

"At least he _only_ wants to protect his family and those he holds dear," Rider added.

"Will you not miss your family? You just left them behind," Rider asked.

"I think I will, but I want to become stronger…" Ichigo said, determined.

"Very well. If you feel so strongly about it, then I shall teach you how to wield a sword," Saber said.

"I, Illya, and Sakura will teach you Magecraft, then," Rin said, confirmed by the other two girls' nodding.

"I can help with hand-to-hand combat from time to time," Bazzett said.

"I can help him with history and other studies," Rider said.

"And Shirou will teach him his Projection, like Zelretch said," Rin said.

"Okay, everyone! Dinner is ready!" Shirou said as he and Sakura brought everything on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said, as they began to eat the dinner.

"I have never tasted anything so delicious!" Ichigo said, as he was surprised.

"That is what everyone says when they eat Shirou's food for the first time," Saber chuckled.

"Yeah! Onii-chan is the best cook in the world!" Illya said happily.

"Oh, no, I didn't make all this alone. Sakura also helped me a lot," Shirou said.

"No, Senpai, I didn't do all that much," Sakura replied, blushing.

"Not at all. Your cooking skills are getting better day by day," Shirou said.

"Thank you, Senpai," Sakura said. Her face was all red and she suddenly found her shoes to be very interesting.

"This is really good! I don't think I will find anything better than this!" Ichigo exclaimed, oblivious to the flirting going on.

"Thank you," Shirou said.

Suddenly, they heard the front gate slam open with a big 'Bam!', before a familiar pair of loud footsteps coming towards them was heard before the sliding door slid open.

"SHIROU! GIVE ME FOOD!" A woman half-shouted wildly. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow and black striped shirt.

"Seriously, Taiga… do you have no shame to just barge in and ask for food?" Illya futilely asked, as she sighed.

"I WILL HAVE YO-" She started to shout at Illya, in her usual rude and loud manner, but stopped when she saw Ichigo. "Shirou, who is this boy?"

"Well… he is a cousin of mine. His parents transferred overseas for work. They sent him to me to take care of him. Since I am living here, Emiya-kun allowed him to live here as well, since his house has many vacant rooms," Rin lied as Taiga thought about it. "Besides, you know my or Sakura's house – they're in no shape for a kid to stay."

"What is your name, kid?" Taiga asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Please take care of me from now on," he repeated his greeting, but with slight tremors from fear of this direct woman.

"You are so cute, Ichigo! You can live here as long as you want!" Taiga said, as she hugged him and started rubbing his cheeks with her own. "NOW GIVE MY DINNER, SHIROU!" She yelled as she left Ichigo, only to sit down and started eating from plates not meant for her.

"Her name is Taiga Fujimura. She is a teacher at our school, and she is also Shirou's official guardian," Sakura said. "She also always talk like a kid. I'm sure the two of you will get along well; no need to act reserved around her, Ichigo."

"SSHHHHAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Taiga protested with a full mouth, earning several giggles from everyone present.

Shirou leaned closer to Ichigo, whispering, "But more importantly, she doesn't know anything about Magecraft, so don't talk about it in front of her."

Ichigo nodded as he continued to eat his dinner. After everyone finished, Ichigo helped Shirou and Sakura wash the dishes, despite them insisting Ichigo didn't need to. Rin joked Ichigo might be his long-lost younger brother, causing everyone to laugh. After cleaning the dishes, Sakura, Rider, Bazett, Illya and Taiga went home. Shirou, Saber, and Rin showed Ichigo his room.

"Well, this will be your room from now on," Shirou said, as Ichigo was already jogging around inside it, exploring lightly.

"Get some rest, because from tomorrow, your training will start," Rin said.

"Thank you for all you are doing for me," Ichigo said, bowing for the umpteenth time today.

"Don't worry about it. I am just happy to help," Shirou said, with words eerily similar to Ichigo's casual thoughts.

"Well, good night." Rin waved goodbye, as she left for her own room.

"Have a good night sleep!" Shirou said, following Rin out.

"Sleep tight; you will need your strength tomorrow," Saber warned.

"Good night to you three!" Ichigo said. He went to the bed as he thought of just how much had happened in one day, and about his training to be stronger started tomorrow. Then his thoughts drifted to how his family was doing right now, but he was too tired to wallow, and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

He didn't sleep very well, feeling something was odd. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to found himself no longer in the Emiya household, but sitting underneath a clear night sky, complete with a cooling breeze blowing through his hair. The nine-year-old laid back to enjoy the beautiful and breath-taking view, as the stars shined and sparkled like he never saw before.

As he looked further up, the clearest, most brilliant full moon caught his breath. He didn't know where he was, but one thing was sure: This must have been a dream, because this otherworldly view couldn't possibly exist in the real world. The moon and the stars and the sky hypnotized him, freezing his sight in place, but in a very comfortable manner – one he didn't want to end, _ever_. It's as if his goal in life was solely to find this beautiful scenery, and spend the rest of his life enjoying its beauty.

 **"Look here, Master!"** Someone called. It was from the softest voice of a little girl, filling him with a warmth normally only reserved for his little sisters.

 **"Over here, Master!"** Another voice called, similarly filling him with warmth, but her tone held much more power and authority.

Slowly, painfully, so, Ichigo tore his gaze away from the moon, sitting up, only to find his breath hitching in his throat once again. Right in front of him of him was a silvery-blue lake, pristine as a rippling mirror, reflecting the gorgeousness of the night sky above it.

Ichigo noticed there were two silhouettes standing on the surface of the water in the middle of the lake. Ignoring the surreal logic behind this view, he started to move closer to the lake, which slowly revealed the features of the speakers – both insanely beautiful girls, like any women in a dream should be.

The girl on the left was wearing a dress as dark as the night sky they're under with matching long, lustrous hair, accentuated by the paleness of her skin. Her dusk-coloured eyes seemed as if they could draw his soul into them. **(1)**

The girl on the right was a little shorter, with brilliant white dress in a similar style to the other. Her skin was almost shining as brightly as the moon, paired with an extremely cute face with violet eyes. **(2)**

"W-Who are you two?" Ichigo asked nervously, with a little tinge of red in his cheeks.

 **"Ufufu... Even if we say it now, you won't be able to hear our names,"** The black-haired girl said.

"Why is that?"

 **"Well… it's because you are not ready yet,"** the white-haired girl replied.

"What do you mean by that?!"

 **"Ufufu... It is just like she said. You have to get a little stronger first."** The black-haired girl giggled.

"What place is this? Before I closed my eyes, I was lying in bed…" Ichigo asked.

 **"Well, Master, this is your _soul_ ,"** the white-haired girl said monotonously.

"My soul…?"

 **"Yes, this world… _this_ is the personification of your soul; your essence, Master."** The black-haired girl folded her arms across her chest, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Er… Why are you two calling me 'Master'?" He asked, confused.

 **"Because you _are_ our Master,"** the white-haired girl stated dully, as if it was a well-known fact.

"Please call me 'Ichigo', the both of you."

 **"If that is what you want then, _Ichigo_ ,"** The black-haired girl relented.

 **"I don't have a problem with it,"** The white-haired girl said.

"You said this is _my_ soul, right?" The girls nodded. "Then… who are you two?"

 **"We will tell you later someday, but first, you should rest,"** the white-haired girl said.

 **"Hmm… today was a really big day, and you need all your strength tomorrow,"** the black-haired girl said.

 **""We will meet again,""** They said in unison, as the world of Ichigo darkened, and his eyes closed against his will.

* * *

 **The next day…  
First Division Meeting Hall**

It was a regular captains' meeting. as the full assembly of the most powerful assets of the Gotei 13 lined up across one another. The Head Captain was once again droning on about the importance of the Gotei 13, and the need to solidify their unity in these times of peace. Most of the Taichō were tuning him out, already having grown tired of the same old speech.

People like Kenpachi and Kyoraku were hoping something interesting would happen, even a crime, while some of the others just wanted this to be over so they could leave. It was only those like Komamura, Byakuya and Suì-Fēng who were giving the Head Captain their full attention. The Lieutenants were doing their best to look attentive, except for Rangiku and Yachiru, who were starting to crack under the sheer boredom and monotony of the meeting.

"And with that, my part in this meeting has ended," Head Captain said, as most of the people in the room sighed inwardly in relief. "Now, there was something you wanted to discuss, Captain Kurotsuchi?"

Those who were thinking about leaving the room groaned.

"Yes, Head Captain. Do you all remember when I told you about the strange Reiatsu we detected from time to time?" Kurotsuchi asked, as everyone in the room remembered about it since there was a lot of meetings about this subject.

"Hmm… what about it?" The Head Captain replied, as the mad scientist grinned.

"Well, my scanners detected the same Reiatsu in Karakura Town yesterday at 17:13," Kurotsuchi said, as everyone was surprised.

Aizen's eyes narrowed a little.

"Again? Huh… the last time it appeared was around fifty years ago, correct, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake asked.

"Fifty-three, to be exact."

"Have you been able to find anything about it?" The Head Captain asked as he stroked his long beard.

"No, it seems to be entirely different kind of Reiatsu, and it might not even be the same Reiatsu to begin with,"

"Not the same Reiatsu?" Toshiro asked, confused.

"Yes. Its composition is similar, but at the same time, it's different enough to qualify as another individual entirely. Naturally, we cannot eliminate the possibility of said Reiatsu owner to suddenly have a mutation, but still…"

"So, do you have any idea what or who does this Reiatsu belong to?" Ukitake asked.

"I have searched the entire world many times over, but I couldn't pinpoint anyone who may even remotely have same Reiatsu like this," Kurotsuchi said, frustrated at his failure.

"So we can't do anything about this again…" the Sōtaichō concluded.

"Based on the reports, it just appears from time to time in different locations, but it doesn't do anything before disappearing," Byakuya pointed out.

"That is right. Every time it appears, it only lasts for ten to twenty minutes, before it faded like it doesn't even exist,"

"But it must have a reason for appearing like that, no?" Ukitake said.

"Yes, but the question is… What _is_ it?" Toshiro said.

"Well, that is something we have to find out," Kyoraku said.

"Have you searched for it here in Soul Society?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Yes. I have even searched for it in Hueco Mundo, but I could not find anything," Kurotuchi said, still annoyed.

"So… just where does it come and go from?" Ukitake asked.

"That is something I have been thinking about for years. It's like it doesn't stay permanently, or even for an extended period, in any of the three realms, or it habitually hides itself completely," Kurotsuchi theorized.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, keep an eye if this strange Reiatsu. If it appears again, you are authorized to take a small team to investigate what is causing the strange Reiatsu immediately," the Head Captain ordered.

"Order accepted," Kurotsuchi said, as he started to grin and thought about what kind of experiments he could do once he got his hands on it.

"This meeting is over," the Head Captain said, punctuated by one stomp of his cane on the ground. All the Captains nodded as they return to their respective division barracks…

…well, most of them, barring Aizen, Tosen, and Gin who left for their hideout instead. Stopping in front of a seemingly ordinary warehouse, Aizen put his hand on the wall inside to reveal a secret door for them to enter.

"Do you think it was that Reiatsu which took your 'pet project', Aizen-Taichō?" Gin asked with his usual grin.

"Yes, there is no doubt about it. It appeared at the same location where he was with his mother. When Grand Fisher was about to attack, my spy cameras were 'coincidentally' destroyed. The last time they recorded was 17:13," Aizen said.

"Do you think it _killed_ your pet project?" Gin asked amused.

"No, he is alive. Just hidden,"

"Who do you think this Reiatsu belongs to, Aizen-sama?" Tosen asked.

"Just like Kurotsuchi, I don't know – much as I loathe coming to the same conclusions as that buffoon," Aizen said, as it was clear to Gin and Kaname he was irritated.

"Do you think it may have been hiding in the Royal Palace?" Kaname suggested.

"No, I don't think it is hiding there... If it was, then the Zero Division would have done something about it by now," Aizen said.

"Well, this thing sure knows how to hide. Even _you_ can't find out where it is," Gin said.

"I hate you so much sometimes, Gin," Aizen said, as Gin grinned.

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

In the following days, Masaki had gone mute, not uttering so much as a word. She barely ate, and Isshin knew she wasn't sleeping. He could tell by the bags under her eyes. Her condition was so bad they couldn't hide it from their daughters anymore. Oh, she would play with Karin and Yuzu occasionally, but the act only made her remember her one and only son.

The most frustrating thing for Isshin was the fact all his words failed him. Nothing he said could make her better – for once in his life, this prided voice of his couldn't reach anyone. He couldn't even promise her to go and rescue Ichigo – that avenue was closed the night he chose to save her from _that_ Hollow all those years ago.

The only light in their proverbial tunnels was Urahara's plan. That man _always_ had a plan – no matter what the situation was and would become. Isshin's words had fallen on deaf ears, lately, though she did respond when he asked her to accompany him to Urahara's shop.

He wished his guts was right about Urahara. If not, then Isshin would lose Masaki, as well.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Urahara Store. It was a small and dingy looking building, hardly more than a shack – yet inside that building resided one of the sharpest minds the Soul Society had ever known.

"We're here, honey," Isshin said softly. "Don't worry; soon, everything will be alright again." Like in the previous days, Masaki barely responded, offering him little more than an almost imperceptible nod. He led her into the Urahara shop. "Hey, we're here!" Isshin called out.

"In the back!" Urahara's voice called from deeper in the store.

Isshin led Masaki between shelves and down aisles, until they came to a sliding door separating Urahara's private rooms from the main building. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai were inside, clad in their usual preferred clothes. Isshin wasn't surprised to see Ryūken wasn't here. Unlike Masaki, Kanae had been worse than Masaki was. Though she showed some improvements, she was still very weak, barely even able to converse for a dozen minutes before drifting off. It would take some time before Kanae was healed completely, and only then would Ryūken join them.

"Ah, Isshin… and Masaki-san as well," Urahara greeted.

Isshin was both grateful and alarmed to hear how sombre the shopkeeper sounded. It showed Urahara was taking this very seriously, but at the same time, it indicated the situation had turned in a bad direction.

"Please, sit," Urahara said, gesturing towards the only two remaining empty seats.

"What have you found out, Kisuke?" Isshin demanded quietly.

"Well, the matter is even more grave than you realize,"

"Really?" Isshin found that hard to believe.

"I searched the entire Japan for Ichigo's Reiatsu many times, but I couldn't find anything. But that day, when we took Masaki-san to the hospital before I took the Reiatsu sample in the air, I found distinct four types of Reiatsu. The first type was Quincy Reiatsu, which belonged to Masaki-san here. Second, was Ichigo's unique Reiatsu. The third type of Reiatsu belonged to that Hollow, Grand Fisher. Finally, the fourth is an unknown type Reiatsu type, one I've never seen or heard before," Urahara said.

Isshin's eyes went wide. This was potentially good news. If they knew who this Reiatsu belonged to, then it was only a matter of time before they caught the bastard and saved Ichigo. Evidently, Masaki agreed. New energy seemed to fill her as she leaned forward.

"Who!? Who took my son?!" Her voice was filled with ice and fire, but everyone presents caught the desperate undertone and the fear.

Urahara blew out a pained sigh and regarded both Isshin and Masaki with wary eyes. "…I have never seen Reiatsu like this. I can't even say if it's even strictly 'Reiatsu', but what I can say is whomever this energy belongs to, they were the ones who took Ichigo, no doubt. I am trying to find what kind of energy this is and who it belongs to, but it will take some time," Urahara said sadly.

"How _much_ time?" Isshin demanded.

"As I have told you before, I have never seen anything like this, so I can't say," Urahara said, frustrated.

"So… is there really nothing we can do?" Masaki asked helplessly.

"I afraid so."

Isshin regretted the trip. After they went home, the little spark she showed earlier turned into soot, choking the very life out of her eyes. When he was lost for words before, he certainly was in an even worse place now.

He was even started to think they might never see Ichigo ever again.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Yoruichi asked as they watched Isshin and Masaki leaving.

"I am afraid this time I don't know what to do," Urahara admitted.

"Do you think Aizen or Yhwach have something to do with it?" Yoruichi said in a low tone.

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with them," Urahara quickly said.

"How are you so sure?" Yoruichi, asked as she heard how confident he was when he said that.

"Well, because it is the same Reiatsu which keeps appearing every other time."

"What? So you _have_ seen this strange Reiatsu before…!" Yoruichi hissed.

"Do you remember in our time in Soul Society when I held a meeting about a weird Reiatsu signature appearing in this world?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah; I remember you said it keeps appearing in random plac- W-Wait… do you mean _that_ Reiatsu and the Reiatsu you found with Masaki and Ichigo were the same?" Yoruichi said, shocked.

"Yes, they are an exact match, but I still can't figure out who does this belong to, or where does this go and come from," Urahara said as he sighed.

"Do you think it comes from Hueco Mundo?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, I have scanned Hueco Mundo, but I couldn't find a match for it there too," Urahara said, annoyed.

"So, where does it come from and is going?" Yoruichi asked frustrated.

"I don't know. It's like it went to a different world or something!" Urahara yelled.

"Well, then, I guess we just have to wait till it appears again, and hope that when it does, we will find Ichigo," Yoruichi said, sighing.

"It seems that is the only thing that we can do," Urahara said sadly.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **1)** **Restia from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance**

 **2) Est from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance**

* * *

 ** _The first chapter is done well please forgive me. If I made any mistakes and leave a review to let me know how can I make the story better or tell me if I made any mistakes that I should correct. The fate setting in this story is fate hollow ataraxia without time loop and as I have said in the summary this will be an IchigoxJeannexScathach. I thought what would it be like if Est and Restia were his Zanpakutos so I replaced Zangetsu and hollow with them. I was thinking if I should make Restia and Est Ichigo's love interest . I have put up a pole to decide it._**

 ** _Next time: Past years_**

 ** _see you all in the next chapter_**


	2. Past Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners.**

 ** _Beta Tester:_** ** _ThunderReborn and ekaterina016_**

 **Based on the poll, Restia and Est will also be Ichigo's love interest with Jeanne and Scáthach. Onto the story then.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Past Years**

* * *

Ichigo woke up as he looked around, starting to recall what had happened to him over the last few days. He and his Okā-san close brush with death. Meeting with Zelretch. Learning about magic.

Suddenly, Ichigo heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," Ichigo said.

The door slid open, and Rider popped her head in. "Good morning, Ichigo-kun," she greeted.

"Good morning, Rider-nēsan."

"Come down for breakfast so you can start your training."

"OK, Nēsan," Ichigo replied as he got out of bed, following Rider downstairs. They arrived to see Rin, Rider and Saber already sat down around the table.

"Good morning, Ichigo," They greeted in unison.

"Good morning, Rin-nēsan and Saber-nēsan."

Soon, Shirou and Sakura walked out of the kitchen, both carrying breakfast. They had rice, tofu miso soup, and the usual side dishes.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said as they ate their breakfast. Once again, Ichigo found Shirou's cooking to be amazing.

"This is delicious, Shirou-niisan," Ichigo said.

Shirou smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun, but I wasn't the only one responsible. Sakura-san helped me as well."

Sakura blushed at Shirou's comment. Soon, breakfast was finished.

"Ichigo-kun," Rin said.

"Yes, Rin-nēsan?"

"Come with me."

Ichigo followed Rin as they entered her room, before they sat down on the floor. "Today, your training with me begins. Let me warn you; this will be the hardest thing you ever learn. If you think your training at your dojo was hard, then this will be at least a million times harder," Rin said with a strict voice as she pointed her finger towards him.

"I know that, but still I won't give up," Ichigo said.

"Good. Now, then, let me first explain the history of Magecraft. It w-" Rin started, before Ichigo interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Rin-nēsan. I thought so, but is 'magic' different from Magecraft?" Ichigo asked in a cute manner.

 _'Kawai!'_ Rin thought for a second, distracted. She regained her bearing and answered Ichigo's question. "I was just about to tell you that. Magecraft, also known as Thaumaturgy, is the artificial re-enactment of Mystery/Miracles, which is ordinarily possible only by inhuman beings," Rin began.

Ichigo paid close attention to Rin's explanation. "As time progressed, science evolved, allowing us to recreate Mystery/Miracles from the past without the need of magic energy. However, because Magecraft acts as the re-enactment of pre-existing phenomena which already exist in the world, it is impossible to use it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research, there exists a 'wall' which prevents the wisdom of humans from doing so in the current era. The realm past this 'wall' is known as 'Magic'."

"So… Magecraft is a modern method of doing traditional magic?" Ichigo asked.

"You're mostly correct," Rin said. "While 'Magic', referred to as True Magic and Sorcery in other translations, is the highest class of Mystery which surpasses Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It represents the actualization of events which are impossible to reproduce in a certain era, whether by humans or the planet, even if given an infinite amount of time and resources. The acquisition of the capacity to perform magic is considered the ultimate accomplishment of a magus. 'Magic' can be differentiated from 'Magecraft', in that the consequences of its use are ostensibly 'impossible' or 'miraculous'.

"The end output of a spell which creates fire is within what the world dictates, because something as mundane as lighting a match can yield the same effect. Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead are miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic. The Denial of Nothingness, Operation of Parallel Worlds, and Time Travel can all perform resurrections, but the resurrection of the dead through conventional methods is something not even Magic has granted since the days of old," Rin said, as she took a sip of tea.

She noticed Ichigo tried his hardest to pay attention to Rin, but failing. "If you try really hard, then one day you may also become a Magician. But before that, you have to learn Magecraft, and to do so, we have to activate your Magic Circuits."

"You and Zelretch-san also talked about these 'Magic Circuits' yesterday, but what are they?"

"Well, Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system which spreads itself through the human body and what makes a person qualify to be a magus. Their normal functions are to act as paths which convert your life force into magical energy, but humans have learned how to control it and use it to perform Mysteries. They are those which connects the material world to the astral plane, the paths which connect to the foundations underlying Grand Rituals. If magical energy is the force which actualizes the rules of a Thaumaturgical foundation's system, then the Magic Circuits are the pipelines which convert magical energy and transmit that energy from the magus to the system."

"So… magical energy is like electricity, and the Magic Circuits are the wires which transfer electricity?"

"Good comparison," Rin complimented, causing Ichigo to smile.

 _'Why is he so cute when he's happy…?!'_ Rin thought. "Now then, let's turn on your Magic Circuits," Rin said, as she pulled a gem from her pocket and handed it to Ichigo. "Swallow this. You may feel a little light-headed, but it will turn on your Magic Circuits," she instructed.

Ichigo looked at the gem for a few seconds before swallowing it. Just as she warned, he suddenly felt light-headed. Rin sat there for a few seconds, before asking, "Are you feeling Okay now?"

"Yeah, I don't feel light-headed anymore."

"Good. Now imagine there is a switch inside you and try to turn it on. You can use any image you want; most of us personalized our images anyway."

"Okay," Ichigo closed his eyes, imagining a switch inside his body and flicking it on, covering Ichigo's body in blue lines.

"Open your eyes," Rin said. Ichigo opened his eyes to see his Magic Circuits showing on his skin. "What you see on your body is your Magic Circuits," Rin said, as Ichigo looked at his hands and legs. _'I know Zelretch said he possesses so many high-quality Circuits, but this really is something else,'_ Rin thought. "Now, then, I will teach you some basic spells," Rin said, as Ichigo nodded.

Rin first taught Ichigo the theory around the basic spells. Once Ichigo understood the process and the effects of the spells, Rin had him try them. At first, Ichigo used too little mana, before slowly managing to get just the right amount for the spell. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, revealing Saber standing there when they opened it.

"It's time for lunch."

"Thank you, Saber," Rin said, as she slid the door closed. Rin turn to the slightly tired Ichigo. "Ichigo, let's stop for now and eat some lunch."

"OK, Rin-nēsan," Ichigo said.

Just like breakfast earlier, all of the regular members of the Emiya household were present in the dining room, presented by plates of sandwiches. Luckily, the noisy woman wasn't here – Ichigo was too tired to deal with her, as Rin quietly discussed his progress with the others.

"Despite just starting out his training, Ichigo has mastered some of the basic spells; unlike _someone_ we know," Rin said, teasing Shirou at the same time.

"Really?" Sakura said, surprised, as she remembered it took her at least a week to get those spells right.

"He will be a very strong magus when he gets older," Rin said.

"So, who will teach him next?" Sakura asked.

"I will," Saber said.

"I'll help as well," Shirou added.

"I can take over after dinner," Sakura said.

"I'll help you for that, Sakura," Rider added.

Soon, lunch was finished.

"Ichigo," Saber said.

"Yes, Saber-nēsan?"

"You're going to train with me next."

"OK, Saber-nēsan," Ichigo said. Shirou and Saber led Ichigo to the Emiya Dojo.

"I will teach you how to do kendo, while Saber teaches you how her style of sword fighting," Shirou explained. Ichigo nodded as Shirou handed Ichigo a bokken, though it took more time than he did in Magecraft studies before Ichigo was used to the weight of a bokken, and began to perform basic kendo katas.

Soon, Shirou had to leave to start on dinner, so Saber took over.

"Ichigo, I want you to use the katas you learned from Shirou against me," Saber said.

"OK, Saber-nēsan," Ichigo said, as he charged at Saber with his bokken. They spent an hour doing this. Saber did explain she didn't know anything suitable for his body she could teach him, except for battle experience. The mock duel was interrupted when Ichigo heard a loud roar, which came from a blushing Saber.

Before he could ask her about that, she urgently told him to shower and get ready for dinner. Ichigo nodded as he dragged his sore body to the hot shower, which helped him partially recover from the training.

When he came down, it was just on time when Shirou's fried rice was done. Sakura's dishes were already laid on the low table, which all of it was quickly enjoyed by everyone.

"Ichigo-kun," Sakura said after dinner.

"Yes, Sakura-nēsan?"

"Follow me," she said. Sakura lead him to her room, decorated quite like Rin's room. "Sit down, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, bracing himself for the incoming lesson.

"I'm going to teach you normal school-related stuff," Sakura said. Ichigo nodded, as she gave him a basic test of each subject. While this was going on, Rin, Rider, Saber and Shirou was meeting to discuss Ichigo's training schedule.

"Ichigo has a lot of potential to be a great magus," Rin said.

"Agreed," Saber said. "But his body still need a lot of training to handle everything we teach him."

Rider nodded. "I have a proposed training schedule for him until the new semester starts," Rider said, as she placed a piece of paper down.

* * *

06:00 - 07:00 – Running (Rider)

07:00 - 07:15 – Cool down Stretch (Rider)

07:15 - 08:00 – Shower and Breakfast

08:00 - 09:50 – Magecraft Training (Rin/Sakura)

09:50 - 10:10 – Break

10:10 - 12:00 – Magecraft Training (Rin/Sakura)

12:00 - 13:00 – Lunch/Break

13:00 - 15:50 – Sword Training (Shirou/Saber)

15:50 - 16:10 – Break

16:10 - 18:00 – Sword Training (Shirou/Saber)

18:00 - 19:00 – Shower and Dinner

19:00 - 21:00 – Other Classes (Anyone)

21:00 - 06:00 – Free time/Sleep

* * *

"What about Bazzett and Illya?" Shirou asked.

"Since she's an Enforcer, she only gets a day off on the weekends. I propose allowed her to train him over the weekend," Rider said.

"We can have Illya train him when she comes by from time to time," Shiro added.

Soon, Sakura walked down, having finished their lessons.

"We were barely finished before he fell asleep," Sakura said charmingly.

"This is the training schedule Rider proposed," Rin said, as she handed the sheet to her sister. Sakura carefully read the sheet and nodded. With the training schedule approved of, all of them released the tension they didn't know they held and went to sleep, joining their newest tenant.

* * *

 **1 Year Later…**

Ichigo entered his bedroom. Ichigo look at his calendar and realized today marked a year since he started his training. His Training with his Niisan and Nēsans was hell.

Saber was relentless in their mock duels. The first month of her mock duels, Ichigo's entire body was severely bruised. Rin and Sakura were forced to teach Ichigo reinforcement to even survive Saber. After two months, he was able to keep up with her but only for at most five minutes.

His training with Bazett for hand to hand combat was nothing compared to what he went through at dojo with Tatsuki. Bazett was extremely physically strong, casually tossing furniture with a single hand, causing great collateral damage from the force of her physical strikes, and easily uprooting large sections of the ground. She employs runic sorcery on her limbs, hands, and feet to increase her fighting potential. She is also a skilled mage overall. She slowly taught him many kinds of fighting styles. Right now, Ichigo gotten used to it.

Sakura, she also made Ichigo study various books oriented to school. It was decided Ichigo should wait a month before going to school. During that time, Sakura helped Ichigo with his studies.

Once Ichigo mastered kendo and with Rin's approval, Shirou began to teach Ichigo his signature Magecraft.

* * *

 _"The Projection Magecraft I will teach you is something only we can do," Shirou said._

 _"Why is that, Shirou-niisan?" Ichigo asked._

 _"Because our element and affinity are both [Sword]," Shirou said. "Now, then, Tohsaka taught you about Projection and Reinforcement, right?"_

 _"Yes, I have completely mastered those two," Ichigo said._

 _"She also told you about Reality Marbles?" Shirou asked._

 _"She said it centres around the materialization and Projection of one's inner world onto reality. It creates a new world which is completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. The actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the 'Self' and the 'World', while keeping the boundary the same. She also told me you also have one which is called Unlimited Blade Works."_

 _"Good, all textbook stuff. Let me tell you **my** version of Projection, then. I refer to it as 'Tracing', and it greatly differs from normal Projection."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Tracing not only reproduces the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. Objects created with Tracing are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and Noble Phantasms are degraded by an entire rank," Ichigo nodded. "But there is a chance you could Trace Noble Phantasm which may be as powerful as the original."_

 _"Why is that?" Ichigo asked._

 _"That's because I have only 27 Magic Circuits of low quality, thus I can Trace weaker versions of Noble Phantasms. Since you have more and better Magic Circuits than me, I believe the Noble Phantasms you will Project will be better than mine."_

 _"I understand now," Ichigo said._

 _"One more thing. In order to use Tracing, we need to see either the physical object in the flesh, or the memories of those objects."_

 _"What about if you have the blueprints?"_

 _"No. Even if you have the blueprints and the material for said object, it is impossible to Trace it."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Anyways, there are seven steps to using Tracing," Shirou said, as he raised his first finger. "The first step is to judge the concept of creation. This refers to thinking about how the object was created. The second step is to hypothesize the basic structure. This refers to imagining the basic shape of the object. The third step is to duplicate the composition material. This refers to what materials was used to create the object. The fourth step is to imitate the skill of its making. This refers to the actually process of creating the object. The fifth step is to sympathize with the experience of its growth. This refers understand the efforts the creator of the object went through. The sixth step is to reproduce the accumulated years. This refers understanding the time it takes to create the weapon. The seventh and final step is to excel at every manufacturing process. This refers to mastering each step to create the object."_

 _"That's a **lot** of steps," Ichigo complained. _

_Smiling wryly, Shirou said, "It is, but if you master Tracing, you can do all these steps in less than a second."_

 _"Wow! Why spend so much effort in Tracing?"_

 _"Due to the extra effort, it is possible to produce stable ordinary items which can remain in the world seemingly indefinitely after their creation, unless broken or dismissed. Furthermore, whenever replicating mystical objects such as Noble Phantasms, it is possible to faithfully copy their special abilities and any skill its owner performed are available for use. The reason this is possible is due to the nature of my Unlimited Blade Works, which at a glance, records the history, composition, and design of what the user sees, and then provides the necessary materials needed to reproduce them. The actual reproduction happens within Unlimited Blade Works, and is then brought into the real world via Projection. If the image of the Projection is interrupted in any way, the item will be physically weak and shatter upon physical impact. It is also possible to apply Reinforcement to objects recorded within Unlimited Blade Works."_

 _"Do you really think I will be able to use Unlimited Blade Works?" Ichigo nervously asked._

 _"Of course, you can you just have to try hard," Shirou said, with a smile. "Though it won't be completely the same as mine. Reality Marbles are, of course, personal to one's soul."_

 _"Thank you, Shirou-niisan," Ichigo said._

 _"Well, then, let's get started," Shirou said, as he started Ichigo's training._

* * *

During the times when Shirou, Rin and Sakura were unavailable, Rider took over. She took him to the Emiya household's library, to read the various books and tomes there. She made him learn may different perspectives of histories, due to different authors having different perspectives and experiences. She also had him learn different languages such as English, Greek, Latin and others.

Rider also explained to Ichigo the brief history of the Grail War. The explanation included Heroic Spirits, the Servant Class, Noble Phantasm, Gaia, Alaya and many other things. Whenever no one is there to teach Ichigo, Rider would assign Ichigo homework, usually asking Ichigo to study certain historical figures. She wanted him to understand the historic figure and a detailed explanation of which class said historic figure would belong. If the historic figure was a warrior, she would want him to understand their fighting style or method, and develop a counter to defeat them.

Ichigo smiled as he remembered how much he accomplished ever since that day. Despite staying here with everyone, Ichigo still misses his family at Karakura Town, though Shirou and everyone here tried their best to make him feel welcome. Ichigo let out a yawn as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Mindscape**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see a familiar sight. He was once again staring at a night sky with the amazing full moon. Ichigo heard someone giggle from behind. He turned back and the saw the same two girls he saw last time her was here. They walked towards him, as he walked forward them. They all stop in front of each other.

 **"We said we will meet again, didn't we, Ichigo?"** The black-haired girl asked, smiling.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

 **"You are still not ready to hear our names,"** the white-haired girl said.

"Then what is this place?" He asked.

 **"Like we said the last time – this place is your soul,"** the black-haired girl answered, still smiling.

"There no way that is possible! Rin-nēsan said a human can only Project their soul if they have a Reality Marble, and is strong enough to manifest it in the real world!"

 **"That is true but, you are mistaken about one thing,"** The white-haired girl said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

 **"You're not projecting it outside. Rather, you are _inside_ it."**

Ichigo's eyes widen. He'd never heard of this!

 **"This is possible because you are not fully human,"** the black-haired girl pointed out.

"What do you mean by that? I _feel_ human," He asked, shocked.

 **"You belong to four different kinds of races,"** The white-haired girl said.

"F-Four?!"

 **"Human... Shinigami…"**

Ichigo nodded, as he remembered about what Bazzett had said that night.

 _"When a human die, their souls go to the Reincarnation Cycle or Heaven. For various reasons, if the soul is unable to enter the Reincarnation Cycle and it remains too long in the World of the Living, they transform into Hollows. Hollows are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers. They have an unending desire to eat other souls. Then, there are a group of beings called Shinigamis. They are tasked with protected the unaware humans from the Hollows and purify the corrupted souls, allowing them to enter the Reincarnation Cycle, or Heaven."_

 **"That woman was correct with her summary, but she was missing out certain details,"** The black-haired girl said. Ichigo looked confused.

 **"Shinigamis have three main responsibilities,"** The white-haired girl bent one finger to explain. **"First, Shinigamis send all wandering souls to Soul Society, where the souls live. The process is known as Konsō. Not all souls go to Soul Society. Some souls are sent straight to Hell."**

"There's a hell!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

 **"Yes, there is. Those are reserved for the worst kind of humans,"** The black-haired girl said.

The white-haired girl bent her second finger. **"Second, the Shinigamis purify all Hollows it encounters by using their Zanpakutō. When the Hollow is purified, all souls in the Hollows are allowed to go to Soul Society, unless they have earned themselves a one-way ticket to Hell."**

The white-haired girl bent her third fingers. **"Third, the Shinigamis must maintain the balance between the souls of the living and the souls of dead. There must be a balance between those two."**

"I see…"

 **"Do you want to ask something?"**

"You said something about a… 'Zanpakutō'? What is it?" Ichigo asked.

 **"A Zanpakutō is a reflection of the soul of Shinigami. This causes every Zanpakutō to be unique. Everything from our sealed state to all of our abilities are unique. We are your sword. We are your strength. We are with you at the beginning and will be there to greet you at your end."**

Ichigo nodded and smiled in understanding. "So it's like Projecting a Reality Marble in the form of a weapon, then? Cool!"

That remark earned a chuckle from both girls. **"A Zanpakutō has three forms, which also limits your Shinigami powers,"** The white-haired girl bent another finger, continuing her explanation.

 **"The first form is the sealed state. It is always a bladed weapon, but which kind of weapon is different,"** The white-haired girl bent two fingers. **"The next form is known as Shikai. This is the released state of your Zanpakutō. To activate it, you must learn your Zanpakutō's name. In order to learn your Zanpakutō's name, it requires the Shinigami to communicate and harmonize with its Zanpakutō effectively."**

"So… _you're_ both my Zanpakutō?"

 **"Correct,"** The white-hair girl replied, as she bent three fingers.

 **"The third and final form is Bankai. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutō's inner world, as we are doing with you now, while for Bankai you have to summon us into the outside world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. The power of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutō and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But, in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining it."**

"Is that why you said I am not ready to hear your names?" He asked.

 **"That is right,"** the white-haired girl said. **"The third part of your race is… Quincy."**

"Quincy?"

 **"Do you remember the time when that monster attacked you? Your Okā-san used a bracelet to create a white bow,"** The white-haired girl pointed out.

"Yes, I remembered that," He said.

 **"Well, that technique is what Quincies use."**

"So, my Okā-san is a Quincy…"

 **"Yes, let me tell you what a Quincy is. They are human mediums who have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. It all started when they began training to confront Hollows in order to defeat them, the same as Shinigami do. Quincy are the polar opposite of Shinigamis. Unlike Shinigamis, when a Quincy kills a Hollow, they destroy it, rather than sending them to the Reincarnation Cycle,"** she said, as Ichigo's eyes widened.

 **"Quincies uses bows to fight against Hollows. It is the most used form of combat among the Quincy, since they're still human. By maintaining a distance from highly dangerous Hollows, as well as launching numerous attacks on multiple opponents, gives them a great advantage offensively and defensively. They make this bow by using cross bracelet, like the one your Okā-san** **used."**

"So, what is the last part of my race?" He asked, as the black-haired girl got a little nervous.

 **"Well, the last part is… you're also part-Hollow,"** She said nervously.

"W-What?! I am a Hollow?!" He asked, scared.

 **"No, you are _part_ -Hollow,"** The white-haired girl insisted. **"There is difference between a 'full' and a 'half'… I represent your Quincy powers, by the way."**

 **"While I represent your Shinigami and Hollow powers,"** The black-haired girl said, as his eyes widened. **"But you don't need to worry. I won't do anything to you."**

"Why? I thought Hollows attacked the souls and humans!"

 **"Because I am different from the other Hollows."**

"How are you different?"

 **"I believe the Shinigami side managed to negate the Hollow's hunger for souls."**

"T-Then you won't attack me?" He asked in a low voice.

 **"I will never harm you, and will always help you instead," s** he declared, as he smiled. **"So, will you accept me even though I am half-Hollow? If you don't want to, then I can und-"** she asked nervously, but was cut off mid-sentence.

"I will," he said.

 **"Really?"** She asked, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I will," He repeated, as the black-haired girl went forward and hugged him as he blushed. **"Thank you!"**

 **"I am _not_ happy you two are leaving me out this,"** The white-haired girl pouted.

"I am sorry."

 **"Sorry,"** The black-haired girl said. They opened their arms, allowing the white-hair girl to join their hug. They stayed together for a few moments, before they let go.

"Can you tell me how do I belong to all these races?" Ichigo asked.

 **"From what I know, your Otō-san is a Shinigami, and as you have heard, your Okā-san is Quincy,"** The black-haired girl explained.

 **"However, with the Hollow part… we genuinely don't know. But I know it was a part of you ever since you were born,"** The white-haired girl said.

 **"Now that we are over with that part, we can talk about your training!"** The black-haired girl excitedly said.

"Training… again?" He said, rather sick of that word after spending a year under constant tutelage. Don't get him wrong, he loved all of his teachers, but… Sometimes, things just went stale.

 **"Yes, just like you are having your magus training with Rin, Sakura, Bazett, Illya, Saber, Rider, and Shirou, you have your Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow training,"** She proclaimed.

"Okay…" He said, rather unsure of himself. "Wait… how do you know about them?!" He asked, confused.

 **"Because we see _everything_ you see and hear,"** The white-haired girl said.

"E-Everything?" He asked, shocked.

 **"Yes, _everything_ ,"** the black-haired girl emphasized with a smirk, much to his blush.

 **"Now, the first thing you should know about is about Reiatsu and Reiryoku,"** The white-haired girl said, as she brought them back to the topic.

"What are those?" He asked.

 **"Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Every living things has a certain amount of Reiryoku. Human who has above-average level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see ghosts: Pluses, Shinigami and Hollow,"** She answered.

 **"While Reiatsu is the physical force/pressure a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. The difference between Reiryoku and Reiatsu and spiritual energy is simple. Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure a person's Reiryoku exerts. In other words, Reiryoku is 'potential', while Reiatsu is the energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually-aware beings,"** The black-haired girl said.

"So… they are like Od and Mana?"

 **"Similar enough,"** The white-haired girl said, as he nodded.

 **"Did you get everything we have said till now?"** The black-haired girl asked, and he nodded again.

 **"Well, let's begin, then!"** They said in unison.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

During breakfast, Ichigo told them what he learned last night. At first, they were rather sceptical about it. Sakura and Rin placed their hand worryingly on Ichigo, fearing it's a sickness-induced hallucination, but they're all surprised they could feel something else inside Ichigo, _other_ than Mana and Od. After that, Ichigo resumed training with them, pushing himself harder to become strong enough to learn their names.

* * *

 **One year later…**

Ichigo was sitting in the living room with Saber, watching a documentary about lions in Africa. However, despite what might appear so on the outside, he was actually training with his Zanpakutōs in his inner world. Shirou was in the kitchen with Sakura making dinner, as usual. Rider was sitting calmly, reading some books, while Illya was teasing Rin about something.

"YYYEEEAAAAHHH!" Ichigo yelled, startling everyone.

"W-What happened, Ichigo?" Saber asked surprised.

"Yeah; don't just yell like that all of a sudden!" Rin said.

"Sorry about that, Rin-nēsan," ?He apologized. "But I'm able to hear _their_ names now!"

"You mean the names of your Shinigami swords?" Sakura asked as she and Shirou came into the room.

"Yeah, Sakura-nēsan!"

"Show me. I want to see them!" Illya said cheerfully.

"Well, then, here I go!" He said, as he tried to eject his soul from his body. After a lot of practice and guidance from his Zanpakutōs, he was able to separate his body from his soul form. In his soul form, Ichigo was dressed in a black shihakushō, with two katanas of average length with red handles on the left side of his hip.

"That always freaks me out," Rin said, as she looked at Ichigo's human body lying on the ground.

"Yeah, I am still trying to rationalize just how he does that," Shirou said.

"Didn't he warned us before he ejects his soul from the body?" Saber chided the two of them.

"Yeah, I know that… but, still..."

"I know what you are trying to say, Senpai," Sakura said, smiling.

"Come on, Ichigo, hurry!" Illya said impatiently.

Ichigo gave her a nod and then pulled out the swords from the sheaths, setting the two blades against each other in a cross, before taking a deep breath. Everyone carefully watched him.

 **"Destroyers of gods and demons, form blades of steel, and lend me your power! Terminus Est Vorpal Sword!"** Ichigo shouted as he injected the swords with Reiatsu.

Suddenly, Ichigo was enveloped by a black-and-white light, strong enough to force everyone to cover their eyes from it. When the light died down, they noticed Ichigo's appearance had transformed completely: from a generic Shihakushō to a yukata with a similar colour, covered with a red cloak over it. **(1)**

The right katana had morphed into a black sword with red trimmings on the edge. There is an upside-down purple cross make of crystal on the fuller of the blade, and a crimson gem at the pommel of the sword. **(2)**

The left one, in turn, changed into a with a silver-white blade, with turquoise and gold trimmings, along with a golden hilt and cross guard. The hilt had a turquoise gem of similar size to the sword's sister. **(3)**

Everyone would agree Ichigo's swords are beautiful, especially Shirou. Not only that, they could sense both demonic energy and holy energy radiating from both blades.

"They are so beautiful!" Illya broke the silence as she went to Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo, can I use them once? Please?" Illya asked as she stared hungrily at the swords.

"Well, you can carry them, but you won't be able to use any of their abilities, Illya-nēsan," Ichigo said, as Illya pouted, but still took the Zanpakutōs and started to swing them playfully.

"Well, he _did_ say the swords are a part of his soul," Rin said.

Sakura nodded her head. "If you think about it, it does make sense why Ichigo's the only one who can use it."

"So those are the released form of your swords. What is that called again?" Rider asked.

"Shikai," Ichigo answered.

"They are really beautiful, and they are also powerful, almost like my Excalibur," Saber added as she admired the swords.

"Yeah, you are right. They are at least of A+ -Rank," Shirou said, as he analysed the blades.

"Hey, Shirou-niisan, do you think you can Trace them?" Ichigo asked. Everyone suddenly was curious to see if was possible.

"It _could_ be possible," He said.

"Then please try it!" Ichigo said, as Illya gave back the Zanpakutōs to Ichigo.

"Okay, then… Trace on," Shirou said, as he tried to Project the Zanpakutōs.

A minute later copies of Ichigo's Zanpakutōs appeared in Shirou's hand, though they clearly weren't perfect replicas. The colours of the copies were less vibrant, and lacked the resonating energy like the original. Shirou looked very tired as well, his forehead was covered with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"So, you _were_ able to Project them," Rin said, as she looked at the copies.

"Yeah, but they are nowhere near at the original's level," He said, still trying to catch his breath.

"How different are they, beside the physical appearance of the blades?" Saber asked.

"I was only able to Project them at B+ -rank, and even then, it took all my Od to do so," Shirou said.

"So, do you think Ichigo would have been able to Project them in turn?" Rider asked.

"Yeah, he would have been able to Project them at A -Rank, at least," Shirou said, as he let the copies disappear.

"I think I would be able to create an exact copy, since these blades are a part of me," Ichigo said.

"Not only that, you have far more Magic Circuits and Mana than Shirou," Illya added. Everyone nodded in agreement to Ichigo's and Illya's theory.

"I think I should go back into my body. Taiga-sensei should be here any second now," Ichigo said as he sealed his Zanpakutōs, transforming them back to katanas. However, his clothes still stayed the same.

"Yeah… she would freak out if she saw your body lying like that," Illya said.

It took him three seconds to synchronize himself back with his real body. "Ouch," He groaned, as he felt some pain on his backside of hands.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she and others looked at him.

"I don't know, but I felt something pinching me on the backside of my hands," He said, bringing his hands forward.

Everyone could see some kind of tattoos started to appear on both hands, much to their alarm. **(4)**

"Are those… Command Seals?" Shirou asked.

"No… they're not," Rin said.

"Yeah… they are something different," Illya pointed out.

"But what _are_ they?" Rider asked.

"You don't feel weird, right, Ichigo-kun?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"No, I feel fine," Ichigo answered her, as the tattoos glowed again, but this time much brighter, as everyone covered their eyes once again.

After the light died down, they opened their eyes to see two girls standing in front of them – Ichigo's Zanpakutō spirits.

"Who are you two?" Saber asked as she was ready to attack. Shirou, Rin, Rider, Illya, and Sakura were also on their guard.

"Stop! They are my Zanpakutō spirits!" Ichigo defended them before they could attack.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

"Didn't you said they can only appear on the outside world if you are close to releasing the final form of your swords?" Rider asked.

"That is what I also believed," Ichigo said, as looked at the spirits. "So, can you tell me how are you two in the outside world?"

"Well, because we are an exception, obviously! " The black-haired girl said.

"Exception? What do you mean by that?" Saber asked.

"The highest level of Zanpakutō spirits who have human form can stay in the outside world, even if the wielder has not achieved Bankai," The white-haired girl said. "Of course, achieving the latter won't hurt."

"Everyone, the black-haired girl is 'Vorpal Sword', while the white-haired girl is 'Terminus Est'," Ichigo introduced.

"Hello," Sakura said.

"Hello!" They replied in unison

"Is that the reason why he has those tattoos on his hands?" Illya asked.

"Yes, but they are not tattoos. They are our _seals_ ," Terminus Est said.

"Ichigo, you should know right now you can't use our full powers," Vorpal Sword said, shocking him and the others.

"Why is that?" Shirou asked.

"While our bond did get stronger after he called our names, but it is still not complete," She answered.

"So, what does he need to do to make it complete?" Rin asked.

A smirk made its way across the Vorpal Sword's face. "A kiss," Terminus Est answered with her usual monotone voice.

"...Excuse me?" Ichigo said, as his face turned completely red. The older tenants weren't as embarrassed, but they still shifted uncomfortably – they're speaking of a child not out of his teenage years, after all.

"For the highest-levelled Zanpakutō spirits like us who have human form, that is necessary," The Vorpal Sword said.

"It seems our little Ichigo is growing…" Rin said, smiling slyly, much to Ichigo's facepalm.

"Yeah… to think he is already making girlfriends… Even younger than Shirou!" Illya said.

"Maybe it's because he is spending so much time with Shirou," Rider said.

"H-Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Shirou said, as he blushed.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute. I-Is the kiss _really_ required!?" He asked, stuttering.

"Ara? If it's not done, you won't be able to draw out even 10% of our full power, you know? What about your resolve to protect everyone? Can you do that with no power?"

"Their power is undeniable. It'd be a pity if you weren't able to use all of it," Rin said.

"Yeah, just kiss them!" Illya encouraged.

"Well, then, let's do it," Vorpal Sword said, as she and Terminus Est both went ahead and kissed him on the lips at the same time, making them glow black and white.

"Now, the bond between us is complete," Terminus Est declared.

"So… how did your first kiss feel?" Rin teased him, as his face burned.

"Yeah, Ichigo; tell us!" Illya also joined Rin.

"I-I-I have something to do… so I will see you all later!" He said, running out of the house with the Zanpakutōs in tow.

"You two shouldn't have teased him like that," Sakura said. "That's over the line for a young boy."

"Yes, I do think it was a bit too much," Saber said.

"We are his big sisters! It is our _job_ to tease him!" Rin protested.

"I agree!" Illya chimed in, as Shirou, Saber, Sakura, and Rider sighed.

Shirou just kept quiet, as he knew if he says something, _anything_ , the target of conversation would change from Ichigo to him. A few minutes later, a calmer Ichigo returned, followed by his Zanpakutō Spirits.

While they were eating, as had become the norm, Taiga burst into the house. When she saw Vorpal Sword and Terminus Est, she first yelled at Shirou for allowing more girls to live in his house, but after calming her down with several servings, she let the matter pass.

After the 'tiger' left, Rin decided to ask a serious question.

"So… where will they stay?" Rin asked.

"We will sleep with Ichigo," Terminus Est replied. Ichigo immediately began to blush.

"Oh...? Not even one day has passed, and already inviting them to your bed?" Illya teased. Ichigo thanked Shirou for the meal – in the fastest speed he'd ever done so – and ran to his room. Illya and Rin cackled, while Shirou, Saber, Sakura, and Rider sighed again.

Ichigo managed to calm down after a cold shower. He exited to see Vorpal Sword and Terminus Est sitting on his bed.

"Um…"

"Yes, Ichigo?" Vorpal Sword inquired.

"I was wondering if you two want a nickname?"

"Why?" Terminus Est asked.

"Because calling you 'Vorpal Sword' and 'Terminus Est' all the time just doesn't feel right, you know?" Ichigo said.

"Very well." Vorpal Sword stood up. "Call me 'Restia'."

"Call me 'Est'."

* * *

 **One year later…**

A year had passed since Ichigo learned of his Zanpakutō's name. He grew so fast, already slightly taller than Shirou's full height despite the age gap, which was constantly teased by Sakura who knew of the older man's complex. Both Restia and Est were openly accepted to their unorthodox family.

They were all sitting around, eating breakfast, with Ichigo feeding the spoiled Est.

Suddenly, however, he dropped his chopsticks and rushed to rip his shirt off.

"Ichigo?!" Est asked, alarmed.

"There's something burning on my back!"

When his clothes hit the floor, Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Saber gasped in shock.

On Ichigo's back was undeniably a red crest; quite large ones at that, filling half of his lean body. The crest resembled a pair of angel wings and a flower. Below that, was two red spears crossed in an X shape. **(5)**

"H-How do you have Command Seal!?" Rin yelled.

"I-I don't know!? How can I even possess them?!" He answered with a question.

"Does it mean he will summon a Servant?" Shirou asked.

"He has Command Seals, so he technically can," Rider answered.

"But why did the Command Seals appear anyway?" Illya asked.

"There shouldn't be a Holy Grail War anymore since we destroyed the Holy Grail, right?" Saber said.

"So, why does he have it, then?" Restia asked, slightly panicking.

After a lot of discussion and planning, they decided he would summon his Servant anyway, for safety's sake. At the very least, if there indeed _was_ a War going on, one of the Servant quota would be theirs, instead of someone shady. Plus, a Servant would be the perfect bodyguard for Ichigo, who still hadn't maximized his potential yet, despite Restia's and Est's presence.

Any training planned today was cancelled. They showed Ichigo how to draw the summoning circle, and how to perform the Summoning. As per tradition, they waited for Ichigo's magic energy to be at its peak – midnight – before executing the ritual. Since they already had one prepared in the storeroom – a legacy of both Emiya father and son's experience in the War, Ichigo stood in the middle of it.

Everyone stood guard outside the summoning circle, prepared for combat immediately if anything went wrong, holding their favoured weapons. Even Restia and Est had already projected their weapons form in their hands. While they believed a Servant suitable for Ichigo wouldn't be an ill-mannered one – they're not using any specific catalyst this time – there's no shame in being over-prepared.

"Okay, then, here I go!"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "For the element silver and iron, the foundation stone and the Archduke of Pacts, and for my great master, Schweinorg. Raise a wall against the wind and close the gate of four directions."

The summoning circle began to glow red.

"Come forth from the Crown and follow the forked road to the Kingdom." The summoning circle began to glow brighter. "Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times. But when each is filled, destroy it." The energy from the summoning circle began to get violent.

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and our swords will forge our new destiny. If you heed my call and obey my will and reason, then answer me I hereby swear... That I shall be all who is good in the world… That I shall defeat all who is evil in the world… You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding... Guardian of the Scales!"

Ichigo finished the chant. All the power which had been accumulating mere meters in front of them condensed into a single spot, shining more brightly than the sun and producing a small shockwave, which made even Saber and Rider flinch instinctively. After the dust settled down, the ones standing in the summoning circle wasn't one Servant, but in fact _two_.

The one in his left was a beautiful girl who had long golden hair done in a large braid, and had amethyst eyes. She possessed a wondrous beauty which scarcely felt real, even in the presence of the women in the room. She was wearing dark blue clothes and armour, with a sword on her hip and a lance covered in a white cloth. **(6)**

The other Servant was also a woman. Just like the other Servant, her beauty was otherworldly. She had long purple hair and red eyes, and was wearing a purple skin-tight outfit, which highlighted her curvaceous body, and a scarf covering her lower face. She was carrying two deep crimson lances – both of which were _very_ familiar to Shirou and Saber – thought the one on the left was short than the other one. Everyone present could feel the demonic energy emanating from them. **(7)**

They're Gáe Bolgs, but none of them recognized who she was.

"We have come to respond to your summoning," they said together. They stared at Ichigo. "We ask of you… are you our Master?" Everyone was shocked Ichigo summoned two Servants.

"Y-Yes… I guess I am," he answered.

"J-Just how did you summon two Heroic Spirits!?" Rin yelled.

"I don't know," Ichigo said, as he sighed tiredly.

"Can you please tell us your names?" Saber asked.

"I am Servant Lancer. My true name is Scáthach."

"And I am a Ruler-class Servant; in life, my name was Jeanne D'Arc."

"RULER!?" Saber, Rin, Rider, and Illya yelled, while Shirou was confused about the Servant's class.

"Wait… isn't Ruler a non-standard Servant Class brought forth for the purpose of presiding over Holy Grail Wars?" Ichigo said in disbelief.

"Hmm, Ruler takes neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail. The Ruler-class Servants are given Command Spells for the other Servants," Illya explained.

"A Ruler is also summoned to preserve the laws of Heroic Spirits to ensure they won't be violated, such as the law of 'the dead not leading the living', touted as the greatest law of Heroic Spirits, and to maintain human history by preserving the illusion behind the Age of Gods. The role of a Ruler is to arbitrate the truth and adjudicate all things, in order to maintain human history," Saber said.

"Let's talk inside the house," Ichigo said. "But first, I am Ichigo Kurosaki. It is nice to meet you."

Once the other introductions were done on route to the house, they settled themselves in the living room.

"Um… you are aware there isn't a Holy Grail War anymore, right?" Ichigo asked.

"We already knew that," Jeanne said.

"You did?" Rin asked.

"Then why did you answer my call?" Ichigo asked.

"Because we knew it will present a second chance," Scáthach said.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"While we were in the Throne of Heroes, a certain old man came to us and asked us if we would like to be removed from the Throne of Heroes and given another chance to exist in the real world; as flesh and blood, and not just as copies with all our powers." Jeanne explained.

"Did he say any reason why he did that?" Ichigo asked.

"He said it would be more interesting to watch." Scáthach answered.

Everyone let out a long sigh. _'Of course he would do that, wouldn't he?'_

"So what do you two want to do now?"

"We wish to be your Servants," Scáthach replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," They replied.

"OK, then," Ichigo casually accepted. Suddenly, he was hugged by his new Servants; a new sensation when compared to Restia's and Est's _slenderer_ figures.

They did let go when they sensed someone entering the house, though.

Taiga burst in the living room to see Ichigo being hugged by two strangers. Just like she did with Saber all those years ago, she immediately and bull-headedly challenged the two self-proclaimed 'bodyguards' into a duel, though thankfully she had the tack to _ask_ , instead of attacking straight out of the bat.

Taiga was swiftly defeated by them, in some sort of formal 'ritual', which naturally ended in her allowing the two 'bodyguards' to live with Shirou. Ichigo quickly discovered Scáthach was also a teaser, perhaps even worse than Rin and Illya.

He didn't know whether to look forward to living with the two new women… or not.

* * *

 **Scáthach's Dream Cycle**

Ichigo appeared in a snowy land, seeing a young, eight years old Scáthach being taught how to use a spear by an elderly man. Her face was brimming with equal amounts of joy and frustration. Ichigo could see her struggles, despite the talent she had shown her mentor. Each time she failed, she would stand up and readying herself once again, charging at him without stop.

Suddenly, the scene changed.

Ichigo could see an older Scáthach, now a young teenage girl, standing over a fallen man.

"As an Ulster warrior and a woman…" Scáthach said, in a dignified voice to her fallen suitor, "I won't bed, or even _be with_ , a man who is clearly weak," The scenes began to flash faster. Each time, Ichigo would see an older and older Scáthach defeating another suitor, one after the other. Soon, Ichigo could see a fully mature Scáthach training her two sons in battle, until they were ambushed by a blue haired youth. The person pointed a sword at Scáthach, unfazed, and demanded to be trained.

* * *

 **Jeanne d'Arc's Dream Cycle**

Ichigo now appeared outside a small house. Curious, he carefully walked to the small house, looking through a window to see an eight-year-old blond girl sitting with two boys.

"Hey, what's wrong?" One of the boy asked with a slight worry.

"Ah, it's just Otō-san asked me what I want to do when I grow up," He said, looking slightly troubled over it.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked innocently.

"I'm going to join the army and protect my country!" He spoke with determination.

"If you're joining the army, then so am I!" The other boy declared.

"What about you, Jeanne? What do you want to do when you grow up?" They asked.

From Ichigo's point of view, she took some time to fully understand their circumstances. And when she did, she looked up with a surprising level of determination.

"I'm going to end the wars," She said with fire in her eyes. Her brothers looked proud of their sister. Outside of the house, Ichigo felt conflicted. He, too, was proud Jeanne felt this way early on, but he knows how it would end. She would be burned on the cross because of a bastard of a king.

The vision changes again as he sees an older Jeanne standing on the battlefield, among countless corpses. She walked alone the battlefield, looking at all the dead bodies, tightly clenching her flagpole. Her eyes showed much sadness.

 _'Why? Why must we fight this pointless fight?'_

* * *

 **Living Room**

Ichigo opened his eyes, realizing he was laying down on the tatami mat and taking a nap. Jeanne and Scáthach were both looking at him.

"I'm happy to see you've woken up now," Scáthach said.

"Did you have a good sleep, Ichigo-kun?" Jeanne asked.

Ichigo ignored their question as he suddenly hugged them.

"Ichigo?!"

"I-Ichigo-kun?!"

They looked on to see the pained expression he is has on his face. They realized he must have seen their memories through the Dream Cycle. With this realization, Jeanne immediately hugged Ichigo back.

"Normally, an indecent act like this to an Ulster woman of nobility would have you hanged by now," Scáthach teasingly said, as she hugged him back. They soon broke the hug.

"How much have you seen so far?" Jeanne asked.

When he explained the scenes he saw, they simply listened patiently, offering a few explanations here and there to clarify things. After that, the two of them learned fully of what their new Masters was capable of, with Scáthach being particularly interested in the unique Projection Magecraft both Shirou and Ichigo possessed.

Shocked at how much potential the skill had, she devised a plan to improve it, partially merging it with her Rune Magic. Just her luck, then, as today was scheduled to be Shirou's Magecraft class, and she asked them to Project an electric fan when she sat in it.

It was a typical Tracing training, but for her who's experiencing it for the first time, it was a novel method. First, the electric fan's physical shell, just to firm up the image. Second, the intricate parts both inside and out were Projected individually. Finally, the entire functional electric fan was Traced at the same time, and compared to the real one in functionality and durability.

Still on a roll, she pleaded them to Project the things she saw on TV, mostly from home appliances channel, before turning more serious and requested some magical gems for further training materials.

"When I am done with you, you should be able to Project gems and Mystic Codes like it was nothing," She declared, with gleaming eyes full of expectation. "Or modify any Projections you make to suit your needs. Later on, I will teach you Runic Magic to compliment your Projections. We'll learn the letters first physically, before you'll Project the runes directly on the items."

 _'If Rin knew we can Trace jewels with magical properties...'_ They thought, imagining themselves being strapped into a farming machine for her to harvest gems constantly, without rest.

"Don't worry, if Rin found out about this, you two can just have her form a _geas_ so you will get a fraction of the earning's she'll make with your projected jewels."

They looked at her with a dumbfounded look, and raised their left eyebrows.

"Are we really that easy to read?" Ichigo asked.

She didn't answer him, but her smile was a dead giveaway.

Things were going really good for everyone in the Emiya household, but at a certain night, Ichigo's relationship with his Zanpakutō spirits and Servants changed. They were eating dinner like always, though thankfully Taiga wasn't there. Rider was drinking with Bazett, as the others were finished their dinner.

"Another good meal, Shirou, Sakura, and Ichigo!" Saber praised

"Thank you for such a delicious dinner," Scáthach thanked them.

"You are welcome," Shirou said.

"I am just happy all of you liked it," Sakura said.

Jeanne noticed Ichigo was looking a little different. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

He didn't reply immediately, making everyone worry a little.

"Are you feeling alright, Ichigo?" Illya asked, but he kept on looking down, as if he didn't even hear their concerns. Jeanne then places her hand on his forehead, but blushed when he placed his hand over hers instead. "Jeanne, you are really beautiful…" He suddenly said, which made her even redder.

"W-W-What are you saying, Ichigo-kun!?" Jeanne stuttered, as everyone was surprised, because Ichigo wasn't someone who says things like that.

"Ichigo-kun, are you really, okay?" Rin asked, now seriously worried.

"I am completely fffiiiinnnnē," He said, as he looked at them… and everyone saw his face was completely red. "Oh, Jeanne… your hands are so ssooofffttt…" He slurred, rubbing them vigorously against his right cheek.

"You should go to bed now, Ichigo," Restia said harshly. She tried to forcefully take him to his room, but he pulled her into a hug.

"Already inviting me to the bed. Aren't you in the hurry to spent the night with me…?"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT!?" Restia yelled, surprised, along with everyone there.

"Ichigo, I think you should cool down a little," Scáthach said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"I know you want me to take my clothes off so you can look at my body, right?" He said, making her blush.

"H-He has become a flirt!" Illya exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Rin asked.

"I knew it!" Rider said, as they all looked at her.

"What is it, Rider?" Saber asked.

Rider raised two glasses, where two almost-identical transparent liquids were inside. "It seems he drank my sake by mistake."

"So… he is drunk," Bazett stated.

"As expected of my Servants! You two are so beautiful!" He said, as he hugged his Servants almost to the point of physically molesting them, making them blush. "Of course, you two are also beautiful. I love you two as well!" He then hugged Restia and Est with similar intimacy, nearly causing them to boil and faint.

"We have to stop him," Shirou said.

Ichigo broke the hug and went to Rin and Saber as he touched their cheek. "You two are also beautiful."

The girls didn't know what to say, as Restia and Scáthach were starting to irrationally radiate a violent aura, and Jeanne's hair had started to turn white.

"He is completely drunk," Rider said.

"I-Ichigo-kun, I think you should go to sleep," Sakura said, as Ichigo took her hand.

"You really are so kind," He said.

"Waah! He has become a real playboy!" Illya said.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Shirou yelled, shocking everyone. "You are flirting too much; they don't li-."

"Shut up! You haven't even told them about how your feelings are towards them! Don't speak to me!"

Shirou's face turned as red like his hair.

"That was really uncalled for," Bazett said.

"You don't have the guts to do anything!" Ichigo said, with an evil smirk.

"THAT'S IT! TRACE ON!" Shirou yelled, projecting his swords and firing them at Ichigo, who casually raised his hand to Project a shield, protecting them from his attack. When Shirou stopped his attack. Ichigo smirked and fired his own brand of swords, forcing the redhead to run.

The game of tag quickly got out of hand, as _everyone_ followed them, either trying to stop the fight, watch on to be entertained, or secretly helping one side over the other.

Either way, barring some clean holes in the Emiya household, it all ended peacefully when Ichigo felt sleepy and ate a punch straight in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

 **The next morning…**

A massive headache struck Ichigo's head when he woke up, making him groan loudly.

"Oww… my head hurts…"

When his vision cleared, he almost had a heart attack. "W-What happened last night?!" He asked himself, as he saw Scáthach, Restia, Jeanne and Est were naked, sleeping beside him, _who was also naked_. Hearing his groan, they also began to wake up.

"Mmmh… you were so _amazing_ last night…" Restia said slyly, as Ichigo turned red.

"W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" He yelled.

"It is exactly she said. But to think you are such a beast in the bed…" Scáthach said with a smirk.

"Ichigo is truly a _Demon King of Night_ ," Est commented in her usual monotone voice.

"He really _is_ Demon King of Night, right, Jeanne?" Scáthach asked the blonde girl, who was hiding her red face in her hands. By now, Ichigo's face had pretty much reached the same colour as Shirou's hair.

For the next three months Rin, Illya, Restia, and Scáthach teased him mercilessly. However, he endured them all, because what happened had pushed him and his Servants and Zanpakutō Spirits closer together.

Returning to his normal schedule, Illya had recently taught him more frequently, especially her family's specialty: _Storch Ritter_ , a spell which allowed Ichigo to make a familiar out of his own hair, or extend any forms of strings into a magical construct. Rin taught him her family's specialty: Jewel Magecraft, along with Healing Magecraft, Memory Manipulation, Bounded Fields, Gandr, and some other things. Bazzett taught him mainly all kinds of hand-to-hand combat she's proficient with.

Ichigo was able to fully master Projection with Shirou's and Scáthach's training, after all these years of training. Shirou allowed him to copy most of the Noble Phantasms in Unlimited Blade Works, though it's unlikely he'd use the more powerful ones, given Restia and Est's existence.

Speaking of swords, Ichigo's swordsmanship had also gotten much better after training with Saber, Restia, and Est. He had also archived Bankai two months ago, along with learning his Quincy abilities, especially the Quincy bow, with Shirou's assistance. Despite his best efforts, though, Ichigo wasn't able to use any of his Hollow powers.

Rin and Illya finally introduced him to their Servant, Archer and Berserker, and Ichigo was mightily shocked when Archer told him he was actually a future version of Shirou. He explained to Ichigo of his past, and warned him the dangers of becoming a selfless hero, which the boy took to heart. Bazzett, too, finally brought Lancer over, which ended hilariously when the spearman reunited with Scáthach. It was shocking to see the carefree Servant immediately get serious – and more than half-scared –when he saw Scáthach.

Scáthach smiled, greeting her former student, "Hello, Setanta."

"Myfyriwr [Master]," Lancer replied.

"Let's take this outside."

"Agreed."

The two Lancers went outside to have a duel, with everyone gathering around to watch their duel, which ended up quite long. They used everything they had; their skills, their runic magic, even their respective Gáe Bolg, but in the end, Scáthach won.

"Looks like you didn't get rusty, Myfyriwr," Lancer said.

"You haven't either," Scáthach replied. After their battle, they once again enjoyed another dinner.

Est pulled Ichigo's hand. "What is it, Est?" He asked.

"Ichigo… I want to eat a parfait."

"Sure. You can eat anything you want," Ichigo said, as he projected a chocolate parfait for her.

"I am really happy I am your Zanpakutō," She said, hugging his hand tightly.

"ICHIGO…!" Scáthach stood with an intimidating air around her. "Let's go the dojo. It is time for your training," She curtly said. Restia and Jeanne nodded, as they followed her towards the dojo as well.

"Better imbue your clothes with the necessary runes, unless you what to die," Restia said to him, with eyes glowing and a sinister smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, she is right. We don't want to kill you accidentally, now, do we?" Jeanne said, smiling stiffly as her hair and skin started to become paler and paler.

With the oblivious Est, Ichigo walked towards his 'execution' with heavy heart. Women's jealousy were the most dangerous thing in the world, it seemed.

* * *

 **1 year later…**

It was a nice morning in the Emiya household, though not for one particular teenage boy. As everyone was still snoring peacefully, Ichigo rose sharply, as his sleepiness almost made him miss his breakfast duties today. He shook his head once, letting his waist-length orange hair – with a white streak on the left side – ruffle about, and tried to get up properly.

Naturally, for a man like him, that was an arduous task in itself, as he was blanketed with warm, soft bodies of four women: a black-haired one on his right, a purple-haired one behind him, a blonde-haired one on his left, and a white-haired one curled up in his chest.

"Wake up, girls. It's time to get up!" He gently said, nudging them all at the same time.

After they moved around a little, all of them greeted him sleepily.

"Good morning, Ichigo… I am hungry," Est mumbled.

"Well, then, I should start making breakfast," He said, chuckling. "Good morning, Restia."

"Good morning," Restia said, groaning, as she got up from his arm. Soon, the other two girls woke up as well.

"Good morning, Jeanne, Scáthach."

"Good morning," Jeanne replied.

"Morning," Scáthach replied.

"You girls should get ready. I will go and make breakfast."

As he said that, the girls finally allowed him loose. It seemed he'd caught the cooking bug from his mentors in these past few years, enjoying making food as much as tasting delicious ones. The girls joined the living room when he's halfway done with his cooking, though still obviously sleepy even after some grooming up.

"I will set the table, Ichigo-kun," Jeanne said.

"No need to trouble yourself, Jeanne. Leave it to me."

"This is no trouble. Jeanne and I are your Servants after all," Scáthach said. Ichigo sighed as his Servant used the other meaning to that word. The spearwoman came to the kitchen and pulled the dishes from the cabinet.

"She is right. I _am_ happy to help you… as your 'servant'," Jeanne said, with a smile on her lips and a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I am sure you are," Restia said slyly, as Jeanne blushed harder.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" She stuttered.

"You know what I mean," Restia said, smirking even wider, making Jeanne red like a tomato.

"Now, now, no need to tease poor Jeanne so early in the morning," Scáthach said, placing the dishes carefully at the dining table. Soon, they saw Shirou, Saber, Rin, Sakura, and Rider enter, and exchanged various greetings with them.

"So… what is for breakfast?" Rin asked.

"Oh, it's another Japanese breakfast. Just the usual rice, tofu miso soup, and the sides!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, it definitely sounds good," She said, patiently waiting for Ichigo to finish cooking.

"Yeah, I am quite hungry," Shirou said.

"Of course, after a rough night like yesterday, all of you should be," Restia said.

Shirou, Saber, Rin, Sakura, and Rider blushed and looked away from Restia.

"W-W-We have no idea what you mean!" Rin stuttered.

"You know what she meant; no need to play innocent. We're all adults here," Scáthach said.

"W-We still don't know what you are talking about!" Rin said, as she looked away.

Restia cleared her throat, falsifying her voice, _"Shirou, before now, you did it with Rider, then Sakura, and now Saber! Hurry up and give me your pe-"_

Suddenly, Rin appeared behind Restia and covered her mouth, her entire face burning. Rider was looking away with a little red on her cheeks, while Sakura was covering her face with her hands and Saber was looking down, as her face looked like a tomato. Shirou's face already looked like his hair.

"H-How…?! And why…?" Rin asked, still burning in both anger and embarrassment.

"You forgot the usual barrier," Scáthach pointed out.

Rin looked like she wanted to commit seppuku for making such an amateur mistake like that.

"Those were some _very_ loud moans, by the way. Even our Jeanne isn't that loud when we do it with Ichigo," Restia said, as Saber and Rin blushed, and Ichigo nearly cut his finger off with the knife.

"What are you saying, Restia?! I don't make _that_ much sound… do I?!" Jeanne screamed, blushing.

"You may not have realized it, but you are quite the moaner like these two here," Scáthach said, as she pointed towards Saber and Rin. Jeanne started praying to God for forgiveness, because of how shamefully she acted during those nights.

"Were we that loud?!" Rin asked, as she was worried about others hearing him.

"I think everyone around the block heard you and Saber and Sakura," Restia said, as Saber and Sakura looked like they wanted to join Rin's seppuku performance.

"T-They are lying!" Jeanne said, as their eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that, Jeanne?" Saber asked with a little hope.

"Indeed, you didn't put up the barrier, but after we heard your initial… _conversations_ from our room, Ichigo put up the barrier for you," Jeanne said, with a little blush.

Shirou, Rin and Saber were a little relieved at least the neighbours didn't hear them.

"But still you sure have some stamina, Shirou. I mean… _sixteen times_ is really something. You are nearly good as our Ichigo," Scáthach said.

"Don't bring me into this subject!" Ichigo yelled. "Weren't you the one who said there is no need to tease someone early in the morning?!" The exertion nearly caused him to drop the breakfast for everyone, as Shirou looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him.

"I talking about Jeanne; I didn't say anything about you or him," Scáthach said with a smirk.

"W-Why don't we just forget about last night and eat breakfast?" Shirou said with a broken smile, as he tried to end this embarrassing conversation.

"I don't think we can even if we try," Restia said.

"I remember everything, word by word," Scáthach said.

"But… Sakura and Rider, despite your looks, you two sure are _naughty_ ," Restia said, as Sakura and Rider who previously thought they were spared from the teasing are now looking just like Saber and Rin.

"We will just play ignorance, okay, Restia and Scáthach? Do I need to make this an order?" Ichigo said in a commanding voice.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Restia replied.

"Sure," Scáthach answered.

Shirou and the girls sent him a silent thank you.

"Well, then, let's start breakfast," Shirou said.

He made a note in his mind to make sure to check the barrier next time so they won't get embarrassed like this again. They were about to start their breakfast, but were stopped when they heard the main door open, and then some loud footsteps approaching, as the room's door was opened with a loud 'bam'.

"SHIROU, ICHIGO! GIVE ME FOOD!" Fuyuki's Tiger yelled, as she made her way towards the dining table. "Oh, Est! You are looking cute as always," Taiga complimented as she patted her head, and then sat down as brazenly as always.

"You came just in time," Ichigo said, as he prepared a plate for her.

"I thought you won't come today," Shirou said.

"Well, I had something to do," Taiga said.

"Well, here you go," Ichigo said.

"Well, then, let's begin the breakfast."

"Itadakimasu!"

Thankfully, the meal was decent, and enjoyed in relative silence.

"Another great meal, Ichigo," Shirou complimented the consistently impressive chef.

"Oh, no, I am not that good," Ichigo said.

"No, it is very good! Almost like Shirou's and Sakura's, in fact," Saber said.

"I am nowhere near at Shirou-niisan and Sakura-nēsan's level right now, Saber-nēsan," Ichigo said.

"I have to agree with Saber, Ichigo. The dishes taste nearly just like mine," Shirou said.

"At least you are as good as me, then, Ichigo-kun," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-nēsan. That means a lot to me!" Ichigo smiled. However, he discovered something which toned his emotions down. "Why aren't you eating your breakfast, Est?" He asked, as he saw Est wasn't eating. "Do you not like it?"

"I want you to feed me," Est said, in her usual monotone voice.

"Well, then, it seems I don't have a choice," Ichigo said, picking up Est's chopsticks. "Say 'Aah'..."

"Aah..," Est opened her mouth obediently.

"He is so sweet to Est…" Restia said jealously, tone as Scáthach and Jeanne nodded stiffly, sharing her emotion.

"Well, aren't you two getting along well?" Rin said drily, wanting some revenge over the previous teasing.

"Should we discuss _last night's_ matter again?" Ichigo threatened, as he sent a silent warning, as Shirou and his girlfriends nearly choked on the food. Rin realized she wouldn't be able to tease him for a while.

"What about 'last night'?" Taiga asked, not knowing anything.

Ichigo was still feeding Est, as he said, "Well, last night, Shirou-nii was having-"

"-pizza for the dinner! That's all!" Rin interrupted him as she silently admitted defeat.

"Ooh," Taiga nodded, as she continued eating.

After some time, they finished their breakfast. The Tiger of Fuyuki left as suddenly as she came, and Rin went back to her room for some Magecraft experiments with the gems Shirou made for her. Rider left for her part-time job at the antique store, while Saber went to the kendo room for some practice.

Ichigo took the dishes to wash, with Shirou's and Sakura's help, despite Ichigo insisting to them today was his turn. However, faced with some words of gratitude for today's breakfast, he relented, before they left for some grocery runs. After that, he went ahead and whashed the cloths, taking them to the yard. He saw Jeanne, Scáthach, Restia, and Est were sitting on the hallway.

"Ichigo, are you finished with today's chores?" Scáthach asked.

"Yes, I am finished now." He replied as he put the last sheet on the pole.

"Well, then, get some rest, and then let's begin our training," she said.

"Then don't forget you have training with me and Est," Restia said.

"Sit down here for a while, Ichigo-kun," Jeanne said with a smile.

She scooted over as he sat down there, beside her and Est, basking for a minute in the warm sunlight as he was looked at the sky. Then, he closed his eyes and took a short nap.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **1) Yoakai Rikuo's black yukata from Nurarihyon no Mago.**

 **2) Restia in her sword form.**

 **3) Est in her sword form.**

 **4) Est's and Restia's spirit seal.**

 **5) It's the crest on Jeanne's/Ruler's flag and a pair of Scáthach/Lancer's Gáe Bolg.**

 **6) Jeanne D'Arc F/GO Stage 2**

 **7) Scáthach F/GO Stage 3**

* * *

 ** _Urgent looking for Beta Tester PM me if you are interested._**

 ** _Next time: Returning back home_**


	3. Returning back home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester:_** ** _ThunderReborn and ekaterina016_**

 ** _A.N- You guys may or may not have noticed that Shirou and the others in Fuyuki are still the same age as they were when the story started and Ichigo has grown up. Ichigo's age is now 15. Shirou and his girlfriends are around 16-17 except Rider. The reason why they are still 16-17 will be revealed in the chapters._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3:_** ** _Returning Home_**

* * *

When Ichigo retained consciousness, he saw he's in his child self's body, holding a few stalks of flowers in his hand. As elation and giddiness filled him, he ran towards the door, throwing it open and squealed, "Okāsan! OKāsan!"

Masaki Kurosaki walked out of the kitchen, smiling when she saw him coming towards her with the flowers. "Why, Ichigo," she softly said, as she kneeled down in front of her son, "They're so lovely!" Patting her son on the head, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his OKāsan's neck and hugged her, basking in the warmth of her love. "I love you, OKāsan," he whispered. "Happy birthday…"

Masaki wrapped her arms around her son and smiled. "I love you too, Ichigo. It's just too bad…"

Pulling away, Ichigo looked at his OKā-san, confused. "'Too bad'? About what?"

"It's too bad _you couldn't save me!_ "

Suddenly, Ichigo found himself by the riverbed once more, covered by his OKāsan's body. Blood trickled down his side as her fatal wound bled out all over him. "O-Okāsan…?" Ichigo called out. It was his most horrifying memory all over again, as he shook his OKāsan, but she didn't move. "Okāsan?!"

"You've failed her!" The monster who attacked them laughed. Ichigo closed his eyes, before wailing in despair.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Someone yelled.

Ichigo heard her voice and opened his eyes.

* * *

 **Bedroom**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Scáthach, Jeanne, Restia and Est, all awake and looking at him, concerned.

"You alright, Ichigo?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm alight," Ichigo answered.

"Liar," Est replied.

"What happened in your sleep?" Restia asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"Is it about _that day_?" Scáthach asked.

"It is," Ichigo replied. Everyone knew what 'that day' was referring to. Pulling the sheet off of him, he said, "I know I'm not able to sleep after that, so let's train for a bit."

* * *

 **Emiya Dojo**

Ichigo was training with Restia and Est in his Shinigami form. Jeanne and Scáthach stood on the side-lines observing Ichigo's training.

"Once more, Ichigo!" Restia yelled as she lunged towards Ichigo, stabbing Vorpal Sword towards his heart.

 _'Restia's attacks are starting to get faster than me_ ,' Scáthach thought.

Ichigo blocked her attack with Terminus Est, but its namesake charged in and swung an exact copy towards Ichigo, which he duly used Vorpal Sword to block the attack. Restia and Est soon regrouped. Without missing a beat, Ichigo stepped towards them and swung Vorpal Sword upwards at Restia, while Est used Terminus Est to block a similar attack. Restia countered with her sword towards the distracted Ichigo, appearing like a casual attack, but to any fighter, it carried an indomitable sword intent. Ichigo swung Vorpal Sword to parry, while at the same time preparing to counter with Terminus Est.

 _\- Clang!_

The sound of steel against steel resounded through the dojo. Restia dashed forward, her sword stabbing in a rapid thrust towards Ichigo's heart. The attack was more than enough to overwhelm any ordinary swordsman, but she knew it wasn't enough for the one in front of her.

Ichigo stepped back, just out of range of her strike, and surpassed her overwhelming opening with a blinding counter. Ichigo charged at Restia and Est with his Shikai activated. He managed to perform several hits, but all of them was blocked by them. Another attempt was simply blocked and avoided by the two ladies, Restia opting to stand her ground, while Est leapt into the air.

Ichigo quickly slammed Terminus Est against Est's own, forcing her back down, as he swung Vorpal Sword at Restia. She blocked the attack, but Ichigo brought up Terminus Est to cut her defenseless chest. She managed to jump away and dodge it.

"I think that is enough for today," Restia said.

"You have grown really strong in last three years, Ichigo," Scáthach praised him.

Est nodded. "When we first started, you didn't even last five minutes."

"And now, he can easily hold his own against three Servants," Restia said.

"Indeed, you have grown up to be a really strong person," Jeanne said.

"I have you girls and everyone else to thank for that," Ichigo said, blushing a little.

"Well, let's take a bath now and clean up," Restia suggested.

"Hmm… you are right, Restia. Shirou-niisan will be starting to make breakfast now, anyway."

Est pulled Ichigo's shirt. "Ichigo… I want you to wash my hair."

"If that is what you want, Est," Ichigo petted her head.

"He is _way_ too soft on her!" Restia muttered as the other girls nodded.

As they were about to leave the dojo, a portal opened, its colours indicating to everyone who opened it in the first place, who of course was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg... It sure has been a while since we have met," Ichigo looked him right in the eye.

"It sure has, hasn't it?" Zelretch smirked.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, getting to the point.

The old man simply laughed and spoke in his usual leisurely voice. "Oh, come on, boy! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm certainly surprised to see you..." Ichigo shook his head. "But as I asked, what are you doing here?"

"Bah, always business as usual. Can't you just calm down and greet an old man properly for a while?"

"Do you want me to answer you honestly?" Ichigo asked dryly. Everyone except for Est sighed.

"Alright, alright… let's get to the point," Zelretch looked serious. "Do you remember what I said when I brought you here from Karakura Town?"

Ichigo nodded. "You said it will be a few years before I can return home and reunite with my family."

"Well… _it's time_ ," Zelretch declared.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden announcement.

"Now, now, you guys don't have to be so shocked. You can visit them anytime you like," Zelretch laughed.

"We know that already," Ichigo said.

"Do you remember the reason why you left?"

"It was because I wanted to be strong enough to protect my family," Ichigo answered.

"Good. Now it's time for you start protecting them."

"Has something happened to his family?" Jeanne asked worried.

"Not yet. But something will happen soon."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you see… there are some individuals who are planning to do some things which will destroy the world – to be more precise, _your world_ ," Zelretch explained.

"Destroying the world? You don't hear that every day," Restia said sarcastically.

"It's his destiny to stop them," Zelretch said.

"Is that the reason why you brought him here six years ago?" Scáthach asked.

"No. He would have been able to stop them even if I hadn't brought him here," Zelretch answered.

"Then why did you brought him here?" Jeanne asked.

"To troll you all!" Zelretch laughed, as the others sighed.

"It is a little sudden leaving so soon," Jeanne said.

"And him leaving Karakura was planned?" Zelretch asked sarcastically.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Ichigo muttered.

"I think it is only natural, seeing you left Karakura Town out of the blue. It seems fitting you leave Fuyuki City like that as well," Scáthach said, as Ichigo smiled sadly.

"When will we leave?" Restia asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Zelretch answered.

"I see…" Ichigo said.

"I will come back to take you five back tomorrow morning," Zelretch opened another portal. "Spend the rest of the day saying your goodbyes," he said, entering the portal. The portal closed behind him, leaving Ichigo and the others lost in their thoughts.

"Ichigo... It's almost time for breakfast," Jeanne said.

"And I still want my hair washed," Est said. Ichigo chuckled as they all went to the bathroom.

After taking a bath they went to the living room. Shirou and Sakura were in the kitchen making breakfast, while Saber, Rin, and Rider were sitting across the table.

"Are you guys finished with your training for today?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, we just finished and cleaned up," Restia answered.

"Sit down, you three; the breakfast's about ready," Shirou said.

"What are you two making today, Shirou-niisan and Sakura-nēsan?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, today we've made honeyed french toast, pancakes, and some side dishes!" Sakura answered.

"Well, it definitely sounds delicious," Saber said. They waited patiently as everyone began waiting for Sakura to finish cooking, so there's time for Ichigo's mind wandered to the dream he had last night.

 _'I know OKā-san_ _is alive and safe, along with Otō-san and my sisters, but why did I had that nightmare?'_ Ichigo thought. His thought was cut off when someone called him.

"Ichigo-kun!?" Rin yelled.

"W-What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"We have been calling you for some time now; did anything happen?" Rin asked, concerned.

"Nothing, actually. It's just I had a strange dream, that's all," Ichigo quickly assured her.

"If you say so, Ichigo. Just make sure to let us know if anything's wrong," Saber said, concerned.

"I will, Saber-nēsan. Don't worry," he said with a warm smile. Their talk came to a halt when Shirou and Sakura comes in with food and started to serve everyone. The smell is mouth-watering as always.

"Itadakimasu!"

As usual, Shirou and Sakura's cooking was better than any 5-star restaurants.

"That was a wonderful and delicious food, Shirou and Sakura," Scáthach said.

"Yes, it was. You two become better every time you make any dish," Rin said.

"Yes, the food was really delicious!" Jeanne said.

"I concur; if they were alive in my time with this set of cooking skill. I will personally give them the head chef title," Saber said. They smiled at the complements they received.

Ichigo looked over at his girlfriends, as he spoke though his mental connection, _"I think we should tell them now."_

 _"I agree,"_ Jeanne said.

 _"Same here,"_ Scáthach replied.

 _"Better now than later,"_ Restia added.

 _"Now!"_ Est said.

Saber noticed the odd silence from Ichigo and his girlfriends. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?" She asked concerned.

"Well, you see… we were training in the dojo when we were visited by an unexpected guest."

"Who?" Shirou asked.

"It was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

"He was here?!" Rin screamed.

"He was," Ichigo replied.

"What did he want?" Sakura asked.

"He came to tell us that tomorrow morning, he is taking us back to Karakura Town."

"I see…" Shirou said. Everyone was shocked and sadden by the sudden news.

"This really is way too sudden…" Saber said

"Yeah, Jeanne has also said that," Restia said.

"Ichigo, know that even if you are going back to Karakura Town, you and the others will always have a home here," Shirou said, as others nodded.

"Thank you, Shirou-niisan," Ichigo thanked him, as he began to collect the plates.

"Not this time, Ichigo," Rider interrupted. "Remember, you took a job for Fujimura-ojiisan today."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for reminding me," Ichigo thanked her.

"Ichigo," Rin called.

"Yes, Rin-nēsan?"

"Can you deliver this folder to the Church!? Rin asked.

"Sure," Ichigo grabbed the folder and walked to the shed. ' _My last job, huh?'_

"Bye, Ichigo! See you later!" Restia said.

"Good luck with your job, Ichigo-kun," Jeanne said.

"We should plan a surprise party for him," Sakura suggested when the young boy left, which was rapturously accepted.

* * *

 **Fujimura Residence**

"Well, boy, you certainly have quite the haul today. Think you can handle it?" An elderly man asked. He was in his late seventies, dressed in an olive-green kimono with a tiger stipe vest.

"Of course, Fujimura-ojiisan. It's the least I can do for all the help Taiga-nēsan has given me," Ichigo answered. Fujimura-ojiisan, or Raiga Fujimura, was the man who took care of Shirou after Kiritsugu died.

"This is the least I can do for you and Shirou. Both of you have to deal with my granddaughter randomly visiting your house all the time and freeload off your food. You always ask how you can help, even though it's unnecessary… Kiritsugu really would have liked you if he had met such a fine young man."

Ichigo smiled warmly at his words. "Thank you, Fujimura-ojiisan… I really hope he would." He began to load all the deliveries on the bike. "Fujimura-ojiisan, I think you will have to look for someone else to take care of deliveries from now on."

"What do you mean, boy?"

"Well, you see… my parents have recently transferred back to Japan, and they want me to move back there to live with them again."

"So you will be leaving Fuyuki?" Fujimura-ojiisan concluded.

"Yeah. Jeanne, Scáthach, Restia, and Est will be also leaving with me."

"Well, they _are_ your bodyguards and your maids…" Fujimura-ojiisan commented, going along with the cover story Ichigo gave everyone when they asked about the four girls.

"Well… Goodbye, Fujimura-ojiisan! Hopefully I'll see you again!"

"Goodbye, boy!"

Ichigo got on his bike and began to pedal away, greeted by the last vestiges of the winter breeze. Soon, spring will come, bringing new life with it.

* * *

 **Shopping District**

Ichigo pedalled his bike down the city streets, soon arriving at a store. Its outside appeared to be made out of wood. He got off the bike and removed one of the boxes on the bike, carrying it over to the store. A man walks outside out and greeted Ichigo.

"Well, well, well, so you're the one who's getting us the goods, huh?"

"Lancer-san."

"At your service!" The blue-haired Heroic Spirit gave Ichigo a cheerful reply. Ichigo shrug and hands him the box. Lancer whistles at the weight. "Damn, you carried these on a bike…?! You've really been working out, haven't you?"

"I guess I have. A lot can happen in past six years," Ichigo told him with a smirk, bending his back as he sorrowfully recounts, "Besides, compared to a lugging around a mountain of shopping bags for the girls, this is practically nothing for me…"

Again, a laugh from Lancer. "Hah! Damn, you're still as hilarious as ever, kid! Still got four lovely ladies running your show, huh?"

"Please, don't say it like that, Lancer-san. Where's Bazett-nēsan?"

"Inside. Help me out with this stuff, will ya'?" Ichigo and Lancer carried the boxes inside the store.

He could see someone running the counter. "Ah, Bazzet-nēsan! How've you been?"

The red branch knight notices him and smiles. "Ah, Ichigo-kun? You're the one delivering those goods?" She walked over and grab the boxes he was carrying. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, Bazzet-nēsan."

"So, how have you been, Ichigo-kun?"

"Well enough, I suppose. Things are as peaceful as they should be for now."

"Good. How is your training?"

"Very good," Ichigo replied. "Thanks for all the help you and Lancer-san gave me and Shirou-niisan over the past few months. Sparring with the both of you alongside others really helped us a lot, not to mention your Mysteries are quite an addition to our arsenal," Ichigo tells her. As he said, there are perks, and training with both of them proved to be a fruitful learning experience.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do, after all you and Shirou-kun have done for me," she replied to Ichigo with a smile on her face.

Lancer grins at Ichigo due to Bazzet's words. "She's right kid! You and the other kid have certainly been doing well, and I gotta' tell ya', with all the training you two have been doing, you'll be a great opponent one day!" The blue knight then gains an irritated expression on his face. "I can't wait till you two get as good as that damn Archer... Just as fun to fight, and a hell of a lot less annoying, that's for sure," he gritted out.

"We'll see if that happens when I come back," Ichigo said, thinking.

"What do you mean, Ichigo-kun?" Bazzet asked as she and Lancer looked curious.

"Well, you see… my Servants and Zanpakutō spirits are going back to Karakura Town tomorrow morning," Ichigo explained.

"That is a bit sudden…!" Bazzet said.

"Tell that to that old troll," Ichigo commented.

"Then I don't think _anything_ is sudden in his case," Bazzet sighed. They continued sorting out all the goods. Finally, having finished, Ichigo bowed to them and took his leave.

"Thanks for the help, kid! Have fun with your harem!"

Ichigo's eyes twitched as he glared at Lancer. Before Ichigo replied, Bazzet wacked him on the head. "Really, Lancer… I still don't know how to handle you after all this time…"

He chuckled at the Heroic Spirit with a bump on his head. _'Well, serves you right then, Lancer-san!'_ Ichigo then smiled at the two of them and waved goodbye. "See you two sometime again!"

"Goodbye then, Ichigo-kun! Thanks for the help again!"

"Let's meet again someday, kid."

Ichigo left the shop and walk towards his bike leaning on the wall, getting on and pedalled away. As Ichigo left, the store phone began to ring. Bazzet walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello. This is Ahnenerbe. How can I help you?"

* * *

 **Fuyuki Church**

Lightly struggling to move up the hill, Ichigo finally arrived with his bike at the church, parking his bike at one of the courtyard's trees. He used quite a considerable amount of strength to knock on the door, such was its thickness.

"Who comes at this hour... Oh, it's just you, Ichigo." Ichigo was greeted by a young woman with light grey hair and golden eyes. She is dressed in church robes.

"Hello, Caren-san. Rin-nēsan couldn't come today because she was busy, so she asked me to deliver you this," Ichigo handed her a folder. Caren Hortensia is the new Church's representative in Fuyuki City, who took the folder and flipped through the pages inside the folder. After a few seconds, she closed it in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Ichigo. It appears, once again, you have proven to be quite helpful in these matters."

"You're welcome then, Caren-san," Ichigo replied. "Hey... where's Gilgamesh? Shouldn't he be around?"

"Oh... he's right behind you, actually."

Ichigo turned around to see a young boy with golden blonde hair and red eyes. He's dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, a dark green vest, khaki pants and running shoes. In his hands, there were a few bags of groceries.

"Ah, Ichigo! It's you!" Gilgamesh said. According to what everyone has told him, the Gilgamesh in front of him was a result of the Adult Gilgamesh accidently drinking the Potion of Youth he had in his fabled treasury of the Gate of Babylon. The Adult Gilgamesh was known as an insufferable jerk at best, and an absolutely infuriating bastard at worst. The younger Gilgamesh, or Gil-ko, was the complete opposite. He was polite, friendly, kind, and relatable.

 _'What caused Gil-ko to become such delinquent when he grows up, anyway?'_ Ichigo thought. "Hey, Gil. How's it going?" He greeted. "I see you have a lot of groceries there. Do you need some help with that?" Ichigo offered

"It's OK, I got it," Gil assured Ichigo as he carried the bags inside the church.

"I almost forgot. You should know that from next month and so forth, Shirou-niisan will likely be the one to bring the reports to you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well… Jeanne, Scáthach, Restia, Est, and I will go back to Karakura Town tomorrow morning."

"You guys are moving out… Is it because you guys will be enjoying your honeymoon there?" Caren teased.

"That's not the reason why! And we're not married yet!" Ichigo blushed.

"Then what is the reason?"

"Zelretch said it is time for me to go back."

"Ohh… Well, I guess I will see you again when you come back, or when I will go to the Karakura Town to find you."

"Yeah... I suppose I'll be on my way now..." Ichigo bowed to the nun, who composed herself again and gained the grace to smile and say, "Very well then, Ichigo. I'll see you again someday."

"And so will I Caren-san. See you again," Ichigo said, as he got on his bike and pedalled away. Caren stood by the door as she watched him ride away.

"Master, there is a phone call for you," Gil-kun said.

"Coming!" Caren replied. _'Who would be calling me?'_

Ichigo breathed in the fresh air as he rode the bike downhill. _'Perhaps I should say goodbye to them as well…'_

* * *

 **Ryuudou Temple**

Ichigo arrived at the bottom of another hill., but its entire front was a set of stairs, instead of the Church's smooth pavement. He careful leaned his bike onto a nearby tree and began to climb up the stairs, reminiscing of the stories Shirou and Rin told him about Ryuudou Temple, which they said was very ominous and reeking of death.

Right now, though, Ryuudou Temple feels calm and peaceful. As soon as Ichigo reached the top, he was greeted by a man with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He wore a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou, and carried his long blade on the side.

"Well, well… If it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

"Assassin-san. A pleasure as always..." Ichigo replied.

"So what are you doing at my gate?"

"Is your Master here?"

Assassin smirked and raised his thumb towards the temple. "Go in if you want to see her. She's sweeping the outside of the temple again."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he walked past him. "Very well. Is Issei-san here?" He actually didn't mind helping Caster out from time to time. _'I'd prefer it if Issei-san weren't around to question how I know her.'_

"Nah, the kid's busy and he's out. It's just the two of them, my Master and _her_ Master," the sarcastic Servant explained to Ichigo.

"OK then. I'll be going in now, Assassin-san. Thanks for the information."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Assassin-san? I, my Servants, and my Zanpakutō spirits will be leaving for Karakura Town tomorrow, and we will stay there for a while."

"Oh. So, it's time for you to go back?"

"Yeah… thank you for all your help, Assassin-san," Ichigo bowed.

"But I didn't do anything, though…?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, you did. You were a training partner when everyone else was busy and you helped me learn your technique," he mentioned. Assassin smiled as he remembered that day, when Ichigo spend a few months learning Assassin's Noble Phantasm, **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi**. Due to Assassin's Noble Phantasm being a technique, rather than a weapon or a skill, he could only teach it to someone who was worthy. Ichigo had earned the that right.

"Well, you have also helped me and my Master a lot," Assassin chuckled. Caster tied Assassin to the gate of Ryuudou Temple, preventing him from leaving. Ichigo was one of the few who visits the temple whom Assassin enjoyed talking to.

"Well, I'm off to see your Master," Ichigo said, as he entered Ryuudou Temple. Ichigo could see Caster is indeed sweeping the front of the temple grounds, dressed in a black top and long tan skirt. As she finished up, she notices Ichigo and had a small smile.

"Ah, it's you again."

"Hello, Caster-san. I just decided to pass by." Ichigo paused for a moment, carefully watching her expression, and asked, "So… Assassin-san is still giving you a smart mouth, isn't he?"

Her expression changed again, becoming irritated and nursed her forehead.

"He is. He hasn't changed at all, even after all this time…"

"Would you like my help since Issei-san is not here?"

Caster smiled as she shook her head. "Thanks again, kid, but Issei might come back soon, and I wouldn't want him getting nosy."

Ichigo nodded again, though he decided to tease Caster a bit before he leaves.

"So… How long do we have to wait till we see little Caster and Kuzuki running round in the park?"

In an instant, Caster's face reddened and she looked away. When she faced Ichigo again, a sincere smile was plastered on her face.

"Hopefully by next year," she answered. Caster and Kuzuki got married last year, not just because it'd keep both of them in check, and many of them were genuinely happy for both of them.

"That's good to know, I will see them when I come back."

"What do you mean, kid?" Caster was confused.

"Well, you see… my Servants, Zanpakutō spirits and I will be moving to Karakura Town for a while."

"I see… good luck," Caster said.

"Goodbye then, Caster-san. See you some other time," Ichigo said, as he began to leave.

"You too, kid. See you later," Caster replied. Ichigo walked down the steps when Assassin stopped him and smirked.

"So, where are those four flowers you promised to bring…?"

"I'm not bringing the girls here. Never."

"Alas. Such a shame," Assassin replied. Despite returning to his astral form, Ichigo could just image Assassin's reaction: He would take a step back and dramatically put a hand on his forehead. With that, Ichigo continued walking down, the temple guardian bothering him no longer and he left Ryuudou Temple.

Ichigo grabbed his bike and began to petal towards the forest. _'I better visit Illya-nēsan.'_

* * *

 **Einzbern Forest**

After ten minutes of biking, Ichigo arrived at a giant castle, his path rather more adverse than usual due to the unmaintained forest path. Truly, Illya had so much money, but she couldn't bother paving the road to her home? The forest's too damn big!

Ichigo leaned his bike on a tree, right in front of a giant invisible barrier, but one he carefully and casually walked through, having had his biometrics recorded by the defense system. When Ichigo reached the front doors, they opened up automatically, and he was greeted by the sight of two maids, dressed in identical Florence Nightingale-style maid outfits.

"Oh, Ichigo-sama? It's you again," One of the maids greeted.

Ichigo sighed. "Sella-san, I have told you so many times, do not to call me that. You can just call me 'Ichigo'."

"And I have also told you so many times, you are Lady Illya's little brother. So that makes you our master as well, and as a maid of Einzbern. I can never be so disrespectful to say your name just like that," Sella replied.

Ichigo groaned. "May I please speak to Illya?"

"Of course, you can meet her anytime you like," Sella replied, as she turned towards the other maid. "Leysritt."

The second maid bows graciously. "Please follow me, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo followed Leysritt through the gigantic halls, soon arriving in front of a giant door. The woman knocked on the door first. "Lady Illya, a visitor."

"Who is it, Leys? I'm busy!" Illya replied, annoyed by the interruption.

"It's Ichigo Kurosaki-sama, Lady Illya. He wanted to visit."

They heard a loud noise, and then some rushed footsteps. The doors opened as Illya dashes out the door and launched herself towards Ichigo, who easily caught the albino missile.

"Ichigo!" Illya yelled.

"Hey, Illya-nēsan. How've you been?" Ichigo was told by Saber about Illya's and Shirou's relationship during the Fifth Holy Grail War. The young boy helped repair their relationship, such as helping Shirou plan out fun events for them. Illya soon founded out what Ichigo did, and started to treat Ichigo as her younger brother, despite the fact he towered over her.

Well, he towered over almost _everyone_ , to be honest. She's just of average size, thank you very much!

"Always fine when you or Shirou are here, Ichigo!" She replied. Ichigo chuckled at her.

"Is Berserker in here?"

Ichigo suddenly could hear the loud stomps as he approached them. Berserker soon arrived, staring at the both of them with his usual angry expression, but it's clear he wasn't hostile.

"Oh, hey, Berserker! Ichigo came to visit!" Illya casually said; ignored his angry state.

"▄▄▄▄▄▄▄█████████!"

 _'He is always angry,'_ Ichigo thought as he let go of Illya. "Hey, Berserker… How've you been?"

"████████████████████!"

 _'Should've seen that coming.'_

"Oh, he's great! He can't do much but guard the place, but it's always good to have him around!" Illya translated.

 _'How can she understand him?"_

"That's nice to know," Ichigo turns to him and tells him, "Just be sure to take care of her, OK, Berserker?"

"████████████████████!"

"I'll assume that's a 'yes', then," Ichigo looked at one of the overhanging clocks, then turn to Illya again. "Well, now, I can leave in peace, knowing you will be fine."

"W-What do you mean, Ichigo…? Are you going somewhere?"

"You see, Zelretch came this morning, and said it is time for me to go back to Karakura Town."

"S-so you are leaving…?" Tears started to gather in Illya's eyes.

"Yeah, but it will be only for a while. I will come to visit when I can," Ichigo said, trying to cheer Illya up.

"O-Okay…" Illya sniffled.

"I will only stay there for a while and then move back here."

"You promise?" Illya said, as she raised up her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise," Ichigo replied, as they wrapped their pinkie fingers together. "Well, then, I should go back now."

"Aww, come on, Ichigo! " She pleaded with him.

"Sorry, Illya-nēsan, I have to go," Ichigo ruffled her hair one more time "Well, see you later!" Ichigo made for the door while waving Illya and her Servant goodbye. The maids wordlessly let him out, and Ichigo bowed towards them before getting on his bike and riding through the forest.

As soon as Ichigo exited the forest, he could sense another presence following him.

"Is there something you want, Archer-san?" Ichigo asked as he stopped his bike.

The Heroic Spirit of the Bow, Shirou's twisted possible future self, materialized up among the trees. "I see you've been busy helping everyone, as always… like a certain someone."

"Well, it also gave me a good chance to say goodbye… Archer-san, why don't you tell her who you are? She may not be _your_ Illya, but I'm pretty sure she'd be happy knowing who you are."

"My, my… Aren't we inviting this time?" He leaned back on the tree, crossing his arms. "But as you said, she is not _my_ Illya. And I am not _her_ Shirou. I am not even _Shirou_ – I am EMIYA. She wouldn't settle for that."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't let her know, Archer-san. And I'm sure it'll help you out a bit," Ichigo tried to argue with him, no matter how pointless this will be.

"Instead of trying to help me, why not focus on yourself, so you don't become like me in the future? I'd prefer it that way, you know..."

"Yes, yes, a lot of us would…" He began walking again. "Still, give it a try, Archer-san. Who knows what could help you, or by how much?"

Archer remained silent. Ichigo walked on as he waited him to reply, but eventually he sensed Archer wasn't going to reply and resumed pedalling.

* * *

 **Emiya Household**

Finally, after a long day, Ichigo managed to get back to the Emiya household. Ichigo was puzzled when he saw the lights were off.

 _'Why are the lights off?_ _'_ Ichigo thought. _"Jeanne? Scáthach? Restia?" Est?"_ Ichigo called through the various connections he had with them. None of them replied. Ichigo Projected a sword and Reinforced his arms as he cautiously walked towards the house, opening the door to see the hallway wasn't lit. He observed see none of the shoes were there.

 _"Guess they're out,"_ Ichigo dismissed his Projected swords and Reinforcements. He took his shoes off, and walked down the hallway to arrive at the living room.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Ichigo was stunned. Ichigo could see so many people were there. Rin, Saber, Rider, Illya, Sella, Leysritt, Taiga, Bazzet, Lancer, Caren, Gil-kun, Caster, Assassin, Suzuki, Jeanne, Scáthach, Restia and Est. "What's… going on?"

"It's a party, Ichigo!" Restia answered.

"A going-away party," Rin said. Ichigo walked in to see Shirou, Archer and Sakura comes in with a massive banquet, and it looked amazing as always. It's a fusion of Chinese and Japanese, with dumplings, sashimi, chicken done in two styles, and so much more. Everyone's eyes widen with so much food.

"Well, then... Let's get this dinner underway, shall we?" Ichigo said. Everyone nodded as they all sat down at the elongated table. They all clasped their hands together and, in anticipation, they shout the words which will begin the meal.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the amazing feast. They all took time telling stories and enjoying the food. Luckily, they had enough food for everyone. It was beginning to get dark, and Taiga was the first to leave. Soon, Bazzet and Illya had to return home. They each hugged Ichigo before they left.

Having packed up all of their belongings and placed them on the porch, Jeanne, Scáthach, Restia, Est and Ichigo sat on the porch and gaze at the beautiful night sky.

"...It really is peaceful here, isn't it?" Ichigo said. Jeanne, Scáthach, Restia and Est nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes... I would never imagine being able to live a peaceful life after the War in Orleans, nor in my whole existence," Jeanne said contently.

"If only these days would last forever," Restia smiles warmly at all of them.

"I like peaceful days like this, and also the parfait when he feeds me," Est said, making everyone smile fondly at her, and Ichigo pats Est on the head.

Scáthach joins in as well. "With a little bit of luck... Maybe they can, right, Ichigo?"

He turned to look at his friends, Servants, and lovers beside him.

 _'Their faces are filled with the same hope as those stars. Just like the lights in the sky, they'll be a shining beacon for me, guiding me down the right path for a brighter future.'_

"Yes, Scáthach. Let's hope for the best."

And that's how the day ends for them, all of them gazing at the night sky, wondering about the hopes and dreams of a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

 **In the morning…**

Today was last day for Ichigo, his Servants and his Zanpakutō Spirits at the Emiya household.

Ichigo and his girlfriends walked down to see Shirou, Saber, Rin, Sakura, Rider and Illya were in deep discussion. As soon as they saw Ichigo and his girlfriends, Shirou and Sakura ran into the kitchen and brought out breakfast. They all sat down and enjoyed french toast. After breakfast, Ichigo started to collect the plates to wash them. Suddenly, Shirou grabbed the plates from Ichigo.

"Shirou-niisan, let me wash the dishes."

"No. Today is your last day here. Why don't you and the girls go around Fuyuki City one last time?"

"That's a good idea," Rin said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Ichigo shrugged as they all left the Emiya Household. Many of the residents saw Ichigo and his girlfriends, waving goodbye and good luck for their next stint in Karakura Town. The official news was Ichigo's parent were transferred back, and they wanted him to live with them.

They soon arrived sat down at an empty park, choosing to sit around a tree. Ichigo laid his head on Scáthach's lap.

"I will miss it here," Jeanne said. Ichigo smiled.

"To think when I first I came here, I really missed my family and wished to return home," Ichigo said, as he stared at the sky. All the girls looked at him as he continued to talk. "I would sometimes cry about thinking how I couldn't see them for a long time…" Ichigo said sadly. "But… then Shirou-niisan and other made me feel like home, as if I've never left my family to begin with," Ichigo reflected. "Then, you girls came… and all of you are the best things which ever happened in my life." Ichigo smiled warmly at girls, making them blush.

He looked back at the sky, looking a little sad. "It's not like I don't want to see my family… it's just that… I truly am happy I will see them again, but I don't want to leave Emiya Household or Fuyuki City." He turned his head so he could look at the girls. "Is it wrong for me to want to remain here, and at the same time, want to reunite with my family? Is that too selfish of me?" A tear leaked out of his eye.

Jeanne gently wiped the tear from Ichigo's face. "I don't think you are selfish, Ichigo… You have spent so much time with everyone here; it is normal you are sad about leaving them."

"It is like the time when you were sad when you left your family. It is okay to be sad about leaving your loved ones," Scáthach added.

"And it's not like we will never meet with them again. Don't forget this place. We're not that far away. We can visit anytime you want," Restia smiled.

"We will come here all the time to visit others," Est said.

"Yeah, you girls are right." He smiled at them after being cheered up from what the girls said.

They spend an hour at the park, until it's time to leave.

* * *

 **Later that noon…**

When it's time to leave, a familiar portal appeared outside of the Emiya Residence, witnessed by Ichigo's close friends – and now family – who were there to say their final goodbyes. Of course, the Kaleidoscope stepped out to escort the young boy and his harem back.

"So… it's time," Ichigo said.

"It is," he replied.

"Train hard, kid. We will meet again. I will see how much strong ya' have become," Lancer grinned.

"I look forward to fighting you as well, Lancer-san."

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo-kun. You girls as well."

"We will, Bazzet-nēsan."

"You don't have to worry about us," Scáthach said.

"I look forward to teas- meeting with you again Ichigo," Caren said.

 _'She was definitely about to say 'teasing'!'_ Everyone thought.

"I look forward to meeting with you again, Caren-san," Ichigo said with a broken smile.

"Take care of yourself Ichigo," Gil-ko said with a more genuine smile.

"I will; you also take care of yourself Gil," Ichigo replied with his own smile.

"Hollows are bad, kid. But those Shinigamis are even worse, and they will fall to the lowest of the low to achieve what they want, even if it means killing the innocents," Caster warned.

"Thank you for the information, Caster-san."

"I look forward to seeing how many more flowers you will collect," Assassin said, and smirked in a way so everyone understood what he meant.

"I don't think I will collect any more, seeing I will be killed by them if I try," Ichigo nervously said, as his girlfriends were glaring at him.

"Always stay on your guard, and look out for enemies," Kuzuki said.

"I will, Kuzuki-sensei."

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo-sama, because if something happens to you, it will make Illya-sama sad," Sella said. Everyone understood what she implied. _'If something happens to you, causing Illya to be sad, I will hunt you down and **kill** you.'_

"I will be fine, Sella-san; don't worry." Sella nodded.

"Take care, everyone," Leysritt said monotonously.

"We will, Leysritt," Ichigo replied.

"Don't worry," Restia ensured.

"We will be fine," Jeanne said.

Est nodded.

"Remember, boy, it is okay to help others, but don't make it a habit… Don't become someone like me," Archer warned. Ichigo nodded. Archer turned to his girlfriends. "You girls make sure he doesn't become a hopeless case."

"No need to worry Archer. All of us will make sure he will stay just the way he is," Jeanne said.

"We won't let him be consumed by some ideals," Restia said.

"He will help others, but he will also put his friends, family and himself first," Jeanne said.

"We will never let him become like you," Est said.

Archer nodded, satisfied with what he heard.

"Ichigo, remembered everything I have taught you," Rider instructed.

"I will Rider-nēsan," Ichigo said warmly.

"Hmm… and make sure you guys take care of each other," she added.

"We will, Rider-nēsan," Ichigo said.

"You don't have to worry about our safety," Scáthach said.

"We are strong! Nothing will happen to us!" Restia said.

"Remember to visit from time to time! If you don't then, I will never forgive you!" Illya said, as she hugged him.

"How can I not visit my cutest big sister?" Ichigo said, hugging her back as she smiled and let him go.

"Remember to eat three meals and to sleep properly, and make sure to keep your first place in your new school, like you do here," Sakura said, hugging him more tenderly.

"I will, Sakura-nēsan." He hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo-kun. You girls take care of yourselves as well."

"We will be fine," Jeanne said.

"You are my student. Show the entire world what you can do," Rin smirked.

"I will, Rin-nēsan," Ichigo also smirked.

"Take care of yourselves, and _him_ , especially," Rin said to the girls.

"We will take care of him," Jeanne said.

"Nothing will happen to him as long as we exist," Restia said.

"He will be fine with us," Scáthach said.

Est nodded.

"Ichigo. Make sure you don't lose your skills with a blade," Saber said.

"I will, Saber-nēsan," Ichigo said, as Saber nodded.

Saber turned towards his servants and Zanpakutō spirits. "All of you are his Servants; I am trusting all of you will keep him safe."

"We won't let anything happen to him," Jeanne said.

"It's like you said: We are his Servants. He will be protected as long as we are with him," Scáthach said.

"We have taught you everything we could have; now, it is on _you_ to decide what you will do and how far you will go… And make sure you don't regret whatever that is, okay?" Shirou said.

"Yes, Shirou-niisan," Ichigo said.

"And also… take care of yourself, and you girls also."

"We will be fine," Ichigo said.

"We are way powerful for anything to happen to us," Restia said.

"We will take care of each other," Jeanne said.

"Well, are you guys done saying goodbyes?" Zelretch asked sarcastically, yawning for greater effect.

"Yes, we have said our goodbyes," Ichigo replied.

"So, are you guys ready to leave?" Zelretch asked.

"We are ready to leave," Ichigo said.

"It is just like I said that night, you guys can visit this place and meet the people here anytime you like," Zelretch said, and re-opened a portal.

"Yes, we know that," Ichigo said.

"Let's go now."

Prior to the portal finally closing, the two parties waved and shouted their rushed parting words. Before going back into the Emiya Residence, those who came discussed their confidence in Ichigo's group – some more so than other, but all of them had already decided one thing in their hearts.

If Ichigo ever needed help, they would go to his side without question.

* * *

 ** _Character Profiles_**

* * *

 ** _True Name: Scáthach_**

 ** _Class: Lancer  
Type: Human, Servant (formally)  
Master: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Alias: Queen of the Land of Shadows, Witch of Dun Scaith, Lord of Spirits_**

 ** _Gender: Female  
Height: 168cm  
Weight: 55kg_**

 ** _Source: Celtic Mythology  
Region: Ireland  
Alignment: Neutral Good_**

 ** _Attribute: Star  
Armaments: Spear  
Strength: B  
Endurance: A  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: D  
Noble Phantasm: A+_**

 ** _Class Skill:_**

 ** _Magic Resistance: A_** _  
Nullifies spells of Rank A or below. Any spells which lower than a high-levelled one would not be able to wound her._

 ** _Personal Skills:_**

 ** _Primordial Rune:  
_** _The traditional Magic Crests of Scandinavia. Unlike those modern magi use, these runes are the Primordial Runes endowed with the power of the Age of Gods – because of Odin, the Great God of Scandinavia, they are known to the world. She, who taught Cú Chulainn the 18 Primordial Runes, is also a powerful magus while being a warrior at the same time._

 ** _Wisdom of the Haunted Ground: A+  
_** _The wisdom of the abyss, consequently acquired by transcending mankind, killing gods, and being left behind at the Outside of the World. Excluding those which are characteristic of certain heroes, almost all Skills can be practically demonstrated at a proficiency of B~A Rank. Also, only to those who she truly acknowledged as heroes, she can teach such Skills to them too._

 _A Skill she often employs during combat is "Clairvoyance" for the foresight of combat situations. Even in the Ulster Cycle, she often predicted the future according to this foresight – even the last moments of her favourite pupil, Cú Chulainn._

 ** _God Slayer: B_** _  
As the gatekeeper of the "Land of Shadows", a foreign region/haunted ground, her existential form in having continued to slaughter Divine Spirits in great numbers has been converted to this Skill. It is particularly effective against Divine Spirits. A plus modifier is added to her attacks towards Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants who are endowed with the Divinity Skill._

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_**

 ** _Gáe Bolg Alternative: Penetrating Spear of Piercing Death Flight  
Rank: B–B+  
Type: Anti-Unit  
Range: 5~40  
Maximum Number of Targets: 50 people_**

 _Their shapes are similar, but as a matter of fact, this spear is something different from the spear Cú Chulainn possesses. A specialized weapon of the same model which was put to use before, it is one-grade older in comparison to Gáe Bolg. There is not only one, but several of them._

 _For its ability at the time of releasing its True Name, it results in a special move similar to Cú Chulainn's two Noble Phantasms, "Barbed Spear of Piercing Death Thorn" and "Striking Spear of Piercing Death Flight", combined together. First, for its close-range attack, a first demonic spear would snatch away the enemy's freedom to move and act by "sewing them onto a space in the air", and after that, she would throw with all her strength a second demonic spear to pierce through the enemy as the finishing blow. Naturally, enemies in the way of the thrown demonic spear will have their lives stolen away entirely as a result._

 ** _Gate of Skye: Gate to the Haunted Ground Brimming with Death  
Rank: A+  
Type: Anti-Army  
Range: 2~50  
Maximum Number of Targets: 200 people_**

 _Temporarily summons an enormous "gate" which leads to the "Land of Shadows" located at the Outside of the World, a foreign region turned into a haunted ground, of which it was severed from the World. It completely sucks up all living things who are within the effect's range to the domain under her rule, the "Land of Shadows". Those who fail a Magical Power and Luck Check will be sucked into the "gate" and are instantly killed. A person not approved by Scáthach will not be permitted to enter the "Land of Shadows" as they are while they possess life. Even if one successfully resists the suction, they sustain great damage since their magical energy was rapidly drained._

* * *

 ** _True Name: Jeanne D'Arc_**

 ** _Class: Ruler  
Type: Human, Servant (formally)  
Master: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Alias: La Pucelle, Holy Maiden Savior_**

 ** _Gender: Female  
Height: 159cm  
Weight: 44kg_**

 ** _Source: Historical Fact  
Region: France  
Alignment: Lawful Good_**

 ** _Attribute: Star  
Armaments: Flag  
Strength: B  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
Noble Phantasm: A++_**

 ** _Class Skill:_**

 ** _Magic Resistance: EX_** _  
In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, Jeanne demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Jeanne will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. Also, it cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church._

 ** _True Name Discernment: B_** _  
If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a Luck Check is required to bypass those abilities._

 ** _God's Resolution: A_** _  
Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose others' Command Spells._

 ** _Personal skill:_**

 ** _Revelation: A_** _  
Revelation is a Skill to "hear the voice of heavens" and take optimum action; a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles. However, 'Revelation' accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly._

 ** _Charisma: C_** _  
Jeanne's figure participating in the assaults while hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her Charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of her 'Revelations' without basis._

 ** _Saint: B_** _  
Saint is a skill which mainly Ruler Servant class possess, due to possessing the impartial judgement to preside over a Holy Grail War without letting personal interests intervene. The burial cloths of saints, Holy Shrouds, possess special abilities. Saints may also often possess Pure Eyes, which have the ability to see which normally cannot be seen._

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_**

 ** _La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin  
Type: Support, Anti-Army  
Rank: C (Before activation), EX (After activation)  
Range: ?  
Maximum number of targets: ?_**

 _A holy sword which manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon which interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of Reality Marble, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. This sword is Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc herself and after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Joan will be extinguished._

 ** _Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me  
Rank: A  
Type: Barrier  
Range: 1~10  
Maximum number of targets: ?_**

 _The holy battle flag she kept by her side all her life. Incidentally, Jeanne uses this flag mostly to attack in battle. "There's a spear-point at the tip, so it's a divine sign this flag should be used to strike the enemy", is what she says as an excuse each time one of the Servants she passes judgement on protests about it. It is her main weapon, kept in place of a sword on the battlefield, still potent enough to easily destroy Dragon Tooth Warriors, block strikes from enemy Servants, and pierce through obstacles with its tip. By planting it into the ground, tightly grasping it, and activating it as a Noble Phantasm, it converts her EX-rank Magic Resistance into protection against all harm, both physical and spiritual. The protection is initiated by an angel's blessing, and it is centered around the flag within a range of 10. It brings about a light which completely isolates anyone within it and cuts them off from their surroundings, much like the divided water from the myth of Moses splitting the Red Sea._

 _The downside to the ability is the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it, so naturally, she can't withstand an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm multiple times in a row. Also, only Heroic Spirits who had witnessed Jeanne's legend in life—in other words, only Gilles, in his past form as a Marshal of France, can use this Noble Phantasm besides Jeanne._

* * *

 ** _True Name: Terminus Est_**

 ** _Type: Spirit/Human  
Master: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Alias: Est_**

 ** _Gender: Female  
Height: 145cm  
Weight: 39kg_**

 ** _Source: Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow Mythology  
Alignment: Ichigo_**

 ** _Attribute: Star  
Armaments: Sword  
Strength: B+→?  
Endurance: B+→?  
Agility: B+→?  
Mana: A+→?  
Luck: C+_**

 ** _Shikai: Teminus Est  
Type: Sword  
Rank: A+  
Range: 1~99  
Maximum number of targets: 500 _**

**_Shikai skill:?_**

 ** _Bankai:?_**

 ** _Bankai Skill:?_**

* * *

 ** _True Name: Volpar Sword_**

 ** _Type: Spirit/Human  
Master: Ichigo Kurosaki  
Alias: Restia_**

 ** _Gender: Female  
Height: 157cm  
Weight: 39kg_**

 ** _Source: Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow Mythology  
Alignment: Ichigo_**

 ** _Attribute: Star  
Armaments: Sword  
Strength: B+→?  
Endurance: B+→?  
Agility: B+→?  
Mana: A+→?  
Luck: C+_**

 ** _Shikai: Vorpal Sword  
Type: Sword  
Rank: A+  
Range: 1~99  
Maximum number of targets: 500 _**

**_Shikai skill:?_**

 ** _Bankai:?_**

 ** _Bankai Skill:?_**

* * *

 ** _Next time: A new chapter of life begins_**

 ** _See you all in the next chapter_**


	4. A new chapter of life begins

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._ **

**_Beta Tester:_** ** _ThunderReborn and ekaterina016_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: _A new chapter of life begins_**

* * *

Ichigo and others came out of the portal as Zelretch led them. "And… we have reached your destination," The old man said playfully.

"Zelretch… how will I go back at my house?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I can't walk in just like that."

"He is right; his family will definitely ask where he has been till now," Restia pointed out.

"There is also the matter about _us_ ," Jeanne said.

"I can arrange everything so it won't look anything shady," Zelretch smirked.

"I sense there is a 'but' in there," Ichigo said bluntly.

"But where is the fun if there isn't?" Zelretch laughed.

Everyone sighed. "…We should have known that." Ichigo sighed, massaging his temples.

Zelretch opened another portal. "You kids are smart; you will figure out something!" He proclaimed, before summarily disappearing into the portal. "Oh, and I expect a good show," he smirked, much to their collective frowns.

"So… what will we do now?" Jeanne broke the silence.

"We can't just go back into my home as I said before," Ichigo voiced.

"We need a reason why he was away," Restia said.

"And another reason why we are with him," Scáthach said.

"Ichigo… I am hungry," Est complained, uncaring of the situation.

Smiling, Ichigo said, "Well, then… Now's a good time as any to eat and think."

"I want to eat parfait!"

"You can eat anything you like, Est," Ichigo said, patting her head.

* * *

 **Café**

After a little bit of walking and searching, they found a good café and went inside. It's quite an eventful search, as most males and females they passed through were blatantly checking them out, urging every single member of the group to unleash their powers just to keep the people's eyes away from the person they loved.

"C-C-Can I t-t-take you order p-p-please?" The waitress was a stuttering mess from the moment she saw four most beautiful girls she had ever seen, and a boy with a handsome face and body like a supermodel, went in.

"I will have a black coffee," Ichigo ordered, which Scáthach echoed. "Two blacks, then."

"I want milk tea," Restia ordered.

"Some strawberry pastry and tea, please," Jeanne said.

"I want the special extra-large parfait!" Est ordered.

"Est, can you really eat that much?" Ichigo asked.

"You said… I can eat anything I like…?" Est said.

"Yeah, I said that but-"

"You _said_ that!" Est repeated, until Ichigo and the rest of the girls relented. The little girl happily snuggled onto him when her request went through, leading the other girls to mutter how soft he was on Est.

"S-So, two black coffee, a strawberry cake and a tea, a milk tea, and a special extra-large big parfait." The waitress then ran to the counter at a speed even Rider would have been impressed.

"So, does anyone have any good ideas about any stories we will tell Ichigo's parents about why he went missing and came back out of nowhere?" Restia asked.

"I think I have an idea," Ichigo said, gaining the girls attention. "How about a story of a man finding Okā-san and me back then, but he thought she was dead due to her injuries, and only rushed me to the hospital. However, the trauma made me amnesiac apart from my first name, which elicited his pity and led him to adopt me back to London, where he raised me all this time."

Using a palm to indicate the girls, he continued, "London was where we all met, grew up together and closer, eventually leading to our romantic relationship. You all followed me back to Fuyuki to live with my 'savior's' relatives when he passed away… Then, 'ta-da!', we're here! Or something like that…"

Everyone was stunned about how perfect it sounded. "T-That could actually work quite well," Jeanne said.

"And it won't be strange a young child to be shocked at what he saw and forgot everything," Restia said.

"I see you have mastered the art of deception from Rin," Scáthach commented.

"The story is very similar to how Shirou-san met Kiritsugu-san, though," Jeanne pointed.

"Well, I did base the story at Shirou-niisan's story," Ichigo admitted, rather embarrassed.

"That way, if Ichigo's parents wants to meet and thank 'that person', his posthumous status will be a good cover," Scáthach said.

"Forging some fake documents about us won't be difficult, too," Ichigo said.

"What about the reason why we are all here in the Karakura Town?" Jeanne asked.

"Exchange students… and we decided on this city after putting the pieces of Ichigo's 'forgotten background' together?" Restia suggested.

"That sounds perfect, Restia," Ichigo agreed. "I can have Clock Tower arrange that, and Trace our documents, then photocopy all of those."

"What do you have in mind for your last name?" Restia asked. "We can't just use 'Kurosaki', or our story will be suspect."

"Hmm… I haven't thought of that…"

After a while, Scáthach quipped, "How about 'Yatogami'?"

"'Night sword of god', huh? It's really good and suits him with his powers…" Restia asked. "So… what should we do now?"

"For now, we'll stay at a hotel until an architect I contracted can finish up a house to live in. Only after that will we make a move and meet my family," Ichigo said.

"Have you thought how you will meet them? You cannot just walk up to their door and knock, right?" Jeanne asked

"Actually, I have a plan about that as well," Ichigo said. "A chance encounter outside, when my parents went out. Cliché, I know, but it's the most fool proof plan."

"What if they don't recognize you?" Restia asked.

"She has a point; it has been a while since they have seen you, so they might not recognize you," Scáthach said.

"We can call his name and say something about his hair color," Jeanne suggested.

"Hmm… that's a potentially good idea. Let's try it out; if it doesn't, then we still have time to concoct another more direct plan," Ichigo said analytically. "Good job, Jeanne."

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun," Jeanne blushed.

* * *

 **A week later…**

Ichigo and his girlfriends were visiting the place where their new house was being built.

"The house got build really soon, didn't it?" Jeanne said.

"I believe _that_ is the power of money," Scáthach said.

"Give someone what they want, and they will do _anything_ ," Restia said.

"Ichigo… I want to sleep with you tonight," Est asked.

"Don't we always sleep together?" Ichigo asked.

"Not since we have been staying in the hotel," Scáthach said.

"Well, we can sleep together from tonight again, as we will live in our new house from now on," Ichigo said.

"And we can celebrate having a new house in a sweaty and sticky way!" Restia suggested, as she licked her middle finger erotically.

"R-Restia, we can't just do that! Not in our first day in a new home," Jeanne said with a blush.

"Ooh… so you won't want to join us tonight Jeanne?" Restia asked playfully.

"I-I didn't say that! It's j-just that…" Jeanne's face was completely red.

"Well, it is fine if you don't want to join; I can have your share tonight," Scáthach said.

"NoIwillljoinyou!" Jeanne finally blurted out, defeated. Having just realized what she said, her face turned like a tomato. Scáthach and Restia were smirking at her, and Ichigo decided to stay quiet, as he knew he would be targeted if he said anything.

\- Whoosh…

"There is another one again," Scáthach said, as everyone looked at the sky to the passing Hollow.

"The Shinigami will purify him soon," Ichigo said, trying his best to ignore it as they started to walk again towards their new home. There would be time when he'd be required to act, but that time wasn't now.

As the girls continued to chat, Ichigo recounted the past week's events in his head.

After the discussion at the café and checking in temporarily into a hotel, they took some time to explore the city, finding two odd places which were _definitely_ not of human origin: a candy store and an old warehouse, both encased in a barrier similar to a Bounded Field. The Hollow population here was also significantly higher, to the tune of one every three or four hours, while there's only one every three or four _months_ in Fuyuki, which also meant more Shinigamis.

The next day, Ichigo contacted a magus specializing in urban architecture and made a contract for their current house. As his job title suggested, he was often called to construct houses, Workshops, and other types of dwellings for magi who wished to stay at a mostly non-magus city. His skill was apparent when he finished the entire build in just _four days_ , much to the group's satisfaction.

His thought was cut off when they'd reached their new home, with the girls gaping at the sight in front of them.

Inspired by the Emiya house complex, it's a large, traditional Japaneses-styled manor, with a large garden out full of cherry blossoms and a variety of smaller plants and flowers out front, a swimming pool in a small building at the back with a Jacuzzi and sauna included. Several outhouses were set aside as Workshops – full-concrete construction, naturally – with a wide private dojo to train in. in total, it's considerably bigger than the Emiya house complex, which was already unnecessarily large in the first place.

"How... how much did this cost?" Jeanne's voice broke after the first word, having to stop to swallow to moisten her throat.

"One billion, five hundred million, two hundred and fifty thousand yen," Ichigo's calm response came.

"You... you spent all that money on this place?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal, since I have done some of Clock Tower's big jobs when we go to London with Rin-nēsan. That amount of money wasn't much for me."

"But you have now spent all your savings!" Restia said.

"Not correct," He bopped Restia's head. "I still have enough to make thirty of these of necessary."

The girls could only close their mouths in disbelief.

"The Mages' Association sure is rich, isn't it?" Restia said.

"Besides I have a very good feeling that this mansion is going to be good use to us real soon." Ichigo said as he led the girls into their new home, settling them all in the living room first before starting the tour of the place.

"So, according to the plan, we will meet your parents tomorrow, right?" Restia asked.

"Yes. They should be in the shopping district, where we'll pretend to buy some vegetables and bump into them. If that's not enough, then we'll executed the 'name call' plan," Ichigo instructed.

The girls nodded, before excitedly exploring their large house… no, _palace_.

* * *

 **The next day…**

Today was the day… and Ichigo had to admit he was nervous. After all, it'd been six years since he last saw his parents. As expected, from the 'scouting reports' the girls did for him, his parents had left for the shopping district, where he and his girlfriends were lying in wait.

The couple looked exactly the same since he last saw them, apart from the goatee his father now sported. The nostalgia all rushed towards him, freezing him in place until Restia nudged him. "I know you are happy, but you have to keep up the act!"

"I know. Thank you." He gently kissed Restia's head.

"Should we go now?" Jeanne asked, which Ichigo replied with a nod.

Ichigo's parents were walking towards a vegetable store, so Ichigo and his girlfriends also went there. They came almost face-to-face, but still didn't recognize him, which disappointed him somewhat.

"Will you please pack 500g of potatoes, 300g of onions, 300g of carrots, and 200g of green beans?" Masaki asked.

"Sure." The store owner started to pack the vegetables Masaki asked.

Ichigo noticed her voice was still kind and gentle, just like last time. He and his girlfriends nodded at him, the sign they're moving on to the next stage of the plan.

"Then, 500g of tomatoes and 500g of cabbages and 200g green of onions," Jeanne said, pretending to be a fellow customer.

"Of course, please wait a minute!" The store owner was still packing Masaki's vegetables.

"Please add 200g of peas and 300g of radish to that as well," Scáthach said.

"Sure," He answered, not really looking at them, as he handed Masaki the bag while Isshin was paying.

 _'Here goes nothing…'_ Restia thought as she made her move. "Hey, Ichigo, look! These carrots here are just like your bright orange hair!"

"Do you really have to tease me all the time about my hair?" Ichigo asked. playing along.

"Well, of cou-"

That was enough. Bags were dropped on the floor, spilling Masaki's bought vegetables – and the look on her and her husband was priceless in shock. The woman trembled, tears forming on the edges of her eyes, as she stretched her hand towards his face, caressing it.

After several seconds, she lunged forward and hugged him tightly, as if he was her only lifeline in the world, crying openly. "I-Ichigo! M-my beautiful boy…!"

Ichigo was using all the willpower he had to control his body to not hug her back, reminding himself to act like a stranger had just assaulted him out of nowhere. However, the words didn't come out of his frozen mouth, forcing Restia to snap him out of it through their mental link. _"Ichigo, snap out of it and say something to her! You have been quiet for a minute now!"_

 _"Y-Yeah, you are right…"_

"E-Excuse me, but… who are you?" Ichigo asked.

Masaki just looked up to him in confusion, mirroring her husband's expression. "W-What do you mean by who I am?... I-I am your mother, Ichigo!" She said, her voice broken.

"I am sorry, but I don't know you," he affirmed.

As the older woman was about to break into pieces from his words, Scáthach walked forward and took it to herself in order to control the situation, and give Ichigo some time to compose himself. "Excuse me, but can I ask who you two are?"

Isshin was the first to regain his composure, stepping forward to clasp his hand on his wife's shoulder. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki, and this is my wife, Masaki."

Acting disinterested, Restia added, "So, what was the reason Masaki-san hugged Ichigo like that and started crying?"

"Well, you see… he looks very similar to our son who went missing six years ago, with the exact same name," Isshin explained.

Jeanne hummed, saying, "Wait… 'Missing'? Did he disappear from a riverbank during a storm?"

"T-That's right! How do you know that?!" Isshin asked, shocked.

"Well, you see… our Ichigo's adopted father found him here in Karakura during a moment like that, while a woman with same orange hair was laying over him, bleeding from her chest," Restia answered.

"T-Then… he really is m-my son!" Masaki said, hopeful.

"Wait… if he really is our son, then why doesn't he know us?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo, having composed himself, rubbed the back of his head, playing up his embarrassment. "Well, you see… I don't really remember anything before the time my adopted father took me to the hospital when he found me."

"What?!" Masaki was shocked at the information.

"I think we should go somewhere else and talk about this," Scáthach suggested, as a crowd had formed around them.

"Y-Yes, you are right," Isshin said.

Restia suggested they move towards the new Yatogami Mansion to continue, which they obliged.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Mansion**

Before their talk, Jeanne chose to prepare tea and some snacks, partly to give everyone some time to themselves before they open the topic. They were served around the dining table, with Masaki and Isshin facing the group.

"Now, then, I think it'll be the right thing if we tell each other what happened from their perspective," Ichigo suggested.

The older couple nodded, just as Jeanne's refreshments arrived.

"First we should introduce ourselves, no?" Restia said, as others nodded. "I am Resita Ashdoll."

"My name is Ichigo Yatogami."

"Est Elstein."

"My name is Scáthach-Skaði."

"I am Jeanne Hemsworth."

They'd fortunately also prepared fake surnames for the girls.

Isshin took a deep breath, before explaining, "Back then, both Masaki and Ichigo were returning from his karate dojo… And they got into a car accident when the storm got worse. Masaki shielded him and was grievously injured, passing out, and when I got there… my son was gone, while my wife was lying there on the side of the road, alone."

 _"They really don't want to tell us about that Hollow,"_ Ichigo said though their mental link.

 _"Maybe they don't want you to worry about that?"_ Jeanne said.

 _"Or maybe they want to keep their past as Shinigami and Quincy a secret,"_ Scáthach pointed out.

 _"We can ask about that later someday,"_ Restia decided.

 _"You should start talking; they are looking at us,"_ Est said, as Isshin and Masaki were looking at them, expecting something to come from them.

"Well, my adopted father Tatsumi Yatogami found me on the riverside, with a woman laying over me. But when he went to check if she was alive, she didn't have a pulse, so he just rushed me to the hospital. He did send an ambulance for the woman, but I don't know the rest of the story from there, as I… was amnesiac," Ichigo said, eliciting gasps from his parents.

He continued, "I only remembered my first name, due to the shock, so my father… Tatsumi-san took me in because he thought I was an orphan right there and then. He lived in London, so I followed him there."

As his words flowed, both Isshin and Masaki grew more convinced the Ichigo in front of them now was their son, with her breaking into tears again.

Having confirmed their true 'identities' with several more exchanges of small talks and conversations, Ichigo finally asked, "Now that we have confirmed I am your son… what now? I'm living here, now… I don't think I'm personally ready to just barge into your lives like that. Sorry."

Isshin waved his hand, clearly still ecstatic from 'finding' Ichigo. "Perhaps we can introduce you to your sisters?"

"I have sisters?" Ichigo asked, pretending to forget.

"Yes… two little twin sisters," Masaki answered, her emotions leading her to trust in the act more and more.

"Well, tomorrow, maybe? You can head back and tell them about me; I don't think suddenly showing up will be a good choice," Ichigo said. "I'm looking forward to meeting them…!"

"Hmm… you are right," Isshin said, before Masaki suddenly asked, "But…! Before that, I would like to thank the man who saved you! Where is he?"

"Well, you can't meet him," Restia said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because he passed away two years ago," Ichigo said.

"Ohh… I am sorry," Masaki apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry. There is no way you would have known."

"Well, then we should go back now. Yuzu and Karin are waiting for us," Isshin said, getting up, but saw Masaki was hesitant to leave.

"Y-You will come, right? And y-you won't leave again?" All of them can see she was scared her 'son' would disappear and leave her again.

"Of course I will come… _Kā-san_ ," Ichigo said warmly, emphasizing the form of address, making Masaki cry more, and hugged her.

"Then… I will be waiting for you, with your father and sisters," Masaki said when she pulled back.

"We're living in the 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Just ask around; not to brag, but the business is quite famous around here!" Isshin said, grinning, as he passed Ichigo his card.

When the couple left, Resita exhaled a large breath she didn't know she held, slumping down the zabuton on the floor. "That… went better than I expected."

"Hmm… I agree, though I had my doubts earlier. Good job, everyone!" Scáthach declared.

"Tomorrow, we will go to see your sisters! Aren't you happy, Ichigo?" Jeanne asked cheerfully.

"Of course!"

Suddenly, Scáthach pondered out loud. "Er… If they ask you to say with them in their house, what will you do?"

He calmly stated, as if the answer was already obvious, "Then we'll stay together, of course. If they don't agree, then we can live here. You girls are as much a family to me as they are. I can't imagine a life without any of you!" As always, he didn't realize how heavily his words made them blush.

"Oh, Ichigo…!" Restia said, as she brought him to a steamy kiss. As they separated, a thin trail of saliva hung between each other's lips.

"You know it is not right to steal march like that, Restia!" Scáthach grumbled.

"Ara, ara… Scáthach, the early bird gets the worm! That's what I learned."

Her words were taken as a challenge to the other three girls, leading to the four to glare at each other, sparks flying between their eyes.

 _'Just another day in my life…'_ Ichigo sighed.

* * *

 **Kurosaki Household**

\- BANG!

Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki perched up from their seats, surprised at the loud sound of their main door opening, revealing their rushing, and _smiling_ , parents.

"We've found your big brother!" Masaki rushed, not wanting to hold the news any longer from the twins.

"R-Really?! You found Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, already on the verge of tears.

"Yes, my little angel, we found him when we went to the shopping district."

"So…where is he now?" Karin asked. Though she was happy, her mind was more cautious and suspicious. What if someone had just played up her parents' emotions to dupe them?

"He had a mansion on the other side of the city," Isshin said.

"I want to meet him!" Yuzu pleaded cheerfully.

"No need; he is coming to visit us tomorrow," Masaki said.

After a while, they'd all calmed down, giving Isshin the chance to break the grimmer news. "However… there's something important you need to know. He's… amnesiac since the _accident_ … so don't bother him too much, alright?" The man said seriously.

The twins quietened down, as Yuzu was the one hit hardest by the news, looking like she's about to cry. "S-So… he doesn't remember us?"

"Don't worry, Yuzu; he will remember everything as we spent more time with him," Masaki assured, trying to comfort the sisters as well as herself.

"R-Really?"

"Yes! We are family, after all."

"So, maybe that is the reason we've never found him? Because he didn't even know who his real family are?" Karin asked.

"Yes… but we have finally found him, now!" Masaki said.

"WE WILL HAVE A FEAST TOMORROW!" Isshin yelled.

"Can I help with the preparations, then, Okā-san?" Yuzu said.

"Of course, dear," Masaki said, smiling.

When the twins – more Yuzu, really – excitedly returned to their room to prepare, something finally clicked in Isshin's head. "You know, Masaki… who are those girls around Ichigo? We didn't even ask who those girls were…"

"You are right… I wonder who they were?" Masaki thought. "They looked like they're really intimate… and they're living together…" She frowned, though her husband's reaction was the opposite.

"My 'Otō-san Senses' are saying they were his girlfriends! THEY WERE SO BEAUTIFUL! OH, MY BOY, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Isshin yelled.

"Oh, Isshin…?" Masaki said, in a sickeningly sweet, but chilling smiling voice, which reminded him of Unohana.

"I-I will go to the shopping market and buy things for tomorrow's feast!" Isshin nervously said, rushing out of the house to save his life, leaving Masaki alone in the living room.

When he left, Masaki could only sigh, going upstairs to the one room she kept clean all this time, just in case its owner returned. Lately, she's relegating the task to Yuzu, as the memories of her son overwhelmed her more and more lately. Taking a deep breath, she braved the entrance, revealing it's exactly as it was six years ago, even all the books' and toys' location and presence.

* * *

 _It was already two months after **that incident** , and Isshin had brought what remained of his family to the park to cheer them up, but it was in vain. His wife was visibly getting worse over time, with her unkempt hair and dark under-eye bags. Masaki would barely eat or sleep, her eyes having lost their light. She would spend hours staring at the wall in silence, and even when she slept, she would have nightmares of the Grand Fisher devouring Ichigo, screaming and crying all the while._

 _His two daughters received the news soon after their mother physically recovered from her wound, and Yuzu and Karin started crying right after that. At the park, the twins only sat around, doing nothing, while other kids were cheerfully going about with their families and friends. He himself had ran out of ideas on how to make things better for them._

 _Keisuke had given up on finding Ichigo's exact location. They knew he was alive, but simply didn't know where he was._

 _Their time in the park would be spent in complete silence – yet again – if not for a group of Hollows, who came into the park after sensing Masaki and the twin sister's Reiatsu. Of course, the latter two still hadn't develop enough Reiatsu to see them, but the danger was still there._

 _"M-Masaki, you have to do something!" Isshin said, but she was still staring at nothing. "Masaki if you don't do something then you will also lose Yuzu and Karin!"_

 _His Reiatsu still hadn't recovered fully, so he couldn't do anything in this Gigai._

 _Fortunately, his final words managed to bring Masaki back, as she glared at the Hollows hatefully. She roughly pulled the Quincy bracelet from her skirt pocket, instantly destroying all the Hollows. Meanwhile, the sisters were confused why their mother was pointing her hand at air, but Isshin managed to distract them while Masaki finished the Hollows off._

 _When she did, she slid to the floor, having barely eaten anything these past week, and having exhausted her meagre Reiatsu._

 _Isshin got down and hugged her. "Masaki, I know you are sad we can't find Ichigo… but if you just lose all hope like that, what will happen to Yuzu and Karin?! You have to be strong! We still have two little daughters to take care of. Do you really think **he** would want for you to be like this?!"_

 _As Isshin said that, the dam of tears broke, as she started wailing._

 _The next day, she was better. Oh, it's clear her mental wounds hadn't healed completely, but Isshin's words regarding Yuzu and Karin managed to give her strength, enough to barely keep going on in their lives._

 _Little by little, the lives of the member of Kurosaki household went back to how it was, but there was still a gap left by Ichigo's absence._

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was already night time. Exiting her bedroom and locking it behind her, she went to the dining table, where Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were already preparing to eat, with dinner having been prepared by the latter.

"Ah, Okā-san! We were just about to call you; the dinner is ready!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

Masaki smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Yuzu, and sorry for having you make dinner all by yourself."

"It was nothing," Yuzu smiled.

After dinner and some lounging around, with the mood in the household clearly that of expectation, they all went to bed early that night, eager for tomorrow to start. In their bed, Masaki whispered nervously, "Isshin… when I wake up, it won't be a dream, right?"

"Of course not, it is real! We've finally found him this evening, and he will come to visit tomorrow," Isshin reassured her.

"I am scared, Isshin …that if I wake up next morning, then, maybe… it will all be just a dream…"

"I'll tell you as many times as you like, alright?" He smiled caringly. "It. Is. Real."

"R-Really?" Masaki asked hesitantly.

"Of course! Now, get some sleep. You don't want welcome him with bags under your eves now, do you?"

"You are right." Masaki said as she finally relaxed and started to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning…  
Ichigo's Mansion**

Ichigo and his girlfriends were sleeping in their bedroom hugging each other in their sleep as always. When sunlight came and woke him up, he was greeted by a pile of limbs, pinning him down to the bed.

"Wake up, everyone. We have training before we leave for my parents' house, right?"

The girls groggily woke up, with Scáthach being the first to recover. "You know, for a moment, I thought it was all a dream."

"Yeah, I thought so as well. Hard to believe I actually met my parents yesterday, and I will meet my little sisters today," Ichigo admitted.

After training – which was more enthusiastic than usual – they head towards the clinic after buying some gifts.

* * *

 **Kurosaki Household**

"The house looks just like it was six years ago," Ichigo said fondly, with a small smile.

"Well, will we just look from the outside, or go inside?" Restia asked.

"They must be waiting for you; we should go inside now," Scáthach said.

"Hmm… I can imagine Masaki-san in there, waiting patiently for you to come," Jeanne said.

"Ichigo, I want to see your little sisters!" Est said.

"Of course, Est. You will see them now," Ichigo patted her on the head.

When they rang the bell, the rush of footsteps sounded apparent, before the door opened swiftly to reveal Masaki, sporting a bright smile on her face. "We've been waiting for you all! Come inside!"

"Please pardon the intrusion!"

Masaki lead them into the living room. Ichigo and his girlfriends saw Isshin was sitting with Yuzu and Karin on one side of the sofa.

 _'Yuzu looks really a lot like Kā-san… and Karin looks a lot like Tou-san…'_ Ichigo thought as he saw them.

When Yuzu and Karin saw Ichigo and the girls he was with, they couldn't help but blush and admire their beauty. They were easily the most beautiful girls they had ever seen. Even their brother Ichigo looked like a super model with a really handsome face and toned body, along with long waist-length silky orange hair with a strain of white on the left side.

The sisters thought were cut off by Isshin. "Sit down, everyone," He welcomed, as Masaki sat down with her husband and daughters. They started by the omiage gifts, which was accepted happily by the Kurosaki household, though Yuzu and Karin still seemed stiff facing their new 'brother'.

Not wanting for them to remain that distant, he was the first to chat them up. "Before we continue, let me introduce myself formally to you two… my sisters. I'm Ichigo," he addressed Yuzu and Karin.

"Y-Yes! My name is Yuzu, and this is Karin," Yuzu stuttered lightly, still having a little blush on her face.

"I am so sorry… I don't remember anything about you two right now," Ichigo apologized, bowing his head.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe you will remember everything after we spend some time together," Masaki suggested.

"I hope so!" Ichigo said, smiling. "Should we move on to the full story about what happened after I was adopted?"

The Kurosakis leaned forward slightly, very interested in the upcoming words.

"As I've told before, when my adopted father, Tatsumi-san, found me and took me to hospital, I didn't remember anything other than my first name. He's quite well-off, but even he and the hospital people couldn't find any living relative because of the lack of information I gave them."

Quietly, Isshin and Masaki rationalized that excuse with the fact Urahara had helped to conceal their existence after they got married, it's no wonder normal people wouldn't be able to find them through formal means.

"He's the only one who'd take me in, so we moved to London, where he lived then, where I met Jeanne and Scáthach. Two years later, we decided for me to live in Japan – Fuyuki City, to be exact – because Tatsumi-san had secured a job which had back-and-forth responsibilities between Japan and Britain. He placed me in the care of his relatives, which were now like my big brothers and sisters, after living with them for quite some time. They took good care of me. This was also a period where I met Restia and Est, who're in a similar situation with me."

The happiness and satisfaction in his voice were palpable, but was soon replaced by sadness.

"But after two years, Tatsumi-san's health started to worsen terribly, and a year later, he passed away. We still stayed in Fuyuki till last month, then went back to London. We initially planned to go to high school there, but we were asked to participate in an exchange student program with Karakura High School, where Scáthach was recruited to be a teacher. Seeing we had fond experience in living in Japan, we agreed, since the name 'Karakura' did resonate somewhat within me. Then… just like that, we bumped into you when shopping."

Masaki quipped, "Fate works in a really strange way… to think that's all it takes for us to meet." She then turned towards the girls, looking at them right in the eye. "Thank you for watching over him for all these years."

Her gratitude made Scáthach and Restia felt awkward, before Jeanne replied, "I am sure we don't feel burdened in the slightest. As a matter of fact, he was the one who constantly watches over us, so we should thank _you_ for giving birth and raising such a fine person."

The serious mood was predictably shattered by Isshin's act. "Ichigo, there is something I have to ask you," He asked seriously.

"W-What is it?" Ichigo or his family had never seen him with such a serious look.

"Tell me young man… HAVE YOU BECOME A MAN WITH THESE BEAUTIFUL GIRLS?!" Isshin yelled.

"Huh…?"

"AND IF YOU HAVE THEN, WHEN WEILL I GET GRANCHILDREN?!" Isshin asked directly, causing Ichigo, Jeanne and Est to blush unusually, while Scáthach and Restia were smirking.

As the first three stuttered, Restia moved in for the kill. "Naturally, _father-in-law_. You don't need to worry about such trivial question."

Ichigo and Jeanne had chosen to bury their face in their hand. Masaki was about to home-run Isshin's head, as that was a completely inappropriate question to speak out in front of their daughters!

Scáthach backed Restia up, declaring, "For your second question… approximately 7 years, give or take."

"M-Masaki, did you hear? WE WILL BECOME GRANDPARENTS IN SEVEN YEARS!" Isshin yelled, as Masaki was still in shock.

\- BANG!

The ridiculous and over-the-top act from the older man was summarily shut fown by his wife, who couldn't take it no longer. She then rushed them to have lunch, eager to move on from the embarrassing topic, which was cooked by her and Yuzu.

It was both delicious and sumptuous, to the point of Restia complimenting the little girl. "It seems cooking talent doesn't fall far from the tree! You're just like your brother!"

"I-Ichi-nii cooks too?" Karin asked, almost in disbelief.

"Shirou-niisan and Sakura-nēsan taught me well," Ichigo admitted. "They're one of the brother- and sister-figures I mentioned earlier… To be frank, I think they're still leagues ahead of me in the kitchen."

"Then… will you cook for us sometime Ichigo?" Masaki asked, indirectly asking him to stay with them for longer.

"Sure!"

In the middle of their lunch, a question suddenly popped into Isshin's head, prompting him to ask, "Hey, Ichigo… I just realized… where were you staying?"

"We have rented a mansion around here, as I've mentioned to you, but of course, I'd like to stay here. However, the girls… I can't leave them outside, can I? They're family to me as well," Ichigo remarked, mixing in some lies with the truth.

"Then why don't you all stay here?" Isshin asked.

"But is there enough space for everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm… you have a point there…"

"Why don't we just stay in Ichigo's room? I mean… we've slept in the same room for the past four years, haven't we?" Scáthach pointed out, smirking.

Jeanne looked to one side, and Ichigo just face-palmed.

"WHAT?!" Masaki yelled.

 _'Here we go again…'_ Ichigo thought.

After another lot of tantrum from Masaki, she finally agreed with the idea. Jeanne silently mused about the waste of money they'd poured into that beautiful mansion, but staying with the man she loved was more important. If that's his decision, then she'd respect it – after all, it's _his_ money.

Yuzu and Karin were also brought along their way back to the mansion to pack things around, while also giving them more time to chat with their brother around town. Stopping at their favourite ice cream store, he splurged and bought them the most expensive item on the menu, one which they could never dream of buying, which also flabbergasted the twins.

After packing, they dropped Karin to her soccer practice, as she reminisced on the times her older brother played and challenged her back then in any sports, which she predictably lost all of them. For old time's sake, she invited him to a game shortly afterwards… which didn't change the results at all. If nothing else, he beat her even _worse_ , nearly driving her to tears before Yuzu approached and calmed her down.

Yuzu was more interested in their lives in London, constantly asking about how the culture, food, and people were different than Japan, as well as some tourist attractions, such as the Great Sandringham House privately owned by the Royal Family, the Stonehenge, the Big Ben Clock Tower, Windsor Castle and even meeting the Prime Minister! It instilled a desire to go out and see the world in the future, so when she announced such a comment, she gained a chuckle from Ichigo, ruffling her hair affectionately, supportive of her dreams.

* * *

 **Kurosaki Household  
1 week later…**

The past week packed a lot of memorable memories for Ichigo. having visited the Emiya household once to report on his current situation, as well as because he simply missed them, they settled in the Kurosaki household. It's cramped, for sure, but the closeness made living there more intimate. They then went on a mountain picnic in celebration, where Masaki spoiled him rotten to make up for the time they'd lost together.

They'd certainly grew closer, given the short time they'd spent, especially between Ichigo and his sisters. He integrated himself into their daily lives – Karin with soccer, and Yuzu with cooking – while his girlfriends spent their time forging a relationship with their soon-to-be in-laws. As expected, Isshin's reactions were embarrassing and childish, much to Masaki's annoyance – fearing his attitude would drive them away, and in turn, Ichigo too. However, after some time, they went along well enough to do some house chores along with the eccentric parents.

Scáthach took the chance to teach the twins some basic self-defence, being a teacher to her core, while Est was christened as the 'youngest daughter', being spoiled by everyone around her left and right, much to her delight.

Their relationship with the surrounding neighbourhood was… complicated, to say the least. While they got along well with the older generation, the younger ones were always making moves on either Ichigo or the girls, as they almost always went out together. There's plenty of altercation when the single women hit on Ichigo and his girlfriends all ganged up on the offenders, and vice versa with the guys loitering around the place.

Today, though, would mark their first tenure in Karakura High School, with Scáthach's first day as a teacher, dressed in a sharp business suit with glasses. The rest were wearing the typical uniform, though their natural appearance still made it very attractive for others.

* * *

 **Classroom 1-A**

"Did you hear? We are getting some transfer students and a new teacher!" A random student said.

"Yeah… the teacher and three of the students are girls, and the last student is a boy," Another random student said.

"I have heard all of them are really good looking, and the male student had got full marks in all the subjects! And even the female students got above 95 marks on average!" Another person said.

"Are you kidding? Full marks, and 95 in all subjects?!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but I heard the teachers raving about it."

Then, the classroom's door opened and the teacher came inside. "Okay, quiet down! Now, you may have heard of the news, but for those who don't know, we are getting some exchange students and an exchange teacher from London. They have spent some time in Japan before they came here, but still, help them if they have trouble with anything or need anything, okay?!" The teacher said.

"Yes, teacher!"

Outside the classroom, Ichigo and the girls were standing still, waiting for the teacher to call them inside.

"I am getting a little nervous," Jeanne said.

"There is no need to be nervous, Jeanne, we will be fine!" Restia assured.

"Compared to what we've been through in our previous life? Why are you so nervous _now_?" Scáthach said.

"Please come inside, all of you!" The sound of the teacher came from inside the class room. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the classroom's door.

The female students inside all dropped their jaws to the floor, seeing a confident, toned, and tall orange-haired handsome boy walking through that door. The way he carried himself wasn't arrogant, but aristocratic and elegant instead, enhanced by his waist-length loose orange mane.

The boys were already drooling. The white-haired petite girl was cute, the blonde-haired one beaming with gentleness and kindness, while the black haired girl was as beautiful as a doll. The purple haired woman – the teacher, they assumed – had a divine body, eliciting envy among the girls.

They each introduced themselves, but they doubted the class heard a single word they'd said, including the one which made Scáthach their new homeroom teacher from now on. The older male teacher shrugged; he, too, appreciate the looks of his new students and colleague, but he's mature and committed enough to his wife that it's not really a problem, giving control of the class over to Scáthach.

Having assigned the four new students their seats, the Celtic woman went through the usual motions as a new teacher in a new semester. However, their attention was drawn to the bespectacled boy sitting near the front of the class.

 _'A Quincy,'_ They thought, having recognized his Reiatsu.

Naturally, the group was sitting close together, so they could discuss things between themselves as Scáthach continued to absorb the attention of the other students.

"Now, then let's begin the homeroom."

Other interesting students were the muscular tanned boy and an orange-haired busty girl, both emitting faint traces of Hollow Reiatsu. Having decided they'd investigate further later, Ichigo sighed.

 _'I guess this is my new life… Never far from trouble…'_ Ichigo sighed.

* * *

 ** _Character Profile:_**

 ** _Class: Lancer_**

 ** _Type: Human_**

 ** _Servant (Formally)_**

 ** _Master: Ichigo Kurosaki_**

 ** _True Name: Scáthach_**

 ** _Also known as: Queen of the Land of Shadows_**

 ** _Witch of Dun Scaith_**

 ** _Lord of Spirits_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Height: 168cm_**

 ** _Weight: 55kg_**

 ** _Source: Celtic Mythology_**

 ** _Region: Ireland_**

 ** _Alignment: Neutral Good_**

 ** _Attribute: Star_**

 ** _Armaments: Spear_**

 ** _Strength: B_**

 ** _Endurance: A_**

 ** _Agility: A_**

 ** _Mana: C_**

 ** _Luck: D_**

 ** _Noble Phantasm: A+_**

 ** _Class Skill:_**

 ** _Magic Resistance: A_**

 ** _Nullifies spells of Rank A or below. Any spells which are below high level would not be able to wound her with Magecraft._**

 ** _Personal Skill:_**

 ** _Primordial Rune:_**

 ** _She possesses Runes, the Magic Crests of Scandinavia. These runes mentioned here, unlike those the modern magi use, are the Primordial Runes endowed with the power of the Age of Gods— Because of Odin, the Great God of Scandinavia, they are known to the world. She, who taught Cú Chulainn the 18 Primordial Runes, is also a powerful magus while being a warrior at the same time._**

 ** _Wisdom of the Haunted Ground: A+_**

 ** _The wisdom of the abyss, consequently acquired by transcending mankind, killing gods, and being left behind at the Outside of the World. Excluding those that are characteristic of certain heroes, almost all Skills can be practically demonstrated at a proficiency of B~A Rank. Also, only to those who she truly acknowledged as heroes, she can teach such Skills to them too._**

 ** _A Skill she often employs during combat is "Clairvoyance" for the foresight of combat situations. Even in the Ulster Cycle, she often predicted the future according to this foresight—even the last moments of her favourite pupil, Cú Chulainn._**

 ** _God Slayer: B_**

 ** _As the gatekeeper of the "Land of Shadows", a foreign region/haunted ground, her existential form in having continued to slaughter Divine Spirits in great numbers has been converted to this Skill. It is particularly effective against Divine Spirits. A plus modifier is added to her attacks towards Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants that are endowed with a Divinity Skill._**

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_**

 ** _Gáe Bolg Alternative: Penetrating Spear of Piercing Death Flight_**

 ** _Rank: B→B+_**

 ** _Type: Anti-Unit_**

 ** _Range: 5~40_**

 ** _Maximum Number of Targets: 50 people_**

 ** _Their shapes are similar, but as a matter of fact, this spear is something different from the spear that Cú Chulainn possesses. A specialized weapon of the same model that was put to use before, it is one-grade older in comparison to Gáe Bolg. There is not only one, but several of them._**

 ** _For its ability at the time of releasing its True Name, it results in a special move similar to Cú Chulainn's two Noble Phantasms, "Barbed Spear of Piercing Death Thorn" and "Striking Spear of Piercing Death Flight", being combined together. First, for its close-range attack, a first demonic spear would snatch away the enemy's freedom to move and act by "sewing them onto a space in the air", and after that, she would throw with all her strength a second demonic spear to pierce through the enemy as the finishing blow. Naturally, enemies in the way of the thrown demonic spear will have their lives stolen away entirely as a result._**

 ** _Gate of Skye: Gate to the Haunted Ground Brimming with Death_**

 ** _Rank: A+_**

 ** _Type: Anti-Army_**

 ** _Range: 2~50_**

 ** _Maximum Number of Targets: 200 people_**

 ** _Temporarily summons an enormous "gate" that leads to the "Land of Shadows" located at the Outside of the World, a foreign region turned into a haunted ground, of which it was severed from the World. It completely sucks up all living things that are within the effect's range to the domain under her rule, the "Land of Shadows". Those who fail a Magical Power and Luck Check will be sucked into the "gate" and are instantly killed. A person not approved by Scáthach will not be permitted to enter the "Land of Shadows" as they are while they possess life. Even if one successfully resists the suction, they sustain great damage since their magical energy was rapidly drained._**

 ** _Class: Ruler_**

 ** _Type: Human_**

 ** _Servant (Formally)_**

 ** _Master: Ichigo Kurosaki_**

 ** _True Name: Jeanne D'Arc_**

 ** _Also known as: La Pucelle_**

 ** _Holy Maiden Savior_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Height: 159cm_**

 ** _Weight: 44kg_**

 ** _Source: Historical Fact_**

 ** _Region: France_**

 ** _Alignment: Lawful Good_**

 ** _Attribute: Star_**

 ** _Armaments: Flag_**

 ** _Strength: B_**

 ** _Endurance: B_**

 ** _Agility: A_**

 ** _Mana: A_**

 ** _Luck: C_**

 ** _Noble Phantasm: A++_**

 ** _Class Skill:_**

 ** _Magic Resistance: EX_**

 ** _In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, Jeanne demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the Magecraft, only Jeanne will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. Also, it cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church._**

 ** _True Name Discernment: B_**

 ** _If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's true name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a Luck Check is required to bypass those abilities._**

 ** _God's Resolution: A_**

 ** _Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose others Command Spells._**

 ** _Personal skill:_**

 ** _Revelation: A_**

 ** _Revelation is a Skill to "hear the voice of heavens" and take optimum action; a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles. However, 'Revelation' accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly._**

 ** _Charisma: C_**

 ** _Jeanne's figure participating in the assaults while hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to her Charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of her 'Revelations' without basis._**

 ** _Saint: B_**

 ** _Saint is a skill that mainly Ruler Servant class possess due to possessing the impartial judgement to preside over a Holy Grail War without letting personal interests intervene. The burial cloths of saints, Holy Shrouds, possess special abilities. Saints may also often possess Pure Eyes who have the ability to see that which normally cannot be seen._**

 ** _Noble Phantasm:_** **_La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin: C→EX_**

 ** _Type: Suicide_**

 ** _Rank: C (Before activation)_**

 ** _EX (After activation)_**

 ** _Range: ?_**

 ** _Maximum number of targets: ?_**

 ** _A holy sword that manifest flames which uses the line of a death poem "O Lord, I entrust this body to you-" as activation incantation. A conceptual crystallization weapon that interpreted Joan's burning at the stake in an attack-like fashion. A subspecies of Reality Marble, an imagined landscape crystallized as a sword. This sword is Heroic Spirit Joan of Arc herself and after the battle in which this Noble Phantasm was manifested, Joan will be extinguished._**

 ** _Luminosité Eternelle: God is Here With Me : A_**

 ** _Type: Barrier_**

 ** _Rank: A_**

 ** _Range: 1~10_**

 ** _Maximum number of targets: ?_**

 ** _The holy battle flag that she kept by her side all her life. Incidentally, Jeanne uses this flag mostly to attack in battle. "There's a spear-point at the tip, so it's a divine sign that this flag should be used to strike the enemy", is what she says as an excuse each time one of the Servants she passes judgement on protests about it. It is her main weapon, kept in place of a sword on the battlefield, still potent enough to easily destroy Dragon Tooth Warriors, block strikes from enemy Servants, and pierce through obstacles with its tip. By planting it into the ground, tightly grasping it, and activating it as a Noble Phantasm, it converts her EX-rank Magic Resistance into protection against all harm, both physical and spiritual. The protection is initiated by an angel's blessing, and it is centered around the flag within a range of 10. It brings about a light that completely isolates anyone within it and cuts them off from their surroundings, much like the divided water from the myth of Moses splitting the Red Sea._**

 ** _The downside to the ability is that the damage accumulates within the flag, causing it to begin to tear as she uses it, so naturally, she can't withstand an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm multiple times in a row. Also, only Heroic Spirits who had witnessed Jeanne's legend in life—in other words, only Gilles, in his past form as a Marshal of France, can use this Noble Phantasm besides Jeanne._**

 ** _Type: Spirit/Human_**

 ** _Master: Ichigo Kurosaki_**

 ** _True Name: Terminus Est_**

 ** _Also known as: Est_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Height: 145cm_**

 ** _Weight: 39kg_**

 ** _Source: Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow Mythology_**

 ** _Alignment: Ichigo_**

 ** _Attribute: Star_**

 ** _Armaments: Sword_**

 ** _Strength: B+→?_**

 ** _Endurance: B+→?_**

 ** _Agility: B+→?_**

 ** _Mana: A+→?_**

 ** _Luck: C+_**

 ** _Shikai: Teminus Est_**

 ** _Type: Sword_**

 ** _Rank: A+_**

 ** _Range: 1~99_**

 ** _Maximum number of targets: 500_**

 ** _Shikai skill:?_**

 ** _Bankai:?_**

 ** _Bankai Skill:?_**

 ** _Type: Spirit/Human_**

 ** _Master: Ichigo Kurosaki_**

 ** _True Name: Restia Ashdoll_**

 ** _Also known as: Restia_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Height: 157cm_**

 ** _Weight: 39kg_**

 ** _Source: Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow Mythology_**

 ** _Alignment: Ichigo_**

 ** _Attribute: Star_**

 ** _Armaments: Sword_**

 ** _Strength: B+→?_**

 ** _Endurance: B+→?_**

 ** _Agility: B+→?_**

 ** _Mana: A+→?_**

 ** _Luck: C+_**

 ** _Shikai: Vorpal Sword_**

 ** _Type: Sword_**

 ** _Rank: A+_**

 ** _Range: 1~99_**

 ** _Maximum number of targets: 500_**

 ** _Shikai skill:?_**

 ** _Bankai:?_**

 ** _Bankai Skill:?_ **

* * *

**_Next time: New friends_**

 ** _See you all in the next chapter_**


	5. New friends

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._ **

**_Beta Tester:_** ** _ThunderReborn and ekaterina016_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: New friends_**

* * *

It's been a difficult day for Ichigo's group, both the ones as students and a teacher. Virtually everyone was stealing glances at them, with various intensity and desires, and the class-ending bell couldn't ring soon enough.

"Okay, class! That is enough for today," Scáthach said, leaving the class and going to the teachers' office.

It also, signalled the start of the wave of students circling them.

"Is that your real hair colour?"

"What is your favourite food?"

"You are so, cute!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Where are you staying right now?"

Ichigo and the girls were bombarded with the questions.

"All right, everyone, that is enough!" A girl's voice came from behind the crowd, the one with a tomboyish cut of black hair. Naturally, Ichigo recognized her as his childhood friend: Tatsuki Arisawa. "Really, guys? They have just come here, and you guys are just making them nervous with all those questions!" She chided.

Her loud voice and overbearing persona dispersed the crowd immediately, followed on by her suggestion to the thankful group. "If you like, I would be happy to show you guys around the school," Tatsuki suggested.

"Well, we don't really want to trouble you," Ichigo said.

"It's no trouble at all," Tatsuki chuckled. "Besides, there is something I want to ask _my childhood friend_ as well."

"Okay, then… we will be in your care," Ichigo said nervously. _"I am certain she will ask where I was these last few years…"_

 _"Well, she **was** your friend before you left town," _Restia said.

 _"She must have missed you,"_ Jeanne said.

 _"What will you say to her?"_ Est asked.

 _"The same thing I said to my family, of course!"_ Ichigo confidently replied.

Tatsuki showed them around the school such as cafeteria, library, bathroom, nurses office, teacher's office, gym and other places. Lastly, they were shown the roof.

"And… here we are! Usually, the students don't hang out here, though the door is always open, because it used to be a popular smoking spot before a strict crackdown. You can visit here whenever you guys want," Tatsuki explained.

"Thank you for showing us around," Jeanne said.

"It was nothing. Don't worry!" Tatsuki said, waving her hand. "But as I said before… there is something I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Restia asked, faking ignorance.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo right in the eye, almost screaming in his face, "Why did you leave without saying anything?!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"You know full damn well what I'm talking about! Did you know what your family went through?! How sad they were!?" She clearly cared for him and his family, judging from the tears forming from her emotional exertion forming on the tips of her eyes. "You went home from _my_ dojo… and vanished! Just like that! I… I thought you were _dead_! Of course I'd feel somewhat responsible!"

She heaved for a few moments, before blushing at her outburst.

"Well, you see… the reason he left is not because he wanted to," Restia said.

"How much do you know about the situation when Ichigo disappeared?" Jeanne asked.

"Well, I know there was some accident which involved him and his mother when he disappeared…"

"Well, you see… when that accident happened, both Kā-san and I passed out. My saviour came and brought me to the hospital, because he thought she's already dead while I could still be saved," Ichigo explained. "The accident… made me amnesiac. I was then adopted by my then-adoptive father because I got nowhere else to go, you know? I went to London with him."

Tatsuki was shocked to hear that. "S-So… you didn't come back because you didn't even know us anyone? And… now you remember everything?"

Restia chuckled. "Not exactly. He had shards of memories, yes, and when we came here as part of the exchange students program, we just happened to bump into his real parents in the market when we went shopping."

"And that is how Ichigo knows about who they are and who he is," Est said.

Tatsuki nodded, before staying quiet for a few seconds in thought. "So… do you remember anything about me?"

"Sad to say this, but… I still don't remember anything right now," Ichigo said. "I remember your loud, obnoxious voice, though… Is that good enough?"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?!" Tatsuki playfully punched his chest, giggling awkwardly. "Hah… Fine! I'll just fill you in about our childhood!"

When the end-of-recess bell rang, she added on their way back to class, "I wanted to introduce you all to my friends."

A group of two boys and a girl greeted them back in class.

"I am Orihime Inoue. I hope we get along!" An orange-haired girl said with a bubbly voice.

"Keigo Asano, here! I hope we get to know each other _very well…_ " A brown-haired boy said, smirking while looking at the girls.

Restia immediately cut his fantasies short. "Not the same here, ugly perv. I hope we _don't_ get along at all." The rest of the girls shot him death glares, causing him to retreat to Tatsuki's back, cowering.

"My name is Mizuiro Kojima. It is nice to meet you," The black-haired boy said politely.

"It is nice to meet you too," Ichigo replied.

Suddenly, Ichigo's trained instinct kicked on and he pulled Jeanne and Restia to his side, just in time as two hands were about to grope them. Those hands belonged to a redheaded bespectacled girl. "Who are-"

"Chizuru, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Tatsuki yelled.

"But, Tatsuki… just look at those babies," Chizuru pointed at Jeanne and Restia's Breasts. "They are so… _big…_ how can I stop myself from feeling them?!"

Jeanne blushed and covered her breasts, while Restia simply looked at her and smiled, crossing her arms underneath her chest and emphasizing their size, teasing Chizuru even more. "I am sorry, but we can't let you touch them. They already belonged to someone."

Jeanne blushed even more and looked at her side, followed by Ichigo.

"What?! Who is he?! I will kill him!" Chizuru yelled in jealousy.

Restia smirked at Ichigo. "Well, it's Ic-"

She was interrupted, thankfully, by Ichigo. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Well, she is Chizuru Honsho... a lesbian," Tatsuki introduced her.

"It does explain why she tried to grope Jeanne and me," Restia said.

Chiruru was about to say something, but was interrupted when Scáthach came into the classroom. "I am finished with my work. Let's go home now." She looked at Tatsuki and others. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, we were just waiting for you, when Tatsuki came and introduced her friends to us," Restia said.

Catching on one of the teacher's words, Tatsuki's hand shot up. "E-Excuse me! Can I ask something? What did you meant by 'Let's go home now.'?"

"It's exactly what it means. I'm taking them home with me. We're living together; all five of us," Scáthach coolly pointed out, much to the rest of the class's surprise.

"Ichigo… what does she mean by living together?!" Keigo yelled.

"Well, you see… when we transferred here, my father offered them a stay in my house," Ichigo explained.

"T-To think you are living with four beautiful girls…! I am _so_ jealous!" Both Keigo and Chizuru complained with tears in their eyes.

"W-Well, we should go now. We will see you later!" Ichigo hurriedly said.

* * *

"So, what should we do about those three?" Restia asked.

"Ishida Uryū is definitely a Quincy; I am certain," Est said, as she was the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers.

"Yasutora Sado... He has some kind of strange power inside of him, similar to a Hollow," Restia pointed out.

"Do you think he may have been born with a Hollow like me?" Ichigo asked.

Restia shook her head. "He doesn't have as much Reiatsu like you... but it is still there."

"Then there is Orihime Inoue. Her power's slight, just like Sado, but she doesn't have the Reiatsu of a Hollow," Scáthach said.

"From what it looks like, they don't know anything about the supernatural world… bar Uryū, I think. His Reiatsu level's decent," Ichigo said.

"What about that candy store and warehouse filled with multiple Reiatsu signatures?" Jeanne queried.

"For now, let's just keep an eye on them."

* * *

 **2 months later…**

Chad lost his parents early in his life, and since he had no relatives, his grandfather took him to Mexico. When he was eight, being a spoiled child, he beat anyone who infuriated him even a little. His Abuelo was the only one who could make him calm.

Chad was absolutely careless that day. Walking and listening to music, he did not notice the bullies fast enough to dodge a blow on the head with a stone. Dizzy, the six of them managed to tie him with thick wire to a chair under the bridge.

The main perpetrator wore a school uniform, though his hairstyle was definitely unusual – braided pigtails to the side of his head, complete with gold piercings on his left nostril and ears. "How do you feel? Doesn't it hurt? Ready to feel the pain?"

"If it hurts me, then I have to piss off?" Chad calmly asked. "I don't want to do that right now, sorry."

"Is that so?" He smiled, rising from the couch. "Then how about this?" With these words, he tore the medallion off Chad's neck. "I know this thing is more valuable than your life…" He pulled out of the pliers from his pocket. "If you lose it, it's like you die…" He brought the nippers to the coin. "Die, bastard!"

* * *

 _A small Chad was fleeing from two men with sticks, who had driven him to a dead end, ready to beat him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, waiting for the blows… but he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw his grandfather stood between him and the attackers and took down all the blows which fell on him, but did not respond. The men beat with all their might, but the old man did not even shake from their blows. At the end, when they stopped, his grandfather fell to his knees and bowed to them._

 _When they left, the child could not hold back tears at the sight of his grandfather, who had already risen by that moment._

 _There was no pained groan coming from his lips, only calm, kind voice. "Find out why you need big strong fists. This talisman will help you," his grandfather said, giving him a locket._

 _"Thanks, Abuelo…"_

* * *

Chad, seeing what was going to happen with the coin, began to struggle mightily, straining the wire.

"The wire will not break! Prepare-"

A 'thud' interrupted the punk, who had flown a few meters to the left from a strong blow to the jaw.

Ichigo's fist was still outstretched, with his other hand holding a phone to his ear. "I would like to call an ambulance, under the bridge in the second quarter. There are six victims… I think they're about to die. Thank you."

"Why you…!" Five of the still-standing bullies rushed at him.

Chad could not help but wonder how easily Ichigo was dealing with them.

He dodged, not even looking at the guys. "Oh yes..." Ichigo muttered, much to Chad's confusion. His counterattack had already knocked one other guy unconscious.

"How about this as an offer, Chad?" The second one flew off and did not rise either. "You may not beat people for your own sake, as you have done up to this point…"

The third one flew up two meters into the air and fell, his jaw clearly broken by a kick. "…in exchange, fight for me…"

The fourth hooligan crumpled with an elbow to the chest. "…and I will fight for your sake."

Ichigo finished with an uppercut, and the last of the attackers fell to the ground. "If this is something for which you are ready to risk your life, then I am ready to risk mine in order to protect it."

The orange-haired boy came up and showed him the locket, completely unharmed. "This is my oath, Chad."

From that day on, Chad was one of Ichigo's most faithful friends, one he could rely on.

* * *

 **1 month later…**

Uryū Ishida considered himself the last Quincy. His father was a better fighter, but decided to not involve himself in it after his mother and grandfather's deaths. But Ishida Sōken, Uryū 's grandfather, who taught him everything, was a very pleasant man and even had dreamed about a world where Quincies and Shinigamis coexisted peacefully.

However, Sōken was betrayed by those very Shinigamis he held in high regard, leading to his death. Uryū hated them ever since.

Right now, he was exterminating Hollows with gusto, when he sensed something.

 _'This Reiatsu belongs to a Shinigami… but the Shinigami appointed to this town is on the other side of the town. So… who does this Reiatsu belongs to?'_

After some minutes racing towards the Reiatsu's location, he reached the location, seeing Ichigo in his soul form, training his Projection Magecraft.

 _'Ichigo Kurosaki is a Shinigami! How did I not sense anything before?!'_ Uryū thought, frustrated.

"Come out. I know you are there," Ichigo said, sensing Uryū's presence. The bespectacled boy relented after a few seconds. "Do you want something from me?"

He answered directly. "A match?"

"What?"

"To see who is best between us: you, a Shinigami, or me, a Quincy." Uryū then pulled out a Hollow bait from his pocket. "This is Hollow bait; when I crush it, Hollow will begin to gather. Whoever kills the most Hollows within a 24-hour time period will be declared the winner."

"What a stupid idea! What about all the innocent people? What if they get attacked by the Hollows?"

However, Ichigo's alarmed yell didn't reach Uryū.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to let any innocent person get killed. Besides, if you had some belief in your own abilities, then you shouldn't worry so much," Uryū said, and calmly crushed the bait between two of his fingers. "There! Now, the Hollows will come! Prepare yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That idiot!"

"It's too late." Uryū turned around and prepared his energy bow. "Now, we depart. I bid good luck to you."

The unspoken words hung in the air. _'You're going to need it…'_

"Now, I will show you how useless Soul Reapers truly are in this world!"

 _'I'll prove this to you and… to Grandfather as well…'_

One Hollow crawled out of an opening in the sky, and before it even got all the way out, Uryū shot an energy arrow at it, disintegrating it on contact.

"That's one for me, Sinigami!" Uryū said, looking confident. "You realize that before long, this town will be flooded by Hollows, no? If it were me, I'd worry about protecting as many people as possible, right now."

"When this ends, we have a lot to talk about…!" Ichigo hissed, chasing after a Hollow.

After what felt like endless hours of killing Hollows, Uryū laid exhausted, frustrated. "It seems you have won… But mark my words, the next time you won't be that luc-"

Ichigo simply punched him in the face, breaking both his nose and glasses.

"W-Wfhat wvas zat f-for?!"

"I think I know why you hate Shinigamis so much," The orange-haired boy growled. "But, you put those people in town in _danger!_ What kind of person are you?!"

"Hyou pheovle khillt mhai glhandfazher! I _wvill_ aweynge…"

"You're about to _kill_ those innocent people, just like how your grandfather died! Helpless, and weak!" Ichigo roughly grabbed his collar. "Is this the Uryū Ishida he was so proud of?! Huh?!"

At this point, Ichigo was basically bullshitting, playing it by ear after analysing Uryū's personality and words after all this time. "I had my mother almost taken away from me as well from a Hollow! fortunate someone came and rescued rescued us, or I would've died as well! Do you see _me_ running around, calling Hollows like a maniac?!"

The argument stopped Uryū's current line of thought. He had his hand up to pinch his broken nose in place, waiting for Ichigo's next words.

"I do this so no one else will get hurt! Not for revenge! Not for hatred! I admit, I am often angry at Hollows, but fix your brain before you do something next time!" He roared. "That's the reason I'm doing this... My sisters... When Kā-san nearly died, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened to my Tō-san and them," Ichigo said, looking down. "When that happened, I made a promise to myself I would never let anyone one else goes through what me and my family would have gone through."

He continued, this time calmer, "Your grandfather would've never wanted see the sadness in anyone's faces… but what if a Hollow had devoured someone's soul by the Holllow bait you crushed? What will he say?!"

Uryū's eyes widened at hearing that. "You are right… I forgot his teaching in my vengeance…" he said after a while, ashamed of himself. His voice was back to normal after he stymied the bleeding.

"We all make mistakes, but what is important is that we learn from them," Ichigo said. 'Besides, you are wrong about something."

"What do you mean?" Uryū asked.

"You are not the last Quincy; there is another one," Ichigo said, with a smile.

"W-What! there is another one! Who is it?" Uryū was completely shocked.

Ichigo smirked, bringing his left hand forward, letting his personal Quincy Cross fell. He then formed his Ginrei Kojaku.

Uryū, shaking, pointed his finger at Ichigo. "Y-You a-are a Q-Quincy? I thought you are a Shinigami!"

"Well, I am all a Shinigami, Quincy and a Hollow."

"What!"

"Let's go to my home, Uryū-san. We have a lot to talk about."

On their way to Ichigo's house, the taller boy filled in the shorter one roughly what had transpired, though obviously omitting any details. Besides, the bespectacled boy was delighted enough to know Masaki was still alive and practicing Quincy techniques as well, though she, like Ryūken, was no longer spiritually active. Ichigo also briefed him lightly on his other abilities: his Servants, Magecraft, and some other things as well.

Masaki greeted the boy happily, revealing she and Ryūken were, in fact, childhood friends, and treated the boy like a nephew. It's the first time Ichigo noticed the boy smiling so much… well, relatively so, as most of his 'smiles' were just thin, pursed line on his lips. However, this gesture did earn the orange-haired boy Uryū's respect, and eventually, his friendship, forged across several more training sessions and more reserved Hollow hunts.

Over time, Ichigo invited him to the Emiya household. As its members were mostly proficient in archery, Uryū enjoyed his time there immensely, practically hogging and transforming the dojo and back garden into a personal shooting arena, where he'd compete with the others in archery.

* * *

 **2 months later…**

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Restia asked.

She, Est, Jeanne, Scáthach and Ichigo jumped on the roofs at high speed, going to the candy shop, Urahara Shōten, which was covered in a barrier similar to a Bounded Field.

"This idea was the best one which came to mind," Ichigo answered.

When they arrived, both Restia and Est hid back inside Ichigo's inner world, while his Servants took guarded positions around the building, as the boy criticized the barrier's design. It's simple – far _too_ simple, in fact; it merely warned the owner if guests approached it, and not part of the last line of defence scattered across miles and several barriers. It wasn't even able to detect anything else!

Ichigo simply used one of the Noble Phantasms he Traced to break the barrier.

 **Rule Breaker  
** _~ All Spells must be Broken ~_

The weapon of Medea, the Witch of Betrayal, taking the form of an iridescent and serrated dagger. Thin, fragile, and blunted, its combat effectiveness did not exceed that of a conventional dagger, and it was not suitable for killing even a single person. Its ability lied in the fact it was an absolute Anti-Magic weapon which could disperse and destroy any type of energy matrix. When it came in contact with an enchanted object or person, charm, contract connections, and creatures created and maintained with energy, everything would be returned to their original components in the 'before they were made' state. There was a limit to what it can dispel.

About a minute later, the owner and his escort came from the shop. The blond man seemed relaxed, but Ichigo noticed how tense his shoulders was. Apparently, not everyone could break the barrier – at the very least, not that this man had seen in his life. Seeing Ichigo, he pulled the fan out of his sleeve, fanning himself, smiling rather foolishly.

"Well, young man, to what do I owe your visit?"

Ichigo noticed the blonde's stand relaxed slightly after taking in his form. _"Either he doesn't take me seriously..."_

 _"...or he knows who you are."_ Restia finished for him.

Both options were beneficial to Ichigo. And if it was both at once, then it's great! However, after he showed his ability to destroy the barrier, indicating he's able to sense Reiryoku, there's very little possibility Urahara knew him. If so, then he'd ask a different question.

 _"Bluff?"_ Ichigo suggested.

 _""""Bluff!""""_ The girls agreed.

"Well, you know what? You probably know why I would come to your store," Ichigo started. "As for the barrier around this place, I am sorry for destroying it, but I did not find any another way to get your attention."

 _"Father, or witness?"_ Ichigo asked.

 _"I think... your father. We covered our tracks well,"_ Scáthach voiced her opinion.

"Oh, no trouble, I'll restore it pretty quickly." He was still fanning his fan. "But I still can't imagine the reason why you would look for me… this simple, modest store owner?" His smile and tone were friendly, but Ichigo noticed the merchant's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Urahara-san, I need some unique products and services which only your store can provide. I think since you are such good friends with my _father_..." Ichigo noticed his eyes widening in realization. "...then you will not mind helping his son. Naturally, you will be paid handsomely for your services."

Urahara carefully studied Ichigo, but after a moment, the smile returned to his face. "Well, well, then let's go inside the store and talk about it, Kurosaki-san!" With that, he proceeded to the store, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "And invite your girlfriends in; they don't have to stand around the building."

 _"...He's good."_

 _""""...I agree,"""_ the girls said.

* * *

 **Inside Urahara Shōten**

The shop resembled more of a small bachelor's apartment than a professional business. Sat around the low table in one of its narrow rooms, Ichigo, Scáthach, and Jeanne were served several cups of tea brought by Tessai, a dark man with glasses.

Ichigo knew trying to poison them would be foolish. His body would destroy any foreign substance faster than it would act, and despite Jeanne and Scáthach having human bodies, they still had the power of Servants.

"Hmm… I don't think Isshin would tell you about the world of Shinigami, and moreover, about _me_ ," Urahara let out a little laugh. "I thought Masaki threatened to castrate him if her children got involved in a war with monsters, as she put it."

Ichigo grinned. "No, my family knows nothing."

Urahara raised an eyebrow at this. "And how did you find my humble corner then? And how do you also knew I was a friend of Isshin?" A slight smile played on his lips. It was clear he had already guessed how it happened.

"Deduction," Ichigo answered, and, on Urahara's nod, he continued. "Otō-san has no apparent Zanpakutō and very weak Reiatsu, but it is rising day by day. Kā-san's Reiatsu is even weaker, barely enough to see and hear souls. You, meanwhile, have your Zanpakutō with you… but you hide your Reiatsu. So, the conclusion is obvious. Otō-san is clearly connected with Soul Society… through _you_."

"Though impressive, your logic has a couple of holes. What if it was all a coincidence?" Urahara inquired, a smile appearing on his face.

"Perhaps, but there is one small nuisance," Ichigo pointed to the corner of the room, where a black cat with yellow eyes was lying on a tatami mate. "A cat who can see the spirits, watch our house… and the same cat comes to your store. I am fairly certain you sent her to spy on us for how I just appeared out of thin air after disappearing for 6 years ago."

Urahara carefully looked at Ichigo, and suddenly laughed.

"I never thought anyone would be able to catch you spying on them, Yoruichi!" Urahara exclaimed, looking at the cat with a smile. "Is it possible this lifestyle has affected you if you were discovered by teenagers? They even discovered your gender."

"Oh, shut up," The answered cat in a male voice, before turning to the teenagers. "And you! How did you know I am a woman?" There was no reproach in her voice, only curiosity.

"I know of another girl who can become a cat," Ichigo answered, referring to Arcued's succubus familiar, Len. He had met Shiki and his group after he went to the Misaki town for some business, running into the couple. It turned out they knew Shirou and others.

From his answer, Urahara began to laugh only harder.

Yoruichi rose and left the room. After some time, when Urahara stopped laughing, she returned, but looking like a woman. She was of medium height with tanned skin and athletic build. Her long purple hair was gathered in a ponytail at the back of her head, and her golden eyes looked at Ichigo, Scáthach and Jeanne with genuine curiosity. She was wearing an orange jacket with sleeves to the elbows, under which was a black shirt. From the elbows to the hands, black form-fitting sleeves stretched. She was also wearing black tight pants, and was barefoot.

She walked over and sat next to Urahara, giving him an elbow at the ribs to stop the laughter.

"Well, since Urahara won't ask, I'll ask," Yoruichi said. "What is stopping us from just telling your parents? No matter how you broke into the store..." she said, grinning.

"Because it will break my Kā-san's heart," Ichigo answered calmly, looking Yoruichi straight in the eyes. The grin immediately disappeared from her face. "My family is something which is very precious to me, and after I disappeared, they were pretty much heart-broken. I don't want them to go through something like that again," Ichigo's voice turned cold, without any emotion. "My family lives happily and safely. For me, this is one of the most important things. I don't know why my parents didn't tell me about their past, but according to Urahara, I can guess the reason."

Then, without warning, Enkidu materialized out of thin air from invisible portals around Yoruichi and Urahara, binding their hands, legs, waist, neck, and everything else.

"And now I will ask _you_ , Yoruichi-san – did I mishear, or did you really just said you'll break my mother's heart just because you'll have _fun_?"

With his words, countless blades appeared among the chains, poised to poke holes in them until they actually _died_. Yoruichi was certain these were no illusions. These very formidable and surely sharp blades would pierce her at the very moment when she gave the wrong answer. She silently exerted her strength to loosen the bindings, using her old Onmitsukidō techniques, but it simply tightened up more to the point she's having trouble breathing.

Urahara did not even raise an eyebrow. Oh, he didn't worry about dozens of blades aimed at him, or about the chains which squeezed his throat, and how every time it got stronger when he tried to raise his level of Reiatsu. He knew the son of Isshin would not harm them...

He hoped... But who's he lying to? He was also the son of Masaki, one of the kindest women and loving mothers he'd ever met! Well, when she didn't have a griddle in her hand... or that good ol' smile on her face...

Yes, he is in trouble...

But not everything was so bad! If he managed to convince Ichigo they would not tell his parents of this… endeavour, then they will live! There was only the fact Ichigo had not yet said, which was what he wanted from him. Urahara noticed the girls were still sitting and were drinking tea peacefully, as if a scene from some action movie was not playing out...

"I apologize. We will not tell anything to your family," Yoruichi said. She had to swallow a lot of her pride to say it.

Ichigo carefully measured her gaze, trying to understand whether she was sincere. Suddenly, the chains released two prisoners and disappeared, and so did the swords. Urahara and Yoruichi took a breath and sat down again in front of the teenagers.

"A very interesting ability!" The hat-clad man interrupted the silence, pulling out his fan from somewhere and started waving it again, with a silly smile returning to his face.

"I agree. If it is not a secret, what was it?" Yoruichi asked.

"It will take a very long time to explain, so let's put it off for later someday," Ichigo replied, now calmer. "Firstly, we need some supplies… and a wide place for personal training."

Urahara thought for a moment. "And what kind of supplies do you need?"

Ichigo did not miss the fact he did not inquire further about the training place. "Anything which could help me leave my body… and something so normal people can pass into the spiritual worlds without dying at the same time."

Urahara smiled. "Well, I can certainly help with the first one. The second one… _maybe_ , but with a place for training, it will be quite simple to implement. If it's not a secret, then why do you need a method for moving to the spiritual worlds? Planning a visit to Soul Society?"

"No, a visit to Hueco Mundo."

If his voice was not so serious, Urahara would have thought he was joking.

"A-And why do you want to go to that dismal place?" Yoruichi asked.

"Experience." Seeing the interrogative expressions of faces, he continued. "Training and sparring can only increase strength and hone skills accordingly, but real life-and-death experience is always important, because it is more valuable than anything."

The argument was strong, the two adults thought, but they would rather hang themselves than send their old friend's son and his girlfriends to a world ruled by the Hollows.

"I have a counter offer," Urahara proposed. "I'll offer you the goods for free, as you are a first-time customer, plus a place to train, but instead of trying to kill yourself in Hueco Mundo, _we_ will train you!"

Yoruichi looked at him as if a second head had grown on the shopkeeper's neck.

 _"I like that offer, but what do you girls think?"_ Ichigo asked them though mental connection.

 _"That is an acceptable offer,"_ Restia said.

 _"It is good,"_ Scáthach agreed.

 _"You can have more experience by facing them, who has hundreds of years of fighting experience,"_ Jeanne explained.

 _"Take it,"_ Est said.

After a short silence, the boy nodded. "I'll take your offer."

"Excellent!" Urahara exclaimed, getting up. "Now, follow me, and I will show you the training place for you."

As they were about to leave, Restia and Est materialized in the real world, shocking Urahara and Yoruichi. "W-Who are you two?" She asked, ready to attack them.

Restia just smirked, pointing at Urahara. "Ask _him_. He knows."

The cat-eyed woman glared at the shifty shop owner, who merely replied off-handedly, "Well, Yoruichi-san… it seems Kurosaki-san is much stronger then he lets on."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Well, these two beautiful girls are Ichigo-san's Zanpakutō spirits," Urahara informed, shocking her.

"Y-You can already materialize your Zanpakutō spirts?!" Yoruichi yelled.

"Yoruichi-san, you are so focused on the fact he can materialize his Zanpakutō spirits, you are not paying attention he has _two_ of them," Urahara pointed out.

"Y-You are right! Two spirits… which means he is a dual wielder!"

"Is being a dual wielder not common in Soul Society?" Jeanne asked.

"No, you see… there has ever only two dual wielder existing in entire history of Soul Society. Well, now three," Urahara answered, shocking them as well.

"So, I assume you have archived Bankai right?" Urahara asked, to which Ichigo nodded. "How long did it took you to archive Bankai?"

"8 months," Restia answered casually, shocking Yoruichi and Urahara.

The two ex-Shinigami simply shook their heads once things cooled down. This boy's certainly full of surprises; it'd do their hearts good not to be surprised at every little thing. "Haa… Let's just go to the training ground now," Urahara said, looking exhausted.

Urahara took them to a vast space, far too large to be naturally occurring. The environment was simulated to be as close to a natural deserted landscape as possible, complete with cloud-filled sky and trees on the rocky terrain.

"Welcome to the training zone, where you can hone your skills, learn something new, and reach your potential! Maybe they can even find love, treasure, or fight the dragon! This place is a complete miracle-"

A sword flew by at great speed, dangerously close to his left cheek and passing through several stones, before crashing into the ground and stopping, creating a large crater.

"Get to the point, please," Ichigo said, with a smile and a sword flying over his left shoulder.

"R-Right," Urahara said, coughing. "Then let's start with a training plan!"

For the soul separation, Ichigo was provided with a red glove, adorned with a skull on a blue flame embroidered on the back side. Urahara gave him a Gikongan as backup for him or others to swallow, allowing a temporary soul to inhabit the suddenly-limp body to cover his or other's soul's disappearance.

From the two, he learned the Shinigami's more traditional techniques, as opposed to the modern Magecraft-based combat training the Emiya household taught him. Yoruichi took charge in the Hakuda and Shunpō lessons; the former focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and the latter on movement techniques. He found out this tanned woman was easily on the same level as Bazzett's full strength, if not a bit stronger due to her more varied offensive and defensive methods.

But one thing he's noticed: Yoruichi's fast. _Really_ fast. It seemed she's not called the 'Flash Goddess' for nothing; such was her Shunpō's mastery. Said technique was even slightly faster and more efficient than Hirenkyaku and Prana Burst, which the girls were also eager to learn.

Urahara was disappointed when he figured out Ichigo already had a solid base on Zanjutsu and Kidō, though he didn't know the latter was eerily similar to Magecraft. As such, his lessons were short and more practical-based, containing many sparring instead of theory.

* * *

 **2 months later…**

Ichigo and the girls had really begun to settle in now, going through their equally boring and wacky routine almost every day. The peaceful times were provided in his family by spending time with his mother and sisters, while at school, the cheerful Orihime, sullen Uryū, quiet Chad, and stern Tatsuki formed the backbone of their more enjoyable moments.

As for the annoying ones? It's the same suspect as usual, really: Isshin, Keigo, and Chizuru all spent roughly equal amount of times shouting their lungs out and lunging at either member of the group, as well as spending equal amount of physical and verbal abuse from them.

However, these memories of youth would certainly be treasured, both the sweet and bitter, giving their lives many flavours to remember.

The only remarkable thing which had happened was the assignment of a new Shinigami in Karakura Town. Female this time, she's much more powerful and astute than her predecessor, forcing Ichigo and the girls to suppress their Reiatsu and movements even more, irking them for the awkward pressure.

"My, my Kurosaki-san and his goddesses have graced us with their presence," Urahara joked.

"Now is not the time, Urahara," Scáthach said.

"You know there is a new Shinigami stationed?" Restia asked.

Urahara nodded. "Mn… and I assume all of you are troubled by suppressing your Reiatsu all this time?"

"""""Yes!"""""

"I knew it! That is why…" Urahara put his hand in his haori's pocket and pulled 5 silver bracelets. "I made these. Wear them, and it will mask your Reiatsu. Just remove them when she goes away."

"It is far better than supressing our Reiatsu all the time," Scáthach grumbled, as she took the bracelets and passed them to others.

"You are right; it is tiresome to always suppress it," Restia whined.

"I am surprised how you two always suppress it so well, though…" Jeanne said, speaking about Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Oh, you get used to it after some time," Urahara said, with a smile.

"I don't want really to get used to this," Ichigo said.

"Tiresome…" Est complained weakly.

"So, how much will these cost?" Ichigo asked.

"It's on the house this time, but I may need a favour in near future from you," Urahara said, wiggling his eyebrows dangerously.

Ichigo looked at him for 5 seconds, then sighed. "Very well…"

Finishing their training session for the day, the all went home, where they're greeted by Isshin's usual shenanigans. Peacefully eating dinner, they're all unaware a person's devious plans had been set in motion…

* * *

 ** _Next time: The Story Begins_**

 ** _See you all in the next chapter_**


	6. The Story Begins

**_A.N: The first chapter has been reuploaded with the grammars being corrected by my new Beta Tester. Hopefully the second chapter will be reuploaded by the next week._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester: ekaterina016_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Story Begins_**

* * *

Karakura Town. A quiet town by all human standards. To the spirit world, however, this place had the greatest concentration of spiritual beings. That was what made this place such an important area for the future battles in this world.

But that was in the future. This, right now, was the present, where our story was unfolding.

It was a peaceful night in Karakura Town. The sky was clear, the crescent moon and stars were shining brightly, and a person was standing on the top of a lamppost as a black butterfly fluttered off.

To a normal person, that last sight would certainly be strange. However, that was if the individual on the lamppost could even be seen. Said, individual was a petite girl, dressed in a black shihakushō with short black hair and purple eyes.

"I sensed multiple strong Reiatsu close by, but all of them vanished some time before," she said, before rushing off into the darkness. Unaware of who she would meet, and what would happen.

* * *

 **Kurosaki House**

The sun began to shine through the window and onto the occupants of the bed. Their peaceful slumber was broken by the sun as they all groaned a little before waking up.

"Sometimes I wish that nights would last at least for 20 hours," Restia complained, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I wish for that as well," Ichigo agreed and yawned.

"Hmm… that way, we could enjoy marking each other for even longer times," Scáthach said, looking at Ichigo who blushed at her words.

"W-What Restia and I meant was we would have more time to sleep!" Ichigo said, trying to stop blushing.

"Actually, I also meant the same thing as what Scáthach just said," Restia said, with a teasing smirk.

"I like that idea," Est said, with a serious expression.

"But, seriously, we need some quality time," Restia complained.

Scáthach nodded. "With Ichigo and us helping all these spirits, we have hardly spent any time together,"

"This is hardly a conversation you two should have in the morning," Jeanne said, while she had a small pink hue on her face.

Restia looked at Jeanne and raised an eyebrow. "You certainly can't say you don't like that idea, Jeanne,"

"Just think, Jeanne, you would have him do it 8 times instead of 4," Scáthach added.

"W-well… I-It's just…" Jeanne became speechless as her face was burning.

"I think this is enough games for this morning. We have to get ready for school," Ichigo said, stopping the Ulster woman and Zanpakutō spirit from teasing the Saint of Orleans.

"You are right," Restia said.

"And if we stay in the bed for more time, then certainly that child in adult body would come soon," Scáthach added.

Her words came true as they all heard the familiar yelling. "GOOOD MORRRNIIING…"

"You jinxed us," Ichigo blamed Scáthach as she smiled.

"…ICHIGOOO!" The room's door opened as Isshin entered, hoping to kick his son. But Ichigo lashed out with his right hand and successfully griped his father's face. The fifteen-year-old mid-teen used the old man's forward momentum to plunge him into the floor.

"Good job, my son, there's nothing left I can- You're wide open!" Isshin tried to surprise-attack Ichigo with a punch.

Anticipating the sudden punch, Ichigo blocked it with his left hand, flipping Isshin Kurosaki over onto his front, managing to pin his father to the floor while employing leverage over the man's arm. With Ichigo being fairly tall, lean-built, and from the hellish training over the years, it wasn't that hard to pull off the hold from the hand-to-hand combat techniques he practiced.

"You do this every morning. Is it too much to expect one morning when you leave me alone?" The orange-haired teen plainly asked his crazy old man.

"You'll get rusty if I let up. Your reaction time would decrease, and then you won't be able to guard yourself… like now!" Isshin suddenly called, able to catch Ichigo off-balance with a slight kick. That was by the orange-haired teen's standards, though, and it only succeeded in make him stumble and let the hold on the older man go, who quickly got back on his feet.

"Success! Now to…" Isshin never got to finish that statement. Ichigo caught him square in the jaw with a roundhouse kick, sending the single father out from Ichigo's bedroom from where he came.

"Let's go down before he tries again," Ichigo said.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder what would happen if he met Zelretch," Resita said, putting a finger on her cheek.

"A man who lives to annoy others, while the other has the most childish personality I have seen," Scáthach muttered.

Ichigo, Scáthach, Restia and Jeanne began to imagine the meeting as they can see the two of them grinning evilly. Suddenly, a chill ran down on their spine.

"We must not let the two of them meet at any cost," Jeanne said.

"You are right," Restia agreed.

"One of them is enough, but both at the same time…" Scáthach looked at her side.

"…it would be like real hell on earth," Ichigo finished Scáthach's words.

"We should prepare ourselves for the school now," Jeanne said.

"Hmm… we would be late if we don't hurry," Ichigo agreed.

The orange-haired teen closed the door as they all change into their uniform and suit up for school.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan! You're all going to be late for school if you don't hurry and eat your breakfast!" Ichigo's little sister Yuzu called.

"We are coming in a minute, Yuzu-chan," Jeanne replied.

They all quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Getting to the kitchen, they were greeted by a smiling Yuzu who was wearing a yellow apron, with breakfast ready for them. Karin was sitting on the chair waiting for them.

"Come on, all of you; finish your breakfast quickly!" Yuzu said, as they all sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" With that said, they began their breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast, they were all ready to leave for the school.

"Ichi-nii." Ichigo turns his attention to his younger sister Karin. "I'm going to be home late with soccer practice. Can you make sure Tou-san and Kaa-san know?"

Since both of their parents are working in the hospital next door of their home, they should be busy with patient treatments and other stuffs.

"Sure. Make sure you're on time. Kaa-san was a bit worried the last time your practice ended a bit late," Ichigo replied to his younger sister.

"I would. Yuzu, I'm going now," Karin said, out loud so her twin can hear as she left their home.

"Karin, wait up!" The two teens turned their attention to see Yuzu putting on her backpack and tries to catch up to her twin sister.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Their day in school went by as usual. Keigo tried to hug Ichigo and got tackled toon the ground. Chizuru tried to grope the girls and got beaten by Tatsuki. Everything went normally as it does every day. So, after the school was finished and Scáthach had also finished her work, they left the school and were heading back home. They would have reached home by now if they were not stuck in their current situation.

"Are you crazy? You suddenly knock Yama down and tell _us_ to apologize?" One of the still-standing punk skateboarders asked. He had a small moustache, black hair, a white T-shirt with a red wedge sheet, and a white knitted hat. He was wearing camouflage pants and high lace-up boots.

Ichigo stood still and looked at them with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, say something! You little…"

"You could just leave, but apparently this is not an option for you," Ichigo said. His voice was calm, eerily so, as the remaining hooligans began to tremble. "Now, tell me, what is that?" Ichigo pointed to an overturned bottle of flowers near the post. " _You answer,_ " Ichigo pointed to the guy in the beige hat, black shirt with purple sleeves, jeans and green sneakers. He had a little thick beard on his chin.

"Well... These are offerings to a child who died here recently...?" He muttered nervously.

"You are right," A voice sounded from behind and the guy went flying, flying past Ichigo and landing on the ground unconscious.

The two remaining hooligans turned and saw Restia with a cute smile on her face.

"I believe you know why that bottle is turned over, right?" She asked.

"Well, we were roller skating... and... thought... it would… be fun to knock it down," The guy with a shock of a hair, an orange T-shirt and jeans with grey sneakers answered.

He did not have time to continue, for he and his standing friend were thrown back by two strong blows. When they landed, holding their chest and head, they saw Scáthach.

"I do not like these kind of violence, but in this case I can make an exception." Her voice was firm but calm, and her gaze was cold and threatening.

"You should apologize for your actions," A voice gently said, as the delinquents looked at Jeanne and Est.

"And if you do something like that again…" Est left the threat hanging in the air.

The hooligans screamed, and, in an incredible demonstration of dexterity, strength, and speed, picked up their fallen brethren and rushed off.

As soon as the hooligans disappeared around the corner, Jeanne smiled broadly and looked at the place next to the pillar.

"You don't have to hide anymore, they are gone." Her voice was soft, and her eyes were filled with warmth and almost childlike joy.

As she said, that, a soul appeared, a little girl in red slippers, white shorts and a red and white striped top, swam out from behind the pillar. Her hair was laid in two tails on the sides of her head.

Ichigo approached her and smiled.

"Are you ready to go to the other side?" His voice was soft and gentle.

The girl looked at him and nodded. "I'm ready, Nii-san,"

Ichigo raised his hand and traced Est's Zanpakutō as he touched the base of the handle to her forehead. A gust of wind rose and the girl turned into a small luminous sphere and soared into the sky, disappearing into the distance.

Ichigo dematerialized the Zanpakutō and looked at the girls.

"Let's go home?"

After the child departed to the afterlife, the group of five made their way back to their home, the Kurosaki Clinic. Sighing, everyone prepared for what would happen as soon as that door opened. Deciding to get it over with, Ichigo opened the door as he called out "We're home-"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Hello to you too, Tou-san," Ichigo said, with a deadpanned face, his foot planted firmly in the face of his assailant.

Removing the foot from his face, Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed, "It's past 7:00, you delinquent! Curfew is at 7 on-the-dot, and you know it!"

"Seriously, what the hell kind of greeting is this to a guy who helped another lost soul find peace?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, so now you're rubbing the fact I can't see ghosts in my face again, huh?! That's it, now you're gonna' get it, mister!" That said, father and son engaged in an animated brawl was a common occurrence in the Kurosaki household.

"Geez, you think he would get tired of doing it one day," Restia grumbled.

"This is getting troublesome," Scáthach sighed in annoyance.

"I have lost count of how many times I have told him to stop," Masaki sighed tiredly.

"Oh, just let them fight. More food for the rest of us," Karin said.

"You shouldn't say something like that, Karin, that isn't good," Masaki lightly scolded Karin.

"Speaking of not good, you have another one, Ichi-nii," Karin pointed out.

 _'Where did he even come from?!'_

It was the general thought of everyone who could see the guy. Suicide victim, by the looks of the noose around his neck.

That was all the opening Isshin needed to launch another attack. Which Ichigo quickly turned against him, thanks in part to a mid-air catch and a toss into the living room. "When the hell is he going to learn?" he muttered, gathering a platter of food before heading to the stairs. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room,"

"Good job, failure of a father, you made him leave," Scáthach said, sarcastically.

Isshin gasped. "Me?! What did I do?!"

"Ichigo has been under a lot of stress lately, Isshin-san. More spirits than ever have been plaguing him, begging for his help," Jeanne answered.

"Which has been cutting into our time with him immensely," Restia complained.

"Then why do you even bother helping him with their problems if you hate it so much?" Karin asked.

"Lately, apart from here in home and at school, helping him with those ghosts are the only times we can even be with him," Scáthach answered.

"Honestly speaking, it's really starting to get on all of our nerves," Restia said, with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Onii-chan said, the ghosts are really grateful they he helps them all," Yuzu said.

"Wait, what! Since when has he told you all this!?" Isshin said, in shock.

"Almost a month now, honey," Masaki answers her husband as his jaw hits the floor.

"Why hasn't he mention this to his own father!? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does," He turns his attention to Karin, " 1. You are in your 40's, and 2. Emotionally, your still at a preschool level,"

He turns pale. "Why do my own daughters act this cold to their own dad…? I didn't think puberty would hit me this hard…"

"Honestly? I wouldn't bring my problems to you either," Karin stated. "You're a grown man with the emotional maturity of a pre-schooler,"

That cut him deep, causing him to sob as he ran to Masaki and hugged her. "Oh, Masaki," he muttered pathetically. "Our kids don't respect me. What should I do?"

"Firstly, stop acting like that," Karin answered.

"Masaki! Please, guide me into how to raise our children right. Please tell me what to do? Where did I go wrong?" Isshin complained as she petted him on the head.

"See? This is the reason why Ichi-nii doesn't brings his problems to you," Karin said, as Isshin started to sob even more.

"We don't have time, Isshin; we have to get ready and leave," Masaki said, trying to get her husband off of her.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… We have to go to a birthday party of our friend," Masaki informed.

"I KNOW YOU TWO WOULD MISS US, MY ANGELS! BUT WE WOULD COME HOME SOON!" Isshin exclaimed.

"Actually, we would only miss Kaa-san," Karin said, with a straight face.

"DID YOU SEE, MASAKI?! HOW YOUR CHILDREN TALK TO ME?!" Isshin started to cry, to which Masaki could only sigh tiredly.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Room**

Up in his room, Ichigo had changed into his clothes and finished the last of his meal, and was laying down on the bed, his eyes closed, as he briefly rested. With the constant purifying of the spirits and the current Shinigami in the town, it was getting really hard for him to get some rest. He was just about to sleep as he heard the door open.

His eyes were widened as saucers as he saw Scáthach came inside, her black blazer was removed to show off her white shirt. Said, shirt had a few buttons removed on the top, giving a tantalizing view of her cleavage. To complete the image, she had a slightly sultry smirk on her face as she sexily raised her hip to the right. "Good evening, Ichigo," she greeted in a husky voice.

She was followed by Restia, Jeanne and Est, as their clothing was also in the same state as Scáthach's.

"…w-wh-hat? What, uh... what's all this about?" Ichigo finally managed to ask.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Restia began, pushing him down onto the bed. "I know you're tired from all of those spirits every day, but it's been over a week since we had some time to ourselves," As she said, this, she situated herself on top of Ichigo, bringing her face up close to his heavily blushing one.

"We figured we could all use this," Scáthach whispered sexily in his right ear.

"I-It would h-help us relax," Jeanne said, hugging his right arm between her chest.

"Enjoy," Est said, hugging his right arm.

He could feel the blood rushing to his face... as well as... _other_ parts of his body as his heart rate sped up. Even after all this time, they could still surprise him with this stuff. "Girls, I th-"

Restia silenced him with a soft kiss, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth. Eventually, he complied, slowly losing himself into the kiss. Breaking apart to breathe, she smiled and said, "Let yourself at ease, Ichigo. Trust me, I believe we all need this,"

"...yeah," He replied with a smile, the two reconnecting with a passionate lip lock. It was moments like this that he loved being with them.

However, before they could go any further...

They felt the presence in the room. Standing on the desk next to them was a Shinigami. She was petite, had light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes and was wearing a standard Shihakushō.

The unknown woman steps off of the desk and looks around Ichigo's room, "It's getting closer-"

She was slammed into the wall by a kick of Scáthach's, then thrown at the door by Restia and then smashed at the roof by Jeanne as she now had white hair and yellow eyes. After that, she fell on the ground as her body was twitching. Then Est stomped her right leg on her head as now even the twitching stopped.

If there was _one_ thing the girls didn't like, it was being interrupted when they are spending quality time with Ichigo. Isshin made that mistake 2 months ago, and still gets nightmare in which girls punished him for.

After the girls calmed down, Ichigo sat in front of the recovered intruder while the girls sat by his side, observing the conversation between them.

"So, your name is Rukia Kuchiki," Scáthach said.

The now-named Rukia gave a nod.

"And you're a Soul Reaper, one who is in charge of guiding souls to the afterlife," Restia continued.

Another nod.

"And you came all the way from the Soul Society to vanquish an evil spirit roaming this town," Jeanne said.

Another nod.

"...we believe it," Ichigo said, with a shrug.

Rukia blinked in surprise. "I... was not expecting you all to be so accepting of the story."

"Trust me when we say we are not exactly normal either; besides, we already knew about the afterlife system," Ichigo replied.

"Anyway, what brings you to our humble home?" Restia asked nonchalantly. "You know, besides the fact you just interrupted us as we were about to spend some private time?" They were still angry their 'alone time' with Ichigo was interrupted.

Blushing heavily, Rukia explained. "That was not my intention, believe me. I've been trying to find a Hollow around here all day, but there's something interfering with my senses. I tracked it down here, but then I ran into you, and..," She trailed off, pointing at the Rukia-shaped imprints in the room.

"...yeah, they might've over-reacted a bit," Ichigo said, with a sweat-drop.

"So you haven't found it yet, then?" Restia asked.

"I would already do so normally, but for some reason, I can't detect where the Hollow might be. It would be a cinch for us, but there's something which is blocking my senses. Possibly something – or someone – with a high enough Spiritual Pressure."

As she said, this, Ichigo and his girlfriends all felt a presence outside the building. Even on the second floor, they could feel its malicious intent.

"Hey, there's something Hollowing outside," Ichigo said, to get her attention.

"Something Hollowing?" She looks at Ichigo. _'A normal human wouldn't be able to hear them, but he can?'_ She looks at the girls too. _'They can see me like Ichigo, huh... Are they the reason why I can't sense it?'_ Soon enough, she was able to hear the Hollow's roar. "It's nearby,"

"That's what I just said, a second ago," Ichigo said.

Soon the house began to shake, as all three of them heard a little girl yelling.

"YUZU!" Ichigo and the girls yelled as they rushed to her.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan…" They looked down at her limping as she immediately grabbed onto Ichigo.

"Yuzu! What happened?!" Ichigo asked his little sister.

"Something grabbed Karin. Mom and Dad headed out for something. Please, save Karin!"

Ichigo led his little sister onto his bed to calm her down.

"Stay here, all of you. It's my duty to purify these souls," Rukia said, preparing herself for the coming challenge. After a second, she went downstairs, leaving Ichigo and the girls in the room.

"Are you sure we should keep feigning ignorance?" Restia asked, looking at the open door.

"For the time being," Ichigo answered.

"Let's go now. Karin is still downstairs," Scáthach said.

When they all got downstairs they saw the Hollow who was howling before. The Hollow had a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin on his back. His shoulders and arms are plated with what appears to be a part of his mask, and his body is covered with dark grey stripes, resembling the scales of a fish.

That Hollow was carrying Karin on his right hand as she was groaning in pain.

"L-Let m-me go!" Karin said, trying to get free from the Hollow's grasp.

Rukia charged at the Hollow and sliced his hand which held Karin.

"Scáthach, take Karin to our room!" Ichigo ordered, to which she complied.

In the meantime, Rukia dashed to the Hollow and slashed its mask in two, defeating the Hollow. She sheathed her sword and turned to Ichigo and the girls, only to be struck hard by another Hollow who had suddenly shown itself. Rukia gets thrown to the wall as she got a big wound on her left side of the stomach.

Time seemed to slow down for Rukia as she looked on at the approaching Hollow wholly set on devouring her. _'So, this is how it ends?'_ She thought, as she gave up and closed her eyes accepting her death. _'Forgive me, Nii-sama.'_ She waited for her imminent death, but she suddenly found herself free and loose, only hearing roars of pain and agony _not_ coming from herself.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the Hollow being purified with a sword stuck in its mask. The sword was a Black Key the Executors from the Church use. When the Hollow began to disappear, she saw the orange-headed boy was the one holding the sword. Rukia could only gape like a fish as she stared at him. The thought of a human defeating a Hollow was completely foreign to her.

"H-How did you do that?! I thought you were a human?! Where did that sword came from?! I have to te-" Rukia's rambling was stopped when she got interrupted by Ichigo.

"Your wounds are really bad, so I think you should get some rest by getting some sleep," he suggested, as his eyes were glowing a bit.

Rukia started to look a bit dazed. "Okay…" She muttered and fell asleep.

"Hypnotism Magecraft really comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"At times like this, it really does," Restia answered, as she Jeanne and Est walked to him.

"She needs treatment. _soon_ ," Jeanne said, looking at the wounded Shinigami in concern.

"I think our favorite candy shop owner would be happy to take care of her," Ichigo said, and turned right, glaring at the dark road. "Right, Urahara?" Ichigo asked.

Moments later, Urahara appeared from the shadow with Tessai by his side.

"You still managed to sense me? Even though I was concealing my present really well," Urahara complained.

"We know someone who can conceal his presence far better than you can," Ichigo answered, making him pout like a child.

"We would leave this midget in your care, okay?" Restia asked.

"Sure, I would take good care of the little Shinigami," Urahara answered, hiding his face behind his fan. "Tessai-san, if you would?"

"Of course," Tessai answered, as he went to Rukia and carried her.

"Well, then, we would take our leave now," Urahara said cheerfully as he and Tessai vanished using shunpō.

"Look at all this mess…" Ichigo sighed, looking at the broken wall and the furniture.

"You should repair all this soon. Isshin-san and Masaki-san would be coming back any moment," Restia said.

"You are right," Ichigo and the girls went back inside the house through the broken wall.

Ichigo then placed his right hand on the ground, as mana started to course though his magic circuits. "Minuten vor Schweißen." The broken wall and all the broken furniture started to float in air as they began to repair as if time was turning back itself. After a few moments, everything was fixed as new.

"Since this mess is cleared now, let's go and see Yuzu and Karin," Restia said.

"Hmm, let's go." Ichigo agreed as they went upstairs.

Upon reaching their room they saw Scáthach sitting beside Yuzu and Karin who were sleeping peacefully.

"Has everything been taken care of?" Scáthach asked.

"Yes, the Shinigami got injured during the fight, but Tessai-san and Urahara-san came and took her away for treatment," Jeanne answered.

"Did you change their memories?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about them knowing anything. They would just think they went to sleep early tonight," Scáthach answered.

"Good. Let's take them to their room," Ichigo said.

He carried Yuzu while Restia carried Karin and took them to their room. After dropping them to their room, Ichigo and Restia returned to their own. After that, all of them changed into their nightwear as Ichigo dropped on the bed. The girls were sitting beside him, looking.

"We did so much; even wore these bracelets to conceal our powers, and _still_ we met that Shinigami," Ichigo groaned.

"Complaining isn't going to change anything, Ichigo," Scáthach said.

"I know that, but…" Ichigo sighed.

"I believe we should retire for tonight and get some sleep," Jeanne said, as Est yawned cutely.

"Sleepy…" Est rubbed her eye.

"Hmm, you are right. We all need some rest now," Restia agreed.

"Indeed, much has happened this evening," Scáthach said.

The girls laid on the bed hugging the orange headed boy as usual and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

After waking and finished dressing up, Ichigo and the girls went downstairs and saw Masaki, Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the dining table. Ichigo's honed instinct came in handy as he ducked and avoided the kick from his father. In return, he kicked Isshin in the chest, making him fall onto the ground while clutching his chest in pain.

"Good morning to you too, jackass," Ichigo muttered irritably.

"You sure have grown stronger!" Isshin said through the pain.

"You are right. I am far stronger than you," Ichigo agreed with that wholeheartedly.

"Which means you can never win against him," Restia added.

"But, then again, when have you listened to us?" Scáthach said, sarcastically.

"Since the morning ritual is complete, let's start the breakfast," Karin said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo said, as they all sat down and began to eat breakfast.

After they were finished, they left the home and headed to the school.

"Yuzu and Karin don't remember anything. Your Memory Manipulation Megecraft worked perfectly," Ichigo said.

"Of course, it did," Scáthach said proudly, with her head held high.

"I really hope we don't have to see her again," Restia said, yawning.

"Perhaps, after she got healed by Tessai-san, she went back to the Soul Society," Jeanne said.

"I really do hope that happened," Ichigo said.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Restia asked.

"I am just a bit… uuuhhh… what is the word?" Ichigo muttered.

"Tense?" Jeanne offered.

"On edge?" Restia threw in.

"Irritable?" Est asked.

"All of the above?" Scáthach asked.

"All of them," Ichigo sighed. "It's just… I am getting the feeling that things are about to get really worse after what happened last night,"

"If it does get worse, we would handle it," Restia said with a warm smile.

"We would always be with you to face the danger," Jeanne added.

"Besides, do you think anyone can stand against us?" Scáthach asked.

"We are _strong_ ," Est said with a prideful expression.

Ichigo smiled softly. "You are right. Maybe I am just getting paranoid,"

"Hey, Kurosaki!" A voice called out to Ichigo, as he and the girls stopped and turned back.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked the punk.

He wore the Karakura High outfit, even though he was supposed to be suspended at the moment, and looked like the delinquent type with his attire and orange-dyed hair. His personality wasn't doing much to help the assumptions, either.

Waltzing up, the person sneered and said. "How many times do I have to tell you to change that damn hair of yours to black, ya punk?! You know how much it pisses me off to see you tryin' to copy me!"

 _"...who is this guy again?"_ Ichigo asked.

 _"A punk,"_ Scáthach replied.

 _"A jerk,"_ Est said.

 _"Not a clue,"_ Restia said.

 _"I think it's... Oshima?"_ Jeanne answered, uncertainly.

Sighing in annoyance, Ichigo growled. "How many times do I have to tell everyone; this is my natural hair color! If anything, _you're_ the one imitating me, moron,"

"Oh, think you're so funny, eh?" The punk growled in anger. "Well, let's see how funny you are when I kick your ass and screw your lady friends in front of you,"

"...he did _not_ just say that," Jeanne muttered in morbid fascination.

"Huh. Didn't think there was anyone that stupid," Restia said, in a bored but with a cold tone.

"I believe I have to teach this idiot syudent a _lesson_ ," Scáthach said.

Ichigo, however, sharply breathed in through his nose before grunting, a sadistic smirk formed on his lips, just like those of Medea's. "That so? Very interesting. Allow us to reply to that interesting proposal…"

* * *

 **Karakura Elementary School**

"MMPH! MM-MPH-MPHH-MMM…!"

Those were the words of the heavily bruised, beaten and gagged punk as he danged from a rope, covered in tarred-up feathers and bound by zip ties. Below him, he was getting hit by blindfolded kids, being led to believe he was a piñata.

Which was why Ichigo stood nearby, recording this for future use.

Scáthach and Jeanne actually chuckled in amusement from the sight, while Restia straight up laughed out loud. Est, on the other hand, had joined in on the beating, smiling as her blows landed harder than the others' were.

"That's enough footage for today," Ichigo said, putting the camera away. "Think you can handle this from here, Est?"

"Yes," Est replied and swung her stick really hard.

"MMMMMM!"

"So, did you got all that frustration out of your mind?" An amused Restia inquired.

"For the most part," Ichigo admitted.

"Now then, seeing as we're already late, I believe we should leave for school," Jeanne suggested.

"I can agree with that," Scáthach said.

"Hmm… you are right," Ichigo agreed. "Est! Let's go now!"

Est ran towards them, but not before hitting the punk one last time.

With that, they left for the school as the punk was still getting beaten by the kids.

* * *

 **Karakura High School**

Coming up to the school building, Ichigo and the girls made their way through the halls, receiving mixed looks from everyone, ranging from infatuation – from those who had crushes on Ichigo and/or his girlfriends – to jealousy from those who wanted said crushes to themselves.

They promptly ignored both.

Reaching the top floor, the group entered the classroom, except for Scáthach who went for the teacher's office. Along the way, he caught wind of a conversation. "...or maybe he's even dead-!" One light slap on the back of the head cut off what she was saying.

"Don't kill me off just yet, Tatsuki," Ichigo drawled, earning a scowl from her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Orihime exclaimed happily.

"Morning to you too, Orihime," Ichigo replied.

"Good morning to you too, Orihime," Jeanne greeted back politely.

"Morning," Restia replied.

"Morning," Est said, in her usual monotone voice.

"What took you so long?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah, we thought you might've kicked the bucket," Keigo said in amusement.

"Did you honestly believed that?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...good point," Keigo relented.

"We ran into an idiot," Restia explained.

"We had to teach them a lesson," Est continued.

"Ah, so the usual?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yes, the same as always," Jeanne confirmed nervously.

"Well, nice to see the world still works," Tatsuki said with in an amused voice.

"What is with idiots still being idiots?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"Are you Ichigo Yatogami Kurosaki?"

Turning around, Ichigo came face to face with one smiling Rukia Kuchiki, now in a custom-made Gigai and wearing the Karaukura High uniform.

"Uh... yeah, I am Ichigo Yatogami Kurosaki," Ichigo confirmed.

"Oh, this is Rukia Kuchiki," Mizuiro explained. "She just transferred here today,"

"Sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could help show me around here?" She asked politely. Outstretching her hand, she discretely showed what she wrote on her palm: _'Make a scene, and you're dead.'_

 _'You just had to do that, didn't you?'_ Ichigo sarcastically thought. _'If that is how you want to play, then I think I would play the Archer card.'_

Ichigo's face now formed a really good imitation of Archer's smirk as Jeanne, Restia and Est realized what would happen next.

"Oh, come on, Rukia, how could you act like a stranger to me?" With how loud he was talking, others began to pay attention in shocked fascination. "I mean… you practically broke into my room last night. And if I recall correctly, I managed to make you scream rather loudly. Plus, I think you were gaping at my 'sword', weren't you?" The classroom looked on in shock, their minds interpreting what actually happened in a different way

A now red-faced Rukia, having managed to shake off the shock, was about to cry out in anger. At least she would, if Keigo hadn't tried to bash Ichigo's head in with a chair. Easily ducking down and wincing, as he noticed Mizuiro was the one accidentally getting hit instead, Ichigo smiled at the pissed-off face of Keigo.

"You seem to be a bit angry," He said, as he casually got up. "I know a few anger management techniques which work wonders, you know?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Keigo cried out in anger. "IT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU HAD A GODDESS, TWO IDOLS AND A LOLI TO YOURSELF; NOW YOU EVEN KNOCKED UP THE NEW GIRL! HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGED TO DO THAT?!"

"...reasons, that's how," He had to hold in his laughter as he watched his friend sputter, trying to come up with a response. Sitting down, he discretely wrote something on his own palm, showing it to Rukia. _'Grow at least thousand years more, before trying to play that game with me.'_

Before she could say something, Scáthach came into the class room as Rukia reluctantly sat down, but kept glaring at him while gritting her teeth in anger.

After class ended, Rukia created a commotion and dragged Ichigo off with her to talk. Naturally, the girls followed him. And by 'talk', she was actually trying to punch and kick him into a bloody pulp, but she was failing miserably.

While the Shinigami was panting heavily, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So, are you done now?"

Taking a deep breath, she tersely replied. "For the most part, yes,"

"Well, don't pull a stunt like that again, and you won't get humiliated," he replied.

"How did you kill that Hollow? What was that sword? What did you do to me last night? Wait… don't tell me you people are rogue Shinigamis…?" Rukia again nearly lost her composure at her own mention of 'rogue Shinigamis', and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Ichigo smirking at her.

"Who can say?" Ichigo said without a care in the world.

Rukia gave him a dry look, before opening her mouth to ask another thing, only to be beaten down to it by Restia.

"Now, we believe you're hear for a reason, correct?" Restia asked.

"Yesterday night, I was injured badly – and not just my body, but my soul as well. For some reason, I also have lost access to my powers. Tessai healed me, but he said it would take some time for me to resume my duty as Shinigami. So here I am, in this Gigai to blend in and not attract Hollows," Rukia explained.

"So… in the meantime, you want him to take your place to keep the town in check," Scáthach said, anticipating what she wanted.

Rukia gave her a nod.

"Sure, I don't mind," Ichigo said, nonchalantly.

"After a-" She blinked owlishly, realizing what he said. "R-Really? Just like that?"

"Why not? It's not wrong to help people who are in need of help," Ichigo said honestly.

Rukia was stunned silent by the hybrid in front of her. She really hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"And here comes the Shirou v2.0," Restia muttered dryly, as Scáthach and Jeanne sighed.

"However, I'll be doing it _my_ way," Ichigo said mischievously.

And there's the catch. She wanted to argue, but she really had no way of stopping him. Sighing, she said. "Fine." Suddenly, her phone went off, signaling the appearance of a Hollow. "Well, looks like you're on the job right now,"

With that said, she grabbed Ichigo's wrist and started to drag him with her.

"Stay here, girls. I would come back home when I am finished," Ichigo said, still being dragged along by the midget.

"Be careful," Jeanne said.

"Take care of yourself, Ichigo," Restia said.

"Let's go back your classes; your next ones are about to start now. I also have to teach another class," Scáthach said.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

"Just how many Hollows were in this town?!" Ichigo exclaimed tiredly as he was heading back towards his home.

"It was like they just kept coming from somewhere," Rukia muttered, equally tired while walking next to Ichigo. "You know, one of these days, you're going to have to tell me how you're able to create those swords out of thin air. Then… there is also the fact you're even able to konsō those souls,"

He shrugged. "One day, maybe," A brief moment of silence passed between them before Ichigo gained a moment of clarity. "Hey, Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"Just for the sake of my curiosity, where are you living right now?

Rukia looked at him with the corner of her eye with a smirk on her face. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not really, but it is a good thing if you aren't staying at my home," Ichigo replied.

"Why is that?" She asked him in curiosity.

"Because if you walk into our private moment for the second time… Well, I just don't think they would let you go with just slamming you to the wall and roof for the second time."

A really cold chill just ran down at the Shinigami's spine, as she remembered the pain she was put through just last night. She immediately dropped the idea of the place she had intended to stay at.

"Well, I would see you later, then. Goodbye," Ichigo said as he took a left turn.

"…okay," she quietly replied.

* * *

 **Kurosaki House**

After Ichigo reached his home and went to his room, he saw the girls were already sitting and waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" Scáthach asked.

"She didn't suspect a thing, but kept persisting me about my Projections," Ichigo replied tiredly.

"That was to be expected," Restia said.

"You look really tired. You should get some rest," Jeanne said with her usual gentle voice and smile.

"Yeah, fighting while holding back so much is really tiresome. Then there were those Hollows... they just kept coming one after another," Ichigo said as he dropped on the bed.

"I can understand how you feel. That's certainly more tiresome than fighting all-out," Scáthach said.

"Dinner is ready, everyone!" Masaki yelled from the downstairs.

"And I got all the rest in the world," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Let's finish the dinner and sleep early tonight," Jeanne said.

"I agree," Ichigo said, as he got up from the bed.

* * *

 **7 days later…**

A week had passed since Ichigo has taken the job of Substitute Shinigami, Rukia quickly adjusted to her new life, just as Ichigo had hoped. While her adjustment to student life had gone way quicker than expected, it had been quite the opposite for Ichigo and his new job. Hollows would always attack at the most inconvenient times, such as during class, while he was eating, or even in the middle of the night. Fortunately, the actual fights against the Hollows had remained as easy as his first two encounters. While the appearance of the creatures could drastically vary, all of the beasts Ichigo had encountered so far were still weak enough for him to defeat them with little to no problems. When Ichigo had shared this thought with Rukia, she only ominously replied he had only been lucky so far.

The doorbell's sound rang as a feminine sound came from behind the door.

"Coming!"

The door opened as it revealed a girl with orange hair. It was Orihime Inoue, who was looking at Tatsuki, while carrying a pot in her hands.

"My mom thought I should bring this over for you. It's stewed beef and potatoes," Tatsuki said.

"Wow! Great!" Orihime led her inside her apartment as they sat down around the table. Orihime opened the pot as hot steam came out. "Homemade beef and potatoes! This is delicious!"

Tatsuki sighed. "I swear, if I don't bring meals over for you to eat, you always end up cooking the weirdest stuff,"

* * *

 **Kurosaki House**

In the Kurosaki house, things were calm, for a change. Ichigo was lying on his bed reading a book, while Restia and Est were watching TV. Meanwhile, Scáthach and Jeanne were talking about something.

And just like always, the peace was ruined by a new Hollow presence they felt inside of their house. Ichigo rolled backwards, ending up in a handstand on his bed, just in time to dodge the clawed hand which crashed into the ground. Spinning on his planted hand, he lashed out with a powerful Reiatsu-charged kick, which harshly connected with its mask.

With a sharp crack, a chunk of bone shattered off the top right portion of the Hollow's mask, revealing its right eye and some of the face beneath. With a roar of pain, the Hollow swiftly retreated into a black portal to recover from its wounds.

The girls came to him as they saw a surprised expression on his face.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Restia asked.

"That Hollow… I am certain it was Orihime's big brother," Ichigo informed them. He was certain about it, as Orihime had shown them his photo beforehand.

"So he turned into a Hollow after he died," Jeanne said sadly.

"It seems he was filled with regret for leaving her sister alone," Scáthach stated.

"We should go after him! If I am right, then he would definitely go to Orihime's now!" Ichigo said.

* * *

 **Orihime's Apartment**

Orihime and Tatsuki were simply talking about their school and other things. However, further conversation was forcibly stopped when Tatsuki was knocked through the air into a wall, falling unconscious in seconds. Orihime looked on in terror, before a similar hit took her on the chest. Her head felt funny, and her eyes felt heavy. Some weird creature with the top of a man and the bottom of a snake wearing a white mask picked her up, and she felt something pulling out _something_ from her chest.

"You are going to be mine again, Orihime. Me and you, together forever, just like always."

She felt terrified; she couldn't breathe. That voice was so familiar, but she was in a panic and couldn't place it. "Let go! You hurt Tatsuki-chan, you're hurting me! Leave me alone!" Shouting was clearly a mistake, as the creature merely squeezed her harder. Her head was thrown back in pain… but a new voice eased the pressure she felt.

"Stop it, Sora! That is your _sister_ , the one you have to protect more than anything!"

Orihime turned to see Ichigo, with a sword in each hand and a fiercer scowl on his face. The swords were identically silver, with red hilt and handle – Black Keys – though naturally she knew nothing of them.

"Ichigo, w-what do you mean? Sora is dead, and he isn't a snake man!" Orihime asked, confused by everything.

Ichigo looked at Orihime, his remark died in his throat when he saw the chain dangling out of her chest.

"No… HOW?! SHE'S YOUR _SISTER_!" Ichigo roared.

"It's _her_ fault!" Hollow-Sora looked at unconscious Tatsuki and charged at her. "Because of _her_ , she forgot about me! Now, she's mine again, and I'm not letting go! Our souls would become one, and be together _forever!_ " Sora tried to attack the black-haired girl, but Ichigo came between them.

His rant was silenced with an amputation of one of his arms, courtesy of one of Ichigo's Black Keys. Sora tried to strike Ichigo with his other hand's claws, but the second sword swiftly robbed him of that hand as well. He roared in pain, but Ichigo booted him in his face through Orihime's window – the very same window he had to watch her on from since his death in that car accident.

"Do you know why elder brothers are born first?" Ichigo was only whispering now, but his voice echoed out clearly through his resplendent shell of energy. Sora growled, but Ichigo's short blade had stabbed through his tail to hold him still. "It's so they can protect the little ones who come afterwards. You _killed_ your sister, and were going to _eat_ her soul. It's about time you go where you belong!"

His remaining blade raised to finish Sora off, but Orihime jumped in front of her brother, arms spread wide.

"Please, Ichigo-kun, spare Sora! He only did it because he loves me, and missed me. He didn't know I never forgot about him!"

Sora raised his head and spoke again after hearing that. "W-what? You remembered me?"

Orihime turned and smiled, nodding her head. "The first thing I do when I get home every day is to tell you how I've been and what the day was like. I sit in front of your shrine and smile… I-! thought… you would be happy if I smiled for you… instead of wallowing in grief…"

Sora's mask broke on its own, tears falling from his eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Orihime. I thought you didn't care about me anymore… that you haven't had for years."

She brushed her hair to one side, showing off the hairpins she wore. "I've been wearing them ever since; I'd never forget you. Please, Sora, forgive me for not realizing how much I've hurt you…"

Sora nodded, unable to speak. He motioned for Ichigo to finish him; he wanted to die while he's still in control of his sanity.

Ichigo traced Restia's Zanpakutō and walked over slowly, finishing the Hollow with a quick, painless thrust through the forehead, the same place he usually left the mark of a konsō. Orihime started to sob again as Jeanne went to her and gave her a hug.

"You need not worry about him. He is in peace now," Jeanne said, trying to ease her sadness.

"Besides, you should be happy he loved you so much even after dying," Restia added.

"Perhaps you can see him again, later in afterlife," Scáthach said.

Orihime nodded and pulled away from Jeanne's hug and gave them a smile. "You are right," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

They heard footsteps and turned around and saw Rukia.

"It seems I am a bit late," Rukia said, frowning.

"Well, we'll leave the rest to you, then," Ichigo said, walking past her with his girlfriends following behind.

"I'll heal Orihime and change their memories of what happened," Rukia said, as they agreed no one should remember something like this.

* * *

 **The next day…**

"Good morning, everyone!"

They smiled and returned Orihime's greeting, glad she had indeed forgotten the night before. That is, until one of the other girls in class asked her a question.

"Hey, Orihime, I heard your apartment's window and a bunch of the stuff in it got messed up! What happened?" Of course, the question was asked not out of malice, but genuine worry for the bubbly, kind-hearted girl.

Orihime smiled, as Rukia's device had given her a far better explanation for what happened.

"A crazy sumo wrestler broke in! He hit Tatsuki-chan and I tried to fight him, but he was just too strong. Then, Ichigo showed up at my door, and he threw the sumo guy out my window and made sure I was okay before he disappeared. Ichigo-kun is a superhero!"

This statement made many of the girls in class who admired Ichigo's looks were even more infatuated with him than they already did, and his girlfriends laughed at his embarrassment.

Having fans was bad enough; them thinking he was approachable would be absolute murder. Rukia just kept giggling, her thoughts a little less murderous than his. _'Ha! Make people think I would do something inappropriate with you, and I shall get my revenge!'_

That thought only lasted until the girls and Uryū looked at Ichigo, realizing his eyes had a sadistic look in it. Rukia now _really_ hoped there would be some Hollows today…

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Trouble Continues_**

 ** _See you all in the next chapter_**


	7. Trouble Continues

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _A.N- Chapter 1-5 have been updated by my new beta tester ekaterina016. Check it out._**

 ** _Beta Tester: ekaterina016_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Trouble Continues_**

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with Inoue Sora, and Ichigo was enjoying his life with his girlfriends. Rukia had absolutely nothing to complain about: he performed his duties in her place faithfully, even taking the time to gently ease Pluses into the concept of Soul Society before sending them onwards; though she wanted him to focus on his duties as her substitute more, but she couldn't actually say anything to him because he was already doing the job well.

Currently, Ichigo, Restia, Jeanne, Scáthach, and Est were sitting on the rooftop as they were eating their lunch. Rukia was also munching with them, struggling with her juice box, though so far no luck for her. Keigo and Mizuiro were also there, but they were mostly talking to themselves and weren't paying attention to Ichigo and the girls.

"Ichigo, how do I get the juice out of this thing?! There aren't any instructions!" Rukia whined.

"Sometimes I wonder if the Shinigamis in Soul Society are raised under a rock…" Restia mocked.

"We are certainly _not_ raised under a rock!" Rukia frowned at Restia's comment.

"Really? You can't even drink from a juice box, which was first produced in 1963. Can you really say you're not of touch?" Scáthach asked.

"W-Well, we actually prefer to stay with our traditions…" Rukia stuttered.

"You mean 'stay cooped up'," Restia retorted.

"Just tell me how to drink from this!" Rukia asked, defeated, trying to change the conversation.

"Poke the sharp end of your straw into the silver part on top, that's how," Ichigo instructed.

The door of the roof opened as they spoke, revealing a heavily-bandaged Chad carrying a bird in a cage. "Hey, everyone… sorry I'm late."

"Oh, my Lord… how did this happen, Chad-kun?" Jeanne asked, concerned.

"He was a gift," Chad replied, lifting the cage so they could see the bird easier.

"She asked about your injuries, Chad, not the bird," Restia said dryly.

"Oh, a steel beam fell on my head and I got hit by a motorcycle, that's why I'm late," Chad replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And you don't have a concussion?" Scáthach asked.

Chad shook his head quietly.

"Are you sure you are okay, Chad?" Keigo asked, rather unnerved, to which he nodded.

"The mister helped me; he's really nice!" All thoughts of Chad's injuries were banished from everyone's mind when the parakeet spoke.

 _'The bird… is actually talking to us?'_ Ichigo thought, alarmed. "Are you… a spirit?"

His suggestion was spot on, as the bird replied, "Yeah, my name is Shibata! Nice to meet you!

"Wow!" Keigo said, "He speaks so well!" He stood over the birdcage. "My name is 'Keigo Asano'. Can you say it? 'Asano'!"

"Asano…" The bird repeated.

"My nickname is 'Ewan McGregor'," Asano said, "Repeat that."

"Am I supposed to say something about that?" The bird said, "You don't look Irish."

As the others played with the bird, testing his intelligence, Ichigo quietly used Structural Analysis on it, before quickly speaking with the girls mentally. _"Whoever transferred 'Shibata' here was a complete novice. He's just… a boy!"_

 _"Dear Lord, who would put a kid's soul into a bird?"_ Jeanne asked.

 _"Better yet: why haven't we noticed any magi in this city?"_ Scáthach asked.

 _"We will figure that later, but first, we should take care of the kid trapped in the bird,"_ Ichigo suggested.

 _"Okay."  
"Fine."_

When they returned to class, Rukia also quietly suggested the same, even going as far as planning a Konsō as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Kurosaki House**

After the school was over, they went back home, which was extremely busy. Yuzu and Karin were running around, carrying various supplies to either Masaki or Isshin, who're both sweating profusely with strenuous efforts beside several beds, which housed a lot of groaning and bleeding patients.

"What happened?!" Ichigo urgently asked, already taking off his outer wear and reaching for the emergency scrubs, fully intent on helping his family with the treatment.

"Car accident!" Karin concisely answered, pointing towards the front of the clinic with her jaw.

"I said I need six beds!" Isshin shouted. "We don't have the equipment to take care of them all! You tell the manager that this is a 'request from Kurosaki'! Tons of beds will open up, I guarantee it; you got that?!" He slammed down a phone angrily.

Ichigo and the girls seamlessly blended themselves into the routine. Restia and Est, with their slight frame, quickly took information from the patients and lightly diagnosing them, while Scáthach and Jeanne helped the twins to move things around. Ichigo flitted between his father and mother, assisting them with treatments however he could.

To be honest, the couple was already doing a very good job. Most of the main treatments were done, and Ichigo only needed to do the final debridement and suturing.

\- BAM!

All of them rotated their necks at the front door, where Chad stumbled in, large bloodied gashes marring his front. Shibata was still in its bird cage, hanging by the large boy's finger.

Before Chad could fully collapse, Scáthach already expertly maneuvered him onto a bed Jeanne had hurriedly pushed close by, with Est taking the bird cage away.

"Whoa. A big one!" Isshin ran towards the brown-skinned boy. "Ichigo! Come on!"

"You don't need to tell me twice…!" He gritted his teeth at his friend's critical condition, pushing the bed into a quickly-prepared sterile space.

When they rip open his shirt, they found that not only the wounds were large – resembling monstrous claw marks – there's also a large burn on his back, making treatment difficult, as they had to put him on his sides to treat him.

"Ichigo… Don't look so worried," Chad grunted out, giving a weak thumbs-up. "I'll be fine after some sleep…"

"Don't talk and rest." Ichigo ordered. The father-and-son pair had steady hands, despite the urgency of the situation. _'Is this… a Hollow attack?'_

As they worked, a confirmation arrived mentally from Est, who was with the bird earlier. _"Ichigo… I sensed a_ _Hollow's Reiatsu from the wound."_

 _"Is the Hollow chasing the soul inside the bird?"_ Jeanne suggested, as she's assisting Masaki with another, less-critical patient.

 _"We should lure it out first,"_ Scáthach planned out, furiously washing the used blood-stained equipment.

 _"Then, we **kill** it," _Ichigo growled, full of anger.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

After waking up Ichigo and the girls went to get ready for school. For a change, Isshin didn't attack Ichigo today, not after the tense atmosphere yesterday. After they got ready, they went downstairs to see Masaki and Yuzu were preparing breakfast, both quite tired.

They greeted each other, when Ichigo noticed Karin's absence. He caught a glimpse of her in yesterday's chaos, where she rushed off into the bathroom suddenly and didn't return. "Where is Karin?"

"She is still in bed. Seems she's not feeling well today," Yuzu replied.

Then, suddenly, the door was roughly opened by Isshin. "There is trouble. Chad-kun isn't in his room!"

"This really is trouble…" Scáthach sighed, having experienced many similar things in her past life.

Ichigo and the girls rushed out of the house to search for him. The boy had already spread his Reiatsu senses out, with the girls standing guard in this moment's lapse. Various strands were visualized in his mind's eye, before he took one and steered sharply at that direction, the girls hot in pursuit.

* * *

 **Wearhouse**

Chad leaned against a thin metal wall, panting, hiding in a random warehouse. He gritted his teeth as the child's soul in the bird spoke worryingly, "M-Mister… I-I'm really sorry! T-This is all my fault… J-Just leave me…!"

He clang-ed his knuckles against the bird cage kindly, chuckling in pain. His wounds were dressed up great – Isshin and Ichigo were really skilled, after all – but they had strained against his recent exertion when he ran away from the clinic.

There was no way he'd let that _monster_ be involved in his best friends' house, family, and life! "Don't worry… I don't mind."

"M-Mister, please just leave me…!" Yūichi Shibata, the spirit inside the bird, begged tearfully.

"Don't worry; being sturdy is my only good point, anyway." Chad assured, as he remembered the words of his grandfather, _'Those with power are obligated to be kind...'_

\- BAM!

His thoughts were cut off when he had to dodge away, as a large silhouette slammed into the ground where the two of them were standing. "It found us!" Chad ran, holding the cage tightly.

"Mister!" Yuichi yelled.

"Don't worry…!" Chad said, but even he could sense the situation was growing hopeless quickly.

Finding a nearby window, he jumped and smashed through it, sprinting away from a bestial roar behind him. He only needed to hide as long as he could; mindless monsters like this would lose interest soon enough – it's just a matter if his body could hold up. He considered a nearby park, before scratching it away. That's too close to the clinic, the first place he didn't want to lead that _thing_ towards.

A rush of footsteps – humans, surely – crowded behind him. Chad instinctively knew who it was without eve looking, and ran faster, hoping to lose Ichigo's group and not involve their nosy, kind-hearted concerns in his personal matters.

"Chad, stop running away! It is dangerous for you to be alone!" Ichigo yelled.

It only made him put more power in his legs, but to no avail. The orange-haired boy Reinforced his legs, and with a push, he appeared beside Chad and held him by the shoulder in place. Chad was surprised at the immense strength holding him in place – strong, steady, but kind, just like Ichigo. "Damn it! Stop running away!" He shouted, face lightly flush with exertion, though no sweat was apparent on him.

"Ichigo…!" Chad squeezed, shaking his grip off. "Don't bother with this! I can't allow you and the girls to be in danger!"

"Do you think I'm here because of anything else?! Do you think we're here without thinking?! You're an idiot!" Ichigo fired back, but his emotions were stymied by a strained, weak voice calling from behind the two of them.

"Ichi-nii…"

Karin was there, held up by Jeanne. It's clear without the blonde woman's support, the little girl was about to keel over.

"Karin? What are you doing here? Aren't you sick...?" Ichigo said, worriedly.

"I have to come… to tell all of you… _I saw it._ The memories of the spirit possessing that bird... Maybe it was because I'm the closest in age to that human soul. His strongest memory flowed into my mind, and I saw it all! I saw _exactly_ what he saw! His mother's murder… it happened right in front of him. You must tell him that if he goes to the other side, she'll be there. You gotta' help that poor boy! Please do it! Don't let him be… alone anymore. All the terrible pain he's had… it needs to end…" Karin begged, her voice creaking, reminiscing every single one of Yūichi's painful memories like they were hers. "Everyone… please… save him."

"I promise that I will save him. Don't worry," Ichigo promised, patting her head, as she smiled peacefully and finally collapsed in Jeanne's arms. "Scáthach… please take Karin home," He ordered.

"Okay. I'll leave the 'monster' to you."

Chad was surprised at her response, but Ichigo was already questioning Shibata. The kid revealed he hid in this bird's body as an acceptance of the Hollow's challenge, right after it killed his mother – if he could evade it for one year, then it'd bring his mother back.

The teenagers around them could already tell this bet was a scam – the Hollow would devour him no matter what. The sheer cruelty of the situation caused Ichigo's Reiatsu to flare out, along with the girls' killing intent.

Thus, they enacted their plan…

* * *

Chad and Shibata were waiting nervously in a deserted alley. It's clearly _just_ the right size for the Hollow, as if akin to placing them in a straight, unobstructed firing line, but since Ichigo and his girlfriends were nearby, they didn't really worry too much. Restia was watching nearby, disguising herself in one of the shadows around, as he clutched the bird cage tighter onto his chest.

As expected, the Hollow appeared, with drool hanging off his mouth. It recklessly charged with a carefree laugh, thinking it had them for dead… until golden chains wrapped around him, holding him in place. "W-What is this chain?! Why can't I break them?!"

"Because you don't have the strength of the Greek hero Herakles," Ichigo mocked, appearing nearby. "Let me know when you had it."

"You little brat! Let me go right now!" The Hollow yelled.

"You really think that he will release you?" Restia asked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia's voice came from behind them as they turned to see she was with Scáthach.

"Your timing is perfect just as always," Restia said sarcastically.

"I am sorry okay. I tried to look for you all and luckily I ran into Scáthach here." Rukia said.

"So, this is the Hollow," Scáthach said looking at him.

As it struggled, it revealed it was an infamous serial killer, whose final victim was Shibata's mother. He died when the small Shibata tripped him from the balcony, but as he immediately transformed into a Hollow, he shoved the child's soul into a bird, taunting him with false promises in a form of sadistic, pleasurable revenge.

Naturally, the temperature surrounding it dropped with every single word, until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and shoved a Black Key into its mask, hard enough to shove his entire arm into his head.

It couldn't even scream before a gigantic gate, held closed by chains, appeared, before summarily gaped open and swallowed the disbelieving Hollow. Having done so, it cracked into multiple pieces and disintegrated.

"Those are... the Gates of Hell..." Rukia muttered.

She had told him about Hell before, but seeing it with his own eyes was a worthy experience.

"The Land of Shadows…?" Scáthach softly whispered nostalgically, which Rukia picked up on.

"What?" Rukia asked, confused.

"No, nothing," Scáthach said, looking away.

When they extracted Shibata's soul from the bird, a look of sadness descended upon every one of their faces. The Chain of Fate on his chest had completely broken, and even though the small boy didn't understand the technical terms they're using, one look at their faces and he knew what's going on.

"Yūichi… we can't bring your mom back here, but we can send you to the other side where she is. If you look hard, you might be able to find her," Ichigo encouraged the smiling boy, who now looked far more mature than any one of them.

"If you find her, you can be a family again!" Restia said.

"Soul Society is a really big place, so it will take a while. But don't give up and keep trying," Scáthach added.

This was enough for Shibata, as he perked up immediately and now eager to leave. He looked towards Chad. "Mister, thank you for everything! I didn't get hurt because you carried me!"

"It was nothing. Yūichi... if I die and go to the other side, could I carry you around again?"

"Sure!"

They looked at Chad, who had a small smile on his face. It was now over… well, _almost_.

"Well, goodbye, Yūichi," Ichigo said, as he performed Konsō on him.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

Today was June 17… and an awkward day for Ichigo.

His parents and sisters were preparing for a holiday picnic with gusto… to commemorate _his_ death in that fated day at the riverbank. Alright, now that he's here, they're technically celebrating their return, but with Masaki and Isshin continuously getting emotional, it's hard for him to deal with.

"Alright, is everything ready?!" Isshin asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Food is ready," Ichigo said, as today he was the one who made everything.

"Drinks are here," Est said, holding them up with her tiny hands.

"I have packed the plates and dishes," Jeanne said.

"The blankets and other things are also packed," Restia said.

"Tableware is in the car," Scáthach noted.

"Furniture is also in the car!" Yuzu claimed.

"Same goes for our toys," Karin said, looking at the football and other things.

"And finally, I have some medicines in case we need it," Masaki declared.

"LET'S GO!" Isshin yelled.

Their picnic spot was a beautifully reserved park at the side of a pristine lake, about an hour's drive away from Karakura. Fortunately, it's not too packed, with only a few families enjoying the same thing they're going to do. The twins had excitedly rushed out, having grabbed their tennis gear, while the rest simply smiled and started setting everything up. The little girls deserved some more play time, after all the chores they'd done around the house when both Isshin and Masaki were physically and emotionally occupied.

"Onii-chan, Onē-chan! Come play with us!" Yuzu invited.

"In a minute!" Restia replied.

It's a great day.

Tennis, football, tag, ravenous eating, laughter, and warm sunlight all took its toll on them, who were laying down on the prepared wide carpet, exhausted but happy. The Kurosaki family was positively surprised by Ichigo's cooking – he hadn't had much chance to demonstrate his skills; thus, he took this opportunity to the fullest.

Of course, under praise, he instantly shied away and credited his teachers in the Emiya household, though that didn't stop the others from teasing him more and more, just to see the usually stern boy blush and look away.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Where were you all yesterday?!" Rukia yelled, huffing and puffing, when they met up with her at school.

"We were on a picnic," Ichigo answered calmly.

"A 'picnic'? W-What's that?" Rukia asked.

"A picnic is about having a good meal outdoors, preferably around a scenic surrounding like in a park – or in our case, lakeside," Restia answered.

Scáthach smirked. "Then again, you can't possibly know, since you people are from good ol' times."

 _"You don't really have a say in this, Scáthach. You and Jeanne only know everything about the current world because of the knowledge granted to you by the summoning process."_ Ichigo teased back mentally, earning a glare from the Witch of Dun Scaith.

"As I said before, w-we simply like to stay with our traditions!" Rukia yelled.

"And as I said before, I think you meant 'cooped up'," Restia countered.

"Okay, that's enough," Ichigo said, placing his hand on top of the two petite ladies' head. He looked at Rukia, who looked ready to kill someone. "So, did you needed something from us yesterday?"

"No, I didn't, but you can't just leave the town unprotected like that!" Rukia yelled. "It was a miracle that there was no Hollow around, but what would you have done if there was one when you weren't here? Or a horde of them?!"

"No need to cry, Midget. We had someone to keep an eye on the town if there was a Hollow," Restia said, emphasizing the 'midget' part.

"I am _not_ a midget! And who is that person?!" She asked, veins popping on her temples.

"Someone who isn't any of your concern," Scáthach answered.

Before Rukia could say anything else, she got interrupted.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I see that your powers still have not returned."

"In fact, if anything, they seem to be diminishing even more," Scáthach added.

As she finished speaking, they turned to find Rukia frozen with a slightly pale face and widened eyes. Noticing that everyone was looking at her, she knew she really ought not to bother with lying, and so she gave a jerky nod.

"Do you have any idea why that might be the case?" Restia asked.

Now with her fears of Ichigo reacting badly to the apparent extension of his substitute duties were proven unfounded, Rukia turned her attention towards providing an answer to his question. Finally, she responded, "I can't say for sure. All I can think of is that my absence from a Reiatsu-rich environment like Soul Society is to blame."

"I see," Ichigo said.

He started to walk on as others followed, leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts. It didn't help her situation when a Shinigami from Soul Society came to look for her and saw her in her current state.

* * *

 _"Kuchiki-san, by not having your powers and someone else purifying the Hollows… you know how the higher-ups will see this right? Furthermore, you know I have no choice but to report it, even though this was just a routine check-up mission; I will have to put it in my report… But, luckily, you know how the captains are with their paperwork, it will take weeks before they get round to reviewing such a low-priority report."_

* * *

With those parting words and a small mischievous smile in her direction, the Shinigami vanished through a Senkaimon, headed for Soul Society.

Though the man had been kind enough, they had both known that he had only been delaying the inevitable; _they_ would come for her, and when they did, she only hoped Ichigo and his friends would be kept apart from the whole mess.

Though she slowly realized over the next few days her hope had been futile.

 _'Time is running short; I really have to do **something**. And after yesterday…' _She stopped her thoughts, starting to walk to school.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

The opening of the only door to the room failed to draw the bespectacled gaze of the room's sole occupant from the reports before him. Speaking in his customary charming tone, he inquired, "Are there any new developments?"

With an obscenely vulpine grin on his face, Ichimaru Gin spoke to his brown-haired boss. "Not really. Your pet project is enjoying himself with his girls and killing Hollows with his magic sword."

Now raising his eyes from the dull reports and letting out a contemplative hum, Aizen finally smiled as his mind came up with a possible explanation. More amused than anything else, he turned back to face Gin, feeling the ominously gentle smile on his face widen as his accomplice took an involuntary step back.

"Hmmm… I have an idea, which may help me anticipate his power. Even if things went sideways, it should still take care of Kuchiki."

The brown-headed man was now more interested in the hybrid than he ever was after he returned to Karakura – about learning where he was, who his friends were, but more importantly, he wanted to learn how he created a sword out of thin air.

Aizen smirked. _'He is as interesting as I thought… no, much, **much** more interesting…'_

* * *

 **2 Days Later…**

Ichigo had been in a bad mood since yesterday. For some reason, Hollow activity in Karakura had shot up tremendously. He would arrive in class during the morning, dead tired, and notice Uryū had bags under his eyes, moving sluggishly, proof that Ichigo wasn't the only one working overtime. It wasn't a big deal for him, because of him trained like a Spartan by literal heroes, but Uryū was different. Indeed, he had gotten far stronger than he was after getting some sessions from Shirou and Scáthach, but he still couldn't match Ichigo's overall prowess.

Scáthach, Jeanne, Est, and Restia couldn't help reduce their workload, because they intend to keep their powers as much a secret as possible, since they're living among others with strong Reiatsu, such as Ichigo's family, Orihime, and Chad. It was decided that they would only reveal their powers if the situation becomes desperate. But so far, things were pushing it to the limit, seeing their beloved man draining himself day and night for those Hollows, instead of being with them.

Even now, as Scáthach lessons were going on in the classroom, the Hollow detector beeped softly. The teacher heard it, naturally, but not the other normal students around him.

"Sensei, I don't feel well… can I go to the nurse's office?" Ichigo asked, contorting his face to fake an illness.

With a public permission, he immediately Reinforced his body as soon as he got out of sight and earshot. The Hollow was weak and inexperienced, finished off with simply firing a Black Key onto its mask. He didn't even bother to purify them with his own hands anymore like when Gilgamesh fights. Lately, the increased battle amount did improve his abilities somewhat, making him incredibly experienced. Only the most powerful Hollows suffered directly under his blades by his own hands; the rest were merely bombarded with casual weapons, not even Mystic Codes or Noble Phantasms.

"Ichigo!" He turned and saw Uryū dashing at him. "Just because you outclass everything, doesn't mean you should stop being cautious."

"I know, Uryū. There have been so many lately that it's getting annoying. I think my Reiatsu may be leaking, Chad can see me too now, just like Orihime," Ichigo informed. "Urahara did say the bracelets were temporary solution. But if this continues, I don't know what will happen."

Uryū nodded, as none of them knew why these Hollows were appearing this constantly. Hopefully, the sheer numbers they had brought down this week would mean that the Hollow attacks would return to normal; otherwise, Ichigo would need to talk to Urahara, and he wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

"Gin." Hearing his name being called, the Third Division Captain walked up to Aizen, a smile splitting his face. "Today is going to be the day. Send in what's left of the weaklings you caught and wait for their defeat. When they are gone and little Ichigo thinks the day is won, send in those Gillian. Make sure that the stronger ones target those close to him."

"You got it, Aizen-sama. Today's the day we find out what you're little pet project can do?"

Aizen simply made a dismissive hand gesture, watching a screen that showed Ichigo talking with his Quincy friend. "He's not the only one to test."

Gin walked away when no further answers came. Apparently, Aizen was lost in thought about some of the others close to Ichigo. The screen segmented as Gin left the room, showing pictures of Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin, Yuzu, and Uryū. A large picture of Ichigo glowing, as he killed a Hollow with Black Key, filled the centre of the screen, all others angled as such to be looking up to him.

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

Things in Karakura town were getting chaotic. A horde of lesser Hollows had appeared, as Ichigo was having trouble facing the horde without holding back. It was a lot of help with Uryū's presence, though. Ichigo's girlfriends were at home when they sensed the horde of Hollows, immediately splitting up into tasks. Restia and Est stayed to look after Isshin, Masaki, and Yuzu, while Scáthach went after Orihime, and Jeanne went to Karin.

Chad was walking nearby the soccer field, watching kids playing football. A sound caught his attention, and he looked straight in front of him. It was a low sound, like rolling thunder... which was getting louder by the second.

"Something's coming…" he sensed.

He could not see the creature, exactly, only able to make out a hazy outline, as if the air was distorted by heat. And he could _hear_ it. A foul, hissing sound of breath, mixed with the dripping of drool. Chad leaped out of the way of an attack he felt, rather than saw coming, rolling behind the monster and stopped his momentum with one hand.

He watched the changes in the air distortions. The monster was turning around… focusing on _him_.

Chad looked to right and left, and even stole a glance over his shoulder. He could go into the park, where the children were playing, or he could lead the monster into a residential neighbourhood or shopping district. He found none of the options appealing.

"If you're going to show up again, Ichigo, now would be a good time...!"

* * *

 **Karakura High School**

"You're improving, Orihime," Tatsuki complimented as they left their karate practice.

"Am I?" Orihime beamed.

"Of course! I'm glad I'm going to the national competition this year. In another one or two years, you'll even be able to compete with me in the finals!" Tatsuki stated.

"Wow! You really think so?" Orihime looked away. _'If I can be as good as Tatsuki says, would I not need to be protected by her or Ichigo anymore…?'_

"Is something wrong, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked concerned.

"No!" Orihime insisted. "I just zoned out for a-"

She was cut off by a crashing sound behind them. Orihime, Tatsuki, and the rest of the girls in their karate class turned around to look at the building they had just come from... whose every window was now smashed.

"Gee, I wonder what happened... Orihime? Orihime?!"

Orihime was looking at the top of the building, and her eyes were widened in fear, seeing a Hollow standing on top of the building. Fortunately, it was either sleeping or unconscious.

"Ichigo, where are you…?" Orihime whispered, scared.

"What did you just say about Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, nothing," Orihime said quickly, trying to smile. "I just remembered he told me about this new TV show he said was really good. I wanna' go see it!" She began pushing Tatsuki away from the building. "Let's go to my house to watch!"

"Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Tatsuki demanded.

"It's supposed to be even better than Don Kanogi!" Orihime insisted. She glanced nervously behind her. _'Please, let us get away... Let Ichigo show up before that thing wakes up.'_ Orihime pleaded in her mind.

"Ughhh..." In front of them, a girl collapsed.

Tatsuki broke away from Orihime and ran to their fallen classmate.

"Are you all right?" Tatsuki asked looking at the girl.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime said nervously. "We've got to get out of here!"

"We've got to call an ambulance is what we've got to do! I think she might have been hit on the head!" Tatsuki said.

Orihime cringed in fright, as all around them, the rest of their karate class collapsed as well.

Tatsuki gaped at the falling bodies. "What is going on?"

Orihime looked back up at the side of the building.

 _'The last couple of times, there was this strong presence in the air before he came,'_ she thought. _'But now I don't feel it at all, even though I'm trying as hard as I can! Ichigo really isn't coming this time...'_

* * *

 **Karakura Field**

The soccer ball rolled out of the field the children were playing in. Karin ran over to get it, but when she picked it up, a shadow fell over her. She raised her eyes to see a giant standing above her.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked nervously.

Without a word, the giant took her in his arms and jumped away. She heard a crash, and after they had stopped, she looked over to see a small crater where she had been standing previously.

"All of you, run!" Chad commanded. The terrified children complied without hesitation… all except Karin. She crawled backward in terror, whimpering.

 _'Not good…!'_ Chad thought. _'I hoped I could get everyone out of the park at least. What do I do now?'_

He saw another distorted shift in the air, and brought his fist down in front of him. He felt the impact on what he guessed was the monster's wrist and heard it cry out in pain. Reflexively, the monster swatted him away with its other hand. He bounced along the ground, coming to a stop fifteen meters away.

"Hey, Mister!" Karin screamed, finding her voice again. "Are you all right?"

Chad opened his eyes. His head was bleeding, and his vision was blurry. _'I can't fight this thing... The **one** time my strength should be good, and I'm as helpless as a baby,'_ he thought, angry at himself.

Karin crawled over to him and tried to shake him awake. "Mister! What's happening!?"

If there was one thing Chad hated, it was seeing people get hurt… but he hated being the cause of other people's pain even more. As he watched the scared girl begin to cry, Chad experienced a new kind of hatred: one of seeing other people get hurt because he was too _weak._

 _'What good is this strength, if I can't protect people… if I always need Ichigo and his friends to rescue me?'_

He heard the monster roar again and knew that it was preparing its final attack.

 _'If my current strength is not enough to protect myself, to protect others, then I want-'_

"More!" The Hollow yelled.

Chad caught the monster's fist with his own.

It backed off, and Chad realized that he could see it clearly now. A froglike creature with a white mask. However, whwat most surprised him was his right arm, as it was covered in a red and black armour-like substance that was bonded to his flesh.

 _'I don't know what this is...'_ he thought. _'But worrying about that can wait until later. For now, I know what I need to do with it!'_

Chad ran at the monster, cocking his right arm back, putting everything he had into this single punch that connected with the monster's midsection. His fist tore through the creature's flesh as easily as if it were made of tissue paper, and the rest of the beast disintegrated.

Chad held his arm up in cheers, in awe of what he had just accomplished. But as he was admiring his new power, he got careless as another Hollow from behind came and was ready to kill him.

"Kneel down!" A female voice yelled.

Chad complied as he grabbed Karin and knelt down, just in time to dodge a claw from behind. Then, at the very next second, a wrapped-up white flag smashed the Hollow's mask as it disintegrated as well. They looked up to see it was Jeanne who did that, who looked at them and smiled.

"Thank the Lord that you two are safe," Jeanne sighed.

"Jeanne-nē!" Karin yelled running to her hugging as she cried.

"You don't have to be frightened, Karin. It is over." Jeanne said, trying to ease her worry.

"It seems I am late."

Jeanne swirled around at the voice from behind her, stopping her gaze at the just-arrived Tessai.

* * *

 **Karakura High School**

Orihime continued to stare at the monster on the wall. It was even larger than the ones she had seen before; it's an octopus-like creature with many tentacles.

 _'It's just sitting there...'_ Orihime thought. _'Can we get away?'_

"You seem confused, girlie," the Hollow said, making Orihime jump. "Wondering why I'm not attacking? I happen to hate fighting, so I make other people do it for me."

"What?" Orihime asked.

The girl Tatsuki was leaning over suddenly kicked her in the chin, knocking her on her back.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled.

"I'm all right," Tatsuki said, rubbing her chin. "What was that for?!" She demanded of the girl who had kicked her. "Answer me!"

The girl did not respond, as she rose to her feet.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime warned.

Tatsuki looked to see what was frightening her now. All around, the people who had collapsed began to rise, in the same silent manner as the first girl. "What's up with their eyes?" She whimpered. "They look like zombies."

One girl grabbed Orihime's arm and began to squeeze it.

Tatsuki started to react, but she stopped when Orihime's fist practically flattened the offending girl's face in, smashing her into the ground.

A dangerous glint flashed in her eyes, as her instincts were telling her something – this _monster_ was aiming for _her_. _'To bring Tatsuki into this…'_ A sense of anger at a level she hadn't felt before until her brother showed up as a Hollow exploded in a cloud of Reiatsu.

Several other girls rushed at Orihime, bypassing the panicking Tatsuki, at a speed clearly beyond their natural abilities, but an invisible wall stopped them in their tracks.

The Hollow sticking on the wall widened its bestial eyes, though it stayed silent until Orihime asked, "…why?"

The monster laughed. "Why what? Why am I attacking you? We Hollow love to eat people with high Reiatsu, that's all!"

 _'High Reiatsu… me?'_ Orihime looked at Tatsuki again. The other girl's face, usually confident and strong, was now contorted in both confusion and pain. That's the face of one she could consider her sister… a _family_.

And this _thing_ just came and tried to harm her.

 _'If that's true, then… then maybe I don't need Ichigo and Tatsuki to protect me.'_

Orihime stepped forward and hugged Tatsuki.

"Ori… hime?"

"It's all right, Tatsuki," Orihime said, soothingly. "This time, this time I'llprotect you. _"_

Their position made the Hollow unable to see Orihime's clenched fists at Tatsuki's back, tight enough to bring out the whites in her knuckles. Suddenly, the girls were surrounded by a sudden pillar of smoke.

"What's going on? What just happened?"

The smoke cleared, revealing Orihime standing with a devilish expression of anger on her face, flashes of light swirling around. "I won't forgive you…!"

"What are you, little human?" The Hollow demanded. "What is that power?"

One of the lights stopped in front of Orihime, transforming into a fairy.

Rather than being intimidated or confused, she smiled, greeting who seemed to be an old friend. "You… no, all of you are… my power…?"

"Clueless girl." A mean-looking one said, "Not even noticing us all this time."

"We're the six flowers of the hibiscus shield, born to protect you." Another one said, "We're your power."

"Fairies…?" Orihime asked, almost equal amounts of glee and amazement.

"We're _not_ fairies," the same one insisted. "We're the power of your soul!"

"This is all very interesting," the mean-looking one said. "But you might want to do something about that Hollow first. It's not going to be patient long enough to get the introductions out of the way. You'd better learn how to control us on the spot, or else we're all dead!"

The intense pressure from the Hollow and Orihime's awakening made Tatsuki faint, so she laid down her friend onto the ground. This made her long hair cover her face, but the fairies were excited when their owner's resolution skyrocketed.

With this, they no longer need to worry.

"I understand," her voice spoke out, steely as they went.

"Enough!" The Hollow yelled, launching another glop of slime from a pore on its forehead.

"Hinaku, Baigon, Lily, Santen Keshu! I reject!" Orihime spoke instinctively. Just like when she last met Ichigo, there's this… 'guiding hand' in her head, telling her exactly what to do.

Three of the fairies flew in a pattern in front of her. Between them, an orange barrier was formed. The slime hit the barrier and slid off.

Before the Hollow could let out another sound, Orihime had interjected, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

The mean fairy moved so fast that he seemed to turn back into a beam of light. He cut through the Hollow with ease, causing it to disintegrate.

"You did it, Orihime!" The first fairy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Orihime said weakly. She collapsed from exhaustion, the confidence from earlier having evaporated along with the arrival of relief. However, before her butt hit the ground, she was caught by someone from behind.

It was Scáthach. "This is interesting," She said, having watched all that happened earlier.

"It sure is," Urahara said beside her.

* * *

The constant barrage of Hollow alerts annoyed Rukia, as she frantically searched for Ichigo. A streak of blue light pierced the closest Hollow to her when she turned to check her phone for notifications, disintegrating it.

"Just where are these Hollows are coming from?!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's like a Hollow bait has been released," Uryū said. He fired another arrow, destroying the next Hollow. _'I've used up most of my Reiatsu by now...'_ He urgently thought.

"Ichigo! There you are!" Rukia stopped in front of him.

"Rukia…?"

Instead of explaining things to Ichigo, Rukia turned to the Quincy suspiciously. "Who are you? And how are you killing those Hollows?!" She demanded, but her shoulder was kept in place by Ichigo's arm, much to her confusion.

"Shut up," Uryū said, not turning to acknowledge her, trying to concentrate. He kept his focus entirely on the Hollows.

Ichigo had an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry. This is my cousin. Please don't ask anything more…"

* * *

 **Urahara** **Shōten**

Orihime woke up in a bed not her own.

"You're awake." She heard Chad's voice say.

"Yeah." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"My place."

They both looked up at the strange man in the dark green robe, funny hat, and wooden sandals. "My name is Urahara, and I have much to tell you. But first, do you want some tea? This might take a while."

After that, he led them to the living room and told them about the Shinigamis and Hollows.

"Hold on a second!" Orihime protested. "This is all too sudden!"

"It is hard to believe..." Chad agreed. "Shinigami… and Hollows..."

"Do you deny that the two of you were attacked just today?" Urahara asked. "Even as we speak, Ichigo is fighting the Hollows. You two have been affected by the extraordinary Reiatsu he radiates when he fights. Normally, he controls it well, but it has loosened in last few weeks because of a large number of Hollows appearing."

The door in the back of Urahara slid open, courtesy of Tesai. "Boss, the sky crests have begun to converge."

"Preparations?" Urahara asked.

"Complete," Tesai answered.

"Very well." He turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway, calling back to his guests, "Will you come? I will show you what lies beyond the door of normality."

* * *

While Urahara was leading Chad and Orihime to Ichigo, Scáthach and Jeanne had managed joined him as they cleansed the Hollows, but he soon reached his limit of being annoyed.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is up with you all of a sudden?" Rukia asked, startled by the yelling, busy doing whatever she could by her ever-diminishing Reiatsu.

"I will finish them right now. _All at once!_ " Ichigo growled.

"So, you are getting a bit more serious?" Scáthach asked.

"Yeah, I can't take it anymore," He complained.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

Uryū said, "Just be quiet and watch."

Ichigo projected many of his lesser swords. They weren't even E-Ranked, but they were more than enough these goons. All of them floated, ready to skewer all the Hollows.

Rukia was gasping at the weapons. _'I-I knew t-that he could somehow create a sword like nothing… but this many…'_

"Sword Barrel – Full Open," Ichigo said, as all the swords fired like arrows and pierced through their mask, disintegrating all of the Hollows present.

"It would have been so much easier if you had done that from earlier," Uryū said dryly.

"And let you work for free? You have to sweat to earn your meals, those who don't work don't eat my food" Ichigo teased back.

"Uryū-kun you already know what the plan was," Jeanne said.

"I know that, Jeanne-san," Uryū said. "I am just a bit tired."

"It is understandable. A mortal body does have its limits," Scáthach said.

"Well, since this is over, we can go home and relax!" Ichigo suggested.

"You are right about that," Uryū agreed.

"Restia and Est are also waiting for us at home," Jeanne said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW!" Rukia yelled. "Is no one going to tell me _anything?!_ "

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You know what I mean!" Rukia yelled again. "How did you create that many swords? And don't think I forgot _you two_." She pointed at Jeanne and Scáthach. "You are just like him... having some kind of powers like Ichigo." She then turned to Uryū. "And you! Are you also l-"

She was interrupted by a cracking voice above them. They turned their eyes to the sky, where they saw the sound was coming from a large crack opening up, from which a gigantic white finger poked through, pulling it farther open. Behind it was total blackness. The white finger soon became two white hands, which tore the crack so wide that it filled the sky. The hands disappeared, replaced by a white mask, seemingly without a body, poked through, it alone was far larger than any Hollow any of them had ever seen.

Then, just behind it, three more of them appeared.

"No," Rukia whispered. "It can't be... _Menos Grande!_ Terrifying Hollows created when hundreds of Hollows merge together. I-I've never even seen a real one before...!"

"They don't really seem that strong, except for the size," Scáthach commented.

"You are right. If anything, they are only big, but have very little Reiatsu." Jeanne said.

"Hey, don't you think this is a good time to try _that_?" Ichigo asked, looking at Uryū.

"You mean what we discussed last time?"

"Mn. It will be a good chance to try it."

"Do you think that it will work correctly?"

"It should," Ichigo said casually.

"It _will_." Scáthach enforced, looking at Ichigo and Uryū.

"Well, if Shishō is saying that, then let's do it," Uryū said.

"What! What are you saying? You can never win against them! We have to run!" Rukia yelled, frightened.

"Be quiet and watch. Then can handle it." Scáthach ordered calmly.

"What are you saying!? That is a Menos Grande – not one, but _four_ of them! They can't win!" Rukia protested.

"No, they will win," Jeanne said, just as casually as the other woman.

"I won't let them die!" Rukia yelled as she began to run, but was stopped suddenly and fell on the ground, as a result of a Kidō. When she saw up, she looked to see it was done by Urahara. "What are you doing?!" She screamed. "Are you trying to get them killed?!"

"Hardly," Urahara answered without taking his eyes off of the Quincy/Hybrid duo. "This is a necessary fight," he proclaimed, and thought. _'I want to observe Kurosaki-san's abilities, and **they** will also have to see them fight.'_

From behind them, Chad and Orihime watched Ichigo and Uryū walked to the Gillian.

"Is Ichigo really going to fight those things?" Orihime asked, referring to the Menos. Even at the distance from the battle they stood, the monster's size was still terrifying to behold.

"Yes," Chad said. "And Uryū as well."

"What are we supposed to do?" Orihime asked.

Chad shook his head. "There is nothing we can do against a monster like that. Not with powers we've only just discovered today."

"So we should just watch?" Orihime asked.

He replied with a nod.

Ichigo and Uryū were now about 20 meters away from the Menos as they stopped.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

Uryū brought his right hand forward. "I am."

Ichigo held Uryū's right hand with his left hand, intertwining his fingers with him. "Trace, on."

The structure of the bracelet changed, turning shining silver and the ends pointier. "Activate it," Ichigo said.

Uryū complied and created the bow. It was still blue in colour, but now, its ends were far more ornate, curving at the tips.

"Okay, now for the next part," Ichigo said, as he raised his right hand. "Trace, on." With the incantation said, he Projected a plain sword with a golden hilt and a brown handle.

Everyone else was looking at the duo with careful eyes.

"Let's do it," Ichigo said, as he loaded the sword on the Quincy bow, with Uryū grabbing the handle. Then Ichigo began the Alteration of the sword, changing it into a pitch-black arrow with a cone-like point and wavy body.

"In the count of three," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Uryū said.

"3."

 _'Let's see what you have, Kurosaki-san…'_ Urahara thought.

"2."

 _'Win, Ichigo!'_ Orihime prayed.

"1!"

The arrow was shot, turning into a red light as it headed towards the Gilians with blinding speed. When it hit, it created a huge explosion, destroying not just the front Gillians, but probably the ones behind the crack as well. Soon, the crack pulled themselves towards each other and closed.

Everyone except for Scáthach and Jeanne was looking at them with a shocked face.

"It was okay for a first try…" Ichigo said, as he and Uryū turned back.

"…but only for the first try." Uryū finished, at they started to walk back to everyone.

"They did it," Chad said, as Orihime looked relieved.

"T-Those two…" Rukia's eyes were completely widened in shock as she still looked at the place where the crack was.

 _'That blast was as powerful as Level 70 Hadō spell!'_ Urahara thought.

"I knew my pupils could do it," Scáthach said, looking at the duo with pride.

"Indeed, they succeeded." Jeanne agreed smiling.

As they walked back to the group, Rukia walked forward, glaring a hole at Ichigo's face. In return he gave her a playful smirk. "Tell me, how you did that?" Rukia asked.

"We should go home now." Ichigo said, walking past her.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Rukia roared.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to look at her. "Do you really expect me to just answer you just because you asked?"

Rukia's glare intensified at that.

"Just because we know you for some time, doesn't mean that we will just tell you everything." Scáthach interrupted her.

Rukia turned to her. "Why you-"

"You should be actually grateful to him for doing your work, instead of asking personal questions." Uryū voiced.

"I _am_ grateful to him!" Rukia yelled. "Worried, too! That's why I'm asking!"

"Listen, Rukia." Ichigo said, as she turned to look at him. "We all have secrets, just like you. I would really appreciate it if you would respect it and stop persisting me. "With that said, he turned back and started to walk away. "Let's go, everyone! It was a long day, so we should get some rest now."

* * *

 **Soul Society**

"Well, Aizen-sama, it seems that he can do much more then you thought. There is also the fact that those girls are also more than they seem. What will you do now?" Gin's surprise was obvious, his smile absent after witnessing the boy and Quincy utterly annihilate those Gillians with enough strength and ease to give most lieutenants pause.

"Nothing, Gin. I'm pleasantly surprised by his progress, and his little girlfriends won't affect my plans. If anything, it is a boon instead. Now, I think it is about time that the Head Captain saw that report on Rukia, don't you?"

Gin grumbled and left to return the report to where it should have been: near the top of the current reports. Aizen simply smiled as he watched Ichigo and Quincy destroyed the Gilians, excited about what more he can do. "As for you, Kurosaki-kun, soon enough, you'll get a real test. I hope that you don't disappoint me…"

Gin shivered as he heard echoes of Aizen's laughter behind him, the sound so uncommon that it never ceased to terrify the perpetual schemer. He looked at the screen showing Ichigo. _'I really hope that you are strong enough. Because if I fail, it will be on you to finish him…!'_

He turned back, leaving the room.

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Damsel in Distress_**

 ** _See you all in the next chapter_**


	8. Damsel in Distress

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester: ekaterina016_**

 ** _Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, my pc was broken and got recently fixed. Then I sent the chapter to my Beta tester ekaterina016. You guys should also checkout his stories. _**

**_A.N- All of the previous chapters haven been reuploaded after being beta tested by ekaterina016._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Damsel in Distress_**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Menos had fallen at Ichigo and Uryū's hands. Hollows were becoming rare in Karakura, though they did appear from time to time. The troublesome thing was the relationship between Rukia and Ichigo's group, after the conversation they had when the Menos were dealt with. It wasn't like they weren't talking or something like that, but the air between them had become a bit awkward. But after a week, things between them went back to normal like it was before – no, actually things were better, as they were a bit more open with each other.

Today was Sunday, and Ichigo was currently taking a stroll through the riverside, as the weather was good. His lovers would have also joined him, but they were currently with his family. Yuzu, Karin, and Est were playing at the park, with Restia going with them to keep watch. Jeanne went to shopping with Masaki for daily groceries, while Scáthach was doing some experiments with her Rune Magecraft, and Isshin had gone to a Karakura Hospital to meet a friend of his.

Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed. "Spending some alone time once in a while is relaxing."

And just like that, he jinxed himself, as he sensed the powerless Shinigami coming to him from behind.

"Ichigo! There's a Hollow; let's go!" Rukia yelled.

The orange headed boy sighed tiredly. "I need to stop saying things like that out loud."

As the two of them ran towards the indicated location, he failed to notice Rukia's face turning solemn, as she silently and sadly thought of the time she'd get picked up to go home. Ichigo and his large 'family' had become her genuine friends in her time here… but she would have to leave this town soon. There's no sense letting Ichigo or his family come to harm because of her.

The Hollow was finished off with a simple Reinforced punch, Ichigo not even bothering summoning his blades or wasting a spell against it. Releasing Hollows from their eternal torment was something he would do forever, as it would save them, but sometimes it did get a bit tedious.

Eager to get some more rest, he separated with Rukia, choosing to nap at the riverbank before going back home to his now-rowdy house. Looking at the sky, he pondered, "I wonder if everyone has come home by now?"

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Karakura Highschool**

The next day at school, the group of girls was sitting under the tree, eating their lunch. In the past two months, Jeanne, Rukia, and Est had become good friends with the girls of their class, and Scáthach had become some sort of a 'big sister' figure to them. They were lucky they could live a normal life like this, especially Jeanne and Scáthach, after what they went through in their past life. This town, just like Fuyuki, had become a real hometown to them.

"Rukia!"

A voice drove Rukia out of her brooding thoughts, and she put on her fake smile. "Oh, what is it Orihime?"

During lunch, Restia and Jeanne did notice something was off with Rukia. The raven-haired girl was acting strange all day; she was sitting with them during lunch, but she hadn't been talking a lot all day long like she normally did. She hadn't even tried to hit Ichigo when he called her a midget again. She just… seemed to be out of focus today.

"I was asking whether you have any plans for the summer?" Orihime asked.

"I might," she replied with an uncertain tone.

Orihime leaned closer, expecting a more detailed response, pressing, "Like what?"

Rukia sighed. "The truth is… I'm still trying to decide right now what I should do."

"Then why don't you come with Tatsuki and me to the fireworks festival next week?"

"Fireworks festival?"

"Yeah! Every year, we have one to celebrate the beginning of the summer. It's amazing! You really must go."

"I'll think about it."

"Awwww…" Orihime complained. "That's what adults say whenever they don't plan on doing something, and don't want to honestly say so!"

"So, Rukia, do you have a crush on Ichigo?" Mahana asked, starting a new topic, making the juice Rukia was drinking shoot right out of her mouth, spreading a mist fine enough to make a rainbow.

"O-Of course not! We're just friends! Hehe…" she answered, stuttering.

"Come on girl, just admit it! Actually, I also have a crush on him; he is so handsome!"

"I know, right! And his muscles and aura of confidence! What I won't do to be in his arms!" Michiru said with a red face, not noticing the blonde, black, and silver-haired girls' twitching eyes and violent auras.

"No, Michiru, how could you!? You and Orihime belong to me!" Chizuru exclaimed, trying to grope her, but was stopped by a punch in the face courtesy of Tatsuki.

This girly conversation went for a while, as Rukia went back to her brooding about what was about to happen soon.

After school ended for the day, Rukia was leaving when she saw Ichigo and his girlfriends approaching her. "Do you need anything?"

"No, we just wanted you to know we won't be here tomorrow," Ichigo answered.

"Why is that?" She frowned.

"We are going to a friend's house." Rukia was about to speak again, but Ichigo stopped him by raising his hand. "Don't worry; Uryūs will be here for the Hollows."

 _'Perhaps this is a good thing they won't be here…'_ Rukia thought, nodding at their leaving backs. However, she just couldn't help it. "Hey!" She called, drawing them to look back at her.

"What is it?" Restia asked.

"I-I wanted to ask you… what your plans are for the summer?"

"We are going to spend half of the summer with my family, and the other half with our friends in another town," Ichigo answered.

"I see…" Rukia fidgeted uncomfortably. "That's good."

"Later, then!"

Rukia watched her substitute leaving with his companions and clenched her fists. "Tomorrow it is…" she whispered.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Looking at the sea, Rin took a deep breath and smiled, exclaiming, "Blue sea! Blue sky! It feels really great seeing blue as far as I can see!"

"You know, Rin-nēsan, this is not what I had in mind when you asked me to come to Fuyuki," Ichigo said monotonously.

"Yeah, you are right," Shirou said, agreeing with him. "And I would also like to know why are we in this situation."

Anyone would ask that question when they were tied to an airplane with a rope, like what the orange and the red-headed boys were doing right now. Rin was flying it, somehow, despite being incompetent with technology.

"Well, it can't be helped! This Savoia-Marchetti is only meant for one person!" Rin answered bluntly.

"I don't think that is what he meant, Rin-nēsan," Ichigo drily commented.

"Just where are you taking us!? This is like kidnapping, isn't it!?" Shirou yelled, struggling against the rope.

"Hey, if you start wriggling, you will fall! I will also fall with you!" Ichigo warned.

"Why are you whining? This isn't a kidnapping; I just want you and Ichigo's help with something, that's all," Rin said.

"With what?"

"It's a simple matter! I am going to plunder my inheritance!"

""Huh?"" Shirou and Ichigo both got confused.

"That's not quite right, sorry." Rin then smiled evilly. "I AM GOING TO LEGITIMATELY CLAIM MY INHERITANCE! THE HIDDEN JEWEL ASSETS THE TOHSAKA FAMILY HEADS HAVE MANAGED FOR GENERATIONS! I AM HELPING MYSELF TO ALL OF THEM!"

Shirou tilted his head a little. "But what about the inheritance tax an-"

\- THUD!

"I AM HELPING MYSELF TO ALL OF THEM!" Rin repeated herself after silencing her boyfriend.

Ichigo looked at the red-headed boy, who had stars in his eyes, pitifully as he tried to recall what happened today and how he got in this situation.

* * *

 _Ichigo and the girls put their shoes on, saying their goodbyes to the rest of the Kurosaki family. "We will be leaving now," he said._

 _"Make sure you take care of my 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th daughters, you delinquent son of mine!" Isshin exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, yeah…"_

 _The females were also politely saying farewells, ignoring the antics of the Kurosaki family's current patriarch. Technically, tomorrow was the last day of school, but everyone had permissions to start their summer vacation early, owing to their exemplary records at school._

 _The journey to the Emiya household took half an hour, and Sakura was the one who greeted them at the door. "What a surprise! I didn't know all of you were coming here!"_

 _"Well, we were planning to visit on the second day of summer vacation, but Rin asked Ichigo to come here today, so we decided to come along," Restia answered._

 _Saber greeted them at the living room, smiling as her gaze fell on the newcomers. "It is nice to see you all come here."_

 _"Nice to see you too, Saber," Jeanne greeted, their similar appearance causing a familiar sense of awkwardness among the group._

 _"Where is Rin?"_ _Scáthach asked._

 _"She went to the Tohsaka manor with Shirou," Saber answered._

 _"Well, then, I will go there. Why don't you all catch up?" Ichigo suggested and left the girls… heading for the 'red devil's den'._

 _When he rang the doorbell, Rin's urgent expression greeted him, immediately asking with a small frown, "You are finally here! What took you so long?"_

 _"I thought you're at the Emiya mansion, so I went there first with the girls," Ichigo explained, lightly shrugging off the girl's rudeness._

 _Led inside, the orange-haired boy saw Shirou drinking tea in the living room, before exchanging greetings as per custom._

 _Unfortunately, Rin could care less about these 'customs', immediately shrieking, "I have run out of jewels!"_

 _"Well, then, why not ask him to Trace some more jewels like always?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Shirou._

 _"What I meant is I've run out of **real** jewels!" Rin corrected him._

 _'Oh, no…' Ichigo thought._

 _"I see," Shirou nervously said._

 _Traced jewels, compared to natural ones, could last at most 2 days, before Gaia's corrective powers started degrading them. Therefore, their presence didn't really change Rin's focus too much, as she still kept several real jewels as her long-term weapons and catalysts._

 _"And it all happened because I got too caught up in the atmosphere of the Grail War and overused my jewels." She continued, "For a magus of the Tohsaka family to run out of jewels...! And it's not like I can just go and buy new ones…" Her face turned horrified at the thought._

 _"Well, you certainly did use them with reckless abandon," Shirou said, picturing at an imaginary chibi-fied Rin throwing the jewels at enemies._

 _"I can lend you some money," Ichigo said, knowing the girl's personality with finances._

 _"My pride will never allow to take money from my own apprentice!" Rin sharply said to him._

 _"I-Is t-that so…" Ichigo said, a bit scared from the look she's suddenly, giving him._

 _"I guess I will have to use my final option," Rin said with a sickly sweet voice… and producing a stun gun on her hand._

\- SNAP!

* * *

"I remember everything...! It really was a kidnapping!" Ichigo remarked nervously when they landed, having been surreptitiously dropped onto the shore along with his older redheaded counterpart.

"I couldn't have _tsukkomi-ed_ it better!" Shirou yelled.

"Worrying about the past is effeminate, you two. We need to worry about the future," Rin said, anchoring her plane in place nearby

"That's just sophistry!"

Ichigo sighed. "Well, since we are already here, it can't be helped."

"It's nice that you steeled down so quickly! I have taught you well," Rin praised both the boy and herself, mostly out of hypocrisy.

"So, now what? What exactly is that you want us to do, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked.

"I have already told you: our objective is to take the Tohsaka family's inheritance back with us," Rin answered.

"Oh, I remember now."

"This island is Tohsaka family's property… and for generations, the family heads have deposited a portion of their wealth and research here. At least, that is what was written in Father's note," Rin explained.

"Well, let's find it, then," Ichigo said.

Rin nodded. "Our target is at the center of the island where there's an entrance to the underground storehouse!" She then began to walk forward. "Shirou, Ichigo, you two will be removing all the obstacles along the way and guard me, and afterwards, I will leave carrying the inheritance to you two."

"So we will be doing pretty much everything!?" Ichigo yelled.

Shirou, on the other hand, looked confused about something. "Hey, what do you mean by 'guarding' you? You can't be serious by saying there are bandits on thi-"

He was cut off by a voice.

"RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN, III FFFOOOUUUUNNNDDDDDD YYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

Then something dropped to the ground from the sky, kicking up a lot of dust and sand.

"W-What was t-that?!"

"Was it a bandit?"

"Damn… she recovered already?" Rin muttered.

When the dust and sand settled down, they saw what actually fell from the sky was Illya, and she was carrying what looked like a… _machete_?

"Illya!"

"Illya-nēsan?!"

"How dare you do that to me?" Illya asked in a really angry look. "You really did it this time, Rin!"

"Illya-nēsan, why are y- RGAA!" Ichigo was cut off when Rin pulled him and Shirou by their shirt's collar's backs, and began drag them with herself as she ran.

"We are running!" Rin told them.

"YOU AREN'T RUNNING FROM ME!" Illya yelled, swinging the sword.

\- FWSH!

It created a shockwave heading towards them, which hit Shirou dead on. "GAH!" He yelled in pain.

"UWA!" Rin yelled, surprised.

"SHIROU-NII!" Ichigo yelled in concern.

"AH, MOU! WHY ARE YOU DODGING, RIN!?" Illya yelled swinging, the machete.

"Of… OF COURSE I AM DODGING! IF I TOOK THAT I'D BE DEAD!" Rin yelled back.

"Shirou-nii, are you okay!?" Ichigo asked, shaking him.

"I-Ichigo, d-did I j-just die…?" Shirou managed to ask.

"Really! I am amazed at your vindictiveness, following us this far," Rin said, which made Illya even angrier.

"Of course I would!" Illya shot her a bloodthirsty look. "When I thought you came to visit me, YOU SUDDENLY SHOT ME WITH GANDR! THEN TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE FACT I COULDN'T MOVE, YOU STOLE A SAVOIA-MARCHETTI FROM THE HANGAR! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!?"

 _'So, **that** is where the plane came from,'_ Ichigo and Shirou thought together.

"I guess the helicopter being there worked in your favor," Rin said, looking at the helicopter in the air which Illya came from. "I messed up."

"THAT IS _NOT_ WHAT YOU SHOULD BE REGRETING!" Ichigo yelled.

"I should have hit her with a bit stronger Gandr." Rin sighed.

"THAT'S NOT IT, EITHER!" Shirou yelled.

Illya spoke up. "So, when I follow you using Savoia's GPS system… I find you have gone to this southern island on a premarital trip with Shirou and Ichigo?" She sent Rin another bloodthirsty look. "Did you think I'll let you get away with this...?" She raised the sword. "GIVE SHIROU AND ICHIGO BACK!"

\- SWISH!

She swung the sword, sending another shockwave which barely missed the three of them as they ran away.

"Really, what is with her!? Was she this strong!? And it is like she has become a lot brutal!" Rin asked.

"It's because of that sword!" Shirou answered.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he used Structural Analysis on it. "Shirou-nii is right! That sword is not an ordinary sword! Feelings of destruction and rage are gushing forth from it like lava! That sword is strengthening Illya-nēsan's physical strength and brutality!"

"I see… so you are saying she really wants to kill us, right?" Rin asked. "That's fine!" Suddenly, she stopped running and faced Illya. "If she is going to act like that, then I just have to kill her before she kills me!"

"WHA- HEY, TOHSAKA!?"

"RIN-NĒSAN!?"

The boys were shocked at her words.

Rin shaped her hand into a pistol. "Schlag von vin!"

\- BAM!

The special Gandr shot like a bullet at Illya.

"It's useless!" Illya said, slashing through it like paper.

"Huh?!" Rin was completely shocked at this.

" _Schwarze Flamme_... also known as the 'magus-killing sword'. Anti- Magecraft, B-Ranked. A magic sword with a curse which completely nullifies any Magecraft under three verses. I wonder if you understand? In other words, without your jewels…" Illya raised the sword. "YOU HAVE NO WAY OF WINNING!"

\- SWISH!

"Aahhh, that sword is no joke! Hey, you two, can't you just Project that sword and use it against her!?" Rin asked.

"That is impossible for us to do!" Ichigo answered.

"Why is that!?"

"There is no way we can turn our swords against a girl; it's impossible, you know," Shirou said with a straight face.

"HYPOCRITE! THE BOTH OF YOU!"

\- SWISH!

Hearing the incoming attack, Rin and Ichigo dodged it, but somehow, Shirou wasn't able to and got hit by it again. "GAH!"

"SHIROU-NII!" Ichigo yelled.

"You are running back and forth just like a rat, Rin," Illya insulted her. "Or perhaps a 'bug' would suit you better? An unsightly, noxious bug, buzzing around _my_ Shirou and Ichigo...! You need to be obliterated until there is nothing left!"

 _'Illya-nēsan is really scary…'_

"Hmph, you are all talk. Well said for someone who hasn't managed to hit me even once," Rin taunted.

"Are you guys going to ignore the fact all those attacks have been hitting me for a while now?" Shirou protested meekly, covered in blood.

"Brandishing someone beyond your abilities… I guess you are just an amateur," Rin coolly said.

"SHUT UP!" Illya interrupted her. "I've had enough, Rin. There is no need for words anymore!"

 _'The blade… it is turning red!'_ Rin remarked, looking at the sword.

"I'LL KILL YOU, RIN TOHSAKA!" Illya yelled, as the sword released an enormous amount of deadly aura.

"I guess this is that sword's power," Rin hypothesized, looking at it.

"Shirou-nii, just how did their relationship turn this bloodthirsty!?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to know that myself!" He retorted.

"If that is the case, then I will smash through you through the front!" Rin yelled, preparing to use a high-speed Aria.

Illya raised the sword, as she also began to charge a powerful attack. "Zerschneiden Sie den Nachthimmel und fliegen Sie zum mond!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, before opening it and prepared himself. "The Seven Heavens Covering the Fiercy Heavens… RHO AIAS!"

\- BOOM!

As Illya's sword collided with the shield, the result surprised her. "Wah, Ichigo, what are you doing!?"

"I-If I don't stop you, then you and Rin and Shirou-nii will die!" Ichigo answered.

"Ku- get out of the way Ichigo! You and Shirou are being deceived by that woman!" Illya yelled.

"Shirou-nii, you stop Rin-nēsan!" Ichigo said.

"Okay!" Shirou looked at Rin. "Tohsaka, ple-"

"No! There is no way I will stop now!" Rin cut him off before he could even finish. Then, she pointed her finger at the ground, beginning her chant. "Der Wind Schläge einer der schwarzn Krankheit. Der rasende Fluch ist ein nicht vermiedener Unfall. Sie haben die Entlastung nicht an allen. Ich habe die Wohltätigkeit nicht an allen. Berühren Sie die Dunkelheit durch den verrotteten Körper...!"

Illya's eyes widened at Rin's speed. "High-Speed Aria! Impossible!"

"…Hören Sie daa Echo, des durch ein heftig gezerrissenes Ohr Wütend geht! Angegangen Strudel der schwarzen Flamme und Ende umgegeben durch Aurora…"

"Stop getting in my way, Ichigo!" Illya yelled, slashing at the pink flower petals once again.

"…Mein Finger öffnet das Gatter der unteren Welt..."

"Ri-Rin, stop!" Shirou said, trying to stop her, but once again, she ignored him.

"…Nichts ist auf der königlichen straße erforderlich. Geben Sie ewige Ruine zu allen in der Anwesenheit!" As Rin nearly finished the Aria, she pointed her finger at Illya. "Verkündigtes Ende!"

\- BOOM!

A huge explosion occurred when the attack made contact with Illya's sword. She was struggling blocking it, whining, "That is impossible! For there to be a ten count Gandr...! THAT'S CHEATING!"

Soon, Rin's Gandr attack proved to be more powerful, breaking Illya's sword and hitting her. "KKKYYYYAAAAAAAA!" The white-haired girl yelled, before passing out.

"Foolish Illya… Easy victory!" Rin celebrated.

"YOU OVERDID IT, TOHSAKA!" Shirou yelled.

"ILLYA-NĒSAN, OPEN YOUR EYES!" Ichigo yelled, shaking her desperately.

"Don't worry, that sword nullified most of it. At most, it had the effect of a normal Gandr," Rin told them.

"Is that so…but…"

\- CRACK!

They looked at the sudden sound, finding it originated from where Rin was standing. Then, all of a sudden, the ground broke.

"""WWWAAAHHHHH!""" They yelled as they fell into the hole.

\- THUD!

"OW!" Ichigo yelled as he fell on his butt, the impact rather strong because he was carrying Illya.

"OUUUFFFF!" Shirou shouted painfully as Rin fell on his back.

"Ouch… this place is…?" Rin spoke as she looked around her. "Ah, I see, it's the underground storehouse! We must have moved to the center of the island without even realizing it...! And all that absurd power caused the ceiling to collapse!" She explained, "So, the jewel asset is here! Where, where!? Where is my jewel asset!?" Rin asked crazily, looking everywhere while clenching her hand every other second.

"Is that the one?" Shirou spoke up, pointing towards a really well-crafted jewel inside of a glass box. "Going through all that trouble for a single jewel… it's a shame, but I guess it didn't match your expectations, Tohsaka.

"No, Shirou-nii, that is far more than any normal jewel!" Ichigo said, surprising him.

"He is right; this is a grand prize... Alexandrite! An extremely rare stone which, when absorbing light from the environment, changes color from red to green! I didn't think such a huge one existed! And a double cat's eye!? I don't believe this… this is a treasure which should be preserved for all eternity! This hybrid magical jewel can absorb two attributes at the same time! AHAHAHAHAHAHA…! The Tohsaka jewels are the best in the world…!" Rin kept ranting, as Ichigo and Shirou were growing scared of her now.

"Waah… she has lost it…!" The latter commented, as Ichigo nodded.

"Then I'll be helping myself to _you_ ," Rin said passionately to the jewel, before grabbing a tree branch from the ground and swung it at the glass box. "ORRAAAAA!"

The delicate glass box broke in an instant.

"THAT'S BURGLARY!" Shirou and Ichigo yelled.

Rin grabbed the jewel. "Which means… treasure get!" She raised the hand which held the treasure proudly.

\- BANG!

But her happiness only lasted for a second as a cage dropped around them. An automated system voice began to speak, **"Jewel theft detected. 20 seconds until storehouse circumference exploding. Warning… Warning… please evacuate to beyond 500 meters from this point."**

"WWWAAAAHHHH! WE GOT TRAPPED!"

"TOHSAKA, YOU IDIOT!"

"RIN-NĒSAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"What 'deep precautions'?! Locked up in this cage, there is no way we can get to safety!" Rin yelled, crying comically.

"And there is no way we can get 500 meters away in 20 seconds! Your ancestors were too bloodthirsty!" Shirou accused.

 **"Sixteen…"**

"Guwa! It started counting down!" Ichigo yelled.

 **"May death come to the thieves gathered, aiming for the valuable assets of the Tohsaka family… to you who possess the asset the Tohsaka have left behind."**

"And the voice is cursing us as well!" Shirou yelled.

"They have bad taste! no matter how I look at it, they have bad taste!" Ichigo yelled.

"Tohsaka, can't you do something with your Magecraft!?" Shirou asked.

"It's impossible! I used all my Prana with that Gandr! You do something with your Projection!"

"I have already used all my Prana during training with Saber before I went to you," Shirou replied… before he and Rin turned to Ichigo.

"I don't have any Prana left either!" The younger boy told them.

"How do _you_ , of all people in the world, don't have any Prana!?" Rin asked with disbelief.

"Scáthach took at least 95% of it from me and used it on an experiment she was doing yesterday night, and the rest got used up by the other girls… then I used what I had left for Rho Aias!" Ichigo told them.

"AAHHH! Both of you are useless when it counts! You hack magi! Lolicons! Yaoi-lovers!" Rin yelled at them.

 **"Ten…"**

"You don't have to go that far!" Shirou yelled.

"Shouldn't you ask about what she meant by the last one!?" Ichigo retorted.

"Kuh… what to do, what to do?" Rin repeated. _'I can't use Magecraft, I don't have any equipment, and most importantly, I don't have any time!'_ She clenched her fists. "Still… something is definitely strange! With this setup, it makes no distinction between a thief and a legitimate descendant of the Tohsaka Family!"

 **"Explosion in five seconds!"**

 _'What to do!? What should I do!?'_ Then, her focus went to the jewel on her hand. _'This jewel already has Prana put inside!?'_ Suddenly, she got an idea. "Ah, so that's how it is! Ichigo, Shirou, come here quickly!" Rin ordered. "Get down, close your eyes, and don't even breathe!"

The two of them, realizing what she meant, quickly obliged.

 **"4…"**

 _'The timing has to be perfect… It's okay. I can do it, there is nothing else I can do…'_

 **"3…"**

"That is right… I am a magus of the Tohsaka family."

 **"2…"**

"And-"

 **"1…"**

"These hands hold the supreme jewel!"

 **"0!"**

"IN THAT CASE, THERE IS NOTHING I CAN'T DO!" She pointed the jewel at the ground.

\- BOOM!

* * *

The resulting explosion completely destroyed the island.

"We made it, didn't we?" Rin asked. The place they were standing was the only piece of land large enough to stand on, which was left of the island. "That was a close call; I didn't think this jewel had this much power."

The Alexandrite was housing [Wind] and [Fire] Elemental Spirits. Instead of using it as raw, outright focused defense, Rin used the elemental compatibility with the incoming explosion to redirect the blast around them. That was a trick only those well-versed in the Tohsaka-style Magecraft could do, owing to their compatibility with jewels in general.

"Look, it released so much Prana and didn't melt even a bit. It truly is the Tohsaka family treasure," Rin said, admiring it.

"At any rate, it is good this ended without us dying," Ichigo said, still trying to wake Illya up.

"Hmm… I've had enough treasure hunts," Shirou said tiredly.

"I agree." Ichigo mimicked.

"Ara? We can't have that, you two; both of you will still help me with the other ones, after all," Rin said, stretching her body a bit.

At her words, both boys went pale as ghosts, looking at her in horror. "B-By 'other ones'… you don't mean…?" Shirou asked tentatively.

"The Tohsaka jewel assets number 7 in all!~ I told you two at the beginning, remember? I am helping myself to _all_ of them, right? I will have you two accompany me till the end, so prepare yourself!~!" She announced it with the same sickly sweet tone she had used when this all began.

"NNNNOOOOO WWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" The boys yelled.

"If we keep doing this, someone will die!" Shirou refused.

"I am not going with you!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't remember giving you two the right to refuse. We will finish this before this day ends!" She announced with determination.

"DEVIL!" They cursed her.

* * *

 **Karakura Town**

Where Ichigo was running from commercial danger, Rukia was running away from a _real_ danger. She was running the shadows of the night, as she knew her time in the World of the Living had come to an end, and Soul Society must have already sent someone after her.

She was right, as two people in the other part of the town were there for her, both in black and first appeared over the central park of Karakura Town.

"I'm checking for higher-than-usual Reiatsus," one of them said, looking around. "So far, nothing. If there is someone with Shinigami powers here, they're doing a good job in keeping themselves hidden."

 _'I should have left the very moment I lost my powers. What was I thinking; trying to make a human do my job! There is no place in a Shinigami's life for friendship with a human. I do not belong here…'_

 _"Great! You can try out my new recipe! Peanut butter with olives and anchovies cooked with-"_

She bit her lips as she recalled the orange-haired girl's rants.

 _'I'm ashamed. I let myself grow attached to these people, to this environment. I actually wanted to stay longer… This is the end of that. No more hiding behind children for me. I'll move on to a different town, then to a different country, and when my powers return, I'll be able to-'_

"We've found you…" A voice said from behind and above her, cutting off her thoughts, "Rukia Kuchiki."

Slowly, trembling with grim apprehension, Rukia turned around. "Renji."

The man with the long, red hair tied in a large ponytail leapt down and drew his sword. Rukia backed up instinctively.

"You had a pursuer from the Soul Society following you, and you didn't even notice until I spoke?" He spat, "I don't care if you arein a Gigai. In just a few months, you've gotten way too soft." He raised his sword and pointed it at her. "Spit it out, Rukia."

When she did not answer, he yelled in frustration. _"Where's the stinking human who took your powers!?"_

"What are you talking about?" She protested. "Just because I'm in a Gigai, doesn't mean I lost my powers! Furthermore," She said, with all the authority she could muster, "Who said I gave my powers to a human?"

"He _is_ human," Renji said flatly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't look so worried for him!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she realized her mistake at being unable to hide her feelings.

"You're just another kid from Rukungai, like me," Renji said. "And yet, you got taken in by the noble Kuchiki family. With all the money and training spent on you, you were to become one of the Shinigami elites." He pointed at her. "You're Rukia Kuchiki! It's not right for you to have such a human expression on your face. Isn't that right, Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia froze. Slowly, as if her neck was a rusty lever, she turned her head to see the man standing behind her. "Byakuya… niisama."

"Rukia," Byakuya greeted back emotionlessly.

"Hya!" Renji yelled, swinging his sword down at Rukia. She jumped out of the way, but her face was still cut from the attack.

"The transfer of Shinigami powers to a human is a class one felony, and we are certain you have given away your powers to someone, because the souls from this area were being Konsō-ed. Even the Hollows were being purified, despite you not having your powers." Byakuya said. "Leaving your capture to us, instead of the Correction Corps, was probably the top brass's version of mercy."

"Now, spill it, Rukia. Stop trying to hide the one who has your powers." Renji raised his sword over her head.

"I told you already – no one has taken away my powers!" Rukia insisted, frowning.

Then, suddenly, a black butterfly with red marks appeared as Byakuya raised his finger, where it landed on, and after a few moments, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Don't think you dodged my attack before. I _let_ you avoid it. This time, I won't miss – unless you give him up." Renji warned.

Rukia was surprised to see Renji suddenly squint, and just as when he was about to swing his sword, something Rukia didn't expect happened.

"Stop, Renji," Byakuya ordered.

Renji turned toward him with a surprised look. "But, Captain…"

"Central 46 has sent new orders; we are to come back with Rukia immediately. The matter of the Substitute Shinigami will be handled after they announce their punishment for Rukia," Byakuya explained.

Renji clicked his tongue at this, obviously frustrated. "Very well, sir."

Going through the motions of unlocking a lock with his sword, he conjured a wooden gate appeared in midair. When it opened, Rukia's legs carried her to follow the other two, who had already walked through without even looking at her again. At the final moment, she turned back to look at the town she'd called home one last time.

 _'I hope all of you may live a good life…'_ Rukia thought, tightly closing her eyes as she marched towards Soul Society.

* * *

Just as the door vanished, Uryū appeared from the shadows, carrying a plastic bag. He stopped as he looked around.

 _'Weird… No one is here, and here I thought I sensed two Shinigamis along with Kuchiki Rukia.'_ He then started to walk again and disappeared into the night, though he did miss two individuals lurking nearby.

"Well, that went really different than what I had expected," Yoruichi said, looking at her companion.

"You are right; for a moment, I thought I would have to step in," Urahara remarked.

"I don't believe even for a second those for fools in Central 46 were the one to send that order," Yoruichi growled.

"It was certainly _him_. I am certain." Urahara confidently judged.

"So, Kisuke, what is our move now?" She asked.

"It is just like what we discussed before. If something more unexpected happens, we will go with Plan C."

"Where are they, anyway? I thought for sure they would come to her rescue!" Yoruichi wondered, frowning.

"From what Kuchiki-san told me yesterday. They have gone to their friend's house for some reason," Urahara answered. "Summer vacation, I presume."

* * *

 **Soul Society**

"Well, Aizen-sama, it seems your calculations were a bit off. I certainly didn't think _he_ wouldn't be in town. What will you do now… since you have ordered them to bring Rukia-chan back here?" Gin's surprise was obvious from his tone.

"Nothing, Gin. Indeed, Kurosaki-kun not being in Karakura was a bit unexpected. Maybe I will have to change my plans a bit. Now, let's go from what I remember. We have a Captain's meeting in several minutes, and I don't think he would be happy if we are late." Aizen was frowning a little as his plans didn't exactly go as he has expected, but he was confident in his ability as a mastermind, so he could and would easily take control of the situation… or, at least, that was what he was thinking what should have happened.

"Do you think he will come for her?" The fox asked.

"He will…" The schemer answered instantly. "I know it for certain he will come to save little Rukia."

After leaving their secret hideout, they went towards the Squad 1's meeting room.

* * *

Byakuya, after depositing Rukia into her cell, also went towards the meeting room. With silent feet, he phased out of his Shunpō before the grand doors of the Head Captain's meeting room. Walking past the open door, he came to a stop before the assembled captains, facing the old man himself, while his peers lined up on either side of him.

Inclining his head in a respectful bow, he commenced his report,

"As per orders of the Central 46, I arrived in the human World along with my lieutenant, and immediately located the Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia. My attempts to question her, regarding the human she had given her powers to, were met with resistance. Before I could proceed, Central 46 sent new orders that we are to come back with her, and they will decide what to do about the human after they have announced their punishment on Kuchiki Rukia."

Now, the surprise from the gathered captains exceeded mere looks, boldly expressed themselves as sounds of disbelief.

"Shouldn't we let the human just live his life? He was just doing Kuchiki's job by purifying those Hollows, and in time, his powers will vanish," a captain spoke up. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail. He was also wearing a straw hat and a pink kimono with sakura petal designs.

"I agree. We should leave him alone," a captain with long white hair concurred

"He has broken the law; justice must be served to those who disrupt the peace of the Soul Society," Kaname pointed out.

"But he is a human, who was just doing our work," A woman with a thick braid, laid in front of her chest, spoke up.

"What should we do, Head Captain?" Another woman asked. She had a petite figure, and had her hair tied in pigtails.

"We will do as the Cental 46 orders. If they decide to leave him alone, then we will do just like that… and if they order us to execute him, then we too will carry that order." Yamamoto stated, then stomped his cane. "This meeting is over."

* * *

 **Fuyuki**

After a lot of near-death experiences, mostly coming from Illya, the four of them returned to Emiya manor with all the gems in Rin's possession. To say Shirou and Ichigo looked worse for wear was an understatement. Rin was mentally flying in the air with all the treasures in her hand, while Illya was still glaring a hole into her head.

"I will never ever, ever, _ever_ go anywhere with you again!" Shirou said, looking at the red devil as they walked inside the manor.

"Same goes for me," Ichigo mimicked him.

"Now, don't be like that; besides, like I said, before you protest… none of you have the right to refuse," Rin said to them, now playing catch with the jewels.

"It will be over my dead body if I give you permission to take them away again!" Illya yelled, while being piggybacked by Shirou.

"Your permission doesn't mean anything, you little brat!" Rin yelled back as they went inside the living room, greeting everyone else.

"Finally, all of you are he- What happened to you two!?" Saber asked, finally noticing their battered clothes.

"Senpai, Ichigo-kun… are you two alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Somehow, we are okay, Sakura, so don't worry," Shirou answered.

"Are you sure you two are _really_ okay?" Jeanne queried.

"Like he said, no need to worry, Jeanne," Ichigo said, pointing to the redheaded male with one thumb.

"Where did you all go, anyway? You guys were gone for the entire day!" Scáthach asked, curious.

"We went treasure hunting!" Rin answered, smiling.

"That is… one way to put it." Shirou agreed sarcastically, sitting down alongside everyone.

"'Treasure hunting'?" Rider asked, looking up from her book.

"To claim my ancestor's jewels," Rin answered, showing them her new riches.

"Those feel a lot powerful than what you use, or what Ichigo and Shirou Projects," Restia voiced.

"Of course! These are the best of the best jewels the Tohsaka family heads have gathered for generations." Her voice was filled with pride. "Oh, and Shirou, you are going to Project _a lot_ of this for my experiments."

The redheaded boy was already visibly getting more tired just by hearing it.

Suddenly, the little albino announced childishly, "Shirou, Ichigo, you two will accompany me for a treasure hunt as well!"

"What are you saying, Illya?" Shirou asked.

"You two went with her… b-but you won't come with me?" She asked, putting on her best version of a puppy-eyed stare.

"Uu-aar… w-we-" Both of them were struggling with the psychological attack, as she raised its power by producing a little tear in her eyes.

"Fine! Just stop with that look!" Ichigo yelled, surrendering.

"Yay!" Illya cheered.

"No matter how powerful men are, they will always bow down to that attack," Scáthach stated, as all the girls agreed with this.

They had dinner straight after – with Taiga joining them with her boisterous actions, as usual – promising and confirming their plans for the rest of the summer vacation with the Emiya household.

When they finished, Ichigo and his girlfriends immediately left for Karakura. After half an hour, they reached their home and went straight to sleep, completely unaware of what had transpired in the town in their absence.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Immediately when they returned to school, they felt _something_ was wrong.

Oh, the general routine was similar, like Keigo trying to hug Ichigo and receiving a punch in return, Chizuru trying to grope Jeanne or Restia and getting a similar treatment from Tatsuki. Soon, time for class started, as Scáthach came inside the classroom.

"Okay, everyone; on your seats!" Scáthach ordered as the students obliged. She then opened the attendance book and started to read the list… when something caught her eye.

"Ishida… 'Misora'?" Scáthach called out, surprising Ichigo, Uryū, the girls, and even she herself.

It wasn't supposed to go straight to that surname. After Uryū, it should be 'Kuchiki', _then_ 'Misora'. "Why is Kuchiki's name not here?" She asked mostly to herself, but loud enough for others to hear.

"'Kuchiki'? Who is that?" A student asked.

Scáthach looked at the student strangely. "'Kuchiki Rukia', of course."

"Do we have someone of that name in our class?" Another student asked.

 _Now_ they were sure something was strange here.

 _"The memory modifier!"_ Ichigo announced through the mental connection. _"It must have been used at everyone in the class."_

 _"Hmm… that is the only plausible explanation,"_ Scáthach said.

 _"Does that mean she has gone back to Soul Society?"_ Restia suggested.

 _"But why didn't she tell us anything if she left?"_ Jeanne asked.

 _"Let's talk to Urahara after school is over,"_ Ichigo decided.

* * *

After the school ended they went towards the shopkeeper, when they heard a voice from behind.

"Ichigo!"

They turned to see Orihime running towards them with serious face. "What happened with Rukia?"

This surprised them quite a lot.

Earlier, Orihime didn't seem different to the rest of the students who're oblivious of the memory correction applied to them, so Ichigo's group thought she was just like everyone else. With this sudden question, he still felt rather awkward, so faked innocence. "What are you talking about, Orihime?"

She shook her head sadly. "Please don't lie to me, I know everything about Shinigamis and Hollows. I've seen Rukia, Uryū and all of you fighting those monsters." Stepping forward, she urged more intensely, "So, what happened to Rukia? She didn't show up to school, and no one even remembers her. Why?"

"We don't know anything, just like you…" Jeanne answered, "… _yet_. But we think she may have gone back to where she came from."

"Oh… Alright, then; if you learn anything, please let me know," Orihime pleaded, trusting the answer she received.

"We will," Restia assured her, before Orihime headed back home, while Ichigo's group resumed making their way to Urahara's.

"If Orihime could still remember Rukia, it must be because of her unusually high Reiatsu level," Ichigo spoke up.

"Her Reiatsu has developed way too much in such a short time," Restia muttered.

"Same goes for Chad," Est added.

"It seems we won't be needing these anymore," Scáthach said, looking at the silver bracelet they got from Urahara.

"You are right about that," Restia said, as she took it off, others also followed her action.

When they reached the shop, they were greeted by the second unusual thing which had happened today: Urahara wasn't smiling coyly.

Behind his fanning motion, they could see the seriousness and urgency behind his silent demeanour. The effect was magnified when he immediately reported when they're comfortably within earshot, "Kuchiki-san… was taken back to Soul Society yesterday night for her punishment, possibly execution."

"What?!" Jeanne yelled.

Scáthach narrowed his eyes. "What crime did she commit?"

"Transferring her Shinigami powers to a human," Urahara told them.

"That is a class one felony… who was it?" Ichigo asked.

He pointed his fan towards the orange-headed boy. "You."

"She _never_ did that!" Ichigo defended himself.

"Well, that is what the Soul Society believes," Urahara said. "Doesn't really matter what you – or I and Yoruichi-san – think."

"I can see why they would think that. The loss of her powers, while at the same time, someone was still purifying the Hollows. I wouldn't blame their logic completely," Restia concluded.

"What are the odds of her being executed?" Jeanne asked, worried for her.

"95%."

"So, it is pretty much guaranteed she will die," Ichigo stated.

"And then… there is the matter of you all."

"Us?" Restia asked, confused.

"Currently, they don't know anything about you all, but there is a chance Kuchiki-san may tell them. But from what I have learned about Kuchiki-san in the last few months, she won't say anything to them, so all of you can go on living like before without worrying."

"What will you do, Ichigo?" Jeanne asked, looking at him for direction.

Only now that Urahara chuckled at her question, drawing attention back to himself. "Oh, dear Miss Jeanne, I think even I – who knows him not that well at all – know the answer to that question." His stare intensified when challenged by Ichigo's own, continuing, "Because the chances of you all winning is 100% against an army of Shinigamis. Not that I just suggested or instigated you to do anything, of course."

Restia clicked her tongue. "Sly as always…"

Jeanne understood his words' hidden meaning, saying resolutely, "Even if there's less than 1% of her surviving, we should still give our all!"

Scáthach, however, wasn't too enthused. "Do you have something you want us to do, while we're storming Soul Society? It's not like you'll sponsor us without any benefit to you, after all."

"You wound me," Urahara joked, placing one palm on his heart. "So…"

"Before you say anything else, answer _this_ ," Ichigo interrupted. "What did you do to her Gigai?"

"Oya? What do you mean?"

\- Grab.

The orange-haired boy's fist was already clutching Urahara's casual haori before he finished his sentence. "Her loss of power… was because of _your_ doing, correct? Just cut the bullshit; time is essential in a rescue operation."

Despite the pressure from the towering boy, the ex-captain chuckled first, before saying, "So you agree to going to Soul Society?" He sharply raised his hand to catch a shadowy figure, which revealed itself to be a threatening punch. "Alright, alright… No need to get so aggressive!"

Raising both his palms beside his head, he explained, "I created something, many years ago, which I regret every day. I tried to destroy it countless times, but it was all in vain, but I did learn if I put it inside of a powerful soul like a Shinigami, it will be slowly absorbed inside their body, turning harmless. In return, it will make them powerless like a human."

"So, when she came here, injured, you offered that Gigai which had your creation in it. And because of her state back then, she didn't suspect anything about why her powers were vanishing," Scáthach stated.

"You are right. I could always use it on myself, but there are still some important things I must do, and without my powers, they can't be done."

"Your plan was really good; I will give you 8.5 out of 10," Ichigo said.

Urahara smiled. "Why, thank you!"

The earlier punch did connect flush this time, rocking his head backwards in pain. "And that's for doing it to an innocent girl," Ichigo continued.

"I expected that," Urahara said, holding his bleeding nose.

"Your creation… how bad can it do?" Scáthach asked.

"If it falls into a bad hand, it can easily tear the world apart." Urahara regrettably said.

"Let me guess… those bad hands are waiting for it in Soul Society," Restia claimed sarcastically.

Urahara nodded.

"Why not go to the Soul Society and take it back yourself? You're skilled enough," Ichigo asked.

"I was framed and exiled years ago, I can't go there without being executed on sight," the older man answered.

"Well, I guess I have to alter my summer plans a bit," Ichigo sighed. "Restia and Est will be coming with me. Scáthach, Jeanne, you two will stay here with my family. If something happens, you will come for us as backup," Ichigo ordered.

Jeanne quietly nodded, though her worry was still apparent. Scáthach, meanwhile, was more direct. "If that is your decision… However, if something happens, please don't hesitate to use your Command Seals."

Ichigo silently stared at Urahara, waiting for something, before the older man's thoughts finally caught up with the silent question. "Give me 10 days; I'll prepare and open a pathway for you right here."

He nodded, before brazenly stretched out one palm. "Now, then, let's talk about my payment."

"P-Payment?" He asked, confused, tilting his head to one side.

"You didn't think I will do it for free, right?" Ichigo asked, as the girls recognized the look he had on his face. It was the same look a certain twin-tailed black-haired girl in a red dress had.

"To tell you the truth… _yes_ ," Urahara said honestly. "Where's your heroic drive and selfless character…? Kids these days…"

"Well, then you thought wrong," Ichigo said.

If there was one thing Rin had done to Ichigo, she had beaten it into his brain to ask for payment if he did something for others, even if it was a charitable one.

"Very well, then, what is it that you want?" Urahara asked.

"Now we're talking…" Ichigo said, smirking devilishly.

"And we have a Rin v2.0," Restia said as the girl sighed. "Sometimes I think if they were a good influence or bad influence on him." Restia wondered.

"Restia, you don't have to go that far." Jeanne scolded her lightly.

"Oh really?" Restia pointed at Ichigo's face.

"M-May be y-you are right," Jeanne said nervously after looking at Ichigo's face.

After Ichigo finished talking to Urahara about the payment they left his shop and heading back to their home.

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Enemy Territory_**

 ** _See You All in The Next Chapter_**


	9. Enemy Territory

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester: ekaterina016_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Enemy Territory_**

* * *

It was a nice morning in the Emiya household, though not for one particular teenage boy. As everyone was still snoring peacefully, Ichigo rose sharply, as his sleepiness almost made him miss his breakfast duties today. He shook his head once, letting his waist-length orange mane ruffle about, and tried to get up properly. Naturally, as always for a man like him, that was an arduous task in itself, as he was blanketed with warm, soft bodies of four women.

"Wake up, everyone," Ichigo said yawning.

Soon, groans were heard around him as the girls began to wake up.

"It's summer break~! Let me sleep for three more hours," Restia complained, hiding her face into the sheets.

"No can do, Restia. Just because it's break time, doesn't mean you can just laze around," Jeanne said, pulling the sheets away from her face.

"Besides, Taiga will be coming soon, so you will have to wake up either way," Scáthach added.

Restia just groaned in response.

Est, meanwhile, pulled his sleeve, drawing his attention towards her. "Ichigo… I want to eat sukiyaki for dinner tonight," she said, looking at him with eyes filled with expectation.

Ichigo put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Of course, Est. Anything you want."

Est then smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Just what does she have that we don't?" Restia asked jealously.

* * *

After getting fresh and ready, the group went to the living room and saw Shirou and Sakura were making breakfast, while Saber, Rin, and Rider were sitting around the table. After exchanging morning pleasantries, they all sat down.

It had been nine days since the talk with Urahara. Ichigo and his group had come to Fuyuki to stay here spend some time with Shirou and others, before he, Est and Restia had to go to Soul Society – which was tomorrow – for about the rest of their vacation time. They'd excused themselves with the Kurosaki family by saying they'd spend half of the summer in Fuyuki.

"You guys got up pretty late today, you know?" Rin asked.

"We got up at the right time. It's just a certain someone didn't want to part from the bed," Ichigo said, looking teasingly at the lavender-haired spirit, who just turned her head to the left and let out a small huff.

As they set up the table, they discussed all the contingencies if things were to go wrong in this mission, including forcibly activating Ichigo's Command Seals to call upon 'Lancer' and 'Ruler'. Most of the Emiya household members present fretted over the boy, much to his annoyance, before the door suddenly opened.

"Illya! You came here pretty early today," Shirou said.

"I just had the feeling to eat your cooking after a tiring day like yesterday," she replied sitting next to Shirou, earning a shiver from the two boys at her words.

Let's just say Illya made good of the 'treasure hunt promise' she got from Shirou and Ichigo. She had decided to cash in yesterday, and dragged them to halfway across the world, from the bone-freezing Antarctica to the frying Sahara Desert.

"Illya… Don't talk about yesterday. _Ever_ ," Shirou begged her.

"I don't want to remember about them ever again," Ichigo said hollowly.

"Awww… it wasn't that bad." Illya pouted.

"No, it was horrible! Just as horrible when we went with Rin!" Shirou accused.

* * *

 ** _Eight Days Ago, with Chad and Orihime_**

 _Before Ichigo had left for Fuyuki, he had told Orihime what happened with Rukia. Naturally, she was shocked when she heard she was sentenced to be executed._

 _"That's what Ichigo said? And they'll go in to save her?" Chad asked._

 _"Yes," Orihime answered, standing in his doorway. "This has got to be what Urahara-san was talking to us about the other day. Ichigo's going to go rescue Rukia, and he may need our help."_

 _"I don't see how we can be of much help," Chad said. "We still don't even know how to use our powers."_

 _"Then why don't you learn how?" A male voice said from behind Orihime. She turned around, but there was no one there._

 _"Who spoke just now?" Chad asked, looking above her._

 _"Down here!" The voice said again._

 _Chad and Orihime looked down to see a black cat standing in front of them. "Did… that cat just talk?" He asked monotonously, belying his shock._

 _"My name is Yoruichi," the cat said. "If the two of you wish to use your powers to help Ichigo Kurosaki, I can teach you how."_

 _That was a rhetorical suggestion, as the two was determined to help their friends – yes, including was rather surprised when the two struggled during the early phase of their training, contrary to the reports 'he' received beforehand._

 _"Come on, you two," Yoruichi stated. "This shouldn't be hard. Remember the first time you used your powers."_

 _"Easier said than done!" Orihime countered. " I had barely any idea what I was doing at the time!"_

 _"Well, think about this," 'he' replied, " What were you planning to do with your power?"_

 _Orihime thought about this, going back to the attack on her friend. She thought about how her friends were hurt and how she couldn't do anything. She thought about wanting to protect Tatsuki, like how she protected her every day._

 _Her hairpins faintly shined, before erupting in light. With a glowing light and a few pops, her fairy friends appeared._

 _"Everyone!" Orihime cheered, elated about her successful showing of power._

 _"You called?" Shuno, the blond fairy with a red dress stated._

 _"I just wanted to see if I could call you guys out," she replied._

 _"That's it?!" Tsubaki, the irate ninja-like fairy snapped, smacking her on the head with a surprising amount of force for something so small._

 _"Ow!" Orihime yelped, rubbing the spot he just hit._

 _"You called for **us** …" Tsubaki snarled, wailing on her head, not stopping despite her wails of pain. "…despite not being in danger!? You little hussy!" He started pulling her hair._

 _Shuno, in an odd reversal of roles, floated up and swatted Tsubaki upside the head. "You idiot! Stop already! You are hurting her!"_

 _"Well, she pissed me off!" Tsubaki said._

 _"Well done," Yoruichi said monotonously, and then turned towards Chad. "What about you?"_

 _Chad then closed his eyes and started to remember why his powers had manifested at first and why he wants it now. He thought about when Karin was about to get hurt, and how he couldn't be able to do anything… and about how he wanted to protect her._

 _A glow covered his right arm, and when it subsided, the same black armor with red lines which saved his and Karin's lives covered his arm. But then, it suddenly fired a beam and destroyed the wall in front of him, creating a big hole._

 _"I... I did it!" Chad exclaimed._

 _"You did it!" Orihime cheered raising his hand in the air._

 _"Y-You idiot!" Yoruichi yelled. "Don't you know about holding back? You created a huge ruckus outside!" 'He' was right, as the workers outside were already gathering, ready to come inside to see what caused the blast. "Hurry and hide quickly!"_

* * *

It had been eight days since then. Chad and Orihime were still training with Yoruichi – now revealed to be a 'she' – in her cat form. To them, it was still a big shock seeing a talking cat, especially a female one when it sounded so masculine, but somehow, they made progress, albeit very slowly. Chad's power had started to become more sustainable and consistent the more he used it, though his control was still lacking. Yoruichi has been instructing him to increase his Reiatsu, strength, and endurance, by trading blows continuously.

With Orihime, however, because their fighting style was the complete opposite of each other, Yoruichi was having problems in thinking how to improve the younger girl's potency. Sure, her healing and defensive shields were already excellent, but her offensive capability was far too lacking. It seemed it stemmed from a mental block – she simply didn't like hurting other people. Orihime tried her best to get over it by practising with, but even so she kept hesitating.

Even Urahara was at a lost, and he simply stood there supervising ever since he came. He did share some theories, however – one of which gave her an idea.

"Good! Now, let's begin the real training," Yoruichi declared.

" _Real training_?" Orihime asked, confused.

"Yes, real training. Until now, all you two are doing are warmups," she answered. "Now, both of you… try to hit me. Remember, hold on to that desire to protect those you love while doing so."

"Okay."

"Mn."

Much to Urahara's confusion, her method seemed to have devolved into… a game of tag? The three of them had been at it for the last four hours, with mostly the younger duo trying just to land a scratch on the agile dark-skinned woman. Yoruichi counter-attacked every now and then just to keep them sharp, but eventually, the shop owner realized this, too, was a method to sharpen anyone's offensive instincts.

One should be _really good_ if they wanted to so much _touch_ the 'Flash Goddess'.

"Koten Zanshun!"

A boomerang-shaped blade cut through the air, right where Yoruichi was a second ago.

\- Crash!

Chad crashed down, his fist smashing into the pavement, and leaving a small crater.

"Huh." Yoruichi blinked. "You almost hit me at that time."

"How are you so fast?!" Orihime wailed in exasperation.

"Training," Yoruichi stated simply. "Why do you think we've been doing this for so long?"

Chad gasped for breath, exhausted by chasing Yoruichi for hours. Despite their exhaustion, Yoruichi was surprised by their growth. At first, they had trouble simply bringing their powers out, now they could use them for hours on end with nothing more than mild fatigue. Still, they needed more than stamina to take on the Soul Society.

"Are you ready to continue?" Yoruichi stated.

They both nodded.

"Well then..." A smug tone leaked into her voice as she ran. "Catch me if you can!"

Right as she started sprinting, Tsubaki had flashed in front, ready to intercept, while Chad's energy beam was already closing in on the direction she'd chosen.

 _'Good. They're starting to plan ahead…'_

However, what Orihime hoped to see wasn't Tsubaki actually harming Yoruichi. He's faster than her, for sure – even if Orihime herself wasn't – but he's simply bait.

"Santen Kesshun!"

A golden shield suddenly popped up right to the side of Yoruichi, blocking her only escape path…

\- Boom!

A shockwave blew throughout the place.

"It worked! It worked!" Orihime squealed in mingled shock and triumph. "I can't believe it! My plan actually-"

"Did it?"

\- Flump!

Orihime squawked as Yoruichi landed on her head.

Chad blinked. "H-How?"

"You two did well." Yoruichi complimented. "But it will be a long time before you can catch me."

Orihime looked crushed. "I thought I had you there."

Chad tried to comfort her. "Hey, it was a good plan."

"You could say that again," Yoruichi agreed. "If I hadn't sensed the fairies before, you might've scratched me a bit."

Orihime smiled at that. "Should we go again?"

"No," Yoruichi said simply. "Your Reaitsu feels low. Go home and rest, you have done everything you two can. Now, rest, and get your strength back, and wait until we go to Soul Society tomorrow."

* * *

 **With Uryū…**

The clearing was peaceful, the wind whistling through the trees gently and the stream trickled through softly. Uryū had trained himself ever since Rukia had been taken back to Soul Society for her execution. Without even asking, he knew Ichigo would go to Soul Society to save her and he was preparing himself to go with him. He was supposed to shoot arrow after arrow downstream… That had been a week ago.

Now, he placed a small wooden box with a small lock on the boulder next to the stream.

Uryū flipped the lock and opened the lid. He sensed its power as soon as it cracked open.

The Sanrei Shutō. It was as white as most Quincy items or clothing, with a blue cross design stretching from fingertips to all the way down the forearm – the standard Quincy design. He touched the glove with the tips of his fingers with a reverence. He picked it up carefully, remembering why his Grandfather had given it to him.

His Grandfather had trained him. Ever since he was first able to see Hollows, his Grandfather had trained him. First, it was a way to rebel against his father Ryūken, who turned away from being a Quincy.

Though, his mother, Kanae, supported his wish and dream of being a Quincy. Then, it became a way to spend time with his Grandfather; after he died, Uryū was angry. Angry at his father and at the Shinigamis, so being a Quincy became his way of venting his anger at both and channel it against Hollows. After Ichigo and his group made him see the errors of his way, and saw how he had been wrong as he was consumed in anger and vengeance…

Now, he's walking on the right path.

Uryū put on the glove. _'The Quincy's arrows are released in the name of justice,'_ he heard his Grandfather's voice echo in his mind. He knew what he had to do – just grit his teeth, hold his breath and _do it_. Help Ichigo, his friend, to rescue Rukia, a Shinigami. Her imprisonment was wrong. He didn't really care that much for her, but his grandfather's words kept echoing in his mind. She was going to be executed on false charges. An innocent girl… who only tried to protect humans.

 _'How is that wrong?'_ He thought and snorted.

The glove was snug. He materialized his bow. It felt totally foreign to him – it was that much stronger; he could feel the power in the bow as he fired each shot. As each arrow fired straight, he caught movement in the trees and aimed his bow. "Come on out, I know you're there."

Yoruichi walked out of the trees to him in her cat form. "Orihime was quite worried she hasn't seen you for a while."

Uryū relaxed his bow arm. "I'm fine, when she came to me, I told her I needed to train alone."

The look on Yoruichi's face was one of understanding. "I understand, and you chose a good spot to do so," she said knowingly. She had come here to take a walk from time to time ever since when she first arrived in the World of the Living,

"What do you mean?" Not knowing what she was talking about, Uryū asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Yoruichi walked further in and sat on a large rock. She looked around and started feeling nostalgic about this place, "You know… I'm a Shinigami," she said. Seeing Uryū nod, she continued, "I first came here about 100 years ago during a mission. I was alone, I found this place and it gave me peace. The solitude of it… it allows you to gather your thoughts. So, tell me, what are you thinking of doing?"

"If Ichigo is going to Soul Society, then I'll also go. I want to see how much Shinigamis in Soul Society are capable of," he said, hiding his real reason for going.

Taking his answer at face value, Yoruichi nodded. Before she turned to leave, she said. "We'll be leaving tomorrow. Be at Urahara's shop at 12.30 to begin preparations."

Uryū nodded. "I'll be there," he said, returning to firing arrows downstream.

* * *

 **Fuyuki**

Today was the day when Ichigo, Est, and Restia would leave for Soul Society, while Scáthach and Jeanne would stay at Ichigo's manor at Karakura while keeping an eye on his family for any danger.

As always, the members of the Emiya household nagged the trio about safety, such as Saber, Rider, and Shirou. Rin and Illya joked about bringing them some experimental samples from Soul Society, though Sakura quickly rebuked them.

With that said, they departed from Emiya Manor and took a bus heading towards Karakura.

* * *

 **Karakura**

Half an hour later, they reached Karakura and went towards Ichigo's manor, where they stayed till night. When it was the time Urahara had told them, they headed towards Urahara's shop, where Chad and Orihime were waiting in front of the store.

For a while, the two group remained silent, before Scáthach broke the pause. "Just because you want to help, doesn't mean you can just go with him, you know? We know you two have awakened your powers, but that won't be enough."

"Don't worry, they will be able to handle it," Yoruichi declared, coming from the shadows.

"So you trained them?" Restia asked, receiving a nod from the former captain.

Ichigo looked at them seriously. "Are you two sure you want to come with me? Because, just so you know, you might not come back."

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't sure," Chad said, determined.

"Then make sure you follow my and Yoruichi's orders," Ichigo said.

They replied by giving him a nod. Orihime then started to look around.

"What is it?" Restia asked.

"I wonder where Uryū is, I was certain he was coming along as well," she answered.

"Uryū is coming as well?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"I don't think he'll come," Chad said.

"Chad!" Orihime rebuked, surprised he's so callous.

"It's no big deal, Orihime. It would be better if he doesn't come… Out of all of us, Uryū is the most complex person, and the more complex the person is, the weaker they are. If he didn't come, maybe that would be for the better," Chad half-taunted accidentally.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Actually, as far as I know him, he will definitely come. Though I don't disagree with your point of view."

"Of course I will come. Like I will let you have all the fun," a voice said, getting everyone's attention, and they turned to see Uryū coming towards them in his usual Quincy outfit.

"So, what is your reason?" Ichigo asked smiling.

Uryū smiled. "Well, like I said, I won't let you have all the fun. Besides, I want to see how strong the Shinigamis in Soul Society are."

Ichigo was about to reply when someone interrupted him.

"Uryū," Est spoke, getting everyone's attention. "You do know what will happen if you decide to remove _that glove_ , right?"

Ichigo's gaze turned towards Uryū's right hand, gasping the moment he saw the white glove. "Uryū! What are you thinking about using _that_!?"

"Don't worry. I just used it to get more firepower and control. When we come back, I will remove it safely," Uryū excused himself.

"Make sure you don't, or there will be consequences," Scáthach said in a low voice, making him break out in cold sweat.

"O-Of c-course, Shishou," Uryū stuttered, cowering in her dark aura.

"What are you all talking about?" Orihime asked, confused.

Ichigo was about to answer, but was interrupted again.

"Everyone is here? Good." They turned and saw it was Urahara. "Now, listen carefully, or you guys might die before you arrive at Soul Society," he said in a needlessly dramatic tone. The eccentric shopkeeper led the group into his underground training room, where Orihime kept ranting how amazing the place was.

"Your attention, please," Urahara said. "All eyes over here. Voila."

With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a hollow square from the ground, explaining, "This is the gate which leads into the Soul Society. It's called the Senkaimon, or Tunnel World Gate. First, before explaining..."

Without warning, he tapped Ichigo on the head and released his spiritual body from his real body. Scáthach caught the latter and laid it on the ground gently.

"How about a little warning next time?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Listen here," Urahara said, ignoring him, "The Soul Society is known as a spirit world. Unless you're in spirit form, it is impossible to enter the gate. Right now, only three of you can cross right now: Kurosaki-san, Restia-san, and Est-san as souls. The gate here will convert the rest of you into spirits as well."

"And what is the catch?" Restia asked.

"Well, the catch is the window for you to pass through is only four minutes long," Urahara answered. Some of them gasped in shock, but he continued, "If you don't make it out, you'll forever be trapped in the Dangai, the world between all realms."

"And just so you understand… if you lose," Yoruichi said, looking at Orihime's scared expression, "You can never return back to this life again."

"Then all we need to do is win," Ichigo said and turned to look at Scáthach and Jeanne. "Scáthach, Jeanne, take care of yourself. I will see you two later."

"After an eternity, I have finally got back the will to live. You are the one who gave it to me, you are the reason for my living, so come back safely," Scáthach said unusually passionately, hugging him. "If not, then I will personally come to bring you back and take you to Land of Shadows as punishment… The same goes for you too, Uryū… and you also know what will happen if you remove that glove."

Ichigo and Uryū shuddered in fear as she had given them an example of that place before. They had no intention of even setting a foot inside that place, stuttering to return their sentiments to her.

"Please be safe," Jeanne said, also giving him a hug. "I will pray to the lord for your victory."

Ichigo then looked at Urahara. "We are ready."

"Kurosaki-san, I think it will be better if Est-san and Restia-san go in their Zanpakutō form. Don't want more attention than necessary, now, do we?" Urahara suggested.

Agreeing with that thinking, the two girls shifted and reverted to their rightful place – right on the sides of his waist.

Just as soon as Tessai and Urahara initiated the spell, the group jumped in, under witness from those precious they left behind.

* * *

 **Dangai**

 **"For a pathway to every world, this Dangai place sure is gloomy isn't it?"** Restia reflected.

She was right, as the place was dark. Murky water flowed all about, and there was only a narrow strip of dry land from where they were standing to get to the other side of the Dangai.

"Let's move quickly." Yoruichi rushed, running even faster, as the others followed her.

A loud splashing sound could be heard behind them, and it only took a look to see the Kouryū heading toward them. A part of the wall crashed down, creating a huge splash, some of which splashed onto Uryū and his cape. "What? I'm stuck!"

"You idiot, it's because of your damn clothes!" Ichigo said.

"Like you're one to say with your cloak!" Uryū countered.

Ichigo hoisted Terminus Est and flashed into action, trying to cut the cape off.

"Wait! If you touch the Kouryū with your Zanpakutō, it will get stuck too!" Yoruichi warned.

 **"Then rip it off!"** Restia yelled from the outside.

"I'm trying!" Uryū yelled, tugging at the cape, only managing to do as told when Chad helped as well… just as a black mass erupted from the waters, with glowing lights.

"The Kototsu! Why now, of all times?!" Yoruichi cursed. "RUN!"

There were very little other options left other than piggybacking on the fastest runners in the group. They silently organized themselves – Orihime hugged Uryū, who shifted uncomfortably at the sensation of her large breasts; Ichigo picked up Chad, the former grunting at his friend's size; Yoruichi simply unleashed her true speed a bit more.

They managed to exit the Dangai safely without the Kototsu catching them soon after… But they were high in the air, before falling into the ground with a painful thud.

Ichigo got back on his feet faster than the others. _"Restia, have you noticed? The mana in this place is so rich. It's like the hold of Gaia is nearly non-existent. I can trace Excalibur and it will stay materialized for years without me feeding it Mana."_

 ** _"You are right. It is on a whole different level then it is in the human world_** ** _,"_** Restia said.

 ** _"It is because this place is made entirely of Reiatsu and Mana,"_** Est said.

 _"Come to think of it, you've been rather talkative lately, Est,"_ Ichigo commented, though the little girl neglected to comment. Before he could pry further, Uryū spoke up.

"The dust's clearing."

What they saw was a town which wouldn't look out of place in feudal Japan.

All of the buildings were only one story and they were all built out of wood and bamboo. There was a stone foundation beneath one big house, but even that looked hand made. The stone wasn't cut to fit each other, just piled together in a way, forced to fit. There were trees pushing their tops between the buildings, growing right up in the alleys between the houses. Small stone walls were dotted here and there, and the roads were hard-packed dirt.

The oddest of all, however, was the lack of any life.

"So, this is Soul Society?" Ichigo blinked in disbelief.

"Yes," Yoruichi said. "This is the slum district, more commonly known as 'Rukongai', where souls first arrive after a Konso, and where most souls wait to continue in their reincarnation cycle. However, ever since the Rukon rebellions several hundred years ago, the economy and culture of the Rukongai has taken a major downturn, and most of the souls with the potential to make a difference leave for the Seireitei, which is where the Shinigamis are. They barely take care of this place, believing it beneath them."

Restia snorted. **"Some heaven this place is."**

"That's terrible!" Orihime exclaimed horrified.

"So that's 'prosperity', huh?" Ichigo rhetorically asked, pointing at the giant white buildings in the distance.

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, that is-" She didn't get any further than that. Ichigo took off, walking to that direction. The other teens, not wanting to be left behind, immediately walked after him. "Wait! Stop!" She cried out. "You idiots! You can't just barge in! You'll be killed!"

"Killed?" Chad thought. "By wha-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a colossal 'thud' as numerous stone walls materialized and fell out of the sky, landing in-between the teens and his destination. The resulting shockwaves and clouds of dust all but knocked everyone down, and completely obscured them from Yoruichi's.

"What now?" Uryū asked in exasperation.

"Hah!" A deep and resonant voice droned. "It's been a very, very long time since anyone's had the guts to try and get through the White Road Gate without the proper pass. Now, I finally have something to do! I've got to thank you all."

 **"Get ready,"** Restia warned.

Ichigo steeled himself as the dust cleared, only faltering slightly when he saw a pair of kneecaps. He blinked as he looked up at the speaker, a massive giant wearing a fez and wielding an equally-massive hand axe.

"My name is Jidanbo, a gatekeeper of the Seireitei! Now, show me who's first!" He boomed.

"He's a leviathan! What kind of creature do you suppose he is anyway? He is way too big to be a human being," Uryū commented.

"He is known simply as Jidanbo. He was chosen from among the very best warriors the Soul Society has. His task is the Hakuto gate, one of four entrances which make up the spirit gate," Yoruichi explained.

"He's the guard? If we intend to get through this gate, it looks like we have no choice but to defeat him," Uryū said.

"Yes, but that will not be an easy task, I'm afraid, in the 300 years Jidanbo has served at this post, not one invader has been able to pass him, making him a legend of power and strength," Yoruichi replied.

To her warning, Ichigo grabbed Vorpal Sword still in her sealed state, Uryū made a Quincy bow and notched an arrow on it, Chad's armor crawled up his arm and opened at his shoulder, and Orihime placed her hands on her hairpins, ready to fire them off at a moment's notice.

"You people have terrible manners," Jidanbo taunted. "You must be from the countryside. Listen, cities have rules. Wash your hands before you eat, say thank you when given courtesy, and all duels must be one-on-one."

Without any warning, the giant swung both of his axes. Despite his words, he had a feeling he shouldn't underestimate this group, particularly the long-haired boy at the front.

"Sorry, but we don't have the luxury of knowing you properly," Ichigo said, and that was all the warning anyone got before Vorpal Sword cut through the blades like butter, creating a blast which sent Jidanbo flying into the gate.

The giant then got up, and was silent as he held broken handles in his hands. "My axe..." he whimpered, tears welling in his eyes, "My axe is ruined. Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to break my babies?!"

Ichigo sheathed Vorpal Sword, he and the others thrown away by his behaviour.

 **"Aaah, you made him cry!"** Restia mocked her master.

"Eeehhh, it's my fault?!" Ichigo protested, confused.

"This guy acts so tough, but..." Uryū lamented.

"He is just a softie in inside," Orihime finished.

"Well, in my defence, you did try to kill me with them, and it was better to break them than take your life, right?" Ichigo said, but the giant simply kept bawling.

 **"You big brute! Is this what for I and others gave you the power and trained you for? To bully nice giants?"** Restia scolded him with an amused voice. Est giggled softly in tune.

"Is this really my fault?" He was actually starting to believe it, then suddenly he got an idea. "Wait! Why don't I fix your axes?!"

Jidanbo looked at him in shock. "You can?"

"If you let me through, I'd be glad to!" Ichigo said.

"Th-Thank you!" He cried, gathering the pieces of his blades.

"Ichigo," Uryū asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't think any of us could jump over that gate because of the barrier covering the place," Ichigo stated. "Plus, I think he knows I can't be stopped."

One Tracing later, the axes were as good as new.

Jidanbo was ecstatic. "You're so nice! Here I am, crying like a baby, and even though you trounced me, you still care about me and even fixed my axes! You're so kind and caring!"

Ichigo smiled nervously at the compliment.

"I have been the gatekeeper for three centuries," Jidanbo said. "Never have I lost a challenge, but you are the first to defeat me. Therefore, I, Jidanbo, grant you passage through the Hakudo Gate." He proceeded to turn and lift the gateway for the gang.

Ichigo frowned, hissing suddenly, "There's someone else on the other side…!"

Orihime was the one who reacted the fastest.

As soon as she saw this man – with all his white clothing, hair, and snake-like smile – she casted Santen Kesshun.

\- Clang!

 _Something_ zipped away at Jidanbo's left arm, but was repelled away. Orihime spat out a small trickle of blood at the exertion, as her current shield wasn't strong enough to fully parry it. Ichigo flickered and blasted the rest of the momentum away with Terminus Est.

"What was that?!" Orihime exclaimed.

 _'That was way too fast!'_ Uryū thought.

"C-Captain Ichimaru…!" Jidanbo remarked nervously, incidentally slackening his grip on the gate's opening mechanism. "The leader of the Third Division…"

Gin tilted his head at the sight of Ichigo. He was perplexed by the strange energy he emitted aside from his Reiatsu, along with the strange barrier the other girl had casted. _'To think he has unlocked his Shinigami powers without us knowing… and for someone who is only sixteen years old, he is really good, despite his heritage.'_

Ichigo couldn't quite tell how, but he knew Gin's sinister gaze laid upon him.

 ** _"Be careful, he is no pushover,"_** Restia warned.

 ** _"Keep using me, but don't release the Shikai yet,"_** Est said, as he obliged.

"A duel wielder, huh? Haven't seen a new one in a long time." Gin said, and then turned to Jidanbo. "And what are you doing; opening the gate?"

"I lost in battle," Jidanbo said, "So I had no choice but to open the gate for them."

"What you're saying makes no sense." Gin responded, "A gatekeeper who loses doesn't open the gate. When a gatekeeper loses, it means death."

Ichigo charged down at Gin before he could do anything else, and they clashed blades for a moment, before the duo became a blur of motion as their blades clashed at insane speeds. Suddenly, Gin's sword got locked down on to the ground by Ichigo.

"You're quite fast," Gin complimented.

"How could you do that to someone who's on your own team?" Ichigo growled. "Someone who stoops to such low like that, deserves no less than death!"

"You sure are some fearless kid," he said, releasing his sword from the ground. Ichigo dodged out of the way in a dash of Shunpō.

"Ichigo! You must stop and retreat!" Yoruichi yelled.

Walking back, Gin said, "All the more reason why I can't let you pass."

He suddenly took a stance with his short sword… and Ichigo could feel pressure unlike anything he felt before. His senses tingled of danger, and it was directed at himself.

 _'Trace, on!'_ He silently used his and Shirou's signature Magecraft and Traced the abilities and history of the Zanpakutō, and by doing that, he also got the history of the wielder.

 _'T-This man…'_

 **"Ichigo, snap out of it, he is about to release his Shikai!"** Restia yelled.

 ** _" Shoot to kill, Shinsō!"_**

Gin's blade extended with the speed of a jet. It hit Terminus Est square in middle, but Ichigo was still standing in the place without even stumbling, much to the shock of the captain. Before Ichigo could attack, he sensed many Shinigamis coming their way, so he chose to deflect Gin's blade and used Shunpō to go back to the group.

"Retreat, everyone, reinforcements are coming!" Ichigo ordered as he headed towards the gate. Others followed his suit. "Jidanbo, drop the gate!"

Jidanbo obliged. Ichigo turned to see the act, but the last sliver of the opening showed Gin playfully retracting his blade, then waving at them while smirking "Bye, bye."

They stood in silence before Chad decided to break it, groaning. "That could've gone better."

"You could say that again," Yoruichi stated. "To think a Captain would be right outside the gate."

When they all heard murmurs, they turned to see the street – which was once empty – was now filled with people of all ages. They spoke in a storm of chatter no one could pick up.

"They must've been hiding until now," said Uryū.

"But why?" Orihime wondered.

"You people frightened them." Jidanbo said. "Souls who come to the Soul Society illegally are called Ryoka, and are said to be the root cause of all the troubles of Soul Society."

"They must think we are their enemies," Ichigo said.

From the crowd, an old man approached them, saying, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the elder of the Rukon District. All of us witnessed the events which transpired just now, and we would all like to welcome you as Jidanbo's saviours."

"Saviours?" Uryū asked. "What is their connection to you, Jidanbo?"

Before Jidanbo could answer the elder explained. "The Soul Society is full of Soul Reapers who are rotten and corrupt. Jidanbo, a native of the Rukon District, is not one of them. He's always been so kind to us."

"How could I not be kind to my own people?" Jidanbo said smiling, before turning towards Ichigo. "Thank you, my friend, for fighting against Gin and saving me from his blade."

"Don't worry, it was nothing," Ichigo said.

The elder spoke. "As a token of our gratitude for protecting Jidanbo, follow me to my home where all of you may rest and think your next course of action."

Ichigo stepped forward, bowing. "As the leader of this group, I thank you for showing us hospitality."

The elder smiled. "Think nothing of it."

"Actually, _I_ am the leader of this team," Yoruichi stated, a bit irritated.

"As if they will ever take a team seriously with a cat as their leader," Ichigo retorted.

* * *

The elder's home was surprisingly spacious, to the point Restia sarcastically wondered whether there's some manipulation of resources going on, being the leader of a poor place and all that. However, Ichigo immediately chose to address the main issue which had been bugging him for a while.

"I think we are in need of a change of appearance," he declared. "We are in a rescue mission and we stick out like a sore thumb. Just look at us; my and your orange hair, Uryū's Quincy outfit…" He used his hand to demonstrate his point. "We are in _serious_ need of disguises."

"He is right; the moment you guys went inside, they will recognize you," Restia said, agreeing with him as she and Est materialized in the real world seeing there was currently no danger.

 _'I can't believe I didn't think of that… and I used to be leader of Onmitsukidō…'_ Yoruichi thought, frowning at herself. "I agree."

"Will you use Alteration?" Uryū asked.

"Alteration technically only works on the same principle of Reinforcement, and can cause harm to the body, but no one has ever gone so in-depth into those two spells… except for me and Shirou-niisan."

"Is this one of your hidden tricks?" Yoruichi asked, interested, as Ichigo had told them about some of his abilities, but not all of them.

"Hmm, well… First, Orihime. Come here," Ichigo ordered.

"What is it?" Orihime asked, standing in front of Ichigo, who put his hand on top of her head.

"Trace, on."

When the process was complete, Orihime's hair turned black and her eyes became aqua blue. "Woah, my hair turned black! It's so cool!" She cheered. "Can you change it to purple? What about red? Maybe green? You can open a salon and make tons of money because you won't have to use to buy any cosmetics!" She kept ranting, making everyone sweat-drop.

"O-Orihime… maybe we will talk about it later," Restia interrupted her.

"I think Chad will be fine, as his brown hair is quite plain and normal," Yoruichi said, as he grunted in agreement.

"Same goes for me," Uryū stated.

"Then the only one left is me," Ichigo said as he put his hand on his head. "Trace, on."

His orange hair turned black, but the white part on the left side stayed the same, while his dark brown eyes turned green like Saber's. Now, he looked a lot more like Isshin's son than before, which was more like Makasaki's.

"What the Onmitsukidō wouldn't give for that kind of ability," Yoruichi muttered, frustrated.

"Now that we are done with hair, you guys need to change," Ichigo said as he traced three Shihakushos.

"You want me to wear Shinigami's clothes?" Uryū asked flatly.

"We don't have time for pointless discussion. Hurry and change," Ichigo insisted.

When the three of them were done changing, they overheard Ichigo and Yoruichi were discussing a change of plans.

"I can use Rule Breaker on the barrier, but it will just cause trouble for me later. We can't go through the gate even if I use it," Ichigo said.

"So, you two want to stop getting past the gate?" Uryū asked Ichigo as he, Chad and Orihime sat down on the chairs.

"Not completely." Ichigo clarified. "Once the gate has been opened, it's only logical there is tighter security on the other side. The same for the other gates, which means continuing with the same strategy isn't the best option."

"I have to agree with that." Yoruichi sided.

Uryū also nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we going to do?" Restia asked.

The cat simply smiled. "Don't worry about that. I have an idea." Turning towards the elder, she simply asked. "Elder, do you know the whereabouts of one Kūkaku Shiba?"

The elder was wide-eyed with shock. "What!? You can't be serious!"

"As you may know," Yoruichi said. "She is someone who likes to change her place of residence. I don't know where she currently lives."

The elder tightened his knuckles. "You don't mean to go through the wall that way."

Some of them glanced in the direction of a rumbling coming closer. As it got closer, the snacks on the table started to shake and Ichigo noticed it too.

"What is that noise?" Ichigo wondered.

The rumbling stopped but then a buffed man smashed through the door and tumbled into the room. He was followed by a boar with a red bow on its head. Outside the gate were some men sitting on boars.

"What the heck is a boar doing here?" Restia asked.

"We all want to know that," Ichigo replied.

"Was that guy riding on it?" Uryū asked.

"I think so," Orihime answered.

"What do you know." The man said, picking himself up and wiping the dust off his clothes, "There's gotta be a better way to get around with Bonnie. It's been a long time, old man."

"Ganju!" The elder said, "What are you doing here!? You should go home!"

"What gives?!" Ganju said. "Is that any way to treat an old friend? What are your guests here going to think?"

Ganju turned to see Ichigo and his attitude totally changed once he took off the sunglasses. They saw his eyes were widened. "N-N-Nii-s-san…"

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

The man blinked some times and shook his head, then looked back at Ichigo.

"What do we have here? Would someone explain to me why there are stinking Shinigamis are here?"

Ichigo looked at him expressionlessly. "What?"

"I asked dandelion what are Stinking Shinigamis are doing here?" Ganju repeated annoyed.

"Excuse me but, may I see your left hand?" Everyone looked at Restia confusion, including Ganju as he showed her his left hand. "This one?"

Restia then proceeded to take his hand and threw him towards the wall close to the door. Everyone looked at her in shock as she just stood there. Ganju immediately gets back up with a visible red mark on his forehead.

"What did you do that for?! You trying to pick a fight with me girl?!" Ganju yelled.

"That's my line. You pig riding barbarian." Restia said.

"What'll we do?! We must stop them." Orihime said.

"Oh dear...Just as I expected." The elder then said.

"What do you mean?! Who is that guy?" Uryū asked pointing at Ganju.

"You don't know who I am?!" He asked.

"I don't," Uryū answered.

"Same here." Ichigo mimicked.

"Neither do I," Orihime repeated.

"Don't know." Chad did the same.

"You never said who you were," Est said.

"I Don't even want to know," Restia said waving at him.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll tell you." Ganju said pointing to himself. "My name is Ganju." He then crosses his arms and continued. "Self-proclaimed Crimson Bullet of the West Rukon District!" He does a double bicep flex facing away from them. "Self-proclaimed the most "want-to-call-you-big-brother" candidate for 14 years running! And…!" He then put his hands on his sides. "Self-proclaimed West Rukon District's Top Soul Reaper Hater!"

Ichigo, Est, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū look at him and exclaims "All self-proclaimed!"

Restia sighed tiredly. "You're hopeless. You forgot the "Top Idiot of Rukon District."

Before Ganju could do or say something, an alarm clock rings on one of the henchman's back. Ganju turned to look at that man.

"Hey, what time is it?!" Ganju asked in a worried tone.

"It's bad, Aniki! It's nine already!" The henchman wearing the clock answered in an equal amount of worry.

"What?! No! Come on, Bonnie!" Ganju whistled calling the boar.

Suddenly, the large boar with the pink ribbon from before flies and launches Ganju back when it landed. Ganju got back up.

"Hah! Good girl, Bonnie! But we don't have time today! Hurry and let me ride you!" The boar then launch Ganju upward this time as he sat on the boar.

"Hey girl and dandelion! We'll settle this for sure tomorrow! So you just wait there until then! Now, don't you two go floating away like cotton! Let's go, everyone!" All the henchmen followed him.

"Damn it! Just who the heck was he?!" Restia asked, annoyed.

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Infiltration_**

 ** _See You All in The Next Chapter_**


	10. Infiltration

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester: ekaterina016_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Infiltration_**

* * *

The morning came soon, as everyone was ready to leave to Kūkaku's, only waiting for Ichigo and Yoruichi to come out.

"I wonder if Jidanbō is alright. He didn't receive any wounds, but…" Orihime fretted.

"Big-bodied men have lots of stamina. I'm sure he'll be okay," Chad said, much to her.

"You're right. He's so big and strong! I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Still... Who is this Kūkaku Shiba we're going to meet now? Yoruichi never gives us any details…" Uryū asked in contemplation.

"It's probably someone he knows who can get us to the Seireitei without passing through the gates, right?" Orihime hypothesized.

"Probably also someone famous for his skill," Uryū surmised.

"Oh! It must be a cat with pedigree papers! Like a Persian cat…or an American Short Hair... or a Dalmatian," Orihime rattled off with her interesting way of thinking, even if her guesses were off most of the time.

"Orihime... it doesn't mean it'll be a cat just because Yoruichi knows him. Also... a Dalmatian... is a dog," Chad corrected.

"A dog?" Orihime asked in confusion.

"Judging from the name, he's probably a well-built man; someone like a samurai." Uryū tried to refocus back to the topic.

"No, he'll be an old hermit-type master," Chad offered his thought.

"I know!" Orihime said, having a mental breakthrough. She then started drawing a picture on the ground. When she finished, she said, "Done!" They were all surprised by the picture she drew. "A hermit-like macho samurai with cat ears, and a tail! No doubt about it!"

"I can't tell what you drew…" Chad said, confused.

"Oh? Then how about a skinny guitar-wielding samurai?" Orihime asked.

"You don't understand, Orihime. He has to have a _cape_ ," Uryū then added.

"Just because you like capes doesn't mean _everyone_ likes it." Ichigo's voice came from behind as they saw him and Yoruichi coming.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting; let's go," Yoruichi said, as she started to walk and others followed.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later…**

Ichigo noticed something when they're walking. "Hey... it looks like we've come to the edge of a village. Are we sure this is the right way?"

"According to the map the Elder gave us, it's supposed to be around here," Uryū answered.

"Kūkaku Shiba probably wants to keep his identity a secret, that's why he lives in a place like this," Orihime suggested.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. It's just that person's nature... and personal preference," Yoruichi explained. "Don't worry; this person moves around quite a bit, but the house is always built the same. Once you _see_ it, you'll recognize it."

 **"Once you** ** _see_** **it, huh?"** Restia asked, a little concerned, from her sword form.

"Yes, yes. Just _once_ …" Yoruichi replied in an amused voice. They continued their walk until they all stopped at an interesting sight. "Oh, I see it! There it is!"

Everyone was surprised at what they saw, except Orihime… who was just excited. It looked like a regular house; the only things standing out were what appears to be a large chimney… and the giant rock _arms_ holding up a banner.

" _See_? You can recognize it at once," Yoruichi said smugly, smiling.

"That's not the problem anymore!" Uryū said in astonishment.

 **"'Wants to keep his identity a secret'?** ** _As if!_** **"** Restia added.

"He's probably not allowed to live in town _because_ he builds houses like that!" Ichigo said.

"That has to be it!" Uryū agreed.

"Hmm... So, this time, it's human arms holding the banner. It's pretty neatly done." Yoruichi said, "Let's go."

"Okay!" Orihime replied, as she and Chad resumed walking, as Uryū and Ichigo looked nervous at the proposition.

Yoruichi turned back to see those two were still there. "What's the matter? Hurry up!" She urged.

They were greeted by the entrance by two men of the exact looks and voice, probably twins. "Halt, Shinigami strangers." These men jumped down before the entrance and towered above them like giants, but not as tall as Jidanbō.

"I, Koganehiko-"  
"-and I, Shiroganehiko-"

"-cannot allow you easy passage into this buildi-" They both said simultaneously, before they stopped when they looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"M-My l-lord…"  
" _How_ \- It can't…!"

"…no p-possible w-way!"  
"J-Just h- _how_?"

They both kept saying these confusing things, before Yoruichi yelled, "Enough of that!"

"M-Master Yoruichi!" They exclaimed. "Just how-"

"Later. For now, let us in, I want to see Kūkaku," Yoruichi said, interrupting Koganehiko.

They practically pushed them into the entrance, the opposite of their earlier attitude, which was just a flight of stairs going into a home underground. "Forgive us, Master Yoruichi. We had no idea these travellers were your servants."

"It's my fault," Yoruichi replied. "I should've sent word we were on our way here."

They were all about to make their way, when Yoruichi raised a paw. "You all wait here, I will go and talk to Kūkaku first."

"Very well," Ichigo concurred, as she went inside the house, accompanied by the twins.

"All right! We will finally see how this Kūkaku looks like, and I am sure he must be another cat like Yoruichi!" Orihime predicted, exited.

"I still think he is a samurai with a cape," Uryū insisted, pushing his shining glasses up.

"Old hermit-type master," Chad muttered.

 **"Parfait and cake baker,"** Est spoke up.

 **"I don't know** ** _what_** **to expect after seeing a house like this,"** Restia said, still adjusting to the sight.

"Hmm… I know; I don't know what to expect either," Ichigo agreed.

They kept discussing about Kūkaku for some time, until one of the twins came from the house. "Please follow me, everyone."

They entered a brightly lit hall with wooden doors and floors. The man stood by a sliding door with a nervous look. "Uh, Master…" the man announced, "I have brought them."

Receiving a verbal confirmation, the manservant slid the door open, showcasing a scene which struck the group into silence. Completely unlike their predictions, they saw Yoruichi sitting along with a woman in a red outfit, black messy hair and green eyes, and a smoking pipe in her mouth in her left hand. Her right arm was replaced by a wooden prosthetic.

"Kūkaku… is a woman?!"

Except for Ichigo and his partners, all of them yelled, shocked.

 **"Great… another gender-confusing person,"** Restia muttered, as she and Ichigo thought of a certain blond girl.

"Now that I think of it, Yoruichi never did say Kūkaku is a man," Ichigo pointed out.

Kūkaku, on the other hand, flinched and clenched the hand she was holding the pipe when she looked at Ichigo. Yoruichi them smacked her with her tail, snapping her of her thoughts.

"So… these are the brats you brought with you," Kūkaku said. "And your business here is quite dangerous from what you told me."

"Most certainly. We may even die," Uryū answered.

Kūkaku smiled. "Well, well, my friend. Lucky for you, I enjoy danger."

Her answer surprised them all, to which she smiled. "Ah, what the hell…! I'll help you. Besides, if Urahara is involved, I can't refuse even if I want to." She stood up and looked at the kids. "I trust you, Yoruichi, but I don't trust these kids. Especially _that boy_ over there," she said, pointing at Ichigo, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So, I'll bring along an overseer just so you can keep an eye on them for me. I call him that, but he's just my kid brother. Kind of a moron, and not all that useful, but he'll do."

Kūkaku walked to the wall on her left side and knocked on it. "Are you ready in there?"

"Yes, Nē-sama!" An awfully familiar voice said. "I'm ready!"

"I'm opening the door; you better be respectful and show the greatness of the Shiba clan.".

"I will, Nē-sama. I promise."

The reveal went as well as expected, with the two newly-introduced parties explaining their first meeting with each other. Naturally, Ganju received an earful (and a fist and a stomp) from his sister for his actions previously. Kūkaku settled on _his_ supervisor in turn, which was Restia, and the punishment he'd receive if he did something similarly rash in the future.

"Ganju! I want you to treat our guests properly, even the Shinigami, do you hear me?! If I hear even one complaint, I will plan my foot so far up your ass, it'd come out of your mouth!"

Ganju gulped and nodded quickly in desperation to get out of any trouble.

"They sure are unique siblings, completely opposite of yours," Restia said to Ichigo.

"Seeing this, I am actually glad I am the oldest one," he replied weakly.

"She is _a lot_ like your father," Est said, as he couldn't help but agree.

They then left the room… which turned out to be _another_ surprise in store for them. Here they were, expecting an underground tunnel, a secret portal, or other similar things, but Kūkaku proudly revealed her 'Flower Crane Cannon', aimed straight at the air above Seireitei.

Not even bothering to acknowledge their protests and surprised exclamations, she moved on to the tutorial of how to control their movement mid-air through a device called 'Reishūkaku'… before promptly shoving all of them in and shutting the hatch.

"She and Zelretch will get along _so_ well," Restia muttered.

"Let's pray day would never come," Ichigo replied with a shudder.

Fortunately, she was simply joking with the ensuing attempted launch, allowing them extra time for the rest of the day to practice using it. It's more for Chad and Orihime, since the rest of the group's Reiatsu control and experience was enough, but because they're launching with everyone on their team, all of them needed to pour their Reiatsu so the item could recognize their signature and protect them in return.

* * *

 **Next Day**

When the morning came, everyone was dressed up in their battle garbs, ready to embark on this dangerous mission.

As they practiced beforehand, they poured significant, but controlled amount of Reiatsu into the control orb, before the cannon launched the bubble-ball containing them away. It's quite harsh on the body, but quite a bit better than Uryū feared – it appeared he underestimated Kūkaku's engineering prowess.

However, his relief was short-lived, when Restia opened her mouth.

 **"That's it?"** She asked in a jinx-like tone, surprised. **"I expected more."**

Suddenly, they felt turbulence, as the cannonball raced horizontally when they hit Seireitei's aerial membrane. "Everyone!" Ichigo shouted. "Pour your Reiatsu in the orb! As much as you can!"

With little other options left, everyone obliged, throwing as much Reiatsu in the orb as they could. Miraculously, it didn't shatter from the power influx, even from Ichigo's own.

"Glrk!"

"What the-" Orihime's head whipped around to see Uryū gasped, as his hands started to burn. "Are you-"

 **"Ichigo!"** Restia yelled, cutting her off. **"You have to use Rule Breaker! We have no choice; NOW!"**

Ichigo, still pouring Reiatsu into the orb, traced the weapon, chanting, "Magical providence… O' natural master of this world, return all to its origins — Rule Breaker!"

With the incantation said, he swung the dagger as it hit the barrier.

* * *

For one second, all of Seireitei stopped moving.

Kenpachi had Yachiru sitting on her shoulder, both with shit-eating grins as they felt the Reiatsu the meteor coming down on them was putting off. Normally, Kenpachi couldn't sense even if someone was right behind him, but even he could feel what was coming down on them.

* * *

Aizen put his palm on his lieutenant's, Hinamori, shoulder, feigning the horror she felt, staring at the falling star. Inwardly, he smiled as he now felt one of his biggest and most important experiments came crashing down on the Seireitei on his own.

* * *

Renji would have smirked at the first time he saw his captain in shock, if he wasn't in shock himself, as he felt a powerful, unknown energy coming towards the barrier.

Just like that, they both knew Rukia's execution might be the second-worst thing to happen to them this month.

* * *

Rukia gasped, looking out her prison. She immediately recognized the energy, and looked out with horror and disbelief in her eyes.

And yet, a small traitorous spark of hope lit up in her.

The Hōgyoku throbbed in her breast.

* * *

Shinigami all over the Seireitei didn't dare move, not knowing just what was coming for them all. Shock and horror had triumphed over hope and survival instincts.

Normally, anything coming towards the Seireitei would be destroyed by the barrier, but now, they weren't so sure.

Finally, one voiced out a question appearing along the minds of almost every Shinigami in the Seireitei, "What is tha-"

\- BOOM!

A horrific explosion shattered the barrier, lighting up the sky and sending a shockwave to rock all of the Seireitei. Glass windows were shattered, Shinigamis were blown off their feet, and everything went white.

In an instant, the Seki-Seki Barrier was no more, as if it wasn't even there to begin with.

* * *

 **"From what I sensed, Chad and Yoruichi are on their own, and Uryū and Orihime are together,"** Restia informed.

"So, all of us are on our own among an enemy army base… Great," Ichigo sighed.

Pulling out two strands of white hair from the appropriate part of his scalp, he mimicked Illya's Magecraft and formed bird familiars, muttering, " **Storch Ritter: Knight of Stork** **."** Splitting up and flew away, they're tasked for both reconnaissance and impromptu backup for his teammates.

"Uuuuggghh..." Ganju groaned, dazed from the crash, and wondering where the hell he was. The first thing he noticed once he regained consciousness was a crippling headache. The second thing he noticed… was Ichigo standing in front of him. "Where is everyone else?" He asked, getting up.

"We were all thrown away into different directions," Ichigo answered.

 **"Things can't _possibly_ get any worse," **Restia voiced, still not learning from her jinxing habits

"Woohoo, lucky!" A voice exclaimed, much to the annoyance of Ichigo.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to jinx us!" He yelled, playfully bopping her on the head.

She just giggled in response.

Looking up, he prepared himself against the two incoming Shinigamis – one tall and bald, the other effeminate with flashily-styled hair.

* * *

 **With Uryū and Orihime…**

Orihime sighed, as she and Uryū were laying on her Santen Kesshun. "That was close. Uryū, are you okay?"

"N-not really," Ishida replied, looking at his burned and bleeding hands.

Having seen how he received those wounds, she efficiently moved over and healed him from his Reiatsu burns. "Let me help! Sōten Kisshun!" Ayame and Shuno quickly got to work, and soon, his hands were okay.

However, it appeared Seireitei wouldn't even give the luxury of time to speak their gratitude towards each other, even as they stealthily rose up through the altitude to gain more visibility.

* * *

 **With Chad…**

Chad was knocking any Shinigami who came towards him unconscious with sheer force. Oddly, he found they rarely bothered to search inside buildings, even as he admitted to himself he's not the stealthiest person, given his bulk and lack of grace. Since that discovery, he moved from building to building, saving his energy, but moving more slowly. He had noticed one of those black butterflies the Shinigami used to pass messages while hiding, and had been slowly following it, in hope it would lead him to someone who knew where Rukia was.

Every once in a while, there would be a stretch of space with no actual buildings, and during those times, he would fight any who tried to stop him. Suddenly, one of Ichigo's familiar appeared in front of him. Chad pulled his hand back and was ready to destroy it when the bird undid itself and wrote Ichigo's name in the air. Seeing that made him stop, before it soon reverted into a bird again, perching quietly on his shoulder.

* * *

Kira laid flat on the ground, looking up in horror at the Seki-Seki Barrier… or rather, the lack of it in the sky.

"Lieutenant Kira!" A random Shinigami yelped, getting up. "Are you alright?"

"...yes." Izuru stated, getting up. "Just shaken up. Is anyone injured?"

"Doesn't seem like it." The Shinigami said, "Everyone was merely knocked to the ground."

"Lieutenant Kira." Another Shinigami trembled. "What kind of energy was that...?"

"I don't know," Kira replied. "But whatever it was powerful enough to _destroy_ the barrier no one has ever been able to even _crack_."

"But… it split up," the first Shinigami stated. "Could there be multiple Ryokas in the Seireitei?"

"I'm afraid it's possible," Kira growled. "No matter, one of the lights dropped nearby. Maybe we can capture one of them before any more damage is done. Come."

With that, Kira and the squad he led rushed off to find the Ryokas. They quickly find the landing spot, only to see a small crater with no one in sight. Izuru scowled. "Spread out! Go in teams of three, and call everyone else if you find the Ryokas!"

While the various Shinigami ran around to find the intruders, a black cat sighed. _'That was close.'_ She knew Ichigo had some unique weapons, but she had gravely underestimated how _powerful_ they were.

* * *

Hinamori groaned as she stirred on the floor. She hadn't been knocked unconscious, but everything still hurt. From what she could tell, the Seki-Seki barrier was gone, glass shards were strewn everywhere, everyone was freaking out in one way or another, and her Captain was just standing up.

"Hinamori!" Aizen shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Hinamori replied. "What on earth was that!?"

"I'm unsure," Aizen lied. "All I know is a great danger has come to the Seireitei."

Hinamori paled. "What do we do?"

"I will partner up with the other Captains and arrange a meeting," Aizen stated. "You will get all the other Shinigamis to safety."

"Are you sure?" Hinamori asked. "Don't you need my help?"

"Hinamori," Aizen replied with a smirk, twirling his Zanpakutō flamboyantly. "Don't you think I can take care of it myself?"

"No, I do." Hinamori blushed. "I'll get everyone as quickly as I can."

"Good," Aizen stated. "I'll be off."

He then proceeded to Shunpō away, leaving Hinamori to help the others, smirking behind her back all the way. His project had just touched down in Soul Society. In his head, his Zanpakutō cackled, and he had to restrain himself from joining in.

* * *

 **With Ichigo and Ganju…**

Ichigo and Ganju stared blankly, as the bald man began performing an odd dance. "Lucky, Lucky, Lucky!" Ikkaku chanted as his body contorted oddly. His friend waited patiently for him to finish, seemingly sharing the two young men's emotions.

"Maybe we can sneak away while he's busy?" Ganju asked.

 **"Why?"** Restia asked. **"We can take on these buffoons."**

"Are you insane?!" Ganju snapped. "Can't you tell these guys aren't normal Soul Reapers?"

"If you can't take them on, then retreat and hide somewhere until I deal with them," Ichigo said, much to Ganju's frustrated agreement. "Good."

 _"LUCKY!"_ Ikkaku finished, landing in a horse stance, sword held horizontally before him. "Yumachika, you take the guy with the bandana, I got the dual wielder."

Yumachika nodded, before charging at Ganju with his sword drawn. Ganju quickly put on a boxer's stance, as Ichigo jumped in the air and dove at Ikkaku from the sky with Terminus Est in her sealed state, who tried to block with his blade.

\- Crack!

Both Yumachika and Ganju turned in shock at the massive crater created by the blades clashing.

Pain exploded in Ikkaku's limbs as they nearly dislocated from the shock of the clash. _'Holy Shit! This guy's_ really _strong!'_ He thought… and yet, a shit-eating grin spread on his face, as his opponent's strength energized him. **_" Extend, Hozokimaru!"_**

A glow formed around his blade, as it transformed into a spear with a wax wood shaft and a red horsehair tassel. "You're pretty good, Ryoka," Ikkaku complimented. "But it's time to get serious!"

Ikkaku lunged, Zanpakutō thrusting toward Ichigo's face. With a smirk, he easily swept the spear aside with his free hand and drew back Terminus Est.

"Not going to use your other Zanpakutō?" Ikkaku asked.

"Make me." Ichigo taunted, smirking.

"Fine, then. **Break, Hozukimaru!** "

Ichigo's eyes widened as the spear separated in two places, curving around his back, the blade aiming for his neck. He managed to block with Terminus Est at the last second, before backpedalling for a bit.

While this was happening, Ganju had hurled a few smoke bombs around to distance himself from the feather-haired Shinigami.

 ** _" Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" _**Yumachika's Zanpakutō split into five, sickle-shaped blades, cutting through the smoke with a swing.

Ganju reached into his pockets, coming up with a series of firecracker bombs, before lobbing them all at his opponent. "Senpenbanka!"

In an impressive display of agility, Yumachika dodged, evaded, and weaved around all the offending explosives with almost unnatural ease, before advancing toward Ganju. Unable to find a way to keep any distance, he jumped backwards, before turning a wall into the sand and jumping through.

Yumachika followed with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, the battle between the other Shinigamis had turned grim, at least for Ikkaku. His Zanpakutō 's trick was simple for Ichigo to avoid after the first time, and his arms were already injured from the first clash. "This guy's insane..." the Third Seat growled. "How is he so fast and powerful?"

With visible effort, the Third Seat blocked a slash, which created another crater in the ground, and the blade on his spear cracked. "Damn, I'm getting wrecked!" He roared, making a particularly large slash to ward Ichigo off.

"This has been a good warm-up," Ichigo smirked. "But I got things to do here, so I have to end this."

"The hell you will!" He shouted, charging with Hozukimaru spinning on its end segment.

Ichigo grinned, swinging his sword with a little Reiatsu fed to it.

An explosion of Reiatsu rocked the area, kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared, it revealing Ikkaku standing there, blood splattered all over his body from Ichigo's attack. "Heh… It seems you're p-pretty s-strong…!"

Ichigo frowned. "Stay down. My attack practically cut you in half. You can barely stand as it is."

Ikkaku chuckled, as he staggered forward. "I know that… you win this one, Ryoka…"

Ichigo frowned as Ikkaku fell into the ground and his blade went back into its sealed form. When he walked over to the latter's fallen body, the older man said weakly, "Heh, you're a pretty good kid… Now, do me a favour and finish me!"

"No, I won't kill a defenceless man. Besides, I only kill if there is no other way."

Ikkaku coughed, as his vision blurred slightly.

"Huh? Mercy? I'm surprised! Very well, then; get going! You have beaten me, you wish to save the chick in prison, right? Head to that massive spire – that's where she's located. Now, go! I'm just going to sleep for a bit."

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Ikkaku started to snore.

Ichigo chuckled. "He actually fell asleep. His voice seems fine, too, in the end."

 **"Hopefully, there are stronger people here than him,"** Restia said, somewhat dejected.

"We're supposed to not fight _everyone_ here, remember?" Ichigo stated, albeit disappointed as well. "Well, let's go find Ganju."

\- BOOM!

Just as he said that, Ichigo turned to see fireworks in the sky, giving him a good idea of where his comrade was, before he rushed over to its source.

* * *

 **With Yoruichi…**

Yoruichi looked to the side, as she looked at the launched fireworks. _'Damn, he's throwing what little stealth we have out the window.'_ She scowled. _'But I don't think we_ have _any left, after that crash.'_

Grumbling, she wondered what to do, unsure what to do next or where to go. _'I have to find one of my hideouts, then gather the others,'_ she thought. _'Preferably one that's abandoned. That way, no one will come in at a bad time.'_

"As long as they don't bump into a captain, they'll be fine," Yoruichi said, tempting fate, and headed off into the forest, hoping her companions were all right.

* * *

 **With Uryū and Orihime…**

Yachiru's head whipped around, as she felt one of her friend's Reiatsu drop right after a spike from another. "Ken-chan, I think Baldie got beat," she stated, pointing to the left. "Over there."

"Looks like we found the Ryoka." Kenpachi grinned, rushing off to fight it. "Let's see how long he lasts against me!"

For a brief moment, there was silence, then the roof tiles of a storage building rattled slightly as something – or, rather, someone – shifted their weight.

"I think he's gone," Orihime stated.

Uryū sighed in relief. "The Reiatsu I sensed from that monster was incredible. Fortunately, his observation skills are rather lacking. Now, where do we go?"

"Maybe that white tower." Orihime pointed in the distance. "We could fly up there and look for everyone from up high-"

"Orihime!" Uryū suddenly shouted.

\- Crash!

"...to have dodged my blade at such a close range." The giant Shinigami turned to Uryū, holding Orihime tight. "Impressive, but it means nothing. You will have ten seconds to regret coming here before you die. Ten..."

As the man counted, Orihime looked at Uryū in astonishment, thinking, _'When did he get so fast?'_ However, she soon got over it. "Thanks for the save, Uryū."

"Yes." He stated, "You'll be fine."

"Zero!" The giant shouted, charging with his sword drawn. "Hope you had enough time to reflect on your grief!"

Orihime's hands went to her hairpins as the giant leaped. "Santen Kesshun!"

\- Clang!

Her shield materialized, blocking the blade with ease.

"What is this?" The Shinigami gaped.

"Koten Zanshun!"

The Shinigami squawked as he felt a small flying blade cut into his arm.

Orihime gaped. ' _That worked!'_ She thought in a combined excitement and guilt.

Uryū wasn't idle during this, however, and quickly shot the giant in the hand with an arrow.

"A Quincy." The giant frowned. "And a girl with strange powers, both specializing in ranged combat... It appears I will need my full power. You two, my name is Jirobo Ikkanzaka! Remember it, because it will be the name you will ever know!"

Jirobo quickly points his blade upward, before placing his hand on it. **_" Flap Away, Tsunzakigarasu!"_**

\- Poof!

Where a normal katana was, a few dozen flying blades now existed in its place.

"Behold, the Zanpakutō of the Kamaitachi, lord of ranged weapons, Tsunzakigarasu! My blades fly in the wind, preparing to strike you both down with great force. You can only watch as they rush toward you to claim your-"

\- Fwoosh!

Jirobo blinked as his blades were all shot out of the sky by blue arrows.

"It appears your title is a bit misleading," Uryū stated, his bow still smoking from the shots. "When it comes to ranged attacks, I'm clearly the better man. Besides, I have shot _bugs_ faster than your blades."

"A-Absurd!" Jirobo spluttered, unsheathing his Zanpakutō. "That was a fluke! You're too cocky for your own go-"

Before he could recreate his blades, his hands were cut by another arrow courtesy of Uryū. "My hand!" Jirobo wailed. "What have you done to my hand?!"

"Amazing!" Orihime thought. "Uryū is so much more powerful now!"

"It appears..." Uryū stated. "That you are the one with regrets now."

"You... You arrogant brat! I'll kill you!" Jirobo roared, attempting a Shunpō to slug the brat with his fist... only to run face-first into a transparent wall. "What?!" He gaped, as he found himself in a bubble. "What is this?!"

"That would be my Souten Kisshun."

The giant turned incredulous eyes on the girl behind him.

"Incredible." Jirobo gaped. "I've been defeated so easily; both of your attacks and defences far exceed mine in speed."

A few seconds passed, with the three of them standing on the roof. He then scowled. "Well, then? Finish me off. This is the fate of a loser."

"Jirobo?" Orihime stated. "Look at your hands."

Jirobo gaped as he saw his hand were healed as if they had never been injured in the first place.

Uryū was dumbfounded at the kind gesture. _'She is_ way _too kind for her own good,' h_ e thought.

"You... You intend to let me live?" Jirobo asked in shock.

"Yeah." Orihime agreed. "We don't want any trouble, so stop attacking us and we'll be on our way."

"...it would seem you are a kind-hearted soul," Jirobo stated. "...too bad for you!"

Before the ungrateful blade could cut Orihime, an eagle familiar came just in time and fired **Zelle.** The blade simply wasn't durable enough against the white bullet, destroying it completely. Jirobo looked up to see **Knight of Stork** flying. His shock didn't last long, as Uryū destroyed the rest of the blades and shot Jirobo in the back. "Scum," he spat, cursing his own state shock. Had he not been taken off-guard by Orihime's kindness, he would've easily intercepted that attack, and if not for the familiar, Orihime would have seriously injured. "To think you'd have so little pride in you that you'd strike a girl who just helped you."

Uryū quickly capitalized on the giant's pain, and shot the giant in his Soul Sleep and Chain, destroying his Shinigami powers and sending him flying into the distance. "Be glad I am letting you live." He then turned to Orihime. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Orihime said, lightly shaken. "But… what is that?" She asked, admiring the bird.

"That is Ichigo's familiar," he answered, as it sat on Orihime's head. He then frowned a bit. "Orihime, you shouldn't have healed him earlier."

Orihime stared down. "I didn't think he'd attack us like that after what you did… and Jidanbō was rather nice. They're similar, so I thought…"

"Fair point." Uryū pointed out, "But don't think everyone here will be so grateful; we _are_ invading, after all."

Orihime nodded solemnly, before clapping her hands against her cheeks. "Right! Let's go!"

* * *

 **With Ichigo…**

"Prepare to die- awk!"

Ichigo sighed as another Shinigami jumped him, only to be swatted aside by a kick.

 **"These are nothing but weaklings. They all have gone down in one measly punch or kick."** Restia said, disappointed at them.

"Would you rather someone capable of killing us show up?" Ichigo said incredulously.

 **"Yes!"** Restia replied confidently.

"Seriously!?" Ganju snapped dumbfoundedly, while Ichigo's expression wasn't much better.

 **"What?"** Restia shot back. **"You have to keep your skills up, and you can't do that by swatting these _flees_ around. Beside, these weaklings' yells are annoying."**

"I'd rather keep my skills up in Dojo…" Ichigo replied, crossing a corner.

"Hey!" A voice called out, drawing Ichigo's and Ganju's attention. "Get them!"

They turned to see a few dozen foot soldiers rushing them. Ichigo, with a bland look on his face, raised his left hand. **"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!"** A red beam shot out of Ichigo's hand, which sent all of the Shinigami flying in different directions.

"Although this _is_ really getting annoying," Ichigo admitted.

A squeak of fear caught their attention.

Ichigo blinked, as he saw a short boy looked at the two in terror.

"Um..." The Shinigami muttered, "You're the Ryoka running around the Seireitei, are you?"

"Yes, we are," Ichigo stated. "I'd rather not waste anymore foot soldiers, so could you move aside?"

"Do you seriously think that will work?" Ganju said, incredulously.

"It's worth a try," Ichigo argued. "Rukia is going to be pissed at me for injuring as many people as I have already."

"...wait." The Shinigami paused, wondering if he heard that right. "Rukia? _Rukia_ _Kuchiki_?"

"You know her?" Ichigo asked.

"N-Not really." The Shinigami admitted, "I just talked to her during my janitor work."

"Wait!" Ganju roared. "That means you can get us the Shrine of Penitence, right?"

"Um… yes?" Hanataro gulped, starting to think he most likely wasn't getting out of this.

"No, you won't get out of this, and _no_ , I didn't read your mind. You are just too easy to read. Now, lead the way."

"O-Okay…" the Shinigami moaned, now knowing he definitely wasn't getting out of this.

* * *

"Is this all of the Lieutenants?" Yasochika asked.

"Except for Yachiru," Lieutenant Hinamori answered. "Give us the report. What's happening out there?"

"The Ryokas have been seen at many different areas."

"Where?" Iba asked.

"In the 11th Division, sights of a black-haired Shinigami, in black Yukata and red clock, who is a _dual wielder_ , defeated multiple dozen Shinigami with just kicking and punching them just once," Yasochika stated. "Sources believe he also defeated Ikkaku Madarame of the 3rd Seat and Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 5th. Both are being treated at the 4th Division as we speak."

Needless to say, the other Shinigami were alarmed with this news. What they sensed seemed like a problem, yes, but _two_ seated members down so quickly? And said Ryoka being a duel wielder!

"Such damage in just a few hours," Isane stated.

"Tch." Omaeda snorted. "The 11th Division is really slipping."

"They seem to be heading this way, but we cannot sense their Reiatsu at the moment, so their whereabouts are unknown," Yasochika added.

Renji frowned, thinking, _'I don't know who he is, but I think I know where he's going!'_

"Obviously, our intelligence needs work," Rangiku stated.

"Now that I think of it, our 4th Seat has been missing for a while," Iba added.

"Wait, the 'Wind Scythe' was defeated?" Shuhei asked incredulously.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kira snapped in confusion.

"I guess we have a real problem with a dual wielder on our hands, right, Renji?" Hinamori turned to where she thought Renji was, only to find herself speaking to thin air. "Where did he...?"

* * *

 **With Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro…**

"Sewers." Ganju moaned. "It had to be SEWERS!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. "We were running into Shinigamis left and right before! This way, we can go without getting more attention than we already have! Especially with that stupid firework display of yours!"

"This still sucks!" Ganju argued. "You can't deny that!"

"OK, fair point." Ichigo agreed. "How do you stand this stench anyway, Hanataro?"

"We, 4th Division Shinigamis, usually get stuck with grunt work due to us only being good at healing and medical care, and people rarely get injured up here," Hanataro stated. "Well, not counting when an 11th Division member cuts someone for something trivial."

"Yeah, I noticed those guys seem kind of stab-happy," Ganju added.

 **"They were so _weak_ ,"** Restia said. **"They would've made a good warm-up if we ran into a Captain."**

"Restia, I love you…" Ichigo started saying with love.

 **"I love you too, Ichigo,"** Restia replied warmly.

"…BUT STOP JINXING US!" He roared.

 **"Aww, but then there will be no fun!"** She replied, pouting.

"Hanataro?" Ichigo asked slowly, ignoring her. "You said earlier you'd heard about me from Rukia. What did that midget tell you about me?"

Hanataro blushed. "Well… before she was brought to the Senzaikyū, Rukia-sama was interred in the Sixth Division barracks, where I was assigned janitorial duty. She was incredibly nice for a Noble, I thought she wouldn't even look at me, and yet, she called me over for someone to talk to," he said dreamily. "She didn't even want me to call her 'Miss Kuchiki', she just wanted 'Rukia'."

 **"Yep, sounds just like the midget we know,"** Restia said.

"Her voice was so gentle, and her demeanour so kind. She talked about the living world for so long." Hanataro said. "About juice boxes, TV. But mostly... she talked about you, and your friends Kurosaki-san. She said, she could trust you all with her life if she needed it, despite only knowing you all for a few months." He continued, "But she told me because she pushed you to do her job, she may have as well sentenced to you to execution as well by the Central 46, and that seems to bring her even more pain than her impending execution. She is really kind."

 **"Yeah... she is,"** Restia said. **"For that info, I'll support you with your super-obvious crush on her. Count on me."**

"I-I-I-I D-D-D-DON'T…!" He stammered furiously, his face red enough to nearly illuminate the dark tunnel.

Mercifully for him, after some time, they reached the exit, so Restia's teasing stopped. Getting out of the sewer, they were met by a thick mist covering the area. "The coast is clear," Ichigo said, after doing a quick 360°. "You guys can come up."

"Fresh air!" Ganju roared. "Finally!"

"There!" Hanataro stated, pointing to the white tower in the distance. "The Shrine of Penitence. I'm afraid this is as far as you get with the sewers."

"Well, then, let's go," Ichigo said, walking up to the stairs, before suddenly freezing as he felt a wave of powerful Reiatsu slowly wash over him. "Guys, hold up! I can feel it – someone's out there!"

Slowly descending from the steps of the building in front of them was a Shinigami with long, vivid red hair and black tattoos over his eyes. He slowly lifted the visor he was wearing, revealing brown eyes. "So, you are the one who defeated Ikkaku," Renji said, smirking.

"Sure did," Ichigo answered with his own smirk.

"Impressive, but this is the end of the line," the lieutenant declared.

"We'll see about that," Ichigo taunted back.

"Who is this guy?" Ganju blinked. "His power is even greater than the seated members we bumped into."

"Oh, nooo..." Hanataro gasped in terror. "That's Renji Abarai! The Lieutenant of Squad 6."

"Lieutenant?" Ganju gaped. "Shit! Ichigo, we- What are you doing?!"

"Clearing the path," Ichigo said, walking towards Renji.

"You fool." Renji snarled. "You are going to die here! I can guess as much you are the one who stole Rukia's power! I'm going to kill you for that! As long as you live, Rukia will never recover her powers!"

"Why would you care after _you all_ sentenced her to death?!" Ichigo yelled, charging at Renji and swinging Vorpal Sword with full force, barely giving his opponent time to get his Zanpakutō drawn in time to block it.

The red-haired Shinigami moved to retaliate, his Zanpakutō's name coming out of him. **_" Howl, Zabimaru!"_**

* * *

 **With Uryū and Orihime…**

Orihime and Uryū paused as they felt a surge of Ichigo's Reiatsu in the distance. "I think Ichigo ran into someone tough… _again,_ " she gulped.

"You could say that again," Uryū growled, recognizing the Reiatsu of the guy Ichigo's fighting. "It is one of the Shinigamis who came and took Rukia."

Her eyes widened, "Should we go help?"

"He doesn't really need our strength, but let's go and meet up with him." Uryū started sprinting to the location of the tower, leading his female teammate.

* * *

 **With Kenpachi and Yachiru…**

Yachiru grinned, as she felt Ichigo's Reiatsu on the rise again. "Ken-chan!" She ordered, "Over there! The Ryoka's fighting again! Against Renji this time!"

Kenpachi grinned, rushing off even faster than before. "This Ryoka seems to be one-upping himself again and again. He may truly be a worthy opponent."

* * *

 **With Ichigo…**

\- Clang!

Terminus Est clashed against Zabimaru with incredible force, the shockwave alone blowing dust in the air. Renji jumped back and swung his blade, extending and shooting it at Ichigo, who merely sidestepped it before swatting away the follow-up slice with Vorpal Sword.

Renji recalled his blade, then was forced to duck under a blast of energy from the sword.

"Amazing!" Hanataro gaped. "He's completely overpowering Lieutenant Abarai! What kind of human is he?!"

"I'm starting to wonder myself," Ganju stated.

"But I guess… it is expected from a dual wielder," Hanatoro said, looking at the fight.

"I am Renji Abarai. What is your name?" Renji suddenly asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo answered, formally introducing themselves this time.

"So, tell me, Ichigo!" Renji said. "Do you really think you can rescue Rukia?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation. "If I don't, I won't be here."

"Even if you defeat me here, there are still 11 lieutenants left," Renji explained. "And above them, there are 13 captains. You'll have to defeat us all to rescue Rukia."

"I don't care how many lieutenants and captains there are," Ichigo said. "No one will stop me."

"You are completely crazy…" Renji taunted.

 **"No, he is _confident._ Send in every Captain here, and we'll cut them all down,"** Restia proudly declared.

Ichigo took the opening made by Renji's shock at Restia's taunt, swinging Terminus Est down on Zabimaru.

Renji paled. "I can't dodge this!"

\- Boom!

An explosion rocked the area as the blast hit, sending Renji flying. "Fuck!" He roared, spinning in the air to land on his feet.

"You are a strong opponent," Ichigo stated. "Aside from Ikkaku, that is."

"You seem to think you already know my strength just by having fought me for a few moments!" Renji growled. "I _will_ kill you even if I die!"

"Well, so much for that. You haven't even been able to make a scratch on me," Ichigo taunted. "Useless, just like how you are to Rukia!"

"Allow me to fix that!" Renji roared angrily, clearly letting the taunts getting to him, jumping in the air and swinging Zabimaru down.

Ichigo rolled to the side, trying to slash at where Renji was falling, only for him to suddenly blur from view, trying to catch him off guard by using Shunpō and appeared behind him, bringing down Zabimaru on him. But what he didn't expect was for Ichigo to vanish and reappear behind him, slashing at Renji's back.

Renji stumbled a few steps as he looked at Ichigo in shock. "W-Wah- H-how-"

"Don't think you are the only one who knows Shunpō," Ichigo said, swinging his sword and getting the blood off of Vorpal Sword.

"This is all your fault!" Renji roared. "If it weren't for you, Rukia wouldn't be going through all this!"

Ichigo slashed upwards, deflecting Zabimaru and jumping upwards to clash with Renji in mid-air. As the two fell, their blades countered and parried each other in an attempt to cut their respective owners.

"My word…" Hanataro gaped. "Those two are so strong."

"No, Ichigo is way stronger," Ganju corrected.

Zabimaru extended yet again, charging down Ichigo with murderous intent. Terminus Est met the other Zanpakutō 's blade, deflecting it yet again. By now, numerous injuries were on Renji, while Ichigo was completely fine. Of course, the former's intricate blade and unusual swordsmanship meant it did glance the magus here and there, but none managed to even pierce his Reiatsu defence to scratch him.

"Is that all you have?" Ichigo asked. "You claim to want to kill me, and is _this_ all you can muster?" Ichigo then smirked as he lunched forward and swung Vorpal Sword ferociously.

Renji scowled, as he dodged another crushing blow from the Ryoka. "Damn, how could a _human_ be so strong to match a Lieutenant?!" He used Shunpō again, trying to get some distance between them, but Ichigo saw through him and Shunpō'd behind him in return, slashing at Renji again, spilling more blood.

"Damn it!" Renji gasped, having difficulty even raising Zabimaru with the increasingly numerous and gaping wounds on his back. "This is your fault! If you never existed, Rukia would've had never been in that situation at all!"

"You idiot! It is because of _your_ corrupted government we are here to save her!" Ichigo shot back, swinging Terminus Est as well.

"And what happens if you or one of your friends die saving her? She accepted her fate to save your worthless life! Can you possibly imagine the pain she would feel after you threw it away!?" Renji roared.

"I will defeat everyone who will stand in my way, and all of us will go back home alive."

 _"Empty promises!"_ Renji hotly declared, tears forming in his eyes. _"Easy to state!"_

"I have _never_ , in my whole life…" Vorpal Sword and Zabimaru clashed yet again. "…thought of any promises as easy or light!"

"How could you stand there and declare a pipe-dream like defeating all of the captains so easily, then?!"

"It's not easy. I worked really hard to become this strong. I made myself better one day at a time, through training which could and _would_ kill anyone without the resolve to see through to the end."

A shockwave which rocked the area came from the duelling Shinigami, Renji's red fighting against Ichigo's black and white. Soon, though, the light grew to blind anyone who didn't shield their eyes.

And yet, as soon as that happened, the black and white won out. A second shockwave knocked Ganju and Hanataro off their feet, as Renji, with his now-broken sword, flew through the air.

As he was sailing through the air, Renji could feel his strength and will to fight rapidly dwindling away, hitting the floor with a thud. "He beat me..."

"He... He won!" Hanataro cheered. "Ichigo won!"

"Yeah, I won. Was that a good enough warm-up for you, my dear Restia?"

 **"Hmm…"** Restia agreed, **"Just barely."**

"Heh." Renji chuckled, causing the others to look at him. "You... you _really_ think you can save Rukia?"

"He's getting back up!" Ganju was alarmed.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? _Yes_ ," Ichigo stated proudly.

"Well, then, I can't stop you," Renji said. "And _hopefully,_ no one else can either."

"Did you even want to stop us?" Ganju asked.

"No... not really," Renji said. "I was just scared of getting my hopes up." He stumbled forward, coughing up more blood. "Ichigo... Can you promise me something? Do what I couldn't. Defeat my captain, Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and save Rukia. Please!"

"I give you my word, no harm will come to her. I will save her." Ichigo said seriously.

"Thank... you..." And with that, Renji dropped onto the floor.

"H-Hey… This guy, is he..." Ganju paled.

"N-no, he's okay," Hanataro stated, checking his vitals. "Though he has lost a lot of blood. A Class 2 haemorrhage."

Ichigo blinked, before praised, "You deduced that so quickly. It seems you are a good doctor."

Hanataro blushed. "I am a member of Squad 4, I'm pretty good with these things. I think a few sessions of healing Kidō in a safe space will be enough to heal him completely."

"Well, leave him to your squad for the finishing touches, because I sense some Shinigamis coming here," Ichigo announced.

"Let's make a run for it!" Ganju yelled, taking a head-start, and Ichigo and Hanataro followed him.

The magus's senses were right, as suddenly, a group of Shinigami appeared, led by Lieutenant Kira. When Kira saw Renji's state, he immediately began casting healing Kidō on his wound and Shunpō'ed him to the Fourth Division. "Hang in there, Renji…!"

Ichigo's group was making their way to Rukia's cell, when something alerted his senses. The familiar Ichigo sent to Chad was destroyed just now.

 _"That Reiatsu… It's Chad's, and he's exerting a huge amount of it."_

 ** _"Yeah, and there's that other unknown Shinigami Reiatsu near him, and it's huge – definitely a high-classed Captain."_** Restia noted.

 ** _"Chad is no match for him. At this rate, he will die."_** Est informed.

Dread filled Ichigo's heart as he stopped running.

"Hey! Ichigo, what is it?" Ganju asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just going to check something out for a second. I'll be back soon – I've got a lock on both of your Reiatsus, so I'll be able to find you guys; now, hurry up and go, I'll see you soon!" As Ichigo spoke, he vanished using Shunpō.

His eyes narrowed in worry, speeding up, because he came here with the intent of protecting everyone who came with him…

 _Everyone_.

* * *

 **With Chad…**

 _'Man… this guy's tough!'_

Chad took deep breaths, as he managed to pull himself up from the attack he had suffered from. He looked up towards his opponent – a rather flamboyant man in a pink Kimono and a straw hat on his head. He had a cut on his right side of the cheek and a small hole in his right shoulder, with a medium-sized of gash on his left side of chest thanks to **Knight of Stork's Zelle** and **Degen.**

Chad sighed. He couldn't let Ichigo down like this! Leaning heavily upon his knee, he managed to heave himself upwards onto his feet. He just couldn't lie down a die, now that Ichigo needed him. _'I told Ichigo I will help him save Rukia, so I_ can't _fall until we've saved her.'_

"My, my… you're quite the tough cookie now, aren't you? Just like that beautiful bird was," Kyoraku spoke lazily as he sheathed his blades. He regretted having to use them against an opponent who didn't have a chance against him from the start, but he regretted even more destroying that beautiful bird… He really liked it when he first saw it!

The captain began to walk towards Chad's shaking body, a sad look on his face as he came closer.

Chad looked at the woman beside the… 'unique' captain – a smart-looking secretary with glasses, who also seemed rather indifferent to what was happening at the moment. He hated how weak he was, he hated it! He needed to be strong, he needed to be brave.

He needed to protect his friends!

He pulled together whatever Reiatsu he had left into _Brazo Derecha de Gigante_ and charged forward for one final attack. If he was going to end it here, he was going to make sure he had at least caused a dent within the forces of the Seireitei, so Ichigo and his friends had a better chance at surviving.

Kyoraku sighed as he once again was forced to unsheathe his blades. He had thought the cut he had placed on the giant's chest would have incapacitated the man.

However, before either combatant could reach each other, a blast of black Reiatsu crashed into the ground between the two, causing a huge amount of dust to blow upwards, shielding whatever crashed from view.

But Chad recognized the Reiatsu within it, and his eyes widened as he realized who it was. _'What's he doing here? Did he come here to save me?'_

"You sure got yourself in a tight spot, my friend." The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo Kurosaki standing in a small crater where he landed, Terminus Est pointed straight at the Shinigami Captain.

Silence is all that's left as all the people in the area as shocked at Ichigo's appearance.

"I-Ichigo… what are you doing here?" Chad asked as he fell to his knees, his last amounts of energy leaving him. However, before he could fall on his face, Ichigo was in front of his friend, placing his body underneath's Chad's huge one to prevent it. He took a second to check the latter over, his eyes narrowing dangerously when he saw the deep red slash on the Giant's chest.

Nanao's eyes were widened at Ryoka being a dual wielder, while Kyoraku's eyes opened wide at his appearance. _'I know it's not him, but… he looks exactly lik-'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a bone-chilling glare. Ichigo looked towards the strange man across the battlefield, sending shivers down both his and the woman's spine.

" _Damn you_ …" Ichigo's voice was like venom, as he hefted the huge teenager onto his shoulders easily.

The woman near the man seemed affronted as she took a daring step forward. "Damn _us_? Damn _you_ for invading our home! What right do you have to do all of this?!"

Ichigo levelled his glare and Reiatsu solely on her, and felt satisfaction when her bravery seemed to evaporate as she dropped on the ground from its pressure, finding it impossible to even breathe. "We didn't come here to mindlessly attack; we came here because your stupid laws have condemned one of my friends!"

Kyoraku came in front of her Lieutenant, trying to protect her from the pressure. "Whilst I am sorry the lovely Kuchiki-san has to die, she still did ignore the law of giving her Shinigami powers to someone else".

Ichigo was angry at how stupid these people were, almost to point of growling. However, he couldn't waste time here talking to what essentially was a brick wall – he needed to get Chad to Hanataro, who could heal him. Before he could run, the captain in-front of him disappeared and reappeared in-front of Ichigo, bringing his blades downwards towards them.

The woman, the man, and Chad himself thought that was it – Ichigo couldn't have possibly been strong or fast enough to block that attack.

So, when Ichigo brought Terminus Est up and block the man's attack with extreme ease, even though he was carrying Chad, it was safe to say everyone was gobsmacked – the man was so shocked, he didn't react in time when Ichigo kicked outwards with his Reinforced foot, causing him to throw up blood, as he was thrown on the wall, destroying it completely.

The silence was deafening, whilst the man and the woman took a second to catch their bearings. One of the Ryokas had enough Reiatsu to block a captain's sealed blade with his own without trouble!

Before anyone could say anything, Ichigo pointed Terminus Est upwards and swung it down – everyone expected him to aim it at Kyoraku, but he proved them wrong again when he pointed it at the woman at the last second, before a huge amount of bright white Reiatsu flew from his blade.

The attack was so quick the woman closed her eyes, preparing for the pain – or worse, death – at the power of the attack. However, she never felt it as when her captain came just in time to get her out of the way of the attack. It certainly would have taken her life, as it easily destroyed 13 buildings in its way behind her.

Nanao's eyes were widened at the damage and chaos, shaking at how close she was to death today. She then turned to look at her captain, who was focused on the thing in front of him, before she realized Ichigo and Chad had retreated from the battle.

"Whoa! That boy's pretty darn fast _and_ powerful, I think he cracked a rib of mine!" The man turned around and smiled cheekily, wiping the blood from his mouth, which he coughed up when Ichigo kicked him.

"CAPTAIN! Why aren't you chasing after them?"

The captain turned to his Lieutenant and smiled. "Well… Nanao-chan, _I see no reason to_. I'm sure we'll see that guy again soon. Now, c'mon, we need to go Squad 4! That bird was powerful, as much as it was beautiful." He shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the pain. "Besides, I also want to talk to Yama-jii. I feel like I need to ask him something rather important."

* * *

Ichigo ran, as fast as he can, unable to afford the slightest second of slowing down. Because every second he wasted was just another second one of his best friends came closer to death. He needed to get to Hanataro _now_ – otherwise, he friend wouldn't make it.

 _'C'mon, I'm almost there… just hold on, Chad!'_

 **"Ichigo! Stop panicking and calm yourself!"** Restia said.

 **"He will be fine; don't worry, panicking won't help you,"** Est said.

"You are right," Ichigo said, getting control over his emotions.

Almost teleporting, Ichigo appeared in-front of Ganju and Hanataro. Not wasting a second, he turned to the healer and gently placed Chad on the ground in front of the man. "Hanataro, please heal him!"

Hanataro, still shocked at Ichigo's sudden appearance, only managed to nod silently, lowering himself to his knees and started to emit a slight glow from his hands, as he began to work on healing Ichigo's friend. Ichigo sighed in relief, knowing his friend was at least safe for now.

When Ganju opened his mouth and was about to say something, he was interrupted by a strange pink-haired kid kicking him in the face, knocking the fireworks expert out. The event was too shocking, it was as if Ichigo, Restia, and Est just watched it happened in slow motion.

 _"We are not hallucinating, are we?"_ He asked in disbelief.

 ** _"No… Ichigo. I don't_** **think _we are."_** Restia answered.

 _"So, I am correct in seeing a grown man get drop-kicked into unconsciousness by someone who looks like a_ toddler _?"_

 ** _"Yes, we did,"_** Est answered in a somewhat excited tone.

 _"Can I tell you two something?"_

 ** _"Go ahead,"_** Restia said.

 _"I really,_ really _hate this place…"_

 ** _"Same here."_** Restia mimicked.

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Captains vs Ryokas_**

 ** _See You All in The Next Chapter_**


	11. Captains vs Ryokas

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Fate Series or their characters they belong to their respective owners._**

 ** _Beta Tester: ekaterina016_**

 ** _A.N- Well sorry to make you all wait so long for this chapter, as I said in the notice before I had exams last month and then I took a week's rest after that, you guys understand right when you want to do nothing more than laze in the bed after the exams._**

 ** _Now on with the story._ **

* * *

**_Chapter 11:_** **_Captains vs Ryokas_ **

* * *

Uryū Ishida scowled at the idea Ichigo had come up with. The Shinigami uniform had helped them tremendously in disguise, as they had passed countless Shinigamis and none of them even looked back at them twice. He reluctantly had to agree this idea was a good one, and as they were keeping a low profile, Uryū it was a good idea to keep Knight of Stork hidden inside Orihime's robes.

"Heeeyyy..." A voice came from behind.

Uryū and Orihime both looked behind them to see a heavily built, and very clearly drunk, Shinigami stumbling towards them.

"Hold it there!" The Shinigami said. "What're you doing here?"

"Er..." Orihime mumbled. "We're heading to the Shrine of Pertinence."

"Why? And what squad are ya' from?"

 _'He's getting suspicious. Not good,'_ Uryū thought before replying. "We're from the 12th Squad, and we're checking the seals on the prisoner."

"What seals?" The man snapped. "I thought that Kuchiki girl lost her powers?"

"W-Well… that's b-because…" Orihime stuttered. "We're ensuring she doesn't regain them."

"Oh." The Shinigami stopped his interrogation. "Well, then, you guys better go on your way."

Orihime sighed in relief, before beaming back. "We sure wi-"

"Hey!" Another voice came from behind.

 _'Oh, come on!'_ Uryū thought, as more Shinigamis hurried down the street.

"We've been looking all over for you two," one of the Shinigami said.

 _'Looking for us?'_ The two thought. Uryū, in particular, saw a big red flag waving in his face. _'Do they know?'_

"We saw you got lost, but it's best not to be going alone with all the Ryokas running around," another said.

"We should get back to the quarters were it's safe," yet another added.

"Oh, no, we're on a night-time mission from the captain!" Orihime said, her face slightly panicky.

"I'm sure it can wait till morni-"

\- Boom!

It was only Orihime's reflexes which stopped the both of them from getting blown to cinders, a shield forming to them from the kamikaze soldiers.

"How disappointing." A cold, slightly nasal voice was heard, putting Uryū on edge. "I had thought that would damage them enough for capture."

"H-He bl-blew them up..." Orihime said, shocked. "Wh-What kind of…They b-barely had a ch-chance t-to catch us..."

A man walked out the smoke with black-and-white face paint. Clearly, he's a captain because he's wearing the signature white uniform, but his extravagant gold ornaments over his chin and ears, and a strange hat which extended to two points over the Shinigami's right shoulder, were unique.

"Hello," the captain said with a dark smirk, strolling over to the terrified teens. "I am the Captain of the Twelfth Division, and the Second President of the Shinigami Research Institute of Technology. Mayuri Kurotsuchi." His smirk turned sadistic. "And I'd love to dissect you."

* * *

 **With Ichigo…**

"So, you're one of them Ryoka we talked about in the captains' meeting, eh?"

Even though Ichigo hadn't seen the person the voice was connected to, he already knew he was going to hate the person. Turing behind him, he saw the most intimidating person in the Soul Realm standing behind his companions, his sword dangling threateningly close to Hanataro and Chad.

Dashing forward, he grabbed the captain by the face, and threw him instantly over his shoulder with all of his strength. A resounding crash and boom was the noise signalled the man's landing. Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself – anger brings nothing but stupid mistakes and dangerous actions. "You okay, Hanataro?"

The boy in question nodded, his jaws practically touching the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS GREAT! I just know this fight will be a freaking BLAST!"

Ichigo slowly turned to the tallest man he had ever seen, and sighed when the little kid from before hopped onto the man's shoulder.

 ** _"Damn it, can't anyone in this place not have a stupid quirk for once?!"_** Restia asked.

 _"Wait, what was Baldie's and Pineapple's quirks?"_ Ichigo asked, confused.

 ** _"Ikkaku's head was so well waxed you could see your reflection in his head, and Renji's hair is even more red than Shirou's and is shaped like a pineapple! Need I go on?"_**

 ** _"There is Ganju and Kūkaku as well,"_** Est added.

 _"Hmm, you have a point there…"_

The small child on the giant's shoulder spoke, "AH-HA! Ken-chan's found a friend! What's your name, girly boy?"

Ichigo ignored the insult to his long hair – solely because she was just a kid – and answered, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The small girl exploded in happiness, hopping off from 'Ken-chan's' shoulder and landed on his, before hugging the side of his head viciously.

Ichigo heard his spirits giggling in his mind.

"Alright, Yachiru, that's enough, I wanna' fight him!"

"Awww…! Okay, Ken-chan!" Yachiru gave one last hug and then jumped back onto the big man's shoulder, and all Ichigo could do was stare in bewilderment.

 _"I am still in enemy territory right?"_ He asked, confused.

 ** _"Last time I checked, Ichigo, that's correct. Why?"_** Restia asked.

 _"Just wondering why she hugged me."_

 ** _"That is indeed a mystery…"_**

"Hey, Ichigo! Fight me!"

Ichigo shook his head to clear it and levelled a glare at the man. "No," he bluntly refused.

The man frowned slightly, as Yachiru pouted cutely on his shoulder. "Well, then, what will it take you to fight me?"

Ichigo and Restia had to do a double take. Was this man offering him something just to fight him? "Are you serious?"

The man grinned sadistically and nodded.

"Well, let's start with your names, and why you want to fight me?"

The man shrugged. "Name's Kenpachi Zakari, Captain of the 11th Division. The little brat is Yachiru Kusajishi, my lieutenant. I wanna' fight you because you beat Ikkaku in three minutes; that means you must be strong, I wanna' see if that's true, so fight me!"

Yachiru swatted Kenpachi's head when he called her 'brat', but smiled happily at his declaration and waved her arms in excitement. "YAY! Ken-chan and Berry-chan are going to fight!"

 ** _"These people are out of their minds –_** **_no doubt about that,"_** Restia said.

 _"I agree with you completely, but I think I have an idea,"_ Ichigo thought. _"Just watch."_

"Okay, then, I'll fight you for one thing, okay?"

"Yes, yes, hurry up and say it, I'll do it after we fight!"

"When I win, I want you to join our side in saving Rukia Kuchiki."

Silence strikes everyone at Ichigo's bold request. **" _I-I don't think that will work, Ichigo…"_** Restia said, sweatdropping.

But she was soon proven wrong as Kenpachi began to howl with laughter. "Oh! I am just gonna' love this fight. Sure, kid, even if you just give me decent fight, I'll help ya'!"

 ** _"Seriously!? It worked!? Just like that!"_** Restia said, bewildered.

Ichigo nods. "Okay, then, let's fight!"

"Ichigo-san, don't! That's Captain Kenpachi, said to be the strongest captain outside of the Head Captain! You don't stand a chance!"

Ichigo stood on after Hanataro's due warning, simply standing there in silence, until finally he spoke calmly and clearly. "So… what you are saying is… if I beat this guy, I can beat any of the other captains?"

"What? No, I'm saying you can't win!"

Ichigo turns his head to look at his companions, noticing Chad had stabilised, and he smiled slightly at them. "Don't worry, I'll beat this guy, and then we get his help. What could go wrong?"

"Yachiru, leave us, I wanna' enjoy this fight to the fullest!"

"Oh, fine!" The little Lieutenant blows a raspberry kiss at Kenpachi, and then jumped over to Ichigo's companions, landing on Ganju's chest and poking his unconscious face.

Even as Ichigo was in a potentially lethal position, he couldn't stop the small chuckle escaping from his mouth at that sight.

"Please hold on for one second." A calm and quiet voice spoke.

Ichigo turned to the voice, and was surprised to see two new people in the area, both of them women. But his eyes stayed mostly on the woman with the captain's Haori.

 _"Taking two Captains on the same time will be a bit difficult if I hold back."_

 ** _"_** ** _Keep your guard on; she is dangerous,"_** Est warned.

 ** _"She doesn't look like she wants to fight. Look, she hasn't drawn her sword; let's take the wait and see approach."_** Restia suggested, to which he agreed.

"Tch, what are you doing here?" Kenpachi asked, annoyed.

The woman looked at Kenpachi and smiled slightly, and Ichigo, along with Restia, for some reason felt dread from just seeing the smile, never mind having the smile placed on them.

"I am simply here to make sure no one dies," she said kindly as her eyes briefly looked at Ichigo.

 _"What was up with that smile! I never thought anyone other than **her** could smile so _creepily _like that!"_ Ichigo said, shocked.

 ** _"Yeah, it was on the same level as Rin's,"_** Restia added, shivering.

"I am to assume you are the Ryoka named Kurosaki Ichigo aren't you?"

Ichigo was almost taken back by the politeness the enemy Captain held towards him, it was a welcome change from the usual hostility. "I am, and if you know my name, I hope I can know yours in return."

The woman smiles at Ichigo's polite request, as she nodded. "My name is Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division. The young lady beside me is my lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane." Isane blushed as she nodded from her introduction.

Ichigo's face lighted up. "Fourth Squad? Then I request to you to check on my friend. Hanataro has stabilised him, but I'd like to make sure he was okay… if that's alright with you."

Unohana continues to smile, but with a puzzled look crossing her face. "I am your enemy. Why would I heal an enemy member?"

"Because your squad is the medical squad, and as a medic, it is your sworn duty to treat any injured person, be it friend or foe."

Unohana's look ceased, as she smiled brighter. "Ah, it seems you have some knowledge of the art of healing, am I correct?"

Ichigo blushed at the guess but nodded all the same. "Yes, back in the World of the Living. I help out at a medical clinic in my spare time."

Unohana nodded pleasantly as she walked over to his companions. Ganju, who had awakened recently, took a nervous step forward, but was stopped by Ichigo's look. Hanataro blushed at his Captain's praise at his job well done. Unohana beckoned Isane over and they both begin to check over the giant for any lasting wounds or any wounds Hanataro could've missed.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CAN WE FIGHT NOW!?"

Ichigo turned back to Kenpachi and nodded, and was suddenly in front of the huge man in a second. Kenpachi grinned happily as he brought down his jagged blade with one hand, and Ichigo waited for the last moment before using his arm to push away the blade-wielding arm. He then followed up with a vicious palm strike, which caused Kenpachi to fly back into the stair leading to the spire. Once again, everyone present was shocked at the skill displayed to push back a captain.

However, the laughter from said captain was unsurprising, as he charged from the hole he created in the stairs unscathed. He was on Ichigo within a matter of seconds, once again swinging his blade downwards.

Ichigo frowned, if it was him who had made the same mistake twice, his teachers would have punished him severely for it. He pushed away the captain's bladed arm once again, but instead of attacking him with his hand, Ichigo quickly unsheathed Terminus Est from his waist in a devastating upwards slash, which connected with Kenpachi's body and sliced the man from the foot into his shoulder.

Meanwhile, the onlookers were shocked into disbelief, as this strange Ryoka had manage to cut the so-called invincible captain. Unohana's eyes opened slightly from their near-closed state after deeming Chad fully healed. _'This Ichigo person is… curious… He risks his life just to save one person… Kurosaki Ichigo, what is it you fight for?'_ She thought as her eyes were glued to him.

Once again, laughter was what brings everyone back from their thoughts, as Kenpachi stumbled back slightly from the devastating slash and laughed like a maniac.

Ichigo stared, shocked as the man seemingly laughed at an attack which almost killed his third seat. _'What is this guy?'_ He thought, shocked.

 ** _"Calm down, Ichigo! Just keep calm and keep use his obvious uncaring of his well-being against him!"_** Restia said.

Ichigo nodded, as he pulled Vorpal Sword and refocused his mind on the battle.

"This is awesome! It's been so long since I've been cut!" Kenpachi looked at Ichigo with an insane grin, as he reached up to his eye patch.

Unohana gasped in surprise. _'He's going for **that** so soon? Just how strong is this Ryoka? Is it possible he is related to him… this Ryoka who is like a mirror image of him?' _She thought, her mind was running through all possibilities.

"This is great! So soon into the battle and I have to do this! Ichigo Kurosaki, you're one strong guy!" The crazy captain laughed as he gripped the eye patch, and in one swift tug, teared it straight off.

As soon as he did that, Ichigo and Restia realised that eye patch was far from a normal one, and was a type of limiter. Yellow, unstable Reiatsu broke forth and created a huge pillar, which broke off into the air, seemingly unending.

Everyone, except for Ichigo and Unohana, were crushed to the ground.

Ichigo took a second to see his friends being crushed by the guy's Reiatsu alone. _'I need to take this someplace else! With Chad just being healed, he won't survive the pressure.'_

 ** _"I have to agree with that, we need to take this guy away from here… NOW!"_** Restia said.

Ichigo nodded as he readied himself, but Kenpachi's sudden appearance in front of him stopped that thought, and he was forced to jump back the completely wrong direction he wanted the battle to go.

 _"He has gotten a lot faster!"_

 ** _"But he doesn't have a style. He is just swinging wildly,"_** Est pointed out.

 ** _"Simply wait and strike. That's the best option,"_** Restia suggested.

Before Ichigo could do anything, Kenpachi was on him in moments, bringing his sword across, Ichigo hopped upwards and twisted his body to avoid the blade, whist also bringing Vorpal Sword downwards on Kenpachi's spiky head. He expected Kenpachi to jump back; surely, he understood the need for a head right?

But no, Kenpachi simply titled his head to the side and allowed the blade to strike his neck, but what surprised Ichigo the most was his blade simply bounced off of it. It was by then he realized his Reiatsu mostly acts like a protective armor. Ichigo changed tactics and kicked the man in the face, and took the opportunity when he staggered the man long enough to jump over him and headed up the stairs, knowing the crazy captain would be following. He needed to lead the man away from his friends – Hanataro had already gone unconscious from such vicious Reiatsu being near him, while Ganju and Chad were barely conscious.

Back with the others, Unohana frowned. She knew how hard it could be to be under the Captain of Squad 11's fully-released Reiatsu – it caused most captains to falter in their steps, but for some reason, Unohana didn't see any kind of scared expression when Kenpachi had ripped the eye patch on Ichigo's face. He was startled, but that was it.

 _'Kurosaki Ichigo… I'm sure if you had met any other captain, you might've had a chance, but against Kenpachi…'_ Unohana took a moment to check over those with her, glad no one had been killed from the pressure, and she was even proud of her lieutenant who managed to at least raise her head upwards when the Reiatsu struck. _'Ichigo Kurosaki… I hope you know just what you got yourself into.'_

* * *

 **With Uryū…**

Uryū summoned his spirit bow at once, shooting an arrow at the mad scientist's head.

The man, without missing a beat, craned his neck at a horrific angle to avoid the arrow, still walking towards them and observing Orihime's shield. "A defensive shield, not unlike a Bakudō #81. Interesting." The man grinned. "I'll make you an offer, girl. Why don't you come work for me as a research subject?"

This shook Orihime out of her shock, and looked over at the melted corpses strewn about, before giving Mayuri the fiercest glare one could give with tears in her eyes. " _No._ "

"Is that so?" Mayuri said, drawing his Zanpakutō. "Well, I'm afraid your compliance isn't a factor."

"Orihime, get-" Uryū started to say, only to be cut off by Mayuri suddenly advancing.

Uryū grabbed Orihime and used the Hirenkyaku to retreat backwards and upwards with her, quickly notching more arrows and launching a barrage at the face-painted captain. Orihime put her hands to her earrings, letting Tsubaki fly in case Mayuri survived that.

Her fears were not unfounded, as a figure rushed from the side, grabbing Uryū's arrow.

"What the-" Uryū balked at the female Shinigami who came from nowhere and jumped them. Unfortunately, he wasn't given any time to think, as Mayuri rushed out of the smoke and slashed at them with his released sword.

"Santen Kesshun!"

A shield popped up out of thin air and blocked the blade, to Mayuri's shock and excitement. "You can materialize this shield so quickly!" He grinned.

Orihime proceeded to swing a karate kick into Nemu's stomach to make the woman let go of Uryū. However, this had significantly less effect, as the Shinigami took the blow without so much as a flinch. Mayuri, taking advantage of Orihime's unstable balance from the kick, Shunpo'd behind to slash at her. Fortunately, Uryū was able to use Ransōtengai to yank Orihime out of the way like a puppet.

"Ransōtengai." Mayuri's eyes suddenly glittered with fascination. "No Quincy I happened upon could use that technique. You may have potential yet, boy."

"Thanks," Uryū shot back, his tone full of spite as he looked at the changed blade. It had transformed into a crooked trident with a baby head at the base.

Uryū tried to dodge the next attack, but the girl grabbing him stopped him from moving.

"Uryū-kun!" Orihime cried in panic.

Mayuri brought the blade in order to cut him, but just at that time, Knight of Stork flew outside of Orihime's robe and fired Zelle at the blade, deflecting it. Uryū, taking advantage of the opportunity when their attention was directed towards it, back-elbowed Nemu and got away from them.

"What is that?" Mayuri asked, looking at the string bird, not paying attention to the Quincy. "It looks like Ransōtengai, but it is clearly not that." His face then turned to another maniac grin. "Tonight just seems to be getting more and more interesting – two subjects like I have never seen! Oh, the experiments I can perform!"

While Mayuri was lost in his thoughts, Uryū was analysing the situation, thinking about fighting the two of them, about what might be his Zanpakutō's ability might be, and about Nemu's Zanpakutō's abilities or where her Zanpakutō is, as he didn't see it on her person. "What can be his Zanpakutō's ability?" The Quincy asked to himself, but Mayuri overheard him.

"Since your feeble mind can't tell even that much, I will do the honour of telling you. This is my Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō," Mayuri gloated. "Ashisogi Jizō severs the nerves which carry signals to and from the brain, paralyzing whatever it cuts. However…" He Shunop'd behind the Quincy and brought down the yellow blade. "The pain receptors are unaffected."

"Koten Zanshun! Santen Kesshun!"

A black orb rushed at the 12th Squad's Captain, causing him to jump back. Orihime quickly ran over to Ishida with her fairies at her side, making a shield to block any attack Mayuri might make. "Stay back!" She snapped, sending Tsubaki zooming around him.

"Tch!" Mayuri batted the fairy away with his sword, only for it to come flying back. He tried to cut it, but the white bird fired a bullet at him, making him dodge.

"Mayu-" Nemu started, only to get decked in the face, dropping to the ground.

"Wha-" Orihime, and Uryū blinked, shocked and confused by the action.

"Nemu, you dolt." Mayuri snapped, pulling her up by her hair. "How could you ignore the girl like that?"

"My apologies, Mayuri-sa-"

The apology cut off abruptly with a crunch, as Nemu was slammed into a wall.

"Stop that!" Orihime cried, visibly appalled. "What are you doing?"

"Disciplining my subordinate." Mayuri said with a raised eyebrow, as if he had been asked if water was wet. "What does it look like?"

"You can't do that!" Orihime snapped.

As if to directly taunt Orihime, Mayuri slammed Nemu's head into the wall with even greater force than before. "Hmph. What a father does to his child is no business to you, girl."

Orihime felt a huge lump in her throat. This man was treating his own daughter like dirt! She had no personal experience with parents she could remember, but she knew from the times she saw Tatsuki's mom, this was far from what should be.

Something darker than rage started to bubble in her throat as she glared at the bastard, something she had never felt in her life, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

All she knew was this guy was going down. _Hard_.

"Koten Zanshun!"

Tsubaki rushed toward Mayuri, faster than ever, and started to actually cut him.

Mayuri, having enough of the girl, the Quincy and the bird firing at him, Shunpo'd closer and striked. Orihime moved her shield to block the attack, but he had sharpened his Reaitsu and was able to cut through the shield, albeit just part of it. But before he could cut her, Uryū grabbed her and vanished using Hirenkyaku.

"To think you could get up so fast," Mayuri said in visible irritation. "You're starting to really annoy me now."

"Nothing you do can stop us; I swear on my Quincy pride!" Uryū said.

Mayuri's face fell into an annoyed grimace. "Oh, don't even _start_ with that!"

"What?" Uryū managed, thrown off by the statement.

"That 'Quincy pride'… it's all your kind talk about!" Mayuri snapped. "Do you know _why_ I know about the Ransotengai?"

The question struck Orihime and Uryū mute, prompting Mayuri to continue his rant. "I've studied every aspect of the Quincy! Every technique! Their pain tolerance! Their reaction to mental and physical stimuli!" He raged, his tirade getting truly massive. "I've cut open their very souls to see how they concentrate Reishi and mix it with their Reaitsu! I've used Ashisogi Jizō to disable the limbs of hundreds, if not _thousands_ of Quincies, to get them to use that very Ransotengai technique you use! I've even ripped their organs, one by one, and cut open their brains to see if there was any connection to their evolutionary path in wielding Reishi!"

Orihime resisted the urge to vomit.

"I've made discoveries which would go down in history! But did any of them care? _NO!_ They merely kept spouting that 'Quincy pride' bullshit!" Mayuri snarled, before mimicking the various Quincies he's tortured. _"Upon the pride of the Quincy, I will never do such a thing! I swear on the pride of the Quincy, I will not let that happen!"_

Uryū's hands started to shake.

"Pathetic! Nothing but lies and empty promises!" Mayuri roared. "Even the last Quincy I experimented on was ranting about his pride. An old fool who's named I've forgotten."

Uryū froze. _'What?!'_

Mayuri produced a piece of paper, dropping it carelessly. It fluttered to the ground, landing blank side down. Printed on it was a photograph; it... it couldn't be considered a body at that point, more like a limbless carcass and several chunks of meat and organs, bleeding over an operating table.

This time, Orihime _did_ throw up.

Uryū didn't hurl, but with the look of utter horror on his face, he might as well have. There was no way to tell, but he knew for a fact he saw his grandfather on that picture. Uryū gritted his teeth so hard, they could've broke.

He glared at the man who murdered his grandfather with vengeance in his mind. "You..." Uryū snarled, standing up, and flowing with energy.

 _'What is this?'_ Mayuri thought. _'Is he using another technique?'_

"I swear on my _Quincy Pride..._ " Uryū snarled. **_"That I'm going to kill you, YOU FILTHY VERMIN!_ "**

While this was happening, Orihime was laying sideways on the ground, feeling something bubble in her, as she wiped bile off her chin and shirt. It was something she still couldn't put her finger on at first, having never really felt this emotion before, at least not at this level.

It wasn't her fault, really – rage didn't even come _close_ to describing what she was experiencing, and she rarely even felt that. Orihime barely even registered what her body was doing anymore. She didn't notice her legs standing up on their own. She didn't hear Mayuri charge up a Kido spell, or Uryū notch an arrow on his bow.

All she felt was a feeling, a feeling she had never felt, a feeling she never wanted to feel, and she just figured out what it was.

 _Hatred._

* * *

 **With Ichigo…**

Ichigo, having ran for a minute now, stopped at his track, thinking this much distance will be enough.

"Oh? Done running are we? I can't let you escape when you made me feel so alive so soon!"

Ichigo turned to the source of the voice to see the crazy captain from before, looking as dangerous as ever standing not so far behind him, but like last time… he didn't feel any fear at all.

He brought Vorpal Sword and Terminus Est up in his stance and stared his opponent down, his eyes piercing right into Kenpachi's. "Don't judge me, I wasn't running. My friends couldn't handle your large amount of Reiatsu, so I simply decided this place would be better for a battle."

Kenpachi levelled his jagged sword on his shoulder and smirked. "Whatever you say, Ryoka…"

Kenpachi dashed forward and swung his blade across like before, and just like before, Ichigo hopped upwards and made the same attack. He tilted his neck again, expecting the blade to repeat its last performance, but was genuinely surprised when Vorpal Sword cut deeper into the side of his neck, before being viciously yanked out, causing as much damage as possible. Blood spurts everywhere, covering it entirely.

Ichigo smirked, his body lit in white and black light. "Like I said before, my friends back there couldn't take your huge amount of Reiatsu, so even I had to hold back a lot. Since we are now alone, I can let loose a little."

Kenpachi's grin could not get even more wider. "That is what I was talking about!"

"You fight alone, don't you? Your blade doesn't respond to you doesn't it?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

Kenpachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Allow me to show you what working with you partner can do!"

 _"Will you two help me?"_ Ichigo asked.

 ** _"Always! No matter what happens, we will be there to lend you our strength!"_** Est answered resolutely.

 ** _"As we have told you before, you will never fight alone as long as we are with you! Go ahead and show him the strength of the bond between us!"_** Restia said.

 _"I will."_

Kenpachi's eyes widened as he prepares his next attack, before charging his body with the raging Reiatsu surrounding him, and it exploded around him in a yellowish vortex. His power was incredible, and only a few people would be able to stand up against this kind of power.

Ichigo wasn't afraid, though – he wasn't even intimidated because he knew he wasn't fighting alone. Holding his empty hand out, he closes his eyes. He set the two blades against each other in a cross, before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. **" Destroyers of gods and demons, form blades of steel, and lend me your power! Terminus Est! Vorpal Sword!"**

His Zanpakutōs was enveloped by black-and-white light, strong enough to force Kenpachi to cover his eyes from it. When the light died down, he saw the Shikais., and couldn't help but think how beautiful the swords were, both of them radiating powerful auras.

Ichigo needed to show this loner that fighting by himself was only a way to lose in the end.

"HA, HA, HA! ICHIGO! You make me feel alive, I haven't used this much power since _her._ You might even be better than her, here's hoping!"

Ichigo frowned. "Shut up, you idiot! If you're fighting alone, you'll never beat me!"

"What? You're using your Zanpakutō's power? Are you so weak you rely on someone else?"

"It's not weakness; it's power gained from my partner, and I intend to prove that to you!"

"Heh, whatever, as long as you give me a worthwhile last attack, I don't care what that is!"

Ichigo grinned. "Remember, after I beat you, you're on my side!"

"WHATEVER, JUST ATTACK ME!"

Ichigo charged… Kenpachi charged… They charged each other…

As soon as they reached a middle point, Ichigo shouted, "Vorpal Terminus Blast!"

Radiating black and white light, Vorpal Sword and Terminus Est connected with Kenpachi's Zanpakutō first and then against his Reiatsu only for two seconds, before pushing it apart and hitting Kenpachi full-force, and then was followed up by Ichigo himself bringing his blades downwards across where he would assume Kenpachi was, but the smoke was clouding his vision. Fortunately, the sound of his blades meeting flesh confirmed his suspicions.

The smoke cleared, and Ichigo looked perfectly fine… whilst his opponent looked way less than that. His whole body was covered in foot-deep scars, and blood was practically pouring out of him at the rate of fountains. But the man was still smiling.

 _'Yep, **definitely** better than her!' _Kenpachi thought, falling onto Ichigo's shoulders. "I guess you beat me, kid… but I don't think I am much help like this, to be honest. I can't actually move my body at all."

Ichigo chuckled. "That's okay, Unohana-san should be able to heal you right up!"

"Heh, let's hope so, I want to fight again soon!"

"Maybe after we save Rukia, okay?"

"Awww… Okay…"

 _"Thank you for your help, Restia, Est."_ Ichigo thanked them, sealing the blades.

 ** _"It was nothing,"_** Est replied.

 ** _"No need for thanks,"_** Restia replied.

"So, you can't move at all?" Ichigo asked the Captain.

"Not even an inch…" He replied.

"Then how will you go back?" Ichigo asked.

"By carrying me," Kenpachi answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Now, hurry… I feel like I will die soon."

Ichigo groaned, as Restia and Est were giggling at all this.

* * *

 **With Uryū…**

Mayuri's attention was focused on the girl currently glaring at her with hateful eyes. Even while dodging the Quincy's arrows and bird's bullets, the mad scientist never took his eyes off her.

"Koten Zasshun!" Orihime roared, Tsubaki speeding to him at insane speeds.

Mayuri tried to block with Ashisogi Jizō, only for the black orb to cut through the sword and the arm holding on to it in one blow. A hiss of pain left his mouth as blood poured from the wound.

In most cases, Uryū would've been quite shocked at Orihime straight up amputating someone; however, he was feeling even more hatred for the bastard, his deeds against him and his grandfather very fresh in his mind.

A scattershot of arrows burst from his bow at Mayuri, who raised his hand in a stopping motion. " **Bakudō #81: Dankū!** "

A white barrier formed between Mayuri and the arrows, blocking them as he picked up his Zanpakutō and jabbed a needle into the remaining stump of his other arm, causing the flesh to bubble and regrow itself into a new appendage. Orihime growled, guiding the fairy to strike Mayuri again, only to miss as the captain vanished via Shunpo, reappearing on top of a wall.

" **Bakudō #62…** " Mayuri stated, a blue-white glowing rod of energy generated in his hand. " **Hyapporankan**!" The scientist chucked it at Orihime and Uryū, before it multiplied into a hundred more, all falling down on them.

Unimpressed, Orihime raises a hand, before snarled. "Santen Kesshun!" The orange shield covered both of them, blocking all of the rods coming down on them.

A combination of frustration and excitement was rushing through Mayuri at the amount – this girl would be one of the greatest specimen he would ever experiment on, he could tell that! If only he could properly pin her… Her attacking weapon was moving too fast to properly hit, and the girl herself could make that shield just as quickly.

Mayuri Shunpo'd to the side as he narrowly dodged another volley of arrows from the Quincy, only to get shot on the back by the bird, mentally noting it mostly attacks when he goes after them. He also noticed the barrier only works one way.

Right. The Quincy and the bird assisting her was a problem as well. He couldn't get close and strike with Ashisogi Jizō with that annoyance flying around, and any long range attacks would simply be blocked.

He decided to wait for the two to tire before getting a cheap shot in. He could always use his Bankai if things got _really_ bad, though he'd rather not kill such promising specimens.

Orihime was doing substantially less thinking than Mayuri, focusing only on hacking the man up as much as possible. Unfortunately, she was paying much less attention to her surroundings, and more importantly, what was behind her.

An expert chop to the back of the neck knocked Orihime out cold, dispelling the fairies immediately and turning them back to earrings.

Uryū's head whipped around to see the unconscious girl in Nemu's arms, who appears to have somehow recovered from her massive head trauma.

"Shit! Orihime!" The Quincy cried, using Hirenkyaku to get to his teammate, only to be warded off by Nemu's blade.

Uryū only had a second to see Nemu swung her sword at him, making a narrow turn and narrowly avoiding being cut by the sword. He had heard Mayuri's Zanpakutō's ability, so he didn't want to know what her Zanpakutō can do.

His ire was stoked even higher when Mayuri Shunpo'd between them and him. "About time you got up, Nemu." He scoffed. "Hurry up and carry the girl to the lab, I'll take care of this nuisance."

But just in time, Lady Luck decided to favour the Quincy.

Nemu prepared to leave with the girl, and now, Mayuri could kill the Quincy and capture the bird. Then, he could experiment with the girl's powers and on the bird to his heart's content.

But then… Zaraki just had to explode his irritatingly potent Reaitsu over the whole Seireitei, along with another unknown high captain-level Reiatsu. While he was able to shrug off getting hit by Zaraki's and the unknown's smouldering power, along with the Quincy's suddenly exploding Reiatsu level, Nemu needed a few instants for her senses to properly register what happened. And that was more than enough for the damn Quincy Ryoka to rush over, grab the girl, and knock Nemu to the ground, knocking her out. The bird then went to her and undid itself, tying her just in case if she awoke.

He was going to punish Nemu most grievously after this mess was done.

He looked over the fool, putting the girl down on the wall before turning to him. "If there is any consolation," Mayuri spoke. "This will be one of the greatest research sessions I will have when I win."

"Prepare to die," Uryū growled, ignoring him. Reishi condensing in an arrow in his hand.

Mayuri smirked. **"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!"**

Uryū growled as 6 rods of light froze him in place, arresting his movement.

Mayuri laughed mockingly. "Your power pales in comparison to my intellect!"

Uryū's eyes merely narrowed, and Mayuri almost choked on his laugh when he easily shattered 2 rods with a flare of his Reaitsu. "Did you really thought something like this will stop me?"

He had learned about the Kidō spells, while he couldn't perform then he learned about their abilities and weakness just in case like current situation.

Mayuri resisted the urge to curse, jumping back and firing another kido. " **Hadō #4: Byakurai** **!** " A blast of lightning burst from his hand, striking toward Uryū

Uryū merely shattered the rest of the Bakudō before shooting an arrow, blowing clean through the lightning bolt. It flew through the air, and Mayuri laughed. "It's fast, but still just a nuisance! I can easily dodge your strikes!" He cackled, easily evading with Shunpo.

Then he saw Uryū floating right above him, aiming another arrow.

"What?" Mayuri gaped. "How did he-?"

"Die."

"Oh, fu-!"

Then, a second arrow, launched from the air, rained down upon him and ran him through with a great explosion of blue Reiatsu.

"Apologize to your victims, and never appear before me again, and I just may spare your life," Uryū said coldly.

"FUCK IT!" Mayuri roared, now missing an arm and most of his left shoulder. "Forget live specimen! I'll kill you both and study your corpses, you cocky brat! **_BANKAI:_** ** _KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZŌ_** _!_ "

His disgusting Shikai slowly bubbled upward and outward, taking the form of a hideous and massive caterpillar with the upper body of an infant. A halo hovered over the baby's head, breathing a purple, and almost certainly poisonous, mist.

"Behold!" Mayuri gestured at the grotesque Bankai, which was breathing out a purple mist. "The mist you see is a rather potent poison, made of my blood. It works through skin contact, so don't think holding your breath will save you!"

Uryū flared his Reiatsu, driving away the poisonous cloud for a moment. This was bad. He was rather sure his high Reaitsu reserves could shrug off the effects of the poison for a while, but the same couldn't be said about Orihime.

"This might be a long shot, but it's the only chance I have, but if it fails, then…" Uryū grimaced, and then looked at his glove. "Knight of Stork, come to me!" The sting holding Nemu stayed still for a second, before undoing itself and turning back to a bird, going to him. "Change into your Degen form," he ordered.

Normally, Knight of Stork wouldn't obey anyone else other than their master, but since it was sent to protect him and Orihime, it did what was told it to do.

Uryū materialized his bow and grabbed Degen, loading it on the bow, channelling it with all the Reiatsu he had and aimed for the monster's head.

"ATTACK!" Mayuri roared, prompting the caterpillar to sprout more swords from its body and charge the Quincy down.

Uryū loosed the string, as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō made a bullrush towards the Quincy. They collided with a colossal burst of Reiatsu, rocking the Seireitei with another epic explosion. When the dust cleared, the Bankai was split clean down the middle and Mayuri was missing almost his entire chest area. The two pieces of the Bankai crashed down to the floor before disappearing into the sealed sword. The same could be said for the Knight of Stork, as it was completely destroyed, not leaving even a strand of hair, which was a good thing as now no one can now get a hold it, like the creepy Captain.

"Goodbye, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Uryū stated calmly.

"Damn you...You…think this… is over… you Quincy brat? I'll fix myself up… and… come after you again!" Mayuri lifted his sealed Zanpakuto and stabbed his throat with the blade.

"What?" Uryū gaped as the captain dissolved. "Damn it!"

"One's last ace in the hole should only be used at the last moment. In this form, I can't attack you, but I remain invulnerable!" Mayuri, in his ooze like body, slowly inched away. "And even though I may not have beaten you outright, I still live, and with the poison in the air, you will die!"

Uryū cursed as he almost fell over, a painful rasping building up in his throat and lungs, and he hocked up a splatter of blood. "No! I can't die here!" He stumbled to Orihime, hoping he could wake her up before the poison took his life. "Orihime!"

Orihime gasped as she regained consciousness, looking up at Uryū's face. "U- Uryū…"

"Good, you're… u-guagh!" Uryū suddenly puked out a glob of blood.

"Uryū!" Orihime yelped, already preparing to use her Souten Kisshun, before coughing up blood herself. "What's... happening?"

"Poison," Uryū rasped, barely able to talk at this point. "Heal… quickly."

Two quick Souten Kisshuns later, and Uryū was getting back on his feet.

"You good?" Orihime asked.

"Good enough," Uryū stated. "Let's get to the Shrine before anyone else shows up…"

"But what about her?" Orihime looked at the unconscious lieutenant.

"She is just unconscious, she will be fine, now let's go."

Orihime nodded, as the two of them headed off to find Rukia. However, it wasn't long before they had to stop upon seeing a black man with dark brown braids… and more terrifyingly, a captain's Haori.

"Forgive me, Ryokas," the captain stated, drawing his Zanpakutō. "But I must stop you both, in the name of justice."

 _'Damn it!'_ Uryū thought, preparing an arrow and aiming at the captain, while Orihime made a Santen Kesshun shield to block whatever crazy power the sword would unleash on them.

" ** _Cry, Suzumushi._** "

An ear-splittingly high-pitched tone made the two of them hold their ears in pain for a few seconds before falling unconscious. The Captain sheathed his sword before walking away. After a minute, some Shinigamis came and took the unconscious Ryokas away.

* * *

Hinamori Momo was a truly devoted Lieutenant. This loyalty stemmed from her great admiration for the kind man she was lucky enough to follow, Aizen Sōsuke. She remembered to this day what it had been like when she first saw him, when he had been promoted several years earlier to the position of Captain, and was at the Academy to spy on new talent. Out of the hundreds of students who had gathered, he had made direct eye-contact with her and smiled.

Then, in her first exercise in the World of the Living, disaster had struck. A large group of Hollows had attacked them, killing a large number of students. When she was losing hope, afraid to never see her home or friends again, Aizen had shown himself once more. All of the Hollows were decimated in an instant, and he moved to the surviving group and immediately checked for injuries. It was possible she had developed a slight crush on him since then, though she would never admit that.

She had been close friends with several others in the Academy, like Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji… and, before she had been adopted into her clan, Kuchiki Rukia. Which lead to her current situation. Renji had disappeared during the lieutenant's meeting, her captain had been acting suspicious of Izuru's, and Rukia was unfairly scheduled to be executed.

Sleep was not going to come easily tonight.

"Captain Aizen? Do you mind if I come in?"

The kind man turned away from whatever he was writing and smiled at Momo, nodding to her.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm sorry to bother you like this, but I've been really stressed with everything going on recently, I… couldn't sleep." Momo clasped her hands in front of her waist, embarrassed about coming to her Captain for such a minor thing.

"It's alright, Momo, you can stay as long as you like. You're never a bother to me." He smiled once more, then turned back to his writing. Momo idly glanced at the paper – it was too far away to read, but she knew Aizen had beautiful handwriting. He had even taught calligraphy classes at the Academy. "No peeking, Momo. This is an important letter, one I'm afraid you aren't ready to see."

She looked back down, extra nervous knowing Aizen could apparently observe her actions even when she was behind him. That feeling quickly passed though, as it always did. A few minutes later, and she had fallen asleep.

Aizen walked over to Momo, his kind smile still on his face. "Can't let you sleep like that; you might catch a cold." He draped a blanket over her figure, his face turning serious when he stood up. He grabbed his Zanpakutō from next to his desk, and strode out of the office. He turned back for a quick glance at his sleeping Lieutenant, as an evil smirk formed on his face. "Sorry, Momo, but this is necessary."

* * *

 **With Ichigo…**

"Ugh! You do know you weigh at least a ton right?" Ichigo taunted.

"Heh! Shut up, Ichigo, it's your fault I can't even move my body in the first place!" Kenpachi retorted.

"Yay! Ken-chan had lots of fun fighting Ichi-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, suddenly appearing.

Ichigo grunted as he hefted Kenpachi upon his shoulder better so the man wouldn't fall off. "Yes, but I think 'Ken-chan' needs to lay off the food a bit!" He protested.

Yachiru's laugher broke out at Ichigo's slight jab at the most feared man in the Seireitei. Restia and Est were also chuckling in his mind.

"Is that right? Well, I think 'Ichi-chan' needs to shut-up before I shove my sword up his ass!" The Captain retorted.

"Is that so? Then how would 'Ken-chan' go about doing this if he can't move?" The Ryoka asked back.

"Oh, 'Ken-chan' would simply wait for his body to recover enough to move and then he would go 'bout on his threat from before!" Kenpachi roared.

"Really? Maybe 'Ken-chan' should realise 'Ichi-chan' was the one carrying him; otherwise, 'Ken-chan' might be dropped… dead!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Yay! Ichi-chan and Ken-chan are acting like brothers; can I be the little sister?"

At this point Restia and Est couldn't hold their laughter any longer, and were rolling inside his inner world, laughing.

Ichigo managed to turn his head to look at Kenpachi, as did Kenpachi himself did.

""As if!""

Their eyes widened, largely for the fact that they both spoke at the same time. Ichigo turned away and once again focused on dragging Kenpachi's broken body back to where Unohana and his friends were.

 _"Oh, god, please don't tell me I'm going to become like him when I die!"_

 ** _"Don't worry, you won't._** ** _Scáthach_** ** _, Jeanne, Est and I will be there to set you straight,"_** Restia spoke up.

 _"Well… I'm glad to have you all?"_

 ** _"No problem, Darling!"_**

With that conversation over, Ichigo continued onwards to where he hoped help was, at least thankful Kenpachi was alive, even with him holding back considerably. However, he soon groaned as he turned another corner, and was once again disappointed to see just another corridor.

"How far did I run? I don't remember it being _this_ far!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well, I did chase you for a while. You were just going so fast I could barely keep up."

Ichigo sighed. Just how long was he going to be lugging this huge oaf around for? "Well, at the very least, it's good knowing I have your help in saving Rukia, so I want to run through what you're going to be doing while I get her."

"What I'll be doing? I better be fighting! Otherwise, I'm not going to be happy."

"Well, I want you to find the rest of the Ryoka and protect them, and if that leads you to fighting some of the Shinigami around the place, you can indulge yourself can't you?"

"Tch… well, if that's the only option, I suppose It isn't bad, but I expect another fight soon after you save this Rukia chick!"

"Yeah, yeah… I suppose that is fair, just don't expect the fight as soon as we save her. You might have to wait for a while for the chance to have a rematch." Kenpachi was going to reply, but he was cut off by the little pink-haired child on his back who jumped from him back onto his spiky head, increasing the weight Ichigo had to carry near his head, causing said orange carrot-top to almost topple over.

"Hey, you little twerp! What was that for!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yachiru leapt from Kenpachi's head onto the floor in-front of Ichigo and smiled cutely. "We're almost there now! Their all just around the corner here! C'mon, Ichi-chan! Almost there!"

Ichigo sighed in relief. Thank goodness they were almost there now, otherwise; he didn't know if he'd manage to carry Kenpachi much longer. The guy was a 7-foot muscle tank! It was like going through one of Scáthach's training programs all over again!

His mental celebration was cut short when he saw the stairs he remembered specifically running up to escape from Kenpachi.

"HA! It seems you have to carry me down the huge amount of stairs, Ichigo!" Kenpachi laughed, even in pain.

 **"You can do it! It's just 1000 stair steps!"** Restia said, giggling.

 **"Fight on, Ichigo…"** Est cheered quietly.

Ichigo paused as he stared down the massive amount of stairs he now had to stumble down with baggage which weighed around 600 pounds, then looked at the man on his shoulder… and smiled just like a certain twin-tailed girl.

Now, Kenpachi has always been known as one of the bravest Captain's, and could readily admit nothing has ever scared or worried him outright. But when he saw the smile on Ichigo's face, he figured he had just felt the first fear in his time as a captain.

Just like all those years ago when he was young, battling the woman who'd managed to captivate him the most.

"Ichigo… what are you doing?" Kenpachi asked, a tiny bit scared.

Ichigo said nothing and kept smiling as he lowered Kenpachi from his shoulder and adjusted him so his head was facing the stairs first.

The man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't you da-" Kenpachi warning was cut short as he felt the sandal of the Ryoka push against his back sending him flying down the stairs.

"I'LL SEE YOU DOWN THERE!" Ichigo shouted as he stretched his neck and begins to slowly stroll down the stairs, his eyes finding amusement in seeing Kenpachi roll down the stairs in more annoyance than pain.

 ** _"That was evil… on the same level as Rin and Medea,"_** Est spoke up.

 ** _"You are spending a bit too much time with them"_** **'** Restia said.

 _"Oh, please, I just took the easy way out. Nothing more!"_ Ichigo justified himself.

"AH~HA! That looks like fun!" The young voice of Yachiru surprised Ichigo as she appeared on his shoulder, looking excitedly from Kenpachi falling down the stairs and at Ichigo himself.

And before Ichigo knew it, he himself was falling down the stairs of Seireitei even faster than Kenpachi from the kick Yachiru had given him.

"THAT LITTTLLLEEE BBBRRRAAATTTTTTTT!" He shouted as he continued to fall, and much like Kenpachi, he felt more annoyed than in pain from the falling.

Restia and Est were laughing their heart out. **"You reap what you sow, Ichigo!"** the older girl said, as she and Est kept laughing.

Somewhere in Ichigo's mind he wondered what would be the response from all of the people at the bottom when they see two of the strongest Shinigami falling down a huge amount of stairs comically.

* * *

 **With Unohana…**

Unohana sighed in relief as the huge amount of power dissipated from when Kenpachi and Ichigo had surely fought.

 _'Thank the Soul King! The amount of power Kenpachi was releasing from that last attack was almost enough to bring down the whole surrounding area. But still… I find it was quite a large amount of overkill for just one man.'_

Unohana eyes landed upon the giant of a man who had just awakened from his injuries, and even though he was in a potentially dangerous situation, he seemed to be completely calm.

Isane had asked him why he seemed so calm around so many unknown individuals, and he had simply stated, "If Ichigo had entrusted my wellbeing with you all, I have nothing to fear from you," was what he said, which also caused Unohana to become more intrigued by the teen in question.

 _'He had such terrifying power, and yet, here lays someone who trusts Ichigo with his life completely… But how is such a thing possible when said Ichigo has such enormous power? How is he supposedly so well-liked, and yet be so strong?'_

Unohana's thoughts were cut short as she heard something coming from the stairway from which Ichigo and Kenpachi had gone. Looking towards them, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud at what she saw.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the scariest Shinigami, was falling down the stairs in a comical manner. The funniest part was the fact the man wasn't even in pain from the falling, as seen by the pure annoyance plastered on his face.

Unohana managed to calm herself down from the inner laughter, but when she saw the orange-haired Ryoka falling down the stairs in the same manner as the captain, but continuously screaming out in anger at the pink-haired lieutenant. She had to bring her hand up to hide the smile and light laughter which came from her. But a strange thought crossed her mind as she saw both fighters land upon the ground.

 _'Wait… if both of them are still alive… who won?'_

That question was answered when Ichigo picked himself, grumbling all the time, and then he reached onwards and heaved the huge Captain onto his feet and then onto his shoulders, answering Unohana's question. He didn't even have a scratch on him, completely fine.

 _'He beat Kenpachi? He isn't even look injured; not even his Yukata is damaged. So that huge power was his and not Kenpachi's?'_

She also realised another reason as to why the teen… 'Sado' wasn't worried at all. With a friend with the power of Ichigo's, why would one be worried when he would always come save you?

Unohana also felt something she hadn't felt in a long time when she figured out Ichigo beat Kenpachi like she did, a feeling she hadn't felt for over 200 years. She shook her head – now wasn't the time to be thinking of the past, it was stupid to do so in the current situation.

Ichigo stumbled over with Kenpachi on his shoulder, with Yachiru popping up from behind them and landing in front of Unohana.

"Pretty-chan! Ken-chan had such a fun time fighting Ichi-chan!" The little kid shouted as everyone's shocked faces turned to the pair, except for Unohana, who had already figured out what had happened during the fight.

Ganju was the first to speak. "Y-You beat him?"

Ichigo scoffed as he dropped the large Captain from his shoulder in front of Unohana lack a sack of potatoes. "Of course! I said I'd win, didn't I? And besides…I have never broken my word."

Everyone was shocked still at Ichigo's bold statement, before he sat down and relaxed somewhat. His eyes widened happily at seeing his best friend awake and smiling at him. "Chad. Are you okay?"

Chad gave a thumbs up as a reply.

Ichigo turned towards Unohana. "Unohana-san, could you please heal Kenpachi… He kind of owes me a favour."

One of Unohana's delicate eyebrows raised up at that statement.

"Heh! He made me offer to help him; otherwise, he wouldn't fight me," Kenpachi said loudly as he continued to simply bleed on the ground.

Unohana's eyes went from the bleeding man to Ichigo, and then back to the bleeding man, before she sighed in resignation at the fact only Kenpachi would do something like that to fight someone really strong. "You do realise if I heal Kenpachi so he can help you in your plans, then I would be considered a traitor to the Seireitei as well?"

Ichigo tilted his head.

"But you healed my friend, and doesn't that make you a traitor already?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Unohana stared at Ichigo in the eyes for a few moments, before a smile broke out on her face and she began to heal the bleeding man on the floor.

 ** _"You really are spending way too much time with Rin."_** Restia said.

 _"Hush, you."_

"You seem to have caught me red-handed… Kurosaki-san…"

Ichigo smiled happily at that.

 ** _"And she is going along with this…"_** Restia sighed.

"Captain… are you sure?" Isane, the Fourth Squad's Lieutenant asked of her captain, as she nervously looked toward her.

"Yes, Isane-chan. Something has been bothering me about the whole thing relating to Rukia Kuchiki's… 'unique' circumstances."

"What do you mean, Captain Unohana?" Hanataro asked, as he began to replenish Ichigo's Reiatsu as best as possible.

"Well, I have no conclusive proof, but ever since the warrant for Rukia-san's arrest was ordered, something had just felt off about the whole thing, and since Kurosaki-san and his companions have decided to try and save her, I feel like it is the adequate time for me to involve myself."

"I'm really grateful for you want to help. But I'd hate for you to lose your position and endanger yourself. I already got Kenpachi's help, I'd hate to endanger anyone else."

Unohana smiled as she healed a particular nasty-looking cut on the Squad Eleven Captain's chest. "Whilst I am appreciative of your worry for my well-being, I believe I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and Isane-chan."

"I have an idea," Ichigo said.

"What do you have in mind?" Unohana asked, curious.

"If you want to help, then why don't you stay undercover and see what you can find within your Seireitei, specifically Central 46? All this odd feelings and weird orders are from them, after all. In the meantime, we will continue with our plan. This way, even if someone catches you, you can say you were acting under your own and investigating this as it felt a bit odd to you," he explained his plan.

"That… is a very good plan. You are a good strategist, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said, praising him.

"Thank you, and please call me 'Ichigo'. Kurosaki-san is my father."

"Sure."

Ichigo stood back up. "Right, well, I better continue onwards. Kenpachi! When you're healed up, I want you to find the rest of the Ryoka in the Seireitei and protect them from danger. Chad! You go with him and help keep our friends safe as well!"

Unohana nodded that plan that Ichigo gave was smart, best to split the two strongest members of the group so that they can split the amount of attention that they receive, giving each of them a better chance at winning against any enemies.

"That sounds like a good plan Ichigo-san, I and Isane will return to our division and start investigating when I have healed Kenpachi-san," Unohana said.

"Take care of yourselves." Ichigo said as he, Ganju, Chad and Hanataro headed for the white tower.

* * *

 ** _Next Time: Traitors Revealed_**

 ** _See You All the Next Time_**


End file.
